A Promise to Keep
by iwannagibbs
Summary: AU JIBBS Gibbs and Jenny meet by accident in a bar. Can she get past his defenses? Can they survive each other if she does? No ex-wives or arms dealers in this one.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been on my computer for months and decided since I hadn't written on it for a long time maybe it was actually finished and I just didn't know it. It is finished but not entirely proofed so chapters will be posted in fairly quick order.

 **A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The bartender kept a wary eye on the three women at a high top table in the corner as he slid a fresh bowl of pretzels to his sole customer at the bar. He thought to himself that this guy, one of his regulars, must not eat during the day because he sure went through the pretzels. The bartender who was also the owner of the place didn't mind though. After all the guy was his favorite customer. He came in most nights, had a couple of drinks, never caused a problem and always overpaid the tab. That was the kind of customer Pete loved. No, he wasn't worried about all the pretzels. He was more concerned about the three women.

Pete's Place was known as a cop bar but truthfully most of the customers were more likely to be Feds than regular cops. The place was small and in the past would have been smoky but of course these days that wasn't allowed. There were only ten seats at the bar and most nights about half of those were occupied. There were twelve tables scattered around the room, a juke box and the obligatory pool table in the back. A television over the bar played whatever local sporting event was on and another one in the seating area silently played ESPN. They usually served burgers and fries but the kitchen was temporarily closed. Pete knew most of his customers by name, where they worked and what they drank. The ratio of men to women in the bar on a typical night was usually about ten to one. The women that did come in on a regular basis were almost always with a man or two and they were almost always Feds like their companions. It was not a place to pick up the opposite sex.

The three women at the corner high top were new to the place. Pete had never seen them before and he'd bet his favorite Redskins cap they weren't Feds or cops of any sort. They looked more like…well Pete couldn't figure out exactly what they looked like. They were youngish; late twenties or maybe thirties with nice clothes, expensive looking purses and of course fancy cell phones. Pete had served two of them what he called foo-foo drinks but the third one, the redhead, was drinking Maker's Mark straight. That woman Pete thought was not like the other two. Something about her was different but there she was, drinking and laughing with them so he figured they were all friends or at least coworkers. What the hell they were doing in his place on a Wednesday night he didn't know. He only hoped they could hold their liquor. In his mind there was hardly anything worse than a sloppy drunk unless it was a sloppy drunk _woman._

Pete saw the women's drinks were about gone and since his one and only waitress was off on Wednesdays he made himself go over to see if they wanted refills. On his way to their table he stopped to watch a basketball highlight on the television near them. He overheard them talking about his customer at the bar. They seemed to be daring each other to go talk to him. They laughed about the idea and finally the redhead said she'd do it.

Before she could get up Pete stepped to the table and blocked her. He asked if they wanted another drink which they did and as he turned to leave he looked at the bourbon drinker and quietly but firmly told her, "Don't do it".

She looked at him, raised a perfect eyebrow and settled back in her seat. Pete got their drinks and delivered them to the table with a fresh bowl of popcorn. They seemed to have moved on to another topic so Pete relaxed. He didn't want the woman, pretty though she was, bothering his customer. He knew from experience this particular gentleman didn't appreciate anyone trying to strike up a conversation with him.

The guy wasn't rude or anything but he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Pete talked to him some, enough to know he was an NCIS agent working out of the Navy Yard and he had been in the Marine Corps in Desert Storm. Other than that Pete didn't know much else except the guy's name, Jethro Gibbs, and the fact that he drank Jack Black and liked to be left alone. Pete had never seen him talking with anyone else and certainly not with a woman. Gibbs as he preferred to be called was a regular, good paying customer who Pete happened to like personally and he didn't want anyone making him uncomfortable or hesitant about coming back. Pete told himself he was protecting his business but in reality he knew he was trying to protect Gibbs. From what he wasn't sure but something about him told Pete not to let anything go on that Gibbs didn't want.

Pete had been in the bar business for almost fifteen years and he was very good at reading people. He knew the second time Gibbs came in that he was a very unhappy guy. He was quiet in a way that said the effort to make conversation would be too much of a burden, too difficult. Pete wondered if maybe he'd lost someone important; the look in his eyes was hard and distant. He spoke quietly, was unfailingly polite to Pete and Julie, the waitress, but he never willingly interacted with other customers. Pete remembered only one time Gibbs had come in with an older man, another bourbon drinker who Pete figured out was Gibbs' boss. They seemed to get along well but didn't talk much even to each other.

After checking to make sure Gibbs' drink was good, Pete glanced at the women's table and saw they were still talking and having a good time. He left the bar area and took a tray of beers to the pool players in the back. He spent a few minutes talking to them and watching the pool game. These fellas were regulars, Federal Cops, who worked in the area and came to play pool every Wednesday night. Pete enjoyed having them around. They were young, dedicated vets who were serious about the work they did for their country. He gathered up the empties and went back to the bar. Unfortunately he was just about two minutes late.

In Pete's absence the redhead had made a beeline for the bar and taken a seat two stools away from Gibbs. Pete's warning had been received and processed but instead of heeding it, the woman had been so intrigued she had decided to ignore it. She sat down and leaned on the bar looking at Gibbs.

"Hi, you mind if I sit here?"

Gibbs didn't even look over. He had seen the women when they came in and had heard their laughter from the back of the room. The bar wasn't that big after all. He had them pegged as cop groupies and he wanted nothing to do with them. Now one of them was trying to be friendly and he was less than interested. So, he ignored her and hoped she'd go away.

This woman was not used to being ignored and she wasn't exactly sure what to do next. She decided to try again.

"My name's Jenny. I bet my friends you were a Marine. Am I right?"

Gibbs ignored her again. He was really good with silence and he figured she'd get the message soon enough. She didn't look stupid after all.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I have twenty dollars riding on this so could you just tell me yes or no about the Marine thing?"

Gibbs turned to face the woman. He studied her quickly and thoroughly. She was very good looking he thought. Her hair was auburn, her skin was pale and flawless and she had striking green eyes. She was looking at him with an open, friendly expression but that didn't really matter to him. His assessment took mere seconds and then he very quietly said, "Yes." Then he turned back to his drink, staring into the glass as if it held the answer to some important question.

When Gibbs looked at her, Jenny was immediately struck by the blank expression on his handsome face and the anguish in his very blue eyes. He was much better looking than she had imagined from across the room and his eyes were definitely the most attractive part of a very appealing package. But, they were as sad as they were blue. Jenny couldn't take her eyes off them. She saw him study her quickly and she heard his quiet answer, saw him turn away and still she couldn't make herself stop looking at him. Finally she heard Pete coming back and she shook herself back to the moment.

"Thanks. Sorry I bothered you."

But she wasn't sorry. She was fascinated and even more intrigued than she had been by Pete's warning. She knew she had to get this man to talk to her. She had to know him. She had no idea how that would happen but as she made her way back to her table she was certain she would somehow get this handsome man with the gorgeous, sad, blue eyes to talk to her. And maybe more.

Pete arrived back behind the bar as Jenny was leaving. He looked from her to Gibbs and wondered what had passed between them. Gibbs was concentrating hard on his drink and redhead was shaking her head as she went back to her table. He saw her collect a ten dollar bill from each of her companions and he fervently hoped those three women never came back to the bar again. It infuriated him that she had used Gibbs as some kind of joke or bet with her friends.

A few minutes later Pete watched as the women gathered their belongings and left their table. The redhead was the last to leave and as she passed the bar she laid one of the tens on the bar next to Gibbs and said, "your share." She said goodnight to Pete and he saw her look at Gibbs with interest. Gibbs didn't look up until he heard the door close and then he glanced at the ten and shook his head. About fifteen minutes later he laid some money on the bar and told Pete goodnight. The ten stayed in its place until Pete put it in the tip jar.

Gibbs didn't come in the next night or the next but Saturday evening he showed up as usual. He sat in his same spot and had his same bourbon on the rocks. Pete was busy with a good Saturday crowd so he didn't have time to say much of anything to Gibbs until he'd been there for an hour or so. When he finally had a break he refilled the pretzel bowl and asked Gibbs how he'd been.

"Fine. Busy."

"Sorry about the redhead the other night."

Gibbs looked at him and shrugged.

"I told her not to bother you but I guess she doesn't take direction very well."

"No problem."

Somebody yelled at him from across the room and Pete turned to see what was going on. One of the guys had bumped into Julie and spilled a tray of drinks. Pete went for the mop while Julie and the customer picked up the mess. While he was gone Jenny walked in and took a seat two stools down from Gibbs on his left just as she had done that Wednesday night. She was alone and she didn't speak to Gibbs when she sat down. He didn't even look over but he knew she was there. She wore a distinctive perfume and Gibbs had a knack for remembering that sort of thing. He forced himself to ignore her even though he wanted to look at her. He wanted another glimpse of those pretty green eyes.

Jenny waited patiently for someone to appear behind the bar and take her order. Finally, Pete returned and when he saw her he gave her a look that said he wasn't happy to see her. She was customer though so he swallowed his first reaction and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Bourbon straight with water on the side, please."

Pete poured her a Makers Mark and served it to her along with a short glass of water. He admired her taste in drinks; in his experience, not many women enjoyed bourbon. This lady seemed to though. He pushed a bowl of pretzels her way and went back to getting drinks for Julie's customers.

The night progressed and neither Gibbs or Jenny spoke to the other and Jenny didn't approach him. Pete kept a wary eye on them but he was busy and didn't have time to pay much attention. Jenny seemed interested in the basketball game playing behind the bar and Gibbs, as usual, studied the bottom of his glass.

When he'd been there about two hours Gibbs laid some money on the bar and left. Jenny finished her second drink shortly after that and reached for her wallet to pay her tab. She handed Pete a twenty and told him to keep the change.

"May I ask you a question?"

Pete knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear it. But, he was more or less trapped behind the bar and she was a customer after all.

"Sure."

"The guy who just left, do you know him?"

"He's a customer so yeah I know him."

"He's a regular then I guess."

Pete didn't respond. She hadn't asked a question and he wasn't going to volunteer information about Gibbs to this lady no matter how attractive she was.

"I don't mean any harm and I'm not a stalker or anything like that. I'm just interested because he seems so…I don't know, sad I guess."

"Look ma'am I don't talk about customers to other customers. How would you like it if I talked about you to one of the guys over there playing pool?"

"I understand. I want you to know I don't want to cause any trouble and I certainly don't mean to put you on the spot. I liked what I saw the other night and he seems like maybe he could use a friend. That's all."

"Look, you seem like a nice enough lady but he doesn't really like to be bothered, you know."

"I understand. Maybe I'll see you again. Good night."

Over the next two weeks Jenny and Gibbs were never in the bar at the same time. Jenny came back twice one week and three times the next and Gibbs was in on and off but not when Jenny was there. Pete was beginning to like Jenny even though he didn't want to. She was always friendly and like Gibbs, she overpaid the tab every time. She was a sports fan and could hold her own in a discussion of the any of the local teams except the Capitals. That didn't bother Pete any; he wasn't much of a hockey fan himself. She asked Pete if Gibbs had been in and when he said not for a few days she seemed concerned.

"Is that normal? I mean I thought he was a real regular."

"He is. Maybe he's working out of town or something."

"What's he do?"

Pete just looked at her and shook his head. She knew that question was off limits. They spoke about Gibbs only in very general terms if at all.

"You don't think he'd stop coming because I'm coming do you? I mean if that's it I'll stop. I don't want to run him off."

"I doubt that's it. He never even acts like he knows you're here anyway."

"Oh he knows."

"Whatta ya mean? He talk to you or something?"

"No but he knows. I'd venture to say he knows everyone who comes in here. Maybe not by name but he could tell you something about each and every person who comes in here. The regulars at least. I have a feeling that guy doesn't miss much. Not when it comes to what's going on around him."

Pete thought about that and realized Jenny was probably right. Gibbs might seem to be spending all his time staring into his bourbon glass but Pete had to agree he probably never had anyone sneak up on him or surprise him in any way. He thought it was nice of Jenny to offer to stop coming in if it caused Gibbs a problem. He hoped that wasn't it. The more he got to know Jenny the more he wished Gibbs would at least talk to her.

On a Thursday night when the Redskins game was on TV, Jenny came in at the end of the first quarter and saw Gibbs sitting in his regular spot. The bar was pretty busy with lots of guys watching the game so Jenny had no choice but to sit on the stool next to Gibbs. She hesitated but then decided she might as well try to get him to at least say hello. In all the times they had been at the bar together he had never spoken to her. In fact she wasn't sure he had even looked her way.

Jenny was wrong in her conclusion that Gibbs had not looked at her when she was there. He knew exactly when she came in, what she was wearing every time and when she left. He had memorized her scent and the way she looked as she sipped her drink and the sound of her laugh when she and Pete were joking around. He had watched her talking to Julie and watched her walk to the ladies room and back again. The nights he came to get a drink and she wasn't there he was almost disappointed. He didn't want to be but there it was.

When she slid onto the seat next to him Gibbs unconsciously moved just a little to his right away from her. Her scent drifted up his nose and sent little sparks flying around inside his head. He gulped down the last of his drink and considered going home early. Before he could decide to do that Pete poured him another drink, put one down in front of Jenny and welcomed her.

Jenny took a sip of her drink and with that little bit of fortification she spoke to Gibbs for the first time since that Wednesday when she first tried to talk to him.

"Sorry, this was the only seat left. I'll move as soon as one opens up."

Without looking at her Gibbs mumbled, "No need."

With that slight encouragement Jenny went forward. "Don't know if you remember but my name's Jenny. Since we seem to be here together a lot, well not together but at the same time, I wonder if I could know your name."

Gibbs hesitated, took a sip then in the same mumble he said, "Gibbs."

Jenny felt like she'd scored a touchdown herself. He actually told her his name. Reluctantly to be sure but at least now she could address him directly.

She decided not to push things so she just said, "Nice to meet you Gibbs."

That was the extent of their conversation but eventually Gibbs scooted back to his original place on the stool and they both seemed to relax a little bit. Jenny got caught up in the game and noticed Gibbs looking up now and then but not with any real interest in the proceedings. They both reached for the pretzels at the same time once and Gibbs pulled his hand back like he'd been stung. Jenny had to smile at that. She felt somewhat like she was on a date in middle school.

Gibbs got up to leave as the third quarter ended and Jenny was sorry to see him going.

"Night Pete."

Jenny turned toward him and said, "Good night Gibbs."

He looked at her; directly at her for the first time in weeks and said, "Good night Jenny."

As he turned and left Pete looked at Jenny with something akin to shock on his face.

"He told you his name and he said good night to you. Wow."

"Yes, wow."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Jenny went home that night encouraged but disappointed at the same time. She told herself she was spending too much time on a man who obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her. Or anyone else it seemed. She worried that she was developing some kind of obsession or something about an almost total stranger. She knew nothing about this man except what she supposed was his last name and his preference for bourbon. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. She knew he was very handsome, obviously in good shape and that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen on a man. She also knew there was something wrong in his life. He was sad and withdrawn and she wondered if that had something to do with his time in the Marines. Jenny knew she had no business trying to analyze this man but dammit she wanted to know him. She was determined to find a way to break through his defenses and at least get him to look at her and talk to her.

Six weeks to the day after Jenny first spoke to Gibbs at the bar she was there again, sitting in what had become her regular spot at the bar. She and Pete were watching the Wizards on the bar TV when Gibbs walked in and took his regular seat. Jenny wondered what he'd do if someone was ever sitting there when he came in. Pete turned to get Gibbs a drink and Jenny took a chance and said, "Hi Gibbs."

To her great surprise he actually looked at her and said, "Hi".

Pete almost dropped the glass he was pouring Gibbs' drink into.

Jenny, emboldened by that surprising reply forged ahead.

"Getting cold out there tonight."

"Yeah."

That was it for the evening but that was two more words than she usually got out of him. Jenny sipped on her drink and watched the game glancing occasionally at Gibbs who seemed to spend less time staring into his glass tonight and more time staring into space. She wasn't sure that was progress but at least it was different. Jenny had an early meeting the next morning so she left shortly after Gibbs' arrival. On her way out she said good night to Pete and patted Gibbs lightly on the back as she passed and said goodnight to him too. He didn't respond but he didn't flinch or turn around and break her arm either. Baby steps she told herself.

Two nights later Jenny was again in the bar when Gibbs came in. This time though she wasn't in her regular seat; she was in the seat next to Gibbs' regular spot. She'd decided it had been long enough and if she was going to get this man to talk to her it would be tonight or never.

Gibbs stopped and surveyed the bar and saw he had two choices. He could sit at the other end away from Jenny or he could sit where he always did and endure whatever she had planned. Sitting at the other end put his back to the door so that was out of the question. Sitting next to Jenny might be uncomfortable but it didn't feel dangerous so he simply moved "his" stool to the right, away from the redhead with the green eyes and the expensive smelling perfume, and sat down.

Pete immediately appeared with his drink and a bowl of pretzels. Gibbs moved the bowl to his right, away from Jenny so he wouldn't have to chance them reaching for a snack at the same time. Tonight was not the night Jenny should have chosen to make her move but she had no way of knowing that. If she had looked closely she would have seen Gibbs was sporting a faint black eye but that wasn't the real problem. The problem was Gibbs had killed a man that morning; a man who was holding a child hostage. Even that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was the man had raped the child before Gibbs found him. No, tonight was not the night Jenny should have chosen to try and engage Gibbs in conversation.

"Hi Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't respond except to raise his hand and shake his head at her. He didn't want to talk to her; all he wanted to do was have a quiet drink or two, go home and sleep for days.

Jenny took the hint and turned her attention to the television. Unfortunately tonight was hockey and since she didn't like or understand that particular sport she was soon bored. Pete was busy with the guys in the back and Julie was busy with the rest of the room. She took a sip of her drink and decided to forge ahead.

"You know Gibbs it's been just over a month since you and I first spoke. I think you've only said ten words to me in the whole month."

No response.

"Is there anything I can say to you that will get you to look at me and respond?"

Gibbs took a drink and ate a handful of pretzels but he didn't look at Jenny or answer her. He fervently hoped she would shut up and leave him alone because he could feel himself getting angry. He didn't want to go off on her but he certainly wanted her to leave him alone. He didn't trust himself to look at her and tell her that, not tonight; his fuse was too short. Some nights he liked seeing her here. He liked listening to her and Pete and he liked looking at her but not tonight.

"Okay, I guess you're not going to talk to me. That's fine. I told myself if you didn't at least look at me tonight and give me some verbal response I would go away and leave you alone. I really spend too much time in this place anyway. So, it's been interesting Gibbs. I'll leave you alone now."

There, finally she was going to do what he'd hoped. Gibbs snuck a look at her sipping the last of her drink and he realized he was going to miss seeing her. Did he really want her to stop coming in the bar? No he just wanted her to leave him alone. Tonight. Not necessarily forever. His mind was mush tonight but he knew he really didn't want her to go away forever. Why couldn't she just sit there and be quiet like she usually did?

She was digging in her purse for her wallet and once she paid and walked out he'd probably never see her again. The voice in his head that he listened to about stuff like this said this was a good thing; this was what he wanted, to be left alone. But his gut, the part of him that he knew was very seldom wrong was telling him Jenny leaving tonight would be a bad thing for him. Gibbs had learned the hard way to always trust his gut and only sometimes the little voice in his head. Now he had to think of something to say that would keep her there.

Before he could talk himself out of it Gibbs pushed the pretzel bowl in her direction, turned and looked at her and said, "Have one".

Jenny froze. He was looking at her and more or less asking her to stay. She put her wallet back in her purse and quickly, before he changed his mind, reached for the pretzels.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Once again Jenny felt like she was back in middle school sitting at the lunch table with Nicky Braxton a boy in her class on whom she'd had a major crush. She never knew what to say to Nicky and now she had no idea what to say to Gibbs. The fact that he apparently didn't want her to leave made her feel really, really good but she wasn't sure what to do next. The man obviously valued silence but she didn't want to spend another month trying to get another ten words out of him. Jenny had always been direct and it had taken all her patience to spend the last several weeks working on Gibbs to get to this point. As much as she wanted to get to know this man she wasn't willing to do it at their current pace.

To her great surprise Gibbs took the next step when he asked her, "Why do you want to talk to me so bad?"

"From the first time I saw you I just thought you looked like you could use a friend."

"Got one already."

Jenny almost laughed. He was serious.

"Would having another one be a bad thing?"

He seemed to be thinking about that as he sipped his drink and finally he answered, "Guess not."

Now he was looking at her and speaking to her at the same time. Jenny studied him much as he had studied her the first time he saw her. What she saw certainly didn't dampen her desire to know Gibbs better. Tonight she noticed his hair color, soft gray and the fact that he hadn't shaved in a day or so and that he had the beginnings of a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Guy hit me."

"That happen a lot?"

"Not really."

That brief exchange seemed almost to have made Gibbs tired. He returned to his drink and Jenny to hers. She decided not to push him. The idea that he would let them be friends was enough for her right now. After all he had at least doubled his word output in just one conversation. Jenny finished her drink a few minutes later and again reached for her wallet. Gibbs watched her lay her money on the bar and pull in her coat.

"Night Gibbs. I'll see you again. Thanks for the pretzels."

"You're welcome. Night Jenny."

They both knew what she was saying and they both left the bar that night just a little bit encouraged.

For the next couple of weeks Jenny and Gibbs didn't see much of each other. Their jobs were keeping them busy and Jenny was questioning the wisdom of spending so much time in a bar trying to engage a man who obviously wasn't terribly interested in her. She had turned down at least two invitations to events she normally would have been thrilled to attend. She had to admit to herself that she was indeed becoming obsessed with Gibbs. The real kicker came when some friends invited her to go skiing with them for a week and she considered declining because it would mean not seeing Gibbs that week. Jenny told herself to get a grip and accepted the invitation.

Gibbs was also busy at work and now he was going overseas to work for at least a month. He wanted to tell Jenny he'd be gone but that he'd be back but she didn't come in the bar for a week before he left. Pete said he hadn't seen her and Gibbs wondered if she'd finally come to her senses and decided he wasn't worth her efforts. That made perfect sense to him and was what he had expected to happen all along. The night before he was to leave for Spain, Gibbs stopped in for a drink and told Pete he'd be gone for a while for work. He didn't want Jenny to think he wouldn't be back; in case she came in again. He didn't really expect her to look for him but he figured he'd cover his bases anyway. Pete said he'd tell her. He'd been telling Gibbs that she was probably just out of town on a vacation or something. The thing was she usually told them that kind of stuff so Gibbs didn't think that was it. No, he was sure she'd given up on him. That was okay; he'd done that a long time ago.

Working in Spain was not quite a vacation but it was a nice change of pace from DC. Especially in the winter. Gibbs wasn't really a fan of cold weather even though he'd grown up in Pennsylvania. His time in the Marines had turned him into a warm weather guy. He didn't need desert heat but the warmth of Spain was very nice indeed. He was working with a team to catch smugglers operating through the Navy base in Rota. Gibbs knew his mentor and boss, Mike Franks was about to retire and wanted Gibbs to get the promotion to Senior Agent and take over the Major Crimes Response Team. This assignment was his way of helping his "probie" get extra experience and depending on the outcome, a good recommendation from the agent in charge in Rota.

Gibbs certainly wanted the promotion, he was ready to be in charge but he didn't necessarily want it to be because Mike was leaving. He had been Gibbs' savior after Gibbs' family was killed while he was deployed in Kuwait. When he came back to the States and met Franks, Mike was the agent in charge of the case that had led to Shannon and Kelly's deaths. Gibbs initially wanted to blame Mike for what had happened but once he read the file and understood exactly how his wife and child had been killed, he knew who was really to blame. He took care of that problem and then Mike helped him get on with NCIS. They worked together in San Diego for a while and when Mike was transferred to DC, Gibbs was transferred with him. They made a good team but Mike was ready to retire and Gibbs wanted to lead his own team.

The op in Rota was a lot of planning, waiting and watching and very little action. That left plenty of time for Gibbs to think about Jenny and his interest in her. After being gone for two weeks, meaning he hadn't seen her in three weeks, Gibbs was ready to admit that he was interested and even missed her. It had been over two years since Shannon and Kelly were killed and in all that time Gibbs had not been the least bit interested in a woman. Jenny was not like any woman he'd ever met though. She was persistent but patient at the same time. She liked to talk and ask questions but she seemed to understand he didn't. Of course she was very attractive which didn't hurt. Gibbs liked her red hair and green eyes. He liked the way she smelled and how she dressed and the fact that she appreciated a good bourbon. She was nothing like Shannon of course but that was actually a good thing. He wasn't looking for a replacement. In fact, until very recently he hadn't thought he was looking for anything. Jenny was slowly but surely changing his mind about that.

A month turned into six weeks but finally Jethro was on his way home. The smugglers had been caught not quite red-handed but close enough to it. After just fifteen minutes in an interrogation room with Gibbs, the weak link in the gang broke and gave up the rest of the crew. Nobody got hurt and two sailors were arrested and on their way back to Norfolk and the Navy brig. The rest of the people involved in the scheme were locals and the Spanish police were handling them. Gibbs was glad the op was over and he could go home. Even though he was more camping out than living in his house, he was ready to be back in familiar territory. And, there was a certain redhead he wanted to sit next to while he sipped a good bourbon.

Jenny went to the bar the second night she got back from her skiing trip. Gibbs was not there but Pete told her why.

"He wanted me to let you know he's out of the country for a few weeks. I think he wanted you to know he'd be back; that he hadn't stopped coming in. He was worried about where you were though."

"I got a last minute offer to go to the mountains with some friends. I've been thinking I spend too much time in here so I went."

"Well, of course I don't think you're here too much but I'm biased. I think you're making progress with your project aren't you?"

"Gibbs isn't a project!"

"What do you call it then?"

"I…well…maybe it was the challenge in the beginning but he's grown on me. I can't explain it but like I told him, he seems like he could use a friend."

"Okay but be careful. I like you Jenny, you seem like a nice person and someone as closed up as Gibbs can really hurt you."

"Has he ever been in with anyone? I mean another guy; a friend or coworker?"

"Only once. He came in with Mike Franks one night. Mike used to be a regular here years ago then he was transferred or something and now he's back. I think Gibbs works for him as a matter of fact."

"What do they do? I know that's supposed to be off limits but come on Pete, after all this time you know you can trust me. We're not gossiping about him."

"Gibbs is an NCIS agent. Franks heads up their Major Crimes unit and Gibbs is his right hand man as far as I can tell."

"Wow."

"You didn't get that from me, remember."

"Course not."

Gibbs had been gone since the middle of January and now it was almost the first of March. The worst of winter was over and the weather was beginning to improve. It sure wasn't as nice as Spain but Gibbs wasn't complaining. He came back to work on a Tuesday and it took him a couple of days to get caught up on the cases the team was working on. On Thursday they caught a murder. They spent the next two days and nights chasing the killers until they got a tip they were hiding out somewhere in the mountains of West Virginia. With the help of the Forest Service they tracked the men to a cabin deep in the woods. Now one was in jail and the other was on an autopsy table. They didn't get back to the Navy Yard until after midnight that night and between jet lag and working non-stop Gibbs was exhausted.

When he finally got home Gibbs took a long hot shower and fell asleep on the couch as was his usual habit. He never slept upstairs in the bedroom. Even after all this time he still couldn't bear to sleep in there alone. That was his and Shannon's room and he couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in there without her. He'd never done it before and he hadn't done it since he came back from California. He wondered sometimes if he ever would. Not tonight, was what he told himself every night.

On Saturday Gibbs went to a specialty lumber yard and bought the beginnings of a sail boat. He had promised Shannon when they were first married that some day he would build them their own sailboat. In the beginning he never had the money or the time, or a place to start such an ambitious project. They bought the house he was now living in right after Kelly was born but Gibbs was deployed too much to start on it then. When he was home he certainly didn't want to spend all his time in the basement so the boat never even got started. Shannon always told him she didn't expect it until he was out of the Marine Corps and they settled down for good. Well, he was out of the Corps and he was definitely settled down but now he didn't have anyone to build it for. On the other hand, Gibbs had never broken a promise to Shannon so he had decided while he was in Spain that now was the time to get started.

Hauling the lumber to the basement and getting set up for such a big project took all day Saturday. Gibbs didn't mind, in fact he welcomed the hard work; he'd spent too much time in the last month doing nothing but waiting for some crooked Sailors to screw up and get caught. Plus, hard work kept his mind off Jenny. He slept pretty well that night after making countless trips up and down the basement stairs carrying lumber.

Sunday Gibbs spent his day reading boat plans, setting up the basement, organizing his tools and the lumber. He had everything he needed and late Sunday afternoon he made a small beginning on what he knew would be a very long project. He was excited about the prospect of finally having something to occupy his hands and his mind. This felt like a sort of turning point for him and Gibbs welcomed it. He realized once he started the boat he would be spending less time at the bar. He sat and thought about that for a while and decided he'd better figure out exactly how interested he was in Jenny and what he wanted to do about it.

That night lying on the couch with a fire going Gibbs tried to make sense of what he was feeling about Jenny. He hadn't looked at a woman with any interest since Shannon died. Now he found himself thinking about a woman whose last name he didn't even know. He had no idea what she did for a living but he suspected it had something to do with asking questions. She was very good at asking questions. He was willing to admit to himself that he liked what he had seen and the little he knew. What he was going to do about it he had no idea.

For the first year after Shannon and Kelly died, Gibbs moved in a sort of fog and everything at the time seemed to be in slow motion. He had very little memory of that time except that he got to know Mike Franks who helped him get on with what was at the time known as NIS. He quickly learned the art of crime scene investigation and interrogation. Gibbs had a natural talent for the work and soon he and Mike were in demand on the most complicated cases. The move to DC had been welcome but bittersweet.

The house he and Shannon had thought would be their forever home seemed to mock him every time he walked in the door. If he stood still and listened Gibbs could still hear the voices of his girls. He could hear Kelly squealing in her little girl voice when he would pick her up and twirl her around and around. He could hear Shannon whisper her love to him. He heard their happy voices in the kitchen as Kelly "helped" her mom fix supper. He didn't imagine he would ever be able to sell this house but it haunted him as much as it comforted him. Maybe more.

The only woman Gibbs had been with in the last two years was someone he met while he was working a case in Norfolk. They spent one night together and Gibbs never saw her again. He didn't even know her name. Their night together only happened because he got drunk and she was pretty and had red hair. She told him as he was leaving the next morning that he had called her Shannon. He apologized and walked away vowing to never let that happen again. And it hadn't.

Now though Jenny had appeared in his life and for the first time since he lost his wife he thought he might be interested in a woman. Gibbs still found it terribly ironic that he was the one left behind and his wife and child were dead. After all, he was a sniper off to war and they were simply living their lives in San Diego, safe in the America Gibbs had sworn to protect. He was the one who was supposed to die, not his girls. He and Shannon had forced themselves to talk about the "what if" one day before he left for Kuwait. He had insisted that if he didn't come back she find someone else eventually and be happy. Of course she resisted that idea for a long time but he finally wore her down and she promised she would. During that conversation Shannon had asked him if he would make her the same promise. Gibbs quickly agreed because he knew there was a good chance he wouldn't come back but he never in a million years thought he'd come home to his family's funerals. Now, staring into the dying fire, Gibbs thought about that promise for the first time and wondered if it would be the first one he made to Shannon that he couldn't keep.

Falling asleep that night, Gibbs decided he wasn't ready to say Jenny would be the one he'd keep his promise with but he was ready to tell her his first name and find out her last name. The boat project would be on a very short, temporary hold until more was known about the beautiful redhead who liked bourbon and was so good at asking questions.

Gibbs was awakened at five o'clock the next morning by a call from Mike telling him they had a body in Rock Creek Park. Thirty minutes later Mike picked him up and the day which was rainy and cold was off to miserable start. By the time they got to the Navy Yard several hours later, they were all cold and wet and in possession of very little in the way of evidence. The body had apparently been in the park for several hours when it was discovered by two joggers who were obviously not deterred by the foul weather. Most of the area was drenched in rain so there was no physical evidence to be examined. They hoped Dr. Mallard could work his magic and find them some clues on the body.

The rest of the day was taken up with interviewing the dead woman's colleagues and neighbors. Her husband was a Marine deployed to Afghanistan and no one seemed to know why the young woman would be murdered. At six thirty Mike finally told them to go home. The husband was due back the next day so they would start over once they could interview him.

Gibbs was headed for the elevators when Mike called for him to wait.

"You been awful quiet today Probie. Somethin' botherin' you?"

"Besides starting at five o'clock with a young woman murdered for no reason you mean?"

"Yeah, pretty bad start to the week. You headed home?"

"Going for a drink. Wanna join me?"

Mike hadn't been out with Gibbs in a long time; he preferred to do his drinking on his own since Gibbs was not interested in women and Mike certainly was. He thought about the invitation for a moment then agreed to join Gibbs.

Gibbs was surprised Mike accepted his invitation and not just a little apprehensive about taking him to the bar in case Jenny was there. He hadn't seen her since before he went to Spain and he didn't really want Mike there when he saw her for the first time in weeks. He regretted asking his boss to join him but at the last moment he was saved when the Director called for Mike to join him in his office.

"Guess I'll take a rain check. See you in the morning."

Hiding his relief Gibbs said, "Okay, in the morning."

When he got to Pete's Gibbs shrugged off his coat and took his usual spot at the bar.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Welcome back, Gibbs. Rough day?"

"Yeah you could say that. How you been Pete?"

"Good. You doin' alright?"

"Tired and thirsty."

"I can take care of thirsty."

Gibbs sipped his drink, ate some pretzels and popcorn and glanced on and off at the basketball game on the television. Every time the door opened Gibbs checked the bar mirror to see if it was Jenny. When she hadn't shown up after an hour he figured she wasn't coming. He finished his drink and headed to the men's room before going home. When he came back Jenny was sitting in her usual spot next to his. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw her talking to Pete.

As he slid back onto his seat Jenny turned to him and welcomed him back.

"Long time no see, Gibbs. Where've you been? You're all nice and tan but I must say you look a little worse for the wear. You okay?"

She realized she was rambling but she wasn't sure why. She was all of a sudden nervous seeing Gibbs again. Gibbs just looked at her and gave her a small, half smile as he reached for the refill Pete placed in front of him.

"Hello Jenny. Been out of the country working. Long day. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Gibbs moved the pretzels and popcorn over to her and watched her take a drink of her bourbon. Something felt different. She looked really good tonight in a dark green vee neck sweater and black skirt. She always wore impossibly high heels and tonight was no exception. She had her hair pulled up but it was starting to fall out of whatever she had holding it up. Maybe she'd had a long day too.

They didn't talk for a while and Gibbs was beginning to feel the effects of his long day and two drinks. He knew he needed to be going home soon but he hated to leave.

Pete came by and asked if he wanted a refill and Gibbs said no, he needed to go. Jenny looked at him in surprise because it was still pretty early. He seemed to sense her unspoken question and he turned to face her and smiled that half smile again.

"Been a really long day. I gotta go."

"Okay. Night Gibbs."

As he pulled on his coat he stepped close to her and said, "Jethro."

She looked at him and raised a perfect eyebrow in question.

"Name's Jethro Gibbs."

She held out her hand, "Jenny Shepherd. Pleased to meet you Jethro."

Her smile was fabulous. Her hand was small and soft but she had a nice firm handshake. Jethro held on longer than he needed to just to savor the feel of her hand in his.

"My pleasure, Jenny. Good night."

"Night Jethro."

Jenny practically shouted with happiness. She couldn't believe this man she had more or less stalked for months had finally taken the initiative and told her his first name. Jethro. She rolled that around on her tongue a few times and decided she liked it. She thought it certainly fit him.

Pete had watched their exchange from the other end of the bar and when he approached Jenny he knew things had gone well.

"So, what was that about?"

"He told me his first name. I didn't even have to ask he just offered it up. Wow."

"Indeed. Good for you, Jenny. Now what?"

"I don't know. Up to him I think."

Jethro felt better that night on the way home than he had in a very long time. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do next. He hadn't asked a woman out since, well forever really. When he met Shannon on the train platform all those years ago he was fresh from basic training which had started right after he graduated from high school. He'd dated some in school but not nearly enough to make him comfortable with the girls. Luckily for him, Shannon had been wise beyond her years and patient enough to wait for him to figure out what he was doing. Thinking about their early years together made Jethro sad and took some of the glow off the time spent with Jenny.

Over the next couple of weeks Jethro and Jenny saw each other at the bar a couple of times a week. Jethro was busy with cases and getting ready to take over from Mike; his promotion came through and Mike was leaving at the end of the month. The boat was really calling to Jethro and he was beginning to spend at least some time in the basement every night. He found working with the wood very relaxing and he began to look forward to his solitude more and more. The bar was not where he really wanted to be anymore. The only problem with that was Jenny was there and if he wanted to see her he had to go to the bar. Jethro was having a hard time deciding what he really wanted.

On one hand he liked Jenny and wanted to see her but on the other hand he loved being alone in his basement where he could let his mind go numb and if he listened carefully he could hear his wife and daughter laughing. He was comfortable alone and thought maybe that's the way it was supposed to be; him alone in their house building Shannon's boat. But, Jenny was sure pretty and he remembered how nice it felt to hold her hand and how good he felt when she smiled at him or laughed at something he said.

One Wednesday night when Jethro left work late he decided to stop and have a drink on the way home. Jenny was there in her regular spot and Jethro eased in next her.

"Hi."

"Hello Jethro. Haven't seen you much lately."

"Busy. Got some other stuff I'm doing right now."

"Really? Care to share?"

"Nope."

Jenny expected as much. She had decided when she stopped in tonight it would be her last time if Jethro was there. If not she would keep coming until she saw him so she could say goodbye. She liked Jethro and wanted to get to know him but she wasn't willing to do all the work in any relationship and certainly not in one as odd as the one she had with Jethro. She'd already had two drinks tonight and knew if she had another she'd be calling a cab later. She wanted to let Jethro know she wouldn't be seeing him again but she kept putting it off.

Just as Jenny was about to launch into her sort-of-prepared farewell speech, Mike Franks walked in the bar and sat down next to her in the only open space at the bar. That put her between him and Jethro and meant Mike had to more or less talk through her to speak to Jethro. Of course Jenny had no idea who he was so she didn't even look at him. But when she looked at Jethro she realized the two men knew each other.

"Hey Probie, I been callin' you. Don't you answer your phone?"

Jethro pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the volume was turned down.

"Had it on silent in interrogation and forgot. We got a case?"

"No, I just wanted to know where you were so we could have a drink. Looks like I guessed right."

Jenny looked back and forth between them as if she was at a tennis match. While Pete was getting Mike a drink she looked at Jethro and said, "Probie?"

"Yeah, that's what he calls me. Short for probationary agent. Mike's my boss."

Jenny's eyebrows went straight up and it was as if a light bulb came on in her head. Jethro's boss. What an opportunity. She almost couldn't think of questions fast enough.

Jethro saw the look on her face and knew what was coming. He trusted Mike not to tell Jenny anything he knew Jethro wanted kept private but sometimes when a pretty woman was involved Mike could lose perspective. He hoped that didn't happen tonight. Jenny was really good at asking questions and if Mike had a couple of drinks to loosen him up things could get out of hand or at the very least uncomfortable for Jethro.

Mike turned his attention to Jenny and gave her a quick appraisal. He knew Jethro had been spending a lot of nights in Pete's place over the last few months and now he thought he knew why. A beautiful redhead could make any man thirsty.

"So, I'm guessing this is why you've been coming here so much this winter."

Mike held out his hand to Jenny and introduced himself. Jenny shook his hand and looked him right in the eyes. The man didn't flinch.

"Jenny Shepherd. Pleased to meet you Mike. You're Jethro's boss?"

"For one more week. Then I'm retiring and he's taking over."

"Taking over what?"

Jenny felt like she was about to open a treasure chest.

"The Major Case Response Team. Don't you know what this guy does for a living? You been drinking with him for what, three months now and you haven't even gotten that out of him?"

"He's a tough interview. So you guys are some kind of Feds?"

"NCIS."

Jenny knew what that was because she too worked for the Navy. She looked over at Jethro but in an all too familiar way, he was staring at the bottom of his glass.

"Well, congratulations on your retirement." She put her hand on Jethro's arm and continued, "And on your promotion."

"Thanks," came Jethro's mumbled reply.

Jenny turned back to Mike and asked, "How long have you and Jethro worked together?"

"Almost three years. Started together in San Diego."

Jenny looked back at Jethro and when he looked at her she saw a real wariness, an almost pleading expression in his eyes and she knew she had to stop talking to Mike. Or at least stop asking questions. It was painfully obvious her doing so was making Jethro very uncomfortable. She wasn't willing to ruin what little they had in the way of a friendship just to learn something Jethro might not be ready for her to know. So, she excused herself to the ladies room.

"Wow, probie, she's a real looker. You in the game or just watching from the sidelines?"

"Mostly just watching. We're friends. I guess."

Jenny returned with her phone to her ear. She reached for her coat, laid some money on the bar and put her phone away.

"Sorry gentlemen, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Mike. I hope you enjoy your retirement. I'll see you again, Jethro?"

"You will."

After she was gone Mike moved over to her seat and turned to face his probie.

"Okay, talk to me. What's the story with you two."

Jethro didn't answer for a while but when he did he told Mike the story from the beginning to the moment Jenny walked out a few minutes prior.

"I like her but…"

"But what? Sounds like she's pretty interested in you and pretty damn patient too."

"Persistent is what I'd call it."

"Well, whatever you call it what are you going to do about it?"

"Hell if I know. I've been thinking of letting it go. I've got the team now and I'll have to find a new guy and train him. I've started the boat. I like being alone."

"Bull, you're used to being alone. That ain't the same as likin' it. Don't shut yourself up in that basement, Jethro. Listen to me, don't do it."

"You're one to talk."

"I've been alone most of my life. I chose that because I do like it. You didn't choose it and I don't think you like it one damned bit."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be with a woman again. To get close to someone and let them get close to me. Might be too much work. Not worth the effort. Dangerous."

"You listen to me, Jethro, that woman will be worth whatever effort you have to go to. You can trust me on that. That woman is class. She's not just some barfly that's taken a liking to you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"For one thing I can tell by looking at her she's educated, she's got style. Do you know why she left tonight?"

"Got a call and had to go."

"No. She left because she saw on your face you didn't want her askin' me a bunch of questions about you."

Jethro protested, "Mike, you're crazy. She'd love to sit down with you and ask a hundred questions."

"Maybe she'd love to but she didn't. I saw the look on your face when she realized the opportunity she had. She saw it too and she shut down. She cares about you, probie. Can't say I understand it but I sure as hell can see it."

Jethro was quiet for a while. Mike concentrated on his drink and emptying the pretzel bowl. Finally he heard Jethro sigh and take a deep breath.

"You have any idea how long it's been since I asked a woman out?"

"I'd say about fourteen, fifteen years."

"Yeah, something like that. Not even sure I can do it."

"Course you can. Next time you're in here all you gotta do is say, 'would you like to have dinner with me sometime' and she'll say 'yes', and there you go."

"That easy huh?"

"Yes. I guarantee she'll say yes. Then you let her pick the spot and take it from there. You're a grown man, Jethro. She's a beautiful woman who for some unknown reason likes you. Just relax and enjoy it. You don't have to marry her; just go out, get to know each other and see what happens."

"Should I ask how you know so much about this?"

"Women are my passion, Jethro. It's not rocket science; it's nature.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise to Keep**

 **Chapter 3**

Jethro went home that night wondering if he had what it took to let nature take it's course with Jenny. The last time he did that was when he met Shannon as they were both escaping Stillwater on the train. Shannon called it fate and maybe it was. He called it the luckiest day of his life. He certainly didn't try to impress Shannon; he could barely look her in the eyes and put a sentence together. She intimidated him at first but soon enough he learned to be himself and from then on they were inseparable. Except when Uncle Sam intruded in their lives which turned out to be quite often.

Shannon and Jenny seemed nothing alike from what Jethro could see but maybe looks were deceiving; they had been where Shannon was concerned. She seemed at first to be shy and a little unsure of herself but once Jethro got to know her he realized that while Shannon might be quiet she was strong and assertive in a very positive way. She was a fulltime student and worked to support herself. She had strong opinions and when they clashed with his she was more than capable of holding her own in their discussions. It takes a strong woman to be a military wife and Shannon showed she had that strength from the beginning of their relationship. Jethro never worried about her managing when he was gone because he knew she was more than able to manage the house and herself and whatever came up while he was away.

From what Jethro had seen and heard, Jenny was plenty capable of holding her own in any discussion or argument. Mike was right, she was classy and definitely determined when she set her mind to something. Or in this case, someone. Jethro wasn't so stubborn as to deny he was attracted to her. That wasn't his problem at all.

His problem was he wasn't sure he really wanted to get involved with a woman. Not yet.

It was the last Friday of the month and Jenny hadn't seen Jethro since the night Mike came in. She had decided this would be her last night at Pete's even if Jethro wasn't there. The weather was getting nicer, spring was coming and Jenny had no intention of spending her evenings in a bar trying to pry conversation out of Jethro. She liked him, wanted to know him better but she wasn't going to give up any more of her life for him. So, here she was having a drink and making small talk with Pete. There was no sign of Agent Gibbs and Pete said he hadn't seen him in almost a week.

Jenny was about to give up and go home when Mike walked in the door. Jenny looked behind him hoping Jethro was coming in too but he wasn't there.

Mike slid onto the stool next to Jenny and said, "He's not comin'. Sorry but you're stuck with me tonight."

"I was about to leave anyway. Is Jethro alright?"

"Yeah, he's workin' a case. Stay and have a drink with me. I'd like to talk to you a minute."

Jenny considered for a moment before agreeing to stay for a drink. She had to admit she was interested in whatever Mike wanted to talk to her about and she vowed to herself she would not ask questions about Jethro.

Mike turned so he was facing her and said, "I'm glad I caught you. I'll be leaving town in a couple of days and I wanted to see you before I go."

"Really? Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Jethro."

"Mike, as much as I'd love to pick your brain about him, I'm not asking you questions about Jethro."

"Good 'cause I wouldn't answer them anyway. I wanted to give you some information though. Just hear me out. Like I said before, I've known Jethro for about three years now. He's a good man. One of the best I've ever known. I know you're interested and I know he's interested in you even if he hasn't exactly shown it."

Mike paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing.

"Jethro's been through some pretty rough stuff. In the Corps and out. He deserves a good woman in his life. I'm not trying to marry you two off, I'm just sayin' if you're serious about knowing Jethro you might need to give him some time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know. You in a hurry for a man?"

Jenny laughed. "Not particularly. I've already spent several months just trying to get Jethro to talk to me. Frankly, Mike this will be my last night here. I'm ready to let Jethro go. As much as I like him and am interested in knowing him better I can't spend my life in a bar hoping he'll show up and say ten words before he goes home."

"I get it. Would you be willing to give me your phone number so I can pass it along? I'm pretty sure Jethro wants to ask you to dinner or lunch or whatever; he's just not sure how to go about it."

Jenny thought about that for a while. There was something very sweet about Mike acting as a go-between for her and Jethro. He obviously cared about Jethro very much and thought he was helping him by talking to Jenny.

"I'm happy to give you my number and you can tell Jethro that yes, I'll be happy to have dinner or lunch or just coffee with him anytime. Can you tell me what you meant when you said he'd been through some rough stuff?"

Mike sorely wanted to tell Jenny all about his probie but he knew that was not something Jethro would appreciate.

"I can't really. I mean, I can but I think Jethro should tell you about himself in his own time. I can tell you it's nothing that would hurt you. I mean he's not crazy or violent or anything like that. I will just say he's been terribly hurt and he's still getting through it."

That little bit of information certainly didn't come as a surprise based on Jenny's observations over the last few months. It was obvious to her Jethro was struggling with something very painful. She was sorry to have her suspicions confirmed. She took out a business card that had all her phone numbers on it and handed it to Mike.

"Tell Jethro he can reach me on these numbers. I look forward to hearing from him whenever that may be. Please tell him I won't be coming back here for a while. Not because of him; I just want to start enjoying the weather and being outside more."

Mike studied her card and was surprised to see where she worked.

"You work at the Navy Yard?"

"Yes, I'm an analyst for the Naval Sea Systems Command."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to Jethro about working there?"

"Mike, I have tried to let Jethro determine the direction and pace of our relationship if you want to call it that. I have always sensed Jethro is dealing with something very painful. I didn't want to put any pressure on him to do or say anything he wasn't ready for."

Mike just stared at her. He was beginning to think he couldn't have picked a better person for his friend if he'd tried. This woman had Jethro pegged and was still interested and most importantly, willing to go at his pace. Even if that pace was practically the speed of grass growing.

"Lady you are one smart cookie. I hope Jethro doesn't let you get away."

Jenny laughed. In a very small part of her mind she didn't have any intention of letting Jethro get away but she wasn't ready to fully acknowledge that just yet.

"Well, just tell him to give me a call sometime. Now, Mike, what are you going to do in your retirement?"

Mike's face lit up. "I have a little place on the beach in Baja. Just a shack really but big enough for me. Walking distance to a tiny town with a cantina. I'm going to lie in a hammock, drink beer and forget all about NCIS and the rest of the world. Least that's my plan."

"Sounds heavenly. Maybe I'll come visit sometime."

"You'd be welcome. One more thing about Jethro. He's like a son to me and I sure don't want to see him hurt. I don't think you'd do that on purpose but just be clear; if you do I'll be lookin' for you and not to share a drink."

"I understand. I'll do my best not to do that. But what about me?"

"Oh I'll take care of him if I need to; you just call me and I'll be back here right quick."

"That's a deal. I better go. I'm glad you found me tonight, Mike. Enjoy Mexico."

"I will. You take care Jenny. Here's my number in case you need me for anything. Or you think Jethro does. He won't admit it but sometimes he needs my help."

"I'm sure he does. I'll hold onto this in case. Goodnight."

"Night Jenny."

The next several weeks were extremely busy for Jethro. He had a new agent fresh from FLETC to break in and the cases never seemed to stop coming. He was authorized another agent and maybe two but he hadn't had time to find one he wanted. With Mike gone he was doing his best to keep up but some nights he didn't get home until nearly midnight. The paperwork was his least favorite thing and it never seemed to end. His agent, Tony DiNozzo, was good; an instinctive cop with a rather arrogant manner, but Jethro knew he'd be really good someday. If he didn't kill him first.

In the rare downtime he had, Jethro was working on his boat and avoiding thinking about Jenny. He hadn't seen her in almost two months and in his mind that whole thing was over. He could admit to himself that he missed seeing her but honestly, even if he could decide to call her he didn't have time to spend with her anyway. He kept her card in his wallet and once in a while he looked at it but he didn't do anything but put it back. Of course he knew Mike had talked to her and he appreciated the help, sort of, but he just didn't think now was the time for him to start up with a woman. He did miss her though.

Jenny was super busy at work and with some refurbishing she was doing at home. She had inherited her parents' Georgetown townhouse when her father died and it needed some updating. She enjoyed doing some of the work herself but there were larger projects that needed a professional. She had been dealing with getting estimates on a new kitchen for the last two weeks and had finally decided on a contractor. The work was scheduled to begin in a week. In the meantime she had to pack up everything and get ready to eat out for at least two weeks.

When she had a spare moment Jenny did think about Jethro. She missed seeing him and wondered how he was doing. She knew with Mike gone he must be really busy and she hoped he was taking care of himself. Jenny thought it was very strange that she never ran into Jethro since they both worked at the Navy Yard but it was a big place and her office wasn't anywhere near NCIS. Still, she thought maybe they were somehow subconsciously avoiding each other.

There was unfinished business between them and Jenny hated to leave things unfinished. She began to spend her lunch hour walking around the Navy Yard and purposely walked past NCIS a few times in hopes of seeing Jethro. One morning she parked in a parking area that meant she'd have to walk past NCIS on the way to her office. Before she started for the office though she ducked into the coffee shop around the corner because she had foolishly packed up her coffee maker the night before and she had to have caffeine before she could face the report that was waiting for her. To her delight Jethro was in line right in front of her. She would know that hair anywhere.

Jenny laid her hand lightly on his shoulder and said, "Good morning stranger."

Jethro hesitated just a moment before turning around. Of course he recognized that voice. He almost didn't recognize the tingle that ran up his spine though. He turned around and saw those lovely green eyes shining at him. This was going to be a good day he decided.

"Who you callin' strange?"

"Hello, Jethro. I'm so happy to see you."

"Mornin' Jenny. Good to see you too."

They stood there looking at each other and Jenny realized she'd never spoken to him when they were both standing up. He was taller than she thought. And very good looking which she already knew but was confirmed when he smiled at her. Jethro didn't know exactly what he wanted to do next so he did what he'd come for; he ordered coffee.

"What would you like? My treat."

"Thank you. Jamaican blend."

Jethro raised an eyebrow at her and ordered two of his favorites.

"Do you have time to visit or are you running off to a case?"

"I have time. Wanna sit outside?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

They took their coffees and went outside to a table with just a bit of morning sun.

"How are you Jethro? I know you must be swamped with Mike gone."

"It's been busy for sure. Got a temporary agent that I'd like to shoot about three times a week. Otherwise it's good. You doin' okay? You look very nice in the daylight by the way."

Jenny laughed. They'd never seen each other outside the bar.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself in the fresh air. I'm fine. About to start a kitchen remodel which is why I came in here today. Packed up my coffee maker last night."

"I'm glad you did."

They didn't say anything for a while. Jethro looked around at everyone but Jenny. He couldn't get over how good it felt to see her again. He'd been kidding himself that he was over whatever they'd had going on. The decision to ask her out to dinner was much easier than he'd thought it would be.

"Hey, since you don't have a kitchen how about having dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd like that. What time do you think?"

"I could pick you up about six-thirty if that's okay. Or seven if that's better."

"Six thirty will be great." Jenny took out a card and wrote her address on the back and handed it to Jethro.

He put the card in his pocket and reluctantly said, "I better get going. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Jethro, I'm really glad I packed up that coffee maker."

"Me too."

Jethro led the way away from the coffee shop and as they started toward the Navy Yard it seemed the most natural thing in the world to be walking with Jenny in the morning sunlight. For the first time in a very long time Jethro could feel some happiness creeping into his soul. He liked the feeling very much.

That good feeling he went into the office with lasted all day. They didn't get a case so he and DiNozzo got caught up on the paperwork from the case they'd closed two days ago. Jethro actually had time to go over some of the personnel files he'd been avoiding. He needed another agent on the team but he wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for. He knew technology wasn't his strong suit and that they could really benefit from having a tech savvy agent on the team. His forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto, had been urging him to check out an agent currently stationed in Norfolk. She said she'd worked with Agent Tim McGee on a case and he was really sharp and wanted to be a field agent. Jethro had come to trust Abby over the last couple of years and to rely on her expertise. If she said McGee could do the job he decided he'd give the guy a try. He would surely be better than the temp guy he had now.

Jethro left the office early enough to go home, take a quick shower and put on some nice slacks and a dress shirt and still be at Jenny's house a few minutes early. He was nervous but in a good way. He was excited to be taking Jenny out and he told himself it was okay to see another woman now. Shannon had been gone for almost three years and he knew it was okay for him to date. He didn't want to replace his late wife but he did want to find a woman he might someday have another family with and spend his life with. He didn't have any illusion that Jenny was the woman; she was someone to help him get his feet wet in the dating world. A friend who happened to be a beautiful woman. At least that's what he was telling himself as he approached her front door.

As it turned out, getting to that first date was the hard part. After that everything seemed easy. Maybe too easy. That first dinner was just what Jethro needed. Jenny was easy to talk to, she didn't put on airs and she didn't complain about his old truck. In fact she said she kinda liked it; said it reminded her of an uncle she used to visit when she was little. Jethro told her that was okay as long as _he_ didn't remind her of the uncle. That made Jenny laugh and Jethro determined right then to find ways to make her laugh a lot in the future.

They ate at a small Italian place Ducky had recommended. Jethro was already very sure the Medical Examiner was going to wind up as his best friend at NCIS now that Mike was gone. Ducky had a million stories and was the best at what he did. When Jethro mentioned he was taking a lady out to dinner, Ducky told him this was a great place with wonderful food reasonably priced. That sounded good to Jethro and it turned out to be perfect. Jenny seemed to enjoy herself and on the way home she said she'd like to do it again. That suited Jethro fine and after he gave her quick kiss at the door he said he call her.

They went out to dinner again the next week and lunch the week after that. Jethro wasn't in any hurry to get serious about a woman and Jenny didn't seem like she was anxious to get serious either. They got along fine and Jethro was happy with the way things were going. He liked being with Jenny but he was very involved with his job at the moment and with his boat. He valued his alone time above all else and even a pretty redhead with beautiful green eyes wasn't going to distract him for too long from what he was doing in his basement.

Jenny was having fun with Jethro but she wondered if they would ever be more than friends. After their second date Jenny asked Jethro in for a drink but he declined. She told herself it didn't matter and to just let things develop as they would but after all, she'd been interested in Jethro for months now and they seemed to be moving at a glacial pace. Jethro was easy to be with unless she needed him to hold up a conversation; he wasn't much of a talker that was for sure. He asked her about herself but he gave very little information about himself.

For example, on their second date he asked her what she did at the Navy Yard. She explained she was an intelligence analyst for the Navy. He laughed and said he should have known that.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you've been analyzing me for months. You've been gathering intelligence on me ever since you first saw me. Right?"

"Pretty much I guess. But, remember I let you slide when I first met Mike."

"Yes, and I appreciate that."

About the only thing Jethro seemed comfortable talking about was work and sometimes his boat. Jenny had a hard time imagining how he was building a boat in his basement but he assured her he was. She had hopes of seeing it one day. After a few enjoyable but uneventful dates, Jenny decided to try and move things along so she invited Jethro to meet her for a drink at Pete's. They hadn't been there since they started going out and she thought maybe being in familiar surroundings might loosen Jethro up a little bit. She had a few questions she wanted to ask and she was determined to get Jethro to talk to her about more than boats and work.

Despite herself she was becoming more and more attached to Jethro. She told herself at least twice a day not to get serious about him, not to project them into the future, but when she was with Jethro she felt something she'd not felt with another man. Jethro was intense and quiet and he listened to her as if she was the only person in the world who had anything interesting to say. She felt very safe with him; at ease anywhere they went because she sensed he was always on the alert and ready to protect her no matter what. Jenny had a sense that he would be a gentle and thoughtful lover but unfortunately for her she hadn't had the chance to verify that assumption.

That was another thing she was determined to correct in the near future.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

All day Jethro thought about Jenny and how things were going between them. He liked her. A lot, he had to admit. He asked himself why he was holding back and hard as he tried he couldn't come up with a good answer. They got along great, had a lot in common and of course she was beautiful and smart. On their second date Jethro learned they were both from small towns, both only children and both lost their mothers when they were young teenagers. Jenny grew up with a very strict Army dad and Jethro grew up with a strict ex-Army Air Corps dad. They hadn't touched on the subject of any previous marriages or relationships but Jethro was pretty sure that was coming soon. He would tell Jenny he'd been married of course but he knew he wasn't ready to tell her the details of what had happened to his family and he certainly wasn't ready to talk about Kelly.

Tonight they were meeting at Pete's for drinks. Jenny had a mental list of questions she was determined to ask and get answered. She was an intelligence agent after all and she intended to gather some intelligence from one Special Agent Gibbs tonight.

On the way to meet Jenny, Jethro thought about the promise Shannon had forced from him before he left for Kuwait. The promise to find someone to love if anything ever happened to her. He had promised, he reminded himself and he had never broken a promise to Shannon. He told himself he wasn't ready to love Jenny and maybe he never would be but he was ready to enjoy her, enjoy their relationship whatever it became. He thought about Shannon's insistence that he wouldn't be replacing her; he would be finding a new person for the new person he would be by then. Of course he never expected to have to honor that promise but here he was, years later faced with making a new life. He felt a sense of peace about everything and as he parked his car in Pete's lot he told Shannon, " _I going to keep my promise to you, Shan. I'll find a way to be happy again. Maybe Jenny is the start. I'll always love you but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it._ "

Jethro started for the door and when he saw Jenny's car in the lot he realized he was really looking forward to the evening. He was excited to see Jenny.

Jethro walked in and saw Jenny sitting in her regular spot talking with Pete. He went right to Jenny and leaned down to kiss her hello.

"Well look who's here! You two are a sight for sore eyes. How've you been Gibbs?"

"Good. It's good to see you Pete. Any you of course," he said as he slid onto the stool next to Jenny. Unlike his habit of the past he sat as close to her as he could get.

Jenny immediately sensed a change in Jethro. For one thing he had never kissed her in public before. For him to do so in front of Pete took her by surprise. He seemed very relaxed and the fact that he hadn't stopped touching her since he sat down was a very nice development.

"Hey, the kitchen is open again. Can I get you guys a burger?"

"Absolutely. And some fries for me."

"I'd have a burger too but I'll eat some of his fries."

"You will huh?"

Pete just shook his head and walked away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jenny and Jethro looked and sounded like a couple of teenagers tonight. He was happy things seemed to be working out for the two of them. He figured Jethro deserved to find a good woman and Jenny seemed to fit that description. Before he left town, Mike had been to Pete's and told him a little bit about Jethro and asked him to keep an eye on him. Mike had explained he was worried about all the time Jethro was spending in the bar and he asked Pete to give him a call if Jethro seemed like he was in trouble. Pete was happy to see he wouldn't be making that call.

"You certainly are in a good mood tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm just very happy to see you."

"I'm glad. How is your week going?"

"Not bad. McGee is working out. Really helped us on a case we just closed. He's a computer whiz but I think he'll be a good field agent in time. Good thing too since the other probie I had quit last week. Not a great loss that one. How about you?"

"Nothing of much interest but I'm going to Tampa next week for some meetings with SouthCom."

"How long will you be gone?"

"All week. Don't suppose you could come down and join me at the end of the week for a long weekend."

"I doubt it. Sounds like fun though."

That was about all the conversation Jethro was interested in. He leaned in and kissed Jenny in a way that said he was through talking for a while. Jenny was suddenly wishing they hadn't ordered burgers. Just about the time Jethro was breaking off the kiss, Pete returned with their food.

"Hey, you two get a room."

He set the burgers down and turned away smiling to himself.

"That's a good idea."

"What?"

"Us getting a room. I think that's a good idea."

"Jethro, what's gotten into you tonight?"

"You."

Normally a fairly slow eater, Jenny finished her burger and beer in record time. Whatever had Jethro in such an eager state she didn't want to let the moment slip away. Jethro laid some cash on the bar and Jenny said good night to Pete.

"Great burgers Pete. See ya soon."

"You kids have fun."

When they got outside Jethro walked Jenny to her car and before she knew what was happening he had her pinned against the driver's door kissing the breath out of her. His hands were in her hair holding her mouth to his and her arms were wrapped around his middle. When he let her up to breathe, Jenny put her hands on his chest and moved him back just enough to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Wanna ride with me?"

"No, I might get called out. Meet you at your house?"

"Yes. Drive carefully but quickly."

"Roger that."

Before he let her go he kissed her once more, this time not as intensely but with a tenderness that melted her heart. Something had definitely changed and Jenny was anxious to get home and find out what else Special Agent Gibbs had in mind for the evening. All the way to Georgetown she prayed no Sailor or Marine got into any trouble tonight that would necessitate Jethro's involvement.

By the time he got to Jenny's place, Jethro's sense of urgency had cooled off some. The memory of what had happened the last time he was with a woman kept rolling around in his head. What if he called Jenny by Shannon's name? She didn't even know about Shannon and he certainly didn't want that to be the way she found out. He fully intended to tell Jenny he'd been married before but up to now it just hadn't come up. He didn't know if she'd been married before and it didn't matter to him one way or the other. He understood his situation was little different because of the effect his family's murders had had on him. Jethro pulled into the driveway of Jenny's townhouse and sat in the car for a few moments gathering his thoughts and getting his emotions under control. He wanted Jenny tonight. He wanted to move their relationship along and he wanted to do that tonight. He told himself everything would be fine; this was different than the last time; he was in a better place. Jethro got out of the truck and headed to the door. He didn't have to knock; Jenny opened the door and pulled him inside before he even raised his hand.

"I was afraid you'd changed your mind."

"No, had to take a call", he lied.

"You want a beer or a drink or anything?"

"No."

With that he pulled her close and kissed her. He backed her up against the wall and pressed in closer. His hands were everywhere at once and Jenny could barely keep up. When he finally let her breathe, Jenny took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Let's take this upstairs."

Jethro followed her, enjoying the view all the way.

"You're staring at my ass."

"Yes, yes I am."

They laughed and some of the tension was broken. When they stepped into Jenny's bedroom, Jethro pushed the door closed and watched as Jenny pulled her top off and dropped it on a chair. Jethro glanced around and found a room that was comfortable, simply decorated and very much a woman's room without being too frilly. He liked it. It suited the woman in front of him to a tee. Classy and understated. Charming and fun and not too serious.

"You're overdressed my friend."

Jethro realized Jenny had shed her shirt, skirt and shoes and he was still fully clothed. He quickly caught up with her, depositing his clothes in a pile on the floor. Jenny held out her hands and he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her into a breath stealing kiss. When they needed air he stepped back and looked at her, admiring her perfect skin and the way her eyes were shining at him. When he didn't say anything or make another move, Jenny began to wonder if he was having second thoughts.

"Jethro, is everything alright? We don't have to do this right now if you're not ready."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Jenny laughed. "I just thought maybe you needed some more time."

"I don't. But…I just think you should know it's been a while since I…well since I've been with anyone."

"Oh. Well, if there's anything you need help with just let me know. I'm not necessarily an expert but between us I think we can figure it out."

Jethro smiled at her. He reached for her, running his fingers gently across her shoulders and down over the swell of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and she reached around behind and undid her bra. Jethro slowly removed it and tossed it aside onto the chair. When his hands carefully cupped her breasts, Jenny sucked in her breath and made a sound Jethro would come to understand meant he was doing exactly the right thing.

They took their time. Touching, tasting, getting to know what the other person liked and what they _really_ liked. Jethro was determined to explore every inch of her and he wanted this night to be special for Jenny. His patience surprised her; she had never been with a man so willing to spend time making her feel wanted and cherished. The feel of Jethro's big hands exploring every inch of her skin had her almost breathless in anticipation of where he was going next. When his mouth sensuously followed his hands in exploring her most sensitive areas she thought she might dissolve right into the mattress. There was a gentleness to his exploration that surprised her and she sensed an intensity and an urgency he was holding onto.

Jenny was certainly not a passive participant in this get-to-know-you dance. At one point she rolled them over so she was able to straddle Jethro's hips. She laced her fingers with his and pressed his hands into the bed on either side of his head. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and danced with his while her body was in complete contact with his hard, muscular frame. She finally let him get a breath and moved down to explore his chest and abdomen with her mouth and hands. When she reached the waistband of his briefs she kissed a line from one side to the other then she stood up off the bed. The look of disappointment on his face was priceless.

Jenny pushed off the last bit of lace she had been wearing and Jethro shoved his briefs off as Jenny rejoined him on the bed.

"Tell me what you want Jenny." His voice was husky and rough and Jenny thought she had never heard anything sexier in her life.

"Touch me."

They were lying on their sides facing each other. Jethro's hand slipped between her legs to stroke her as he took her mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Jenny moaned in pleasure, her hand skating down his side reaching for his erection. Jethro rolled over, held himself above her and carefully entered her, never taking his eyes off her face. Jenny opened her eyes and met his gaze. They stayed perfectly still for long moments savoring the feeling of being so intimately joined.

"Okay?"

"Very."

Jethro started moving in her and Jenny met each thrust with her own until they were moving together in a rhythm as old as time. Jenny couldn't seem to get enough of him. She wanted him closer but there was barely room for air between them. Jethro didn't want to put his weight on her but she seemed insistent so he rolled them over letting her be on top. Jenny leaned down, her hands on either side of his head and Jethro took the opportunity to kiss and suckle one breast and then the other. Jenny was moving on him just enough to drive him crazy but not enough to get them where they needed to go. Jethro rolled them over again and Jenny knew that intensity and urgency he had been controlling was about to get the best of him. And her.

Jethro began thrusting in and out of her and Jenny wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. She was holding tight to his biceps, willing him to go faster. He must have read her mind because he shifted his position a fraction, sped up and the next thing she knew that familiar sensation was upon her. Jethro sensed her tightening around him.

"Open your eyes, Jen."

She did and the intensity of the moment was reflected back to her in Jethro's deep blue eyes.

"I want you to come for me, Jen."

When he said that his hand slipped between them to rub her clit and moments later she exploded around him. Jethro felt her orgasm sweep over them and he kissed her hard on the mouth as he came inside her.

"Oh god, Jethro. Don't move, please."

He didn't. He held himself just above her, resting on his forearms. He kissed her lightly and moved his hips just enough to move carefully inside her. When he knew she was coming back down he rolled them onto their sides but he didn't pull out of her. The feeling of being inside her was too good, even now, to let it end just yet. Had he had any idea how good this would be he wouldn't have waited so long to be with her.

Jethro brushed her sweaty hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the forehead as he finally pulled out of her.

"Be right back."

Jenny sank into the mattress with a sigh and very happy look on her face.

Jethro stepped into the adjacent bathroom. He needed a minute to get himself together. He was completely unprepared for the emotions he'd been feeling since he walked into Jenny's bedroom. He had come here to have sex and move their relationship to the next level. He had not had any intention of making love to Jenny but he realized that was exactly what he had done. He was feeling….well he didn't really know what he was feeling.

Jenny was a bit put off by Jethro getting up so quickly but she had to admit she needed a moment to put her thoughts and emotions in order. She suspected he might be doing the same thing. Jenny had expected some quick, hot sex and maybe a drink and then a lingering good night when Jethro left. She had not expected the tenderness and intensity of their lovemaking. She couldn't bring herself to call it having sex because that wasn't what it felt like. Having sex didn't usually, in her limited experience anyway, involve such gentleness, such attention to her needs, or even much concern for what she wanted and how she wanted it. That was not the case tonight. Jethro had seemed at least as concerned about her as he had been about himself. Something unexpected had just taken place in her bed and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Aside from very satisfied that is.

Jethro splashed cold water on his face, cleaned himself up and took a deep breath. He headed back to the bedroom. Jenny was lying on her back, a small smile gracing her lovely face. Jethro watched her for a moment thinking she might be asleep. He pulled on his briefs and Jenny sat up as he sat down on the side of the bed. She thought he was leaving.

"Jethro, you…"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips. The he motioned her over, laid down and pulled her back against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to."

"No, I don't. I just thought…."

"Sssh, I know. Let me hold you for a while."

Jenny relaxed and melted in his arms. Nothing had ever felt as good as lying here completely satisfied and relaxed, snuggled securely in Jethro's arms. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Jethro again thought Jenny was asleep and she very nearly was but there was something she needed to say.

"That was not what I was expecting."

Jethro smiled to himself. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one surprised by what was happening between them.

"Same here."

"I liked it. A lot."

"Me too."

"Good."

"Excellent."

Then they both fell asleep and didn't wake up for hours and hours.

When Jethro did wake up he looked at the clock beside the bed and saw it was almost four am. His right arm was numb from Jenny sleeping on it and he desperately need to pee. As carefully as he could he pulled his arm from beneath Jenny and slipped out of bed and down the hall to find a bathroom. He didn't want to use the one adjacent to the bedroom in hopes of not waking Jenny. He found the bathroom and when he got back to bed Jenny was stirring. He slid in behind her but she turned over to face him.

"Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom. Sorry I woke you."

"S'okay."

Jethro couldn't resist touching her. He began tracing random patterns on her stomach then he was gently caressing her breasts and then he needed a taste so he kissed her as he eased over on top of her. She didn't open her eyes but the low sounds of satisfaction and the way she relaxed under him told him she was plenty awake. He kissed his way from her mouth to her breasts, lingered there a while, then continued downward, stopping at her navel.

"Don't stop. By all means, do not stop."

"Yes ma'am."

For the next twenty minutes or so Jenny enjoyed-a lot-Jethro's single-minded attention to her pleasure. She lost track of how many times she said, 'oh my god', and how many times she thought she was going to dissolve from the sheer pleasure of having Jethro's mouth on her. It crossed her mind at one point to thank her friend Sarah for strong-arming her into going out to Pete's that night months ago and then betting her she couldn't get that strange guy at the bar to speak to her. Yes, Sarah deserved a prize of some sort.

Eventually Jethro kissed his way back to her mouth and knowing she was more than ready, he proceeded to do what she demanded of him when she said, "I want you inside me, Jethro. Now."

If he knew nothing else, Jethro knew how to follow orders. This was one order he was more than happy to comply with.

They fell asleep again, tangled in the sheets and each other. Jethro was so sound asleep he almost missed his phone ringing about six o'clock. As it was he managed to fall out of bed, fumble in his pants and find his phone seconds before DiNozzo hung up.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, we got a body. Some fishermen found it floating in the Occoquan."

"Where are you?"

"Office."

"Okay, pick me up at home in twenty. Call Ducky and McGee."

"On it."

Jethro turned to see Jenny watching him.

"Sorry, I gotta go to work."

"Okay. I'll make some coffee while you take a shower."

"Thank you."

Jethro reached down and pulled her off the bed and into a sweet, sexy, good morning kiss. Jenny wanted more of that but knew he needed to get moving.

She put her hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed him toward the bathroom.

"I need to get my go bag out of the truck."

He pulled on his pants and tee shirt as Jenny slipped on a robe then he followed her down the stairs. When he returned with his bag he took the stairs two at a time and hurried to the bathroom. He took a quick shower then got dressed in clean underwear and shirt and the pants he'd worn the day before.

While Jethro was in the bathroom Jenny was in the kitchen getting the coffee going. Even though they hadn't been seeing each other that long, she was well aware of Jethro's coffee addiction and she knew he'd need some to get himself going this morning. She certainly did.

Jenny was still reeling from the powerful emotions of the night before not to mention the best ever sex. She knew the two of them needed to talk but obviously that wasn't going to happen this morning. Jenny was wary of becoming serious about Jethro and she wondered how she was going to avoid that. She had plans for herself and they didn't include settling down anytime soon. Her career was important to her and she wanted to concentrate on that for at least a few more years. She had college friends who'd all said they were going to have these fabulous careers and then a year out of college they were married and two years later they had a child and their careers took second place to raising their kids. She knew that was a choice and it wasn't the one she would have to make even if she was married but it would be so much easier to avoid having to choose if she wasn't involved in a serious relationship. She liked Jethro and after last night-and this morning-maybe she liked him even more, but she wasn't ready yet.

Yes, they definitely needed to talk. Later. After some more of that wonderful sex. She realized standing there in her kitchen that she was back to calling it sex instead of making love. In the light of the morning she wasn't ready to use the love word even in that context. She also realized she hadn't gotten answers to any of the questions she'd had when she went to the bar last night. How had that happened? How had they wound up here, upstairs in her bed without her asking even one of the questions she'd had on her mental list?

Jethro strode into the kitchen and found Jenny daydreaming, standing at the counter in front of the coffee pot.

"Hey, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Here let me get you a travel cup for some coffee."

Jenny found a go cup and poured Jethro some coffee. He watched her and wondered if she was having second thoughts about last night.

"I had a really good time with you, Jen. I hope you know it was important to me."

"I had a wonderful time. I think it was more intense than I expected but it was really great. I hope we can do it again."

Jethro pulled her close and kissed her. He had every intention of "doing" it again.

"I expect we will. Unfortunately I've really gotta go. Call me? I get pretty caught up in a case and I might not call but if you can call me I'll be glad to hear from you."

"I'll call you."

Jethro left and made it to his house just minutes before DiNozzo showed up. The next three days were taken up with the investigation into the death of a Marine from Quantico. Jenny didn't call but Jethro hardly had time to notice.

Jenny had started to call a couple of times but for some reason she always put the phone down instead. She was afraid. Afraid she would become really attached to Jethro and he would want more than she was ready to give. She cared about him enough to want to avoid hurting him so she was trying to figure out just how far to let things go. At the same time she knew she had some strong feelings for Jethro and she was trying to get herself under control before she saw him again.

After the case was closed and Jethro had had time to get a good nights sleep he realized it had been almost a week since he'd seen Jenny. He spent an evening with his boat and thought about the night the two of them had spent together. He understood there had been more to the sex than just the physical act and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't in love with Jenny he was very sure of that but he did like her and he wanted to see her again. And not just for the sex. He enjoyed her company; she was easy to be with and he hoped they could take their time and get to know one another better.

Basically what was happening was that two people who liked each other a lot were both afraid of that and didn't know what to do about it. Jenny still wanted to know Jethro better and Jethro just wanted to spend time with a beautiful, smart and fun woman who he knew liked him. The both wanted the physical aspect of their relationship to continue but neither of them knew what the other one wanted. Someone was going to have to start a conversation.

Of course that someone was Jenny. She called Jethro late Friday night while he was in the basement working on his boat and a bottle of bourbon.

"Hello, Jethro. Did you solve your case?"

"We did. I should have called. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was the one who was supposed to call I think. Anyway, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I didn't call you Jenny. I just got so busy and then I just…well, I just didn't."

"Jethro, it's fine. I've been swamped at work anyway. We're both busy so let's not keep score of whose turn it is to call. Can you come over about five tomorrow? I thought I'd get some steaks if you don't mind manning the grill."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at five. I'm glad you called Jen."

"Me too. See you tomorrow."

Jethro arrived on time with a bottle of wine and flowers. Jenny welcomed him into the townhouse and led him through to the backyard where there was a deck with just enough room for a table and chairs and a grill. While Jethro checked out the grill and the backyard, Jenny took the flowers and wine into the kitchen. She found a vase for the flowers and put the wine in the fridge to chill before they ate.

Before she had time to get back outside Jethro came in the kitchen and stepped up behind her trapping her at the sink. He leaned down and sweeping her hair aside he kissed her on the neck. Jenny leaned back into him enjoying the feel of him wrapping around her. Jethro turned her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth.

"Hi, Jen."

"Hi yourself. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

More kissing and touching followed and soon Jenny had to push him away or risk getting carried away again.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Don't apologize. I just think we might need to slow down."

"I know."

"Let's go sit down and talk about the other night."

Jenny took him by the hand and led him to the back deck. The evening was warm and still and she hated to miss out on such a beautiful night outside. They settled at the table with a glass of wine each and neither of them spoke for a long few moments.

"Was what happened between us last week what you'd expected, Jethro?"

"Well, I guess I expected we'd have sex yes. I admit I didn't know it would be so damn good though. If I had I wouldn't have waited so long to get you in bed."

Jenny laughed at that. One thing she'd learned about Jethro in the last few weeks was that he was unfailingly honest. She liked that about him.

"It was good that's for sure. Can I be absolutely honest with you Jethro?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well, I've been thinking about that night and I have to say it seemed like more than just good sex. There seemed to be a lot of emotion involved and I wasn't ready for that. It scared me a little."

Jethro studied her face. She looked a little bit worried for some reason. He didn't know what to say so for a while he didn't say anything. He knew he needed to respond but he wanted to be sure he said things in the right way.

"I think I know what you mean. It wasn't just sex; I felt that too. Why does that scare you?"

Jenny answered quickly before she lost her nerve. This was what she'd been rehearsing in her head all day.

"Because I don't want to get too tied up with you Jethro. I like you. I mean I really like you and I want us to keep seeing each other and I certainly want us to be intimate but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not ready to settle down with anyone. I don't mean I want to date other people; I don't. I just want us to go along like we are and not get too serious."

Again, Jethro took his time before he responded.

"I like you too Jen and I'm not looking to settle down with anyone. I'm not interested in dating other women but I'm not ready to get serious with anyone either. I like what we've got going and as far as I'm concerned we need to keep doing it."

They both seemed satisfied and relieved by the other's comments. Of course they were both just fooling themselves but for now they were okay with that. Jenny might tell herself she wasn't ready to settle down with anyone but part of her had already settled on Jethro and she had no intention of looking at another man any time soon. Jethro was already becoming attached to Jenny and the idea of them being a couple. He was happy with their relationship and didn't see any reason to worry about it going any further emotionally. He was pretty good at controlling his emotions and if Jenny just wanted a casual, exclusive relationship that was fine with him.

The rest of the evening went great. Jethro fixed the steaks, they talked about work and the news and people at work. Jenny had questions of course but she was holding onto the personal ones for the time being. They laughed and there was plenty of touching and of course the expectation of some very adult fun later on. That got started once the kitchen was cleaned up and they were having a final glass of wine on the couch. One thing quickly led to another and Jenny suggested they move uptsairs.

The entire evening had been a sort of foreplay so it wasn't long before Jenny was gasping for breath and Jethro was lying next to her sweaty and out of breath himself. He pulled the sheet over them and Jenny shifted onto her side propping her head on one hand while the other hand played with his chest hair. She loved the feel of him and couldn't bear to keep her hands to herself. Jethro certainly had no objections. He was totally relaxed, eyes closed and one hand skating up and down her back.

"Have you ever been married Jethro?"

His eyes popped open to find Jenny looking at him intently. He wasn't totally surprised; it was a legitimate question for people their age. He was prepared with his answer which was honest but incomplete.

"Yes. How about you?"

"No. Almost one time but I escaped at the last moment."

"Sounds like a good story."

Jenny gave him a brief version of how she had almost married during her sophmore year of college but called it off when she discovered her fiance was dating two other women.

"Ouch. He was a busy guy."

"Yes he was. The three of us eventually got together and showed him the error of his ways."

"I'll bet you did."

"What happened with you."

"My wife was killed in a car wreck while I was in Kuwait."

Jenny was stunned into silence. Just a moment before they had been laughing and joking about the fiasco that was her love life in college and now this. She had trouble shifting gears so quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Jethro. I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay. I didn't mean to be so blunt about it but…."

"No, of course. I mean I asked. There isn't really any other way to say it. I am sorry."

"Thanks."

Jenny watched his eyes and had a feeling there was more to the story but of course she wasn't going there now. Instead she kissed him and then kissed him again and he rolled them over and gave her something else to think about for a while.

Jethro spent the night and then they spent most of Sunday together. Jethro gave her some ideas about a couple of projects she wanted to do in the house and they walked a few blocks from the house for lunch. Jenny's kitchen was all finished of course but she wasn't much of a cook. She told Jethro she had two specialities; spaghetti and some kind of meat pie that sounded delicious to him. She promised she make it for him sometime. Jethro went home Sunday evening in need of some alone time with his boat.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

A routine of sorts began to emerge for the two of them. Jenny called Jethro a couple of times during the week just to see how things were and make sure he was okay. She worried about him because of the nature of his job but she told herself that was just because they were friends and she liked him. They sometimes had lunch together during the week but not often. Their schedules didn't allow for much free time especially for Jethro. He was still one agent short of the team he wanted but he wasn't in any hurry to break in someone new just yet. He wanted to get McGee more familiar with field work and of course DiNozzo was always a work in progress.

On weekends when Jethro didn't have to work they usually had dinner at Jenny's, Jethro spent the night and they did something together on Sundays. They never spent the night at Jethro's house. He said it wasn't a good idea in case he got called out and that made sense to Jenny. She was bugging him to see the boat but so far he had managed to keep her at bay. He knew sooner or later if they kept seeing each other he'd have to take her to his house. He wasn't ready for that yet. Soon though, he told himself. Soon.

This arrangement went on for months. Both of them were happy enough with what they had but at the same time they were both beginning to have some feelings they weren't sure they wanted to have. And maybe they were each wanting more than they intended to when this began. Winter came, the holidays came and went and still they were more what DiNozzo would call 'friends with benefits' than anything else. They were certainly a couple but as the weather began to warm up, feelings were also changing and they were both coming to the conclusion-on their own of course-that some changes were coming for them too.

Jenny was exploring some career options that, if they came to fruition, would have her leaving DC in the not too distant future. She knew Jethro would never leave so she was trying to prepare herself for the idea of leaving him in the next year. She was determined not to let her personal life interfere with her career plans. Besides, Jethro wasn't exactly giving her the impression he wanted any more from her than what they had now. She had no complaints at all about their relationship but she knew it would be hard to leave him. Harder than she wanted it to be.

Jethro on the other hand was beginning to accept the idea that he might actually love Jenny. Or at least he would concede it was a possibility. He too was happy with what they had but he still wanted a family and the longer they were together the more he thought Jenny might be the one he could have that family with. He knew she was dedicated to her career and he was fine with that. He was married to his job so he understood and even admired her devotion.

One day in early spring he decided it was time for Jenny to see the boat and his house. He spent every evening that week putting things away at home, cleaning and making sure there was nothing of Kelly's in sight and indeed no sign of Shannon or Kelly anywhere in the house. He put clean sheets on the bed Friday morning, made sure there was some food in the house and prepared to have a woman in the house for the first time since he'd come home from Kuwait a widower.

As he left for work that morning he stood in the front doorway and looked into the house. This was supposed to be Shannon and his home forever. They were going to raise their children here, build a life and grow old together in this house. He could close his eyes in this house and hear Shannon calling him for supper. He could hear Kelly laughing and see her first tentative steps and before he knew it she was running to him and jumping into his arms. He knew it was a big step for him to bring Jenny here but he thought he was ready. He wasn't sure he was ready to sleep with her in this house but he wanted to be. He wanted to let himself move forward; be happy and make a life with a different person. Wanting to and being able to were two very different things though. As he closed the door and walked to his car he wasn't sure how the night would end but he was anxious to get the day started.

Jethro was to pick Jenny up for dinner that night at her house. She was excited about the evening; she knew Jethro had something planned but he was keeping it a secret from her. He'd told her to dress casually so she was wearing linen trousers, a sleeveless tee shirt and a light jacket. She was wearing her hair up mainly because she knew how much Jethro liked taking it down. After a long day at work she had chosen some low heels instead of her usual three inch spikes. Jenny looked at herself one last time in the mirror and admitted that she was much more attached to Leroy Jethro Gibbs than was good for her. She had long ago acknowledged that she greatly enjoyed his company, his physical presence and their sex life. Tonight she had to admit she liked just about everything about him and she dreaded the day she would have to tell him goodbye. She wondered briefly if they could continue some sort of relationship even if she took the job she was working toward and was out of the country for long stretches of time. She shook her head and forced any thoughts of leaving him out of her mind. She was determined to enjoy tonight and however many more nights, weeks or months they had together.

Jethro arrived right on time as usual. He was wearing jeans that, in Jenny's opinion, looked really good on him and a pale blue, long-sleeve tee shirt that made his eyes look even bluer than normal.

"You look beautiful, Jen."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Jethro leaned in and kissed her and Jenny wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. As the kiss came to an end, Jethro stepped back and smiled at her.

"We better get out of here quick or I won't want to leave."

"Well, I'm hungry so let's go. We can always come back and pick up where we left off."

"Count on it."

Their last weekend had been cut short when Jethro got called out in the middle of the night Saturday night and they hadn't talked to each other except for a short call to arrange tonight so they were both glad to see the other tonight.

On the drive to dinner Jethro reached for her hand and didn't let go until he parked at the restaurant. They talked about work mostly or didn't talk at all which was okay with both of them. Jethro had brought them to a small, family owned barbecue place he liked and had been telling Jenny about for weeks.

"Finally, I get to see if you know what you're talking about with this place."

"I guarantee it's the best. I don't know what I'll do with you if you don't like it."

Jenny punched him on the arm and he retaliated by kissing her. Not a bad trade in her mind.

The food was wonderful just as Jethro had been telling her. She ate every single morsel and Jethro enjoyed watching her enjoying herself. He was definitely smitten with this woman. He had really missed her this past week and it felt so good to spend time with her, laugh at her silly jokes and see the way she looked at him. Jethro had only ever had serious feelings for one other woman, Shannon, but he could feel something special building between himself and Jenny. She was everything he could ask for in a woman; she was beautiful, smart, lots of fun and best of all she seemed to understand when he didn't want to talk. Jethro needed a lot of alone time to decompress from the stress of his job and he was still dealing with the loss of his family especially the death of his precious daughter. Jenny was still interested and curious about his life but she always stopped before she asked that one-too-many question.

When they got in the truck Jethro leaned over and put his hand on the back of Jenny's neck and pulled her into a long, slow kiss. Her fingers combed through his hair and she leaned into the kiss taking everything Jethro had to give.

When he sat back he held her hand and said, "Just a preview of what's to come."

"In that case we better get going before I have to have another taste."

"Yes ma'am."

Jenny was surprised when they didn't turn where they should to go to her house in Georgetown.

"Where're we going?"

"My house."

"Really? To see the boat! Ooh fantastic!"

"Is that all you want to do, see the boat?"

"No but that's a good start. Why tonight?"

"I just decided you'd waited long enough. Besides I think you should learn to sand so you can help."

"Hmmm. I think I might like that."

"You'll love it. I promise."

Jenny was almost tingling with anticipation. Jethro taking her to his house was a big deal. He always said they hadn't been there because he might get called out but she knew or at least strongly suspected there was more to it than that. She was pretty sure this was where he had lived with Shannon and he just wasn't ready to take her there for that reason. Why he had decided to do it now she wasn't sure and she had to wonder if he was getting serious about them. If so that was going to make things complicated. She forced herself to put the future out of her mind; at least the future that was beyond the next several hours. Those she fully intended to enjoy.

Stepping into the house Jethro watched Jenny for her reaction. She looked around and didn't say anything for a moment. He knew she had probably figured out why he hadn't brought her here sooner and he waited for her to say something about being here. She didn't disappoint him.

"This is where you and Shannon lived isn't it Jethro?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I know it was hard for you. If it ever doesn't feel right for me to be here please say so and we can go."

"No, I'm good with you being here. It's fine really. C'mon let's go see the boat."

He took her hand and led her to the basement door.

"Be careful, these steps are pretty steep."

Jenny stepped carefully but she needn't have worried; Jethro had her hand and he was making sure they got down safely. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jethro's creation. It was clearly the hull of a boat; upside down to be sure but there was no mistaking what he was building. She stepped away from him and ran her fingers along the side. It was smooth as silk. The room smelled of fresh lumber and sawdust. The boat took up most of the room of course but there was an L-shaped workbench on two sides, extra lumber in the corner and various tools of all sorts scattered about. There was very little light for the size of the room and she was amazed Jethro was not blind from working in the near dark so much.

"Jethro she's amazing. I can't believe how smooth this is. Where in the world did you learn to do this?"

"My dad got me started and I'm learning as I go. Got a book or two and read them and I've got the boat plans I ordered."

"It must be so calming to work down here all alone. How long have you been working on her?"

"Just since a little after we met. About the time Mike left I guess."

"How long will it take to finish?"

"No idea. It's more about the process than anything for me. I just love being down here, working for hours with nothing else in my head except what I'm doing."

Jethro had been moving toward her while they talked and now he had her right where he wanted her; between himself and the boat. He leaned down and kissed her breath away. He pushed her jacket down off her shoulders and pulled her shirt up letting his fingers explore her warm smooth skin as he tasted and explored her mouth. He leaned into her and she felt his arousal between them.

When he let her breathe she managed to say, "Thought you were gonna teach me to sand."

"Later."

"Umm okay."

More kissing and touching followed until Jethro knew they had to stop or he was going to take her right here against the boat and that wasn't how he wanted the night to go. He kissed her softly on the mouth and managed to slow them down.

"Wow, I think I like it down here too."

"How 'bout we take this upstairs and slow down just a little?"

"Sure. We're not on a schedule here. I don't know about you but I've got no where else to be."

"Me either."

They went upstairs and Jenny followed Jethro into the kitchen. She looked around and understood why he ate so much take out. The kitchen was clean and neat but definitely out of date. The fridge was small and microwave was ancient. The only modern appliance in sight was, of course, the coffeemaker.

"Not quite the same as your kitchen."

"No but I bet you could cook just as good a meal here as you could in my kitchen."

"If I had to I could I guess. Don't cook much but you know that already."

"You have a lot of good memories here I bet. How long have you lived here?"

"We bought this in '89. Didn't have time to do a lot before I got orders to training for Kuwait and then deployed ahead of the invasion. You want a beer or something?"

Jenny knew talk about the house was over.

"Sure, a beer would be good. Bathroom?"

"Just around the corner there."

Jenny slipped off to the bathroom and Jethro took their beers to the living room. He was straightening some books on the mantle when Jenny came in. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head on his back. Jethro just stood still enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. He was planning on a lot more of that later tonight. Finally, Jenny loosened her grip and he turned in her arms and kissed her. They went to the couch and before they got to the beer they had some more kisses and lots of touching and more kissing. After kissing her senseless for about the tenth time, Jethro sat back and grinned at her as he took a deep draw on his beer. Jenny took a good drink herself and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"That was nice."

"Yes it was."

They looked at each other for a moment before Jethro spoke.

"Jen, is what we're doing enough for you?"

She thought she knew what he meant but she wanted to put off serious discussion as long as possible so she said, "Well, I was hoping for more than making out on the couch tonight."

"No, that's not what I mean. I think you know that, right?"

"What do you mean, Jethro?"

"Is seeing each other on weekends enough for you? I'll just tell you that it isn't for me. I'd like to have more time with you, Jen."

Jenny took a drink and thought about her answer. She certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with this man. He was so damn sexy and sweet and good to her she couldn't stand it. And, her new job was still months away and might not even happen. She wasn't about to do anyting to put a damper on their relationship at this point. She scooted over closer to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. As she slowly got the buttons undone and her hands on his chest she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing more of you."

More unbuttoning and more kissing.

"I mean, two or three or four more days a week couldn't hurt could it?"

By now she had his shirt open all the way and was reaching for the button on his pants. Jethro lightly held her wrists and leaned into her pushing her down onto her back. He kissed her mouth and down her throat and nuzzled his face between her breasts. She smelled so good and he felt her wrap her legs around his as he settled some of his weight on her.

"Good because I think I may need to see you just about every single night until I get all of you I want."

"Really? Just how much do you think you want, Jethro."

"All of you. Every single delicious bit of you."

Jenny was a goner at that point and she desperately needed more of him than was possible in their current position.

"You got a bed in this house?"

Without hesitation Jethro said, "Yes, come on."

He stood up and pulled her up with him and and said, "Upstairs. I'll be right behind you."

Jenny started up the stairs and Jethro stepped over to lock the front door. Then he turned out the light in the kitchen and locked the back door. He stood for a moment in the kitchen and took a deep breath. He was sure he was ready for this.

On the way up the stairs Jethro pulled off his shirt. When he stepped into the bedroom Jenny was next to the bed with her back to him. Only the small lamp on the bedside table illuminated the room. Jethro toed off his shoes and when he looked up Jenny had dropped her shirt and bra on the floor and turned to face him. He had seen her naked many times of course but tonight the sight of her, here in the room he had shared with Shannon, well it took his breath away. Literally.

Suddenly Jethro felt like he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and told himself to relax. He took a step towards her and Jenny moved into his space. She scraped her nails ever so gently down his chest and when she traced her way down the trail of hair that led into his pants she felt him shudder. As she unbuttoned his pants, Jenny looked up to see his eyes still shut. But not just shut; tightly shut in a way that didn't seem to be from pleasure. Jenny slid her hands up his arms and when he didn't move she took his hands and pulled him to sit on the bed.

Jethro felt Jenny touching him, caressing him and beginning to unbutton his pants but he couldn't move. With his eyes squeezed shut he blocked out what he'd seen when Jenny turned to him; Shannon. He felt his heart racing and still he felt like he couldn't breathe. He realized Jenny had stopped and now they were sitting on the side of the bed. Was she talking to him?

"Jethro, baby open your eyes. Look at me, Jethro."

Jenny framed his face with her hands and spoke quietly to him.

"It's okay, I understand. Please look at me, Jethro. It's okay."

Finally he opened his eyes and saw her soft green eyes looking at him with love and concern. He took a breath, then another and finally he held her wrists and kissed both her palms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"I think you do and it's okay. Maybe we need to go downstairs. We don't have to push this tonight, Jethro."

"No, I want to be with you Jenny. I want you, in my bed."

"Jethro, I want you too but if this is too hard for you right now we can go somewhere else. We can go to my house. Whatever you want."

"I want you. I'm sorry, Jen. Give me a second."

Jenny responded by kissing him. She slid over onto his lap straddling him and kissed him until neither of them had any breath left. Jethro let himself get lost in the feel of her, the scent of her and the taste of her as he feasted on her mouth and breasts. He managed to turn them around so Jenny was on the bed and he stood up and dropped his pants on the floor. He unbuttoned Jenny's pants and carefully pulled them off her and onto the floor with his. He laid down beside her and as she reached for him there was no one else in his mind or in the world even as far as he was concerned. They made love that night with as much intensity and desire as they had their first time together. Again, Jethro knew it was more than sex; they were making love even if neither of them ever spoke that word. Maybe Jenny didn't recognize it for what it was but Jethro certainly did.

When Jenny got up to go to the bathroom, Jethro went down the hall to do the same. When he got back she was still gone so he straightened the sheets and sat with his back against the headboard and the sheet pulled up to his waist. He rested his head back and tried to sort out his feelings. He knew he had some deep feelings for Jenny; he wanted to spend more time with her but he couldn't let himself say he loved her. He thought about his promise to Shannon; to be happy again. He told himself he was happy. He had not promised to love someone else and he wasn't ready to do that anyway. He cared about Jenny but he wouldn't love her. At least he wouldn't say he did.

In the bathroom, Jenny freshened up, got her hair under control and tried to do the same with her emotions. Seeing Jethro so obviously upset about them being in his and Shannon's bedroom had been a surprise. She realized she had no real idea of the depth of his pain over her death. The change in him when they began kissing and touching again was amazing. Jethro was always a thoughtful lover; gentle and demanding at the same time and always willing to delay his gratification in favor of hers but tonight was even more wonderful than usual. Jenny thought he had managed to kiss every single inch of her and the way he touched and tasted and then moved in and with her had been beyond description. Jethro was a big, strong, hard man but he never hurt her except in the most exquisite ways. He had worked some magic on her tonight and Jenny felt herself falling deeper and deeper for him. For just a moment, as they were about to climax together Jenny had looked in his eyes and what she saw there made her wonder if Jethro knew who she was at that instant. Now she put that out of her mind and turned to go back to the man she couldn't seem to get enough of and yet didn't want to fall in love with.

Jenny stood in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom looking at Jethro for a long few moments. He was slouched down on the bed, his head propped up on pillows. He had a smug little smile on his face, his hands loose on his stomach. His hair was a mess, his eyes closed, he looked like he might be asleep.

"You comin' over or you just gonna stand there lookin'?"

"You alright, babe?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Jenny finally climbed on the bed and settled next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"That look you have on your face right before you come. I love seein' that look."

"Really? Anything else?"

"I love how my name sounds on your lips when you're beggin me for more."

He was looking at her now, a mixture of lust and exhaustion in his eyes.

"How 'bout you, what do you like?"

"Oooh, so many things. I like how you always know exactly when I can't wait another second and you give me what I need. I love the feel of you inside me."

"Yeah, I like that a lot myself."

"I like it when I'm on top of you and every part of us is touching."

Jenny wriggled under the sheet and slid over on top of him. She stretched out and demonstrated what she'd just described.

"Like this. I like being all wrapped up with you. All our vital parts touching."

She kissed him on the neck and nibbled on his earlobe and then she just settled on him and let his heartbeat lull her almost to sleep.

Jethro knew she had questions. He knew her too well to think she was going to let what happened earlier slide for long. She was too inquisitive for that. But, he also knew she wouldn't push it if he said he didn't want to talk about it. He thought maybe he did want to say something and that's what he was thinking about as Jenny melted on him as his hands skated up and down her bare back. He had to agree with her; this was a very nice position. Her soft, curvy body splayed out on his hard, angular frame was a damn nice feeling.

He felt her start to stir after a while and then she put her hands one on top of the other on his chest and rested her chin on them. He looked down and met her gaze.

"Go ahead."

"Do you need to talk about anything, Jethro?"

"When you turned around earlier, I had just the briefest flash of Shannon standing by the bed. That was all. It was gone before you even kissed me. I was with you tonight, Jen. Only you. I promise."

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. The way he was looking at her and the softness of his voice told her he was speaking the truth.

"I believe you. You still miss her and I understand that. You probably always will to some extent. You don't have to protect me from that, Jethro."

"I know. Thank you for understanding. And for being here tonight. You are very important to me Jen."

"Likewise."

Jenny scooted up so she could kiss him on the mouth and pretty soon those things they'd said they liked so much were happening again. And again.

Their plans to spend the weekend together were shattered at about four thirty Saturday morning when Jethro's phone woke them both up. Barely awake, Jethro fumbled for the offending device and mumbled a few words in response to the bad news he was being given.

Jenny rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"Let me guess, DiNozzo."

"Wrong. Dispatch. Same result unfortunately."

Jenny groaned and burrowed in closer. "I hate dispatch."

Grinning down at her Jethro had to agree. He'd told them to round up his team and Ducky and that he'd be there in an hour. That was plenty of time.

"Shower with me?"

"Sure." But she didn't move.

Jethro rolled her over and indulged in a quick exploration of the body he was coming to want more and more of as time went on. There wasn't time for much but he knew a quick way to wake the lady up and in just a few moments with the right application of hands and mouth, he had her wide awake.

"Oh my god, Jethro. You have to be kidding! You're doing that to me and then you're going to leave. You are the devil!"

"If you will get your sweet ass out of this bed and into the shower with me I can take care of you. Come on."

Jethro rolled out of bed and reached down for her. She couldn't help but see he was certainly going to be able to live up to his promise. She let him pull her up and when she 'accidentally' rubbed against his erection Jethro thought he might come right here.

"No fair."

"I can't help it. It's right there and well, I just like it too much to ignore it."

"Jen, get in the shower."

She did and he more than took care of her just as he'd promised.

On the way to her house, Jenny reached for Jethro's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I had a really good time last night, Jethro. And this morning."

"Me too. Next time, sanding lesson."

"I'll look forward to it. And to what we talked about; seeing more of each other."

"Yeah, that too. Look, I'm sorry about today."

"No, I understand. I thought you said you guys were off call this weekend though."

"Well, technically we are but . . .we're never really off call if a major case comes in."

"I'm sorry for us but of course more importantly it means something bad has happened so I'm sorry for that."

Jethro looked over at her and squeezed her hand. He appreciated how understanding she was whenever his job interfered with their plans.

"I'll make it up to you. Don't know when but someday."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go home and sleep for a while I'm sure. For some reason I'm really tired."

Jethro laughed. He was pretty tired himself but it had been worth it. Besides that's what coffee was for.

"Call me when you get up okay?"

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"I'm sure. If I'm too busy to talk I'll say so."

As it turned out, Jethro was too busy to talk for the next several days. They were looking for whomever had murdered a Navy petty officer and her husband but evidence was hard to come by while suspects were plentiful. The woman was not well liked by her coworkers and the husband even less so. Even the neighbors seemed to be unconcerned about the murders which took place in the couple's home.

"These must be the two most disliked people I've ever heard of, Boss."

"I know. How can we have so many suspects and so little hard evidence?"

"I'll go over the financials and computers again, Boss. Maybe we missed something."

"Good idea McGee. DiNozzo, go back to the neighors. Maybe someone has remembered seeing something that night. I'm going to see Ducky. Once you two have done that go home. We'll start fresh tomorrow."

McGee turned his attention to his computer as Tony headed for the elevator and Jethro to autopsy. It was Wednesday night and they had been at this since Sunday morning. It was rare that Jethro's team didn't have the case solved in this amount of time much less not have any idea of who their perp was. Jethro was dead tired and was not going to see Ducky so much as he was to grab a quick nap in autopsy. He hadn't been home since Monday night when he was there for only three hours to eat, shower and have a short nap on the couch. He hadn't talked to Jenny since Sunday afternoon when she called to check on him. He told her then it would probably be a few days before he was free and she hadn't called again. He thought about calling her now and maybe he would after he saw Ducky.

The ME was finishing up some paperwork when Jethro wandered in and parked himself on the nearest metal table.

"Jethro, why aren't you at home?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Duck."

"Yes, well I'm just finishing up the autopsy report on Pacci's case. Any progress on your latest puzzle?"

"None. I can't remember a case so darn short on evidence and long on suspects."

"Yes, it's a bit unusual. Why don't you go home and get a good nights sleep and maybe things will look better in the morning."

"I'm just gonna grab a quick nap and then go over our evidence again."

"Jethro, that is not your answer. Tell me, have you seen or spoken to your lady friend this week?"

"No. Well, not since Sunday night. I was thinking about giving her a call tonight."

Before Ducky could respond, Jethro's phone buzzed. He sat up and answered without looked at the caller ID.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, is this a bad time?"

"No, I'm just talking to Ducky. I was just saying I was going to call you tonight."

Ducky started to get up and leave but Jethro waved him back.

"How's the case going? Not well I assume if you're still at the office."

"No progress."

"Jethro, why don't you come over for dinner and get some sleep."

"I'm not good company. I'll just stay here. I. . ."

"Jethro, you're not alone anymore. You have someone who cares about you. What harm could some real food and a bed do?"

"Jen…."

"Jethro, put Ducky on please."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Jethro smirked and held the phone out to Ducky.

"She wants to talk to you."

Ducky raised an eyebrow and grinned at his friend. This woman must be something else he thought.

"Hello?"

"Ducky, my name is Jenny Shepard. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you but Jethro talks about you a lot and with much affection and respect so I know he listens to you. I have a pot of homemade spaghetti sauce on the stove and I want Jethro over here for supper. Can you make that happen?"

"I can certainly try. And may I say Ms. Shepard, I look forward to meeting you."

"And I you. Tell Jethro I expect him within the hour. Thank you Ducky and goodnight."

"Goodnight my dear."

"So? What'd she want?"

"You at her house within the hour for dinner. I suggest you get on your way, Jethro. She sounds quite formidable."

Jethro scrubbed his hands over his face and laughed.

"She is. Formidable, persistent, beautiful, smart and very sexy."

"Then why may I ask are you still here?"

"Good question my friend. I'll see you tomorrow, Duck."

On the way to Jenny's Georgetown home, Jethro worked on putting the case out of his mind. He wanted to be able to relax with Jenny and give her his undivided attention. Not having much experience with letting her in while he was working a case he wasn't sure how tonight would go. He hadn't had anyone take care of him in so long he wasn't sure how to react. One thing for sure, he was going to do his best to not make her regret him being there.

Jenny had water on to boil for the pasta, bread in the oven and salad in the fridge. She knew exactly how long it took Jethro to drive from the Navy Yard to her house. The wine was open, the table set and now all she needed was the man for whom all this was being done. Jenny ran upstairs, put her hair up and slipped on some loose cotton pants and a soft knit top. She saw lights go across the windows and knew Jethro had arrived. She went down the stairs and was opening the front door when he stepped onto the porch.

"Hi."

Jenny reached for his hand and pulled him in the door. Jethro immediately wrapped her in his arms and backed her against the door as he pushed it shut. He kissed her hungrily, his hands quickly under her top to stroke her soft warm skin. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. The kiss was demanding and urgent and she was so very glad she'd insisted Jethro come over. When he absolutely had to have a breath, Jethro pulled back just enough to let air pass between them. He whispered hello in her ear. He nuzzled her neck and soon enough was back for more, kissing her a bit more gently this time but with just as much desire and heat.

Eventually, Jenny knew they had to slow down and get into the kitchen or dinner would never happen. As much as she wanted him, she knew Jethro needed food. Sex could wait. As the kiss came to an end, Jenny framed his face and smiled at him.

"That was a wonderful hello. Now, come in the kitchen so we can see about some food."

Jethro reluctantly moved back and followed her into the kitchen. As the aroma of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread reached him, his stomach growled.

"Smells great, Jen. I guess you were right, I need food."

"I know you, Jethro. You've been existing on Chinese take-out, pizza and coffee since Sunday. Right?"

"Yes. Didn't know you made your own sauce."

"A recipe from an old friend. It makes a lot so I freeze it and that way I have some on hand. Just so happens I was in the mood this week."

"Lucky for me. Can I help?"

"Pour the wine. Or there's beer if you'd rather."

"I think I'll have a little wine. Too much and I won't make it to dessert."

"Dessert huh? What makes you think there's dessert?"

Jethro stood behind her and handed her a glass of wine. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Just that what was going on at the front door isn't finished yet. Figured we might get back to some of that after we eat."

"If you're still awake I can assure you we will."

Jethro was still awake after he ate but just barely. Two helpings of spaghetti and three pieces of garlic bread along with some salad and half a glass of wine and he was clearly running on his last ounces of energy just to get out of the chair. He carried his plate to the sink and when he turned around Jenny was right there. He put his arms around her and she thought he might just fall down.

"That was delicious, Jen. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now, do you think you can make it to the shower by yourself?"

"Yeah but it would be more fun with you there."

"I'll be there as soon as I get the kitchen cleaned up. Get your go bag and go upstairs and I'll meet you in the shower."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now go on before you fall asleep right here."

Jethro did as he was told. He retrieved his go bag from beside the front door where he dropped it when he came in and went upstairs to the master bathroom. He shed his clothes and dropped them in a pile on the floor. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. He was full and relaxed and so very tired. As the hot water beat down on him Jethro reached for the soap and five minutes later he stepped out, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He pulled some clean briefs from his bag and then without waiting for Jenny any longer he fell onto the bed.

When Jenny walked in the bedroom and saw Jethro sprawled out on the bed fast asleep she was not surprised. She went into the bathroom, folded his discarded clothes and put them in his bag. His clean clothes she laid out on the chair in the bedroom. Not quite ready to turn in herself Jenny sat watching Jethro sleep for a long time. She wondered how she would ever be able to tell him goodbye when the time came. For the umpteenth time she told herself she was not going to get tied down by anyone and that her career came first. There was a little voice in her head asking her to think about how good it felt to be with Jethro tonight. How good it felt to have him in her house, letting her take care of him. She shushed that voice and forced herself to stop thinking like that.

After almost twenty minutes, Jenny got undressed and crawled into bed beside Jethro. He roused enough to get under the covers with her and Jenny snuggled in close. She kissed him on the cheek and told herself again this was only a temporary thing. Not forever. Not a commitment.

Jethro barely moved all night. When Jenny's alarm went off he opened his eyes and took a moment to remember where he was. There was a nice warm body pressed against his side and that was certainly a nice way to wake up. He ran his fingers carefully through Jenny's hair and when she rolled away he followed her and rolled on top of her. He remembered he hadn't had his dessert last night.

"Good morning' beautiful."

"Good morning Jethro. You slept well."

"I sure did. How 'bout that dessert you promised me last night?"

"I have no objections to starting the day off with dessert."

And so they did. They followed that with a shower together then had to rush around to get out the door on time but it was worth it for both of them. That night was a turning point for both Jethro and Jenny. Unfortunately they were turning in opposite directions.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Jethro felt better that next day going to work than he had in a very long time. The idea that Jenny was there for him when he didn't even know he needed her was powerful for Jethro. He felt like he finally had someone he could depend on again. Someone who cared about him and was willing to have his back even when he didn't know he needed that; or was too stubborn to admit it. Shannon had always supported him in whatever he was doing and now he was beginning to think he'd found another woman who would do the same.

Jenny on the other hand spent her time on the way to work warning herself to slow down and back off. She had enjoyed having Jethro at the house, cooking for him, being there when he was having a tough time and being able to make things better for him. In short she liked taking care of him. That scared her. A lot. For years she had told herself she wasn't going to get caught up in taking care of a man. She wanted to be her own person, live life on her own terms and not be defined as someone's wife. Or mother. Where she got this stubborn, "feminist" way of thinking she couldn't have told you. She thought her parents were happily married for the most part even though her mother was often not available and not very maternal. She never thought her mother was less than a capable, independent woman. Wherever her ideas for herself came from they were embedded deeply in her psyche and she had no intention of changing them. Not even for a sexy, sweet, blue eyed hunk named Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The good food and the good nights sleep must have cleared Jethro's mind because as soon as he sat down with the case file he knew they had been looking at the case all wrong. By that night DiNozzo and McGee were arresting their suspect and after just twenty minutes in interrogation with Gibbs the guy had confessed.

"Boss, I don't know what you did last night but whatever it was it worked."

"Yeah, it did. Let's get this guy to the brig and get out of here. We can finish the paperwork tomorrow."

They didn't have to be told twice. As the prisoner was led away the team returned to the squadroom and in minutes DiNozzo and McGee were gone. Jethro sat at his desk for a while going over the file to make sure everything was in order before he went home. Ducky came by his desk a few minutes later and congratulated Jethro on catching the killer.

"That must have been some very good spaghetti sauce you had last night. First thing this morning you have an epiphany and before the day is out the case is solved."

"It was good but I think the seven hours of sleep might have had something to do with it."

"Yes, I imagine it did. You and this woman have been seeing each other for a while now. Any plans?"

Jethro thought about that for a moment before he answered.

"Not sure Duck. Last night was really good for me and I'm beginning to think I could get used to it."

"Well, I don't suppose there's any rush. Just don't let a good one get away while you decide."

"I don't plan to let that happen. Come on, I'll walk out with you."

Jethro called Jenny as he drove away from the Navy Yard to see if she was home yet. She was working late she said so he went home to work on the boat. After about an hour of sanding and sipping bourbon he called Mike.

"Probie, what's goin' on up there?"

"Not much. Workin' on the boat. Thought I'd call and make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. How's Jenny? You two still together?"

"She's good and yes, we're still together."

"Good. You decide what you want to do about the two of you?"

"Nothing to decide right now. We're happy with the way things are. I guess I'm getting more comfortable with the idea. I like her. A lot. Not sure if there's a next step any time soon or not. She seems okay with the way things are."

"She doesn't talk about getting married?"

"No. She's pretty into her career. I think she's angling for an overseas job but that's just a guess. Well, not a guess really. A friend who knows people in her office told me she's on a short list for a job in London in about a year."

"How you feel 'bout that?"

"I can't see myself tryin' to stop her. I'm workin' on how to keep what we have, not get in too deep and be able to let her go if that's what she wants. Not easy. We're good together. She helps me and I like knowing I have someone I can trust."

"Sounds like you're already in pretty deep, Probie. If she's planning on leavin' in a year I hate for you to keep on."

"Yeah but I don't want to give her up unless I have to. Who knows, things can change. A year is a long time. I'm happy, Mike. I never thought I'd say those words again but Jenny helps me be happy."

"In that case, just enjoy it and don't worry about next year."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

For the next two months things went along smoothly for the couple. Jethro stayed busy of course but Jenny continued to be a good support for him and he began to feel very confident about their relationship. The two of them spent a lot of time together; most weekends and three or four nights during the week. Their routine was usually to spend evenings they were together at Jenny's, relaxing, just doing what people do when they are practically living together. They spent a few nights at Jethro's house but mainly their time together was at Jenny's especially if Jethro was spending the night.

One rainy night they were on the couch, Jenny with her head in Jethro's lap while they watched an old James Bond movie. Jethro was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair as he watched Sean Connery battle the bad guys. He wasn't sure Jenny was still watching.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Of course. I wouldn't fall asleep on Sean."

"What about me? You fall asleep on me all the time."

"I don't know how to answer that."

Jethro chuckled. "I was thinking we should go to the beach this next week. Can you maybe get a couple of days off?"

Jenny sat up. "I think so. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Ducky has a friend with a condo in Virginia Beach. He was going down himself but his mother fell the other day so he can't go. He said we could take his place if we wanted to go. He has the place from Wednesday night until Sunday. Whatta ya think?"

"I think it sounds wonderful. We could leave right after work. Shouldn't be too much traffic middle of the week. Oooh, I'm excited! We've never been away together."

"I know. Okay, I'll tell him we'll take it."

Jenny was right, there was very little traffic on the way to Virginia Beach on a Wednesday evening. Jethro had left Tony in charge with orders not to call him unless NCIS itself was under attack. Since he hadn't taken a vacation day in almost two years the director had been more than happy to sign off on Jethro's leave. Jenny was in much the same position so her boss had been happy to give her two days off.

Jethro looked over at Jenny as they neared the condo and saw she was still asleep. He'd never known anyone who could go to sleep in a car as quickly as Jenny did. She was asleep practically by the time they passed Quantico after leaving DC and that wasn't very far. They were in her car since she had vetoed driving to the beach in his old truck. She didn't object to it normally because she liked sitting in the middle next to him, but she drew the line when the trip was more than an hour long.

As soon as Jethro parked and turned off the car she was awake.

"We're here already?"

"Already?" Jethro shook his head at her. "You slept the whole way."

"Oh. Well that just goes to show how much I trust you, Jethro. Come on, I want to see the place."

The condo building was right on the water and they were on the fourth floor. Jethro carried their bags and Jenny led the way down the hall from the elevator to a spacious corner unit. The views would be spectacular in the morning but tonight, in the dark all they could see was the dark expanse of the Atlantic. Jethro found the bedroom and deposited their bags while Jenny opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony. After a stop in the bathroom, Jethro discovered the fridge was stocked with necessities including beer. He took two and wandered out to where Jenny was enjoying the ocean air and the sound of the waves coming ashore.

Jethro stepped up behind her and held a beer in front of her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Jenny took a drink and leaned back against him. They didn't speak for a long time. They simply stood there soaking in the salt air and the wind and the sound of the ocean. Jethro had always loved the ocean and standing like this reminded him of all the times he and Shannon had enjoyed at the beach. And taking Kelly to the beach every chance they got. Sweet memories. Not as painful as in the past but still difficult when he thought about Kelly. So, he chose to not think about that for the next four days. All he wanted to think about was the woman in front of him. And maybe their future if they might have one.

Eventually Jenny had to visit the bathroom so she turned in his arms and gently pushed him back.

"I need to check out the accomodations. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. There's some food here so let me see what's available. Or, we can order pizza."

"Let's do that. You know what I like. I'm going to freshen up and change my clothes and organize my things. You order and I'll be back in a while."

Jethro caught her and gave her a proper kiss before sending her off to organize. He called in a pizza order then sat down on the balcony to wait. Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived and two minutes after that Jenny arrived back in the kitchen wearing some very short shorts and a tank top. Jethro's mouth was watering and not from the scent of the pizza.

"Not sure I'll be able to eat with you dressed like that."

"I could go put on something else. Or a robe."

"Don't you dare. I'll manage. You look fabulous by the way."

"Thank you. Now, that smells wonderful, let's eat."

Jenny found the music system while Jethro got plates and napkins and more beer. The settled on the couch and since neither of them had eaten since lunch they made quick work of the pizza. Jenny took the empty box and the plates to the kitchen and turned out the lights. She went back to the couch and sat on Jethro's lap straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him. Jethro's hands went to her waist and under her top and the feel of his big, rough hands on her smooth skin did what it always did to her; it sent her heart racing and her skin tingling. Jethro interrupted the kiss only long enough to pull her top off so he could get his mouth on her breasts. Jenny combed her fingers through his hair and rubbed herself against his erection.

Jethro kissed his way from her breast to her mouth and eventually had to let her take a breath.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

She moved on him just enough to make him suck in a breath and then she said, "Yes, I think I do. There's a nice big bed in the next room just waiting for us."

Jethro stood up and Jenny wrapped herself around him. When they got to the bedroom, Jethro kicked the door shut and carried her straight to the bed which Jenny had already turned down. They wasted no time getting each other out of their clothes and Jethro quickly took control of the situation. He held himself over her and as he took a nipple in his mouth he entered her. They quickly found their familiar rhythm and when she cried out his name as she came for him Jethro let himself go and they rode out their climaxes together. Just when his heart had slowed and his breathing returned almost to normal, Jethro pulled her over on top of him and Jenny began moving on him. Jethro was still inside her and her nails scraping down his chest and her mouth on his neck soon had him hard again.

"We might never see the beach because I'm going to wear you out Special Agent Gibbs."

"Good luck with that."

She almost wore him out that night but when he finally passed out wrapped around her he had a smile on his face. Jenny was pretty pleased herself and lying with Jethro spooned up behind her she too had a smile on her face as sleep overtook her.

When Jethro woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight o'clock. He hadn't slept that late in a long time. He smelled coffee so he knew Jenny had been up for a little while at least. He went to the bathroom, used the toilet, brushed his teeth and threw some water on his face. He was feeling pretty darn good this morning and he wondered how Jenny was feeling. They had definitely worn each other out last night. Wearing some old, worn shorts and a smile on his face he went out in search of the woman he'd slept with and a cup of coffee.

He found the coffee and a note from the woman saying she'd gone for a run on the beach about forty-five minutes ago. He took his coffee to the balcony and looked down the beach. She was about fifty yards from their building, walking along the water's edge, stopping occasionally to pick up a shell. Jethro watched her and thought for the millionth time how beautiful she was. He knew she'd be sweaty and her hair would be a mess and she wouldn't have on any makeup but he didn't care; to him she was always beautiful. And smart and sexy and funny. He loved her.

"I love you Jenny." He said it out loud standing on the balcony all alone just so he could hear how it sounded coming out of his mouth. He was ready to say it to the lady in question but he sensed she wasn't ready to hear it. He wanted to tell her because he was excited about the idea but he didn't want to scare her. Jethro had never planned to say those three words to another woman after he said them to Shannon. After she died he was sure he'd never say them again to anyone. It just hurt too much to let himself feel that much for another person and run the risk of losing them. But then Jenny came along and persisteted until he couldn't resist any longer and now he was in love. He'd tried to deny it for a long time now but seeing her today, being with her last night, he knew in his soul he loved her. He'd just wait until she was ready. He could be patient.

Jethro whistled and Jenny looked up and waved. She started toward their building and Jethro went to see what was in the fridge. He saw a note on the counter that he'd missed last night. It said Ducky had arranged for the food they found and he hoped it was sufficient to at least get them started. Jethro made a mental note to get his friend a good bottle of Scotch when he got home. Ducky had asked about meeting Jenny and Jethro wanted to make that happen. It would be sort of like introducing her to his father without the implication of 'meeting the parents'.

He heard Jenny opening the door and stepped into the hall to greet her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Thank you but that's hardly accurate."

"Is to me."

Jethro wrapped her in a close hug and kissed her.

"I would have gone with you."

"I know but you looked so sound asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I'm surprised you had the energy to run."

"Me too. I walked some. The water is wonderful."

"If you want to shower I'll fix us some breakfast then we can head down to the beach."

"Sounds perfect. You spoil me."

"Not really."

They had breakfast courtesy of Ducky and then spent the rest of the morning on the beach. Jenny wore lots of sunscreen and stayed in the shade of a big umbrella. Jethro went for a swim then relaxed on a lounger under another umbrella. The weather was perfect and there weren't too many people there which was nice. Jethro could lie there and listen to the water for hours. Jenny was reading and watching the water and beginning to relax after some tense and busy weeks at work. She knew Jethro needed this time away from NCIS and she was so happy he had made the decision to take a few days off. She worried about the hours he worked, the terrible things he dealt with and of course the danger inherent in his job. He was used to it of course but she still worried.

About lunch time they went back to the condo to cool off and have some lunch. After a light lunch, they closed all the blinds, turned on some soft music and made love. Having admitted his love for her, albeit only to himself, Jethro took his time and tried to express it to her in a way she'd understand if not exactly identify. He was gentle and patient and even more attentive than he normally was. He coaxed her to the edge over and over again before he finally gave in and took her all the way there.

Jenny certainly took notice of his efforts and his sweet, gentle manner. Making love with Jethro was always wonderful but today he seemed to be taking extra care with her. His hands were everywhere, his mouth careful and demanding at the same time and when he entered her the look on his face took her breath away. Jenny had to close her eyes when she saw the look in his eyes. He was hovering over her, thrusting slowly in and out of her and she saw such affection in his eyes it made her afraid to hold his gaze. Instead she closed her eyes and pulled his face down for an intense kiss. She knew what she'd seen in that look and she wouldn't allow herself to think about her own feelings or what would happen if Jethro ever acknowledged how he felt about her. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Jethro but she refused to let herself believe she loved him.

For the next two days they luxuriated in the fact they had nothing particular to do and no one else to deal with except each other. They took long walks on the beach, relaxed in the shade, made love, and simply enjoyed being alone, away from the work world for a few days. When Sunday arrived they took a long last walk on the beach before packing up and getting an early start home. They hoped to avoid some of notorious beach traffic on I-95 and in fact they did and made it home in late afternoon. Jethro helpd Jenny get her things in the house and moved his bag to the truck.

"Thank you Jethro for a wonderful mini-vacation. I had a marvelous time with you."

"You're welcome and I had a pretty good time with you. Now, I know you want to get settled home and organized for your week so I'm going home and let you do that."

"You don't have to go. I can organize around you."

"I know. I need to check in with DiNozzo and spend some time with the boat. If I stay here you won't get anything done and neither will I."

She raised a perfect eyebrow at him and smiled. "Really? And why is that?"

Jethro backed her against the kitchen counter with his hands on her hips. "Because I'll be taking you right to the bedroom and keeping you there until it's time to go to work in the morning."

"Jethro, we just spent three days doing that. Didn't you get enough of me to last you for a day or two."

He leaned down and kissed her on the neck. His hands found their way under her shirt and he pressed himself against her.

"There is no such thing as enough of you, Jen."

"That's very nice to hear. Now, kiss me and then go home. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jethro did kiss her; several times and then he went home.

After that weekend at the beach things went smoothly for weeks and Jethro was as happy as he had been since his family was taken from him. He told Mike he realized he was in love and he called his dad and told him he had a lady he wanted Jack to meet. Everything was wonderful. Until it wasn't.

About a month after the beach weekend Jethro and Jenny were planning a Friday night dinner at her house and a weekend together doing nothing special. At least that's what Jenny thought Jethro had planned; nothing special. She had something she needed to talk to him about and she was dreading it. Jethro on the other hand was very much looking forward to the weekend but especially Friday night. He too had something he needed to talk about. And a question he wanted to ask.

Ever since that weekend at the beach Jethro had been convinced he wanted Jenny in his life forever. They had known each other for over a year now and spent the majority of their non-working hours together. Jethro liked everything about Jenny; he felt content with her and he knew in his heart that she felt the same way about him. He was very aware that she was still in line for a job in London and he wasn't sure what to do about that. Of course, he would prefer if she didn't go but he was prepared to try and manage a long distance relationship. He loved her that much. They didn't really talk about the future and he was pretty sure that was because Jenny didn't want him to know about London. Her secrecy bothered him some but not so much that he was going to confront her about it. He was patient.

Toward the end of August Jethro decided to ask Jenny to marry him. He thought maybe if he told her how he felt and asked her she would reconsider the whole London idea. And just maybe she'd say yes. So, that was why he wanted them to have dinner on this Friday coming up. Jethro had spent most of the previous Saturday afternoon ring shopping and now he had a beautiful diamond safely hidden at home.

The past week had been a tough one and he was ready to see it end. They caught a case in the early morning hours of Monday and worked it non-stop until Wednesday night. They spent all day Thursday on paperwork and finally, today they had been able to catch their breath. Jethro hadn't seen Jenny since Sunday night and the few times he talked to her on the phone hadn't been very satisfactory. She seemed preoccupied when he called and she hadn't called him at all which was unusual. She was really good about calling him and checking on him especially when she knew he was working a tough case. But for some reason she hadn't been calling this week. When he suggested dinner on Friday night she agreed but she hadn't sounded very enthusiastic. On top of his nervousness about the whole will-you-marry-me thing, Jethro was wondering what was going on with the woman he loved.

Now that Friday had finally arrived, Jethro was even more nervous and anxious and the day was dragging on and on. They were not on call this weekend and every time the phone rang he was afraid they were getting a case. If nothing came in by five o'clock they were in the clear. At four o'clock he couldn't stand sitting at his desk any longer so he told DiNozzo he was going to the gym to work out and if they were still in the clear at five he and McGee could go home. Jethro worked out some of his anxiety on the heavy bag then spent the rest of the hour on weights. By the time five o'clock finally arrived he was sweat soaked and tired but he felt better than he had in days. The locker room was crowded so he decided to wait until he got to Jenny's to shower.

Jenny was also watching the clock on Friday afternoon. She was also nervous and anxious but not in the good way Jethro was. She was not looking forward to the evening and if she could cancel she would but there was no logical reason not to have dinner with Jethro. They had dinner together most nights and certainly on Fridays. She was hoping to get away early but at four thirty she was called into a meeting that was going to last at least an hour. She sent Jethro a text telling him she would be late. He responded saying he would see her at home and not to worry. He would be there whenever she got home.

Jethro was secretly glad he would get home first. That way he could take a shower and change clothes and get things organized. He was picking up food from their favorite Italian restaurant and some flowers so he wanted to be there to get everything in place.

On the way to Jenny's, Jethro stopped at the restaurant and snuck in the back door to pick up his food. He was in sweat pants and a tee shirt and didn't want to be seen in the dining room. Luckily, he knew the owners quite well and was welcome in the kitchen area. Maria, the owner's wife, greeted him and gave him a hug despite his appearance.

"Sorry, I'm a mess. I'm here to pick up our order."

"Jethro, you are not a mess. Frankie is getting your food. What about some cheesecake for dessert? Just two little pieces. You earned it this week, right?"

"You know, I think I did. That would be great, thanks."

Maria kissed him on the cheek as Frankie handed him the box with the food in it.

"Enjoy my friend. Instructions for keeping it warm are in the box but I think you know what to do."

"I do. You're the best Maria, thank you."

By the time Jethro got to the house, having had to smell lasagna and fettucini and garlic bread all the way, he was starving. It was all he could do not to sample the lasagna before he went upstairs to shower. He turned the oven on low and put the food in there and put the cheesecake in the refrigerator. Then he found a vase for the flowers he had and put them on the eating bar in the kitchen. He set out plates and silverware and made sure they had wine. He surveyed the kitchen and decided everything was in place. Then he went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Later, much later, Jethro would reflect back on the decision to shower after he got to Jenny's instead of at the gym. He would think about how different things would have been if the locker room hadn't been so crowded that day. He would imagine his life if only he hadn't gone in Jenny's bathroom to take a shower. And he would shudder at the thought.

Jethro laid out his clean clothes on the bed and pulled the blue velvet ring box out of his bag. He opened it and looked at the ring for the umpteenth time. He liked it a lot and he was sure Jenny would too. But, if she didn't they could get something different. Jethro closed his eyes and pictured in his mind how he was going to propose. He had it all worked out and had even practiced at home a few nights ago. He was excited and happy and nervous all at the same time. If she didn't say yes he knew he'd be very disappointed but he vowed to himself he'd just accept it and try again. He wasn't going to give up.

Jenny's meeting finally ended and she was on her way home about the time Jethro stepped into the shower. In traffic it normally took her almost thirty minutes to get home. She knew Jethro was probably already there. She pictured him sitting in the living room with the television on having a well earned drink. She tried to put her worries out of her mind but she knew this evening was going to be very difficult. Jenny suspected Jethro was at a point in their relationship where he wanted more than she was ready to give him. She didn't want to lose him necessarily but she was pretty sure when she told him she was taking the job in London in the summer he was going to be very unhappy. She had thought about waiting a few more months but that wasn't going to work. He'd probably find out somehow; like he did other things and then he'd be upset at her. She had decided that if they were going to break up anyway maybe it would be better to get it over with. She couldn't believe she was really thinking of ending it with Jethro. She cared for him very much, she loved being with him in every way but she wasn't _in love_ with him. She refused to be. She told herself every day she wasn't in love. She was going to London for the job of her dreams and nothing and no one, not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to stop her.

The other issue, the one that had kept her up at night all week was something else she needed to deal with but Jethro wasn't going to know about that. She sent him a text while she sat at a long red light telling him she was on her way. Then she started rehearsing what she was going to say and trying to anticipate his responses. Jenny knew Jethro as well as anyone except maybe Mike but she didn't really have much of an idea as to how he was going to react tonight. She hoped for the best.

Jethro finished his shower and stood at the sink shaving. When he was finished he dropped his razor in the trash can. At least he tried to. He missed so he bent down to pick it up and when he did he glanced in the trash and saw something that froze him in place. He'd seen a few of those boxes when he was married so he didn't even need to read the label to know what he was looking at. An at-home pregnancy test. Two in fact. Jethro sat down on the toilet seat and pulled the trash can out from beside the sink. He sat there staring at the empty boxes for a long minute. Then, being the investigator he was he reached in and pulled out the store receipt he saw there. The date of the purchase of two tests and bottle of Advil was last Saturday. So, he thought, while I was shopping for a ring Jenny was buying pregnancy tests. He checked through the rest of the trash but the indicator sticks weren't there. He put the trash back in the can and sat very still for a long time.

Finally, Jethro got up and went into the bedroom and got dressed. He was trying to figure out what, if anything, he was going to say to Jenny about what he'd found. Now he thought he knew why she had been so distant and tense sounding on the phone this week. He tried to decide if he thought that meant the test had been positive and she was nervous about telling him or if it had been negative and she disappointed. Then he tried to decide which he wanted it to be. They had certainly not talked about children. He knew he wanted another child or children some day and he was pretty sure he wanted them with Jenny but now would be a bit complicated. Well, he told himself, we'll figure it out. Maybe there wouldn't be anything to decide anyway. Maybe the tests were negative. Holding onto that thought, Jethro went downstairs to wait for Jenny.

Jethro found he couldn't sit still. The idea of a child was starting to nag at his brain. He had absolutely loved being a dad. After Kelly died though he told himself he wouldn't have another child. He never expected to be in love again anyway and he never wanted to face the possibility of losing another child. But, here he was with an engagement ring in his pocket and the possibility of a baby lingering in the back of his mind. He tried not to think about it and he refused to let himself be even the least bit excited but the idea was still there; floating around in his mind as he paced back and forth waiting for Jenny. He wouldn't bring it up first if he could help it. But if she wasn't forthcoming with the information pretty quickly he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long. He finally poured himself a shot of bourbon, downed it and when to check on their food.

Between the idea of Jenny being pregnant and his impending proposal, Jethro was about to jump out of his skin. He couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, checked the food again and opened the wine. He reisted the urge to take a big gulp right from the bottle.

Approaching her driveway Jenny took a deep breath and tried to settle her mind. She was going to enjoy a nice dinner with a man she cared deeply for, then tell him about her job offer and see where that took them. Maybe he was fine with the way things were and she was just imagining that he was getting serious about them. It's all going to be alright she told herself. Tonight wasn't going to be the end. It was just a bump in the road and they still had several months before she would go to London. No reason to think things couldn't go on just the way they had been for the past year. Jenny relaxed as she shut off the car. She never gave a thought to the fact that she had forgotten to empty the upstairs trash this morning for the trash collection. She never thought about the possibility that Jethro had showered in her bathroom and seen what she had forgotten was in the trash can. She went in the house with a smile on her face looking forward to a nice evening. It wasn't going to happen.

Jethro heard her coming in the door and went to meet her in the hallway.

"Hey, you made good time. I've missed you this week."

Jethro wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She returned the favor then, when he loosend his grip she kissed him on the mouth.

"Long week for both of us. Your case wrap up okay?"

"Yep. All finished. You hungry? Fettucini is waiting."

"I'm famished. Do I have time to change first?"

"Sure. I'll get it out and by the time you get back it will be perfect."

"I'll hurry. How about a kiss before I go?"

Jethro happily obliged her with a slow, lingering kiss that literally stole her breath away. When the kiss ended he held her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. Jenny hugged him then scooted up the stairs to get into something more comfortable.

As soon as she stepped into the bathroom she realized Jethro had been in there. The shower doors were wet, his towel was wet and the familiar scent of him lingered in the air. She stood very still and then risked a glance at the trash can. One of his disposable razors that he kept at her house was in there. Right next to the home pregnancy test box.

' _Shit, shit, shit. He knows. What the hell am I going to do now? Tell him it was negative. No worries. Kiss him and tell him it was negative and then go eat and get on with the night.'_

Jenny quickly changed her clothes, pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail and headed back downstairs. Jethro was taking the garlic bread out of the oven when she stepped into the kitchen. There were fresh flowers on the bar and their places were set. Wine was poured. Jenny began to wonder if Jethro had something on his mind because this was more than the usual take-out dinner routine they had on Friday nights. Her confidence slipped a notch.

When he turned around and looked at her over the bar her confidence fell several notches. The look on his face confirmed that he had seen what was in the trash can. He smiled at her and the love she saw in his eyes wiped away any thought that she could get through this evening unscathed. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Jethro leaned back against the counter and Jenny stood where she was, the bar between them.

"Go ahead Jethro."

"What was the result?"

She hesitated. Looked off to the right then looked at him and said, "Negative".

Problem was she hesitated a second too long and she couldn't look him in the eye. She was lying and he knew it.

"Jen."

"What?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. The tests were negative."

Jethro paused, tamped down his anger and said, "Jen, I interrogate liars for a living. Some of them are very good. You are not. For god's sake Jenny tell me the truth."

"Oh alright, it was positive."

She tried to gauge what his reaction meant but she couldn't decipher what she was seeing on his face. She thought it might be panic, or anger or maybe just confusion. When he didn't say anything she went on in a rush.

"Don't worry, I'm not keeping it. Nothing has to change for us. I'm taking care of it."

Jethro saw red and felt like he couldn't breathe. All he heard was a roaring in his head. He blinked and tried to grasp what she had just said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman he loved was standing four feet away from him telling him she was going to kill his child. Oh hell no!

He roared at her in a voice she had never heard before, "What the hell are you saying? You're not keeping it? You're going to kill our child?"

Her voice was almost as loud and just as indignant as his, "Jethro, now is not the time for me to have a baby. We're…we're…I don't even know what we are. We've never talked about a future, certainly not about a baby. I'm not in any position to have a child. I don't _want_ to have a child. I will take care of this. You don't have to worry about it."

He exploded.

"You can't do that! I won't let you. That's my child and I won't let you kill it."

His tone and the look on his face scared Jenny. She had definitely never seen Jethro in a rage and he was certainly in one now. She bucked up her own anger and stubbornness.

"I don't think you can stop me. It's my decision. Jethro if I'd remembered to take out the trash this morning you wouldn't even have ever known about this."

They stood in the deafening silence of the kitchen, both angry and both determined. Jethro looked at her and she managed to hold his glare and return it. Then something changed. His face softened and tears filled his eyes. Jenny was so shocked she didn't move. She just stared at him.

Jethro was looking at a woman he had been prepared to propose to just minutes before. Now he didn't think he knew her. He was processing the idea that she was willing to abort their child without even telling him about it. How could he have been so wrong? He took a deep breath and with a voice choked with emotion he pleaded with her.

"Jenny, please don't do this. Please don't take a child away from me."

Her response was quiet and practical sounding.

"Jethro, this isn't the time for us to have a child. For me to have a child. I'm taking a job in London in June. I can't take a child with me. I don't want to take a child with me. I don't want to have a child now. I'm sorry you found out about this but think about it logically and you'll see I'm right. I've thought this through and I've made up my mind. I'm sorry it upsets you so."

Jethro brushed aside his tears and when he responded this time his voice was hard and cold and very quiet. Frighteningly so.

"Upsets me? Are you freaking kidding me? I'm so far past upset I can't even tell you. This is not going to happen, Jen. I have rights and I'll exercise them. You're not taking my child away from me. Do you think your bosses will want you going off to your fancy new job after you're involved in a nasty, public fight with me over the life of my child? I don't think so."

Jenny roared back at him, "Don't you dare threaten me, Jethro!"

"I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you what's going to happen if you don't change your mind. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Are you going to keep me under constant surveillance?"

"If I have to."

Jenny was furious. She wanted to hit him. She never imagined such a reaction and she was at a loss as to explain it. She had no idea Jethro felt so strongly about abortion or children in general for that matter.

They both took some breaths and tried to calm themselves down.

"Jenny, I'm begging you, don't do this. I'll take the baby, you won't have to do anything you don't want to do once he or she is born. Please, don't take this child away from me. I'll pay for everything. I'll take care of you. You wont' have to do anything."

"Except carry a child I don't want for nine months and then give birth to it."

"It's only a few months, Jenny. I know you'll do all the work but we're talking about ending a life here. A life that will last a lot longer than nine months. I'll take care of everything and I'll raise the child alone if that's what you want. You can go to London and have your career. The baby won't interfere with that. I'm begging you. Don't make me force the issue because I promise you I will."

Jethro was standing right in front of her now and his intensity was unsettling. He wanted to touch her, hold her and make her understand. At the same time he wanted to shake her and god help him he very nearly wanted to hurt her. He refused to tell her about Kelly at this point because that seemed like using his dead daughter and he wouldn't do that. He had to make her understand what she was doing to him without using that information.

"Jethro why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because we're talking about a child I helped create. I don't want that child destroyed because you think it's inconvenient or bad timing or upsets your life plan." He spat his words in a torrent of anger and bitterness.

Neither of them said anything for what seemed like a long time. The food was cooling on the stove, the wine was breathing and the two of them stood in the middle of the kitchen glaring at each other. Both of them stubborn and sure they were right. Both of them shocked by the turn of the evening. Jethro felt the ring in his pocket and almost cried he was so devastated by the loss of his dream. He was determined not to lose another child if there was any possible way to prevent it.

Jenny finally spoke, "I think you should go Jethro."

"Not until you tell me you won't kill this baby."

"I could tell you that now and go do it on Monday and you can't stop me."

Jethro felt like something was crushing his chest. He flashed back to Kuwait and his commander telling him his family was dead. He stepped up right against her and took her bicep in his hand. He gripped her tightly and said in the most menacing voice she'd ever heard, "You don't want to do that Jen."

Jenny tried to pull her arm away but he had a firm grip on her.

"Jethro, let go of me. You're hurting me."

Jethro loosened his grip minimally. He knew there would be evidence of his grip on her arm the next day.

"Don't threaten me, Jethro. I don't react well to that."

"It's not a threat Jen. It's a statement of fact. It would be a mistake for you to do that." The coldness and certainty in his voice was very unsettling.

Jenny wanted to argue with him but honestly at the moment she was afraid of him. Jethro had never so much as raised his voice to her and had certainly never physically harmed her. Even when they got rough in bed he apologized if he even thought he'd hurt her. This was a whole new side to Jethro that she didn't want to deal with.

"I want you to go."

"I want your word, Jenny."

He knew he was scaring her. He hated himself for it but he was grasping at straws at the moment and the outcome was more important to him than the process.

"I won't do anything without talking to you again. I want you to go. We both need to calm down. You have my word."

"Thank you."

Jethro walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Jenny stood in the kitchen for a moment then followed him to the door. He stopped on the porch and turned to look at her. The sadness she saw on his face startled her.

"Jethro, think about your life, your job, the hours you keep. Be reasonable. What would you do with a child?"

He looked at her with a grim, desolate expression and said, "Love him. Protect him."

Then he walked to his car and Jenny went back in the house.

Jethro was operating on autopilot. He backed out of the driveway but only made it halfway down the block before he pulled over and parked. He sat in the car staring at Jenny's house. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last half hour. He tried to think logically but he just couldn't. All he could do was feel and what he felt was so confusing he didn't know what to think. He was sitting, staring at the house because he didn't know what else to do. Part of him was afraid Jenny would leave and go somewhere she could get an abortion and he wouldn't be able to stop her. Another part of him wanted to trust her to keep her word to him. He knew he'd scared her and he knew she believed him when he said he'd do whatever was necessary to stop her from killing his child.

Jenny went in the house and collapsed on the couch in sheer exhaustion. The emotional encounter with Jethro left her weak and shaky. She was so stunned by his overpowering reaction to her news that she couldn't really think straight. As a woman she firmly believed it was her right to carry or not carry a fetus and to have an abortion if she wanted one. She had to admit that Jethro, as the father should have some say in the situation but she still thought it was ultimately up to her. Having Jethro be so adamant and so emotional about the situation had really surprised her. She had agreed to wait partly out of fear and partly out of respect for his wishes. She was loathe to admit her fear but it was there and it was real. Of course she knew Jethro was capable of violence; it came with his job and his past as a Marine sniper. She just never imagined that violence would be directed at her or even threatened to her. Jenny lay down on the couch and pulled an afgan over herself and fell into a fitful sleep.

After an hour of sitting in his car Jethro was still numb but he decided to go home. Even after everything, he had to admit he trusted Jenny and he was sure she would keep her word to him. If she didn't, well he didn't want to think about that so he didn't. He drove home in a daze and went straight to the basement and his boat and a bottle of bourbon.

Sanding on his boat always relaxed Jethro, took his mind off whatever was going on but tonight it simply didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about being a father again. Having a child with Jenny. The idea she would carry the baby to term and just turn it over to him and not be involved didn't seem possible to Jethro. He thought he knew Jenny and he couldn't imagine the sweet, passionate woman he had spent the last year with would turn her back on her own child. It made him angry to think that could happen. Jethro had every confidence that he could raise a child but he believed children needed two parents; he didn't want Jenny to abandon this child with him.

Since the sanding wasn't working Jethro turned his attention to the bourbon. After a few drinks he abandoned the sanding all together and devoted himself to getting drunk. The more he drank though the more confused and sad he became. He couldn't explain to himself how he had been so wrong about Jenny. Over and over again he asked himself how he could have spent so much time in such intimate situations with her and not known she was capable of willfully deceiving him to the point of aborting his child without his knowledge. To save time and energy he stopped pouring his drinks and just took them right from the bottle. It had been a very long time since he sat alone and got drunk. He stared around the basement and pictured Jenny sitting on the old couch reading and watching him sand. Then he pictured her pressed against the side of the boat, her shirt off and her mouth on his. A few more drinks and all he could think about was the fact he wasn't going to have that anymore. The touch of her hands on his body, the feel of her lying atop him, the sensation of being inside her while she fell apart beneath him calling his name. The tears came then and he finished the bottle and passed out on the hard, cold floor.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Saturday morning found Jethro slowly coming awake on the old couch in the basement. He had no idea how he got there and his back told him he'd spent most of the night on the floor. His head hurt more than his back and the sunlight coming in the low window told him the day was well under way. He managed to get up the stairs to the kitchen and get the coffee started. He swallowed three aspirin with a glass of water while the coffee brewed. He stared out the window and tried to wrap his head around what had happened with Jenny the previous evening. Jethro felt sick to his stomach and he knew that wasn't only because of the copious amounts of bourbon he'd ingested on an empty stomach. He was sick about Jenny. He felt like he couldn't take a deep enough breath to really breathe. For the moment at least he wasn't worried about the baby; he remembered Jenny giving him her word she wouldn't go through with the abortion without talking to him first.

Taking his coffee, Jethro trudged upstairs to the shower. Dropping his pants on the floor he heard something hard hit the tile. He picked up his pants and fished the ring box out of his pocket. He closed his eyes and forced back the tears that threatened. He tossed the box onto his dresser and went back to the shower. The hot water finally ran out while Jethro stood in one place and tried to drown his despair. He fnally washed in cool water and got out. Drying off seemed too much effort so he simply laid down on the bed, pulled the spread over himself and willed himself to sleep. It was the only way he thought he could escape the overwhelming despair and helplessness he was feeling.

The trouble with sleeping was it invited dreaming.

 _Jethro entered the dim room as quietly as possible. It was late and Jenny was already asleep. Her book lay beside her on the bed, her glasses in her lap. Jethro tiptoed to the bathroom, got undressed and then tried to slip into bed without waking her. Not once had he been successful but he kept trying._

" _Umm, babe what time is it?"_

" _Almost two. Go back to sleep."_

 _Jenny moved over to kiss him. She wrigged one leg between his and draped herself across his chest as she kissed her way to his mouth. Jethro pulled her on top of him and forgot all about being dog tired and completely, emotionally drained by his latest case. Jenny was warm and soft and she fit perfectly into all the right places on his hard, tired frame._

 _Kissing led to touching which led to more kissing and pretty soon boxers and sleep shorts and a flimsy top were shed and they were both wide awake. Jethro had been working for four days straight and he had missed the scent of her, the taste of her. Jenny had been making do with memories of their lovemaking but tonight she was getting the real thing._

 _Jethro felt her reach for him and guide him to her center. She was wet and warm and oh-so-ready for him. Her eyes were open, looking into his eyes and he was sure she could see right through into his soul. He wanted her to see how much he loved her. He wanted her to see he would always take care of her and protect her. He took her to that magical place only lovers can go and then he swept her over the edge and carried her down the other side. Jenny clung to him, urging him on and finally calling his name as he reached his peak with her._

 _Exhausted now but in a good way, Jethro pulled her close and fell asleep wrapped around her and holding her like he'd never let her go._

The dream came to an abrupt end when Jethro startled awake. He sat up on the side of the bed and held his aching head in his hands. After a few minutes he drug himself to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and splashed cold water on his face. Then he looked at himself in the mirror long and hard. He didn't much like what he saw. He remembered very clearly everything he had said to Jenny last night. The way he threatened her was especially hard for him to accept. He told himself the ends justified the means in this case but that didn't make him feel any better. All he could think about was that he loved her and then all of a sudden he didn't. He was looking forward to a life with her and then he wasn't.

Jethro had never been a person to feel sorry for himself even after losing the two people that meant more to him than life itself. He thought back to the time right after he was back in the States, the funerals were over and he was all alone. Sitting on the beach one evening he'd put his gun in his mouth and willed himself to have the courage to pull the trigger. Shannon seemed to speak to him at that moment telling him that wasn't what she wanted or what he'd promised. He put the gun down and never considered suicide again. There were some terrible days after that when all he wanted to do was crawl in a cave and die but he never gave into those feelings.

His stomach was growling so Jethro went downstairs to find something to eat. He settled for some scrambled eggs and toast and a fresh pot of coffee. As he was eating he wondered what Jenny was doing. How long would it be before they spoke again? He thought about calling but decided to give her some more time. He missed her. He missed the way they moved around each other in his small kitchen, bumping into each other, laughing and crowding into one another. How was all this going to work, he wondered. Could they go back to being how they were before? Jethro wasn't sure how he felt about Jenny now and that scared him as much as it surprised him.

Wandering to the basement Jethro tried working on the boat. It didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenny. About the baby she was carrying. His baby. He'd never thought to say anything last night about how he'd thought she was on birth control so how did this happen. It didn't matter now anyway and he knew nothing was foolproof. He certainly hadn't had any part in preventing pregnancy. Jenny had told him she had that taken care of so he never even considered condoms.

Leaving the basement, Jethor wandered back to the kitchen. He looked out at his backyard and remembered where the sandbox and the swingset had been. He'd gotten rid of them as soon as he could; they were too harsh a reminder of all the happy times he and his girls had shared in the backyard. Now he realized he would need to get a room ready for the baby. Kelly's room. He had gone in there only a handful of times since he'd come home and the last time was before he and Jenny started dating. The door was locked and everything was just as it had been when Shannon packed up and followed him to California. It was frozen in time as the bedroom of a happy, sweet, eight year old girl. Jethro went upstairs, found the room key in his bedside table drawer and went to open the room for the first time in over a year.

He stood in the doorway for a long time just looking around and remembering. He remembered the first time he put his daughter to bed in the baby bed he'd built for her. She had looked so tiny in the big bed. He remembered the first time she climbed out of that bed and wandered into her mom and dad's room at five o'clock in the morning. All the stories he and Shannon had read to her sitting in the rocking chair. All the dolls and stuffed animals and blocks and coloring books Kelly had kept so carefully put away on the shelves he built. The tea parties she had at the table and chairs he built for her. He remembered how he and Shannon would stand in the doorway just as he was now and watch Kelly sleep and thank the heavens for her. It had been a struggle; two miscarriages along the way, but they finally had their sweet baby. Jethro scrubbed his hands down his face and turned away.

He went to the basement storage room and returned to Kelly's room with boxes and package tape and a magic marker. Then he tried to begin the painful process of packing up a lifetime; his daughter's very short lifetime, of memories and belongings. It took Jethro a long time to even make a start much less any progress because every toy or stuffed animal or book held a memory and he took the time to savor each one. He wasn't in a hurry. After all the baby wasn't coming for months. He wanted to be sure and do this right so he took his time. In fact he took hours and had only two boxes packed. It was emotionally exhausting because Jethro had never really grieved over his daughter in a meaningful way. He had simply suffered in silence for a long time then buried his pain where no one could see it. Today he was finally looking that pain square in the face and it was a lot harder than he could have imagined.

While Jethro was slowly putting away one life Jenny was thinking of another one. Two actually. The one she had growing inside her and her own life which was now irrevocably changed. After a mostly sleepless night Jenny had put Jethro out of her mind for now and was concentrating on what she was going to do about the baby. She did not want a child. She had a career plan and being a mother was not part of the plan. She had never really considered having children. She didn't feel particularly maternal and having been raised mostly by her father and a beloved housekeeper she didn't have much of a maternal example to follow. She was careful about birth control and so never worried about being pregnant. Consequently she had never worried about how she felt about abortion. Now she worried about it.

On the face of it Jenny would have said she firmly believed in a woman's right to decide about having a child or not. That's what she'd told Jethro last night. She had not had to make that choice herself until a week ago and she thought she'd made the choice she could live with. Now was not the time to have a baby. Jethro's reaction and his insistence that she was killing his child had jolted her and forced her to think about her decision. But she wasn't going to think about Jethro right now.

She thought about what being pregnant would do to her career. She wasn't scheduled to go to London until June and the baby was due in March or April. She could have the baby and still take the job. The idea of going through an entire pregnancy, the weight gain, the check-ups and all that was more than she wanted to deal with. But….what about the baby and what Jethro had said? Jenny was furious because as much as she tried to think about herself and how this was going to impact her and her life everything seemed to come back to Jethro. She wanted to scream!

She had undoubtedly gotten pregnant while they were at the beach in late July. As soon as she had seen the positive result on the home test she'd scheduled an appointment with her gynecologist who worked her in the next day. Jenny was ten weeks pregnant the doctor had told her. When she had asked about terminating the pregnancy and the doctor had gone over all her options and Jenny left the office in a daze. She never considered calling Jethro with the news. She was consumed with her own reaction which ran the gamut from denial to anger to confusion. Over the next few days she'd made her decision and until Jethro had discovered her secret she'd been at peace with what she was planning to do. Not so anymore.

Jenny wanted a drink. She stood in the kitchen with the bourbon and a glass and couldn't decide whether or not it was okay to have a drink. A voice in her head asked, 'what difference does it make if you're not keeping it?' Jenny was furious with herself and with Jethro. Mainly with herself for not standing up to him. Standing in the kitchen she replayed whole confrontation in her head and she still couldn't wrap her mind around all the emotions Jethro had shown her. He'd gone from anger to tears to threatening rage and everything in between. She wondered what he was doing today. She was a little surprised he hadn't called but then again she knew he'd give her space. She'd given him her word and he would expect her to honor that.

Jenny realized she could pack a bag and disappear for a few days and he'd never find her until she came home and the situation was resolved. She considered that for about thirty seconds and dismissed the idea as cruel and dishonest. No, she would talk to Jethro again, try to make him see her point of view and then stand up for herself and do what she wanted to do. Having made that decision, Jenny poured herself a drink, put last nights lasagna in the oven and settled down for a decent meal.

Jethro laid down on Kelly's small bed and fell asleep surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls. He was emotionally drained and fell into a dreamless sleep that lasted most of the night. A few miles away Jenny finished her dinner and went upstairs to take a bubble bath. She couldn't stop thinking about Jethro and the baby and that made her angry. She gave up, took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

Two people in love. One had admitted it if only to himself and the other wouldn't admit it even to herself. Two people, both damaged emotionally, both stubborn and wary. And, in love. With each other. In the middle, a tiny speck of a human utterly unaware of all the chaos it had caused by its mere existence.

Sunday morning came very early for Jethro. He woke up at four thirty, cramped in Kelly's small bed. It took a few moments for him to remember why he was sleeping in there instead of on the couch as was his custom when Jenny wasn't there. With that thought he wondered if he was destined to sleep on the couch all the time now. Probably. Jethro stretched and knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep, went downstairs for coffee then to the basement to the boat. He worked for almost three hours before he quit and went upstairs for some fresh air. It was a beautiful day so Jethro went upstairs, changed his clothes and went for a run. He hoped the fresh air and exercise would help him think clearly about the future.

Jenny woke up about the time Jethro started up the stairs for some breakfast. She lay in bed for a long time thinking. Seemed like she did a lot of that these days. A lot of women in her position would have a friend in whom to confide her dilemma but Jenny's closest friend was Jethro. She had friends who were available for drinks or lunch but there was no one she trusted enough to talk to about important things. Except Jethro. Over the last year she had grown to trust his judgement and insight and rely on his advice. Now who would she trust? Who would she go to with her concerns about work or her silly fears? Would Jethro still be available to her? Still want to see her even? Jenny suddenly missed him and that made her angry at herself. She wanted to be independent of everyone; she didn't want to have to rely on a man, not even Jethro, for what she wanted or needed in life.

Jenny got up and pulled on a robe and headed to the bathroom. While she was brushing her teeth she wondered what she would do with her day. Sundays were almost always spent with Jethro and had been for many months. Well, not today she told herself and after last night, probably not for a long time. She went downstairs for coffee and some food. As the coffee was brewing she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and had to run to the bathroom before she was sick. Looking at herself in the mirror she cursed when she realized it was the coffee aroma that was making her ill. Then she cursed Jethro and then the baby and then fate and whatever else she could think of. Her day was not off to a good start.

Jethro's usual running route took him to Jenny's house but today he forced himself to go in the other direction. He blocked out everything but his breathing and the sound of his feet hitting the ground. He managed to get through his eight miles and back home where he sat on the porch to cool down. He drank a bottle of water and slowly let his mind come back to Jenny, a baby and his future. Just two days ago he had been fairly certain his future was with Jenny. Now he was fairly certain it was not. No, his future was as a single father if he could manage to convince Jenny to not have an abortion. He wondered how he was going to do that. In all the time he'd known her Jethro had very seldom seen her change her mind once she'd made a decision. This time had to be different though. He couldn't stand to think otherwise.

Jenny had settled for tea with her toast for breakfast and that seemed to have been a good choice. She was at a loss as to what to do with herself. She thought about going for a run but she couldn't work up the energy for that. She read the paper, checked her email and then frustrated, changed into shorts and a tee shirt and went for a run after all. She and Jethro usually ran together on weekends so Jenny was once again reminded of what was now missing in her life. She thought; not for the first time, that if only she was a better liar this circumstance would have been avoided. Then again, hardly anyone was good enough to lie to Jethro and get away with it. Jenny did about five miles then went home.

After a shower, Jenny was combing out her hair when her phone rang. She was sure it would be Jethro because hardly anyone else ever called. When she saw the caller ID though she hesitated. It was Mike Franks. She immediately remembered what he'd said to her before he left about hurting Jethro and how he'd come find her if she did. She was almost afraid to answer. He would be looking for Jethro anyway, not her. Then she realized he would have called Jethro's phone and gotten no answer, probably several times before he called her. She wondered if something was wrong with Jethro. Besides the obvious of course. At the last moment she answered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _At the last moment she answered._

"Hello."

"Jenny? It's Mike Franks."

"Hello, Mike. You're looking for Jethro I suppose."

"Yeah. Been calling since Friday and no answer. He's not at work. He there with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You say you tried him at work?"

"Tried him everywhere. What's goin' on up there?"

For some reason the concern in his voice broke through to Jenny and she lost the tenuous hold she'd kept on her emotions since Friday night. She hesitated and couldn't speak for a long moment.

"Jenny, what's wrong? You two break up or something'?"

"Oh Mike I don't know where to start."

"The beginning's usually best. Is Jethro alright?"

"As far as I know. I haven't seen him since Friday night. When he left here he was very upset but he was alright physically."

"Maybe you better tell me what's the matter. Jethro has never not answered my calls and you sound like you're cryin'."

Jenny took a deep breath. She knew if anyone could explain Jethro's reaction to her news it was Mike.

"Okay here it is. Jethro found out on Friday that I'm pregnant. When I told him I wasn't planning to keep the baby he freaked out. He went from angry to crying in a matter of a minute or less. Then he went from begging me to threatening me in the next two minutes. I have never seen Jethro like that and I don't know why he was so very upset. In fact upset doesn't even begin to describe his reaction. I tried to explain rationally why now was not the time for me to have a baby but he just refused to accept what I was telling him. When he left he pretty much threatened me if I didn't at least talk to him again before I did anything so I agreed. I haven't seen or talked to him since then."

Mike was silent. Of course he knew exactly why Jethro had reacted the way he did and he couldn't understand why Jenny didn't get it. He was pretty sure Jethro had said he told her about Shannon and Kelly. Jenny was a smart woman so he couldn't figure why she was so dense on this subject. He decided to say exactly what he thought.

"Jethro told you about what happened when he was in Kuwait didn't he?"

"Yes, he told me his wife had been killed while he was deployed. In a car accident he said."

"And his little girl?"

Jenny went still and silent. She didn't breathe.

"Jenny you there?"

"His little girl? What are you talking about?"

Mike shook his head. That explains it he thought.

"Jethro and Shannon had a little girl named Kelly. She was killed with her mother. She was eight years old. And it wasn't really a car accident. They were murdered by a drug lord. Or his people anyway. Shannon was going to be a witness against a cartel leader in a drug case. They killed the NCIS guy driving them and Shannon and Kelly died in the crash."

"Well that explains a lot. No wonder he kept saying, 'don't kill my child'. Why didn't he tell me about his daughter when he told me about Shannon?"

"He doesn't talk about them much. I can't explain it. You need to talk to him, Jenny. I know this is none of my business but if you abort this baby it will be a terrible blow for Jetho. I'm sure he'll want the child and he'll be a good father."

Jenny suddenly had a question she needed an answer to.

"Mike what happened to the man who killed them?"

"He died in Mexico I believe."

"How?"

Mike hesitated just a moment too long. Like Jenny had done with Jethro on Friday night.

"Don't know for sure."

That hesitation and the vague answer told Jenny what she needed to know.

"Jethro would never hurt you Jenny."

"You didn't hear him, Mike. It scared me."

"That's what he was trying to do. He needed to buy some time. I know Jethro like I know myself and he would never hurt you. Trust me on that."

"I know that in my heart but he was so….well I've never seen him like that. Oh Mike, I feel so horrible for him. I don't know what to do."

"Go talk to him. Whatever your reasons are for not wanting a baby please just think about what you'd be doing to Jethro. Losing his daughter nearly killed him Jenny. I mean that literally. Nearly killed him."

"I need to go. I'll tell Jethro to call you. Thank you for telling me Mike. Goodbye."

"Bye Jenny."

Without even thinking, Jenny threw on some clothes, grabbed her purse and keys and went to the car. She took a moment to consider what she was doing and then backed out and headed to Jethro's house. Knowing what she did changed everything. The decision was practically made for her and she couldn't believe it but she didn't care. She needed to get to Jethro and make sure he was okay. If he had known Mike was calling she was sure he would have answered. Mike was his closest confidant; the only person she thought Jethro trusted implicitly.

When Jenny parked in Jethro's driveway he was sitting on the floor in Kelly's room putting stuffed animals and dolls carefully in a box. He wrapped each one in packing paper to keep them clean and gently laid them in the box. He had already filled one box and was working on the second when he heard a car door slam and a moment later his front door open. He held his breath hoping it was Jenny.

"Jethro?"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Upstairs."

Jethro got up intending to close the door and meet her in the hall but by the time he moved the box and the animals and tape and paper, Jenny was in the hallway. She found him getting to his feet surrounded by the remnants of his little girl's life. Jethro just looked at her and he knew she knew. He didn't know how she knew but he could see it in her eyes. There were tears there before she had time to register what she was seeing behind him. Seeing that, he couldn't keep his own tears, which were always on the verge of spilling out anyway, from escaping and rolling down his face.

"Oh Jethro, I'm sorry."

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Jethro immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his tears falling in her hair. They held onto each other for a long time crying over what was lost and what was damaged and all the things they weren't sure about anymore.

Eventually Jethro eased her back and kissed her on the forehead. He pushed her hair back and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She did the same for him.

"How.."

"Mike called looking for you. I told him what was going on and he told me about Kelly. God, Jethro I'm sorry. About Kelly and about what happened Friday. Now I understand."

"Yeah."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to assume Jenny had changed her mind. He hoped so but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Of course. Wanna go downstairs?'

"Yes. Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'm glad you're here Jen."

"Me too."

Jenny went into the master bedroom and then into the adjoining bathroom. She used the toilet then washed her hands and rinsed her face in cold water. She took a moment to gather herself and think about what she was going to say to Jethro. Then she took a few deep breaths and prepared to change her life forever. Walking back through the bedroom she saw the ring box on the dresser. She stopped dead in her tracks. Tentatively she reached out and took it in hand and opened it. She gasped. It was so beautiful.

 _Oh Jethro, what have you done?_

Now she understood what all his planning and preparation had been about on Friday.

 _He was going to propose and instead we broke up. At least I feel like we did. What would I have said? No. I would have said no. Well, chances are he won't be asking now so I don't need to worry about what I'll say._

Jenny put the box back where she'd found it and went downstairs.

She found Jethro sitting at the dining table with two bottles of water in front of him. She smiled knowing he would much prefer beer or coffee but knew she wouldn't want either.

Jethro had chosen the table because he thought he should have something solid between them to keep himself from touching her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go but the voice in his head kept reminding him she wanted to kill his child. Or did she? She was here after all and now she knew about Kelly. Maybe she'd change her mind. He couldn't let himself think that until she said it to him.

Jenny sat down and reached for his hand. She took it in hers and held on tight. She needed Jethro's strength for what she about to say. She looked him in the eyes and willed him to forgive her for Friday night.

"Jethro, before we say anything else I want you to know I've decided to keep the baby."

Jethro dropped his head and tears of relief filled his eyes. He blinked them away and looked up to see Jenny watching him carefully. She pulled his hand to her face and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry about Kelly. If I had known I never would have considered an abortion. Your child is safe, Jethro. At least for as long as I'm carrying it."

"Our child."

Jethro looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes shining with tears and happiness.

"Our baby, Jen. Thank you."

At that moment Jenny was as torn about her future as she had ever been about anything in her life. She wanted Jethro to be happy. She wanted the baby to be safe and healthy. And, she wanted to take the job of her dreams in London and go off on her own to live her life. In her mind, it was all a colossal mess. In Jethro's mind everything had just gotten a whole lot better.

"Jethro, we have a lot to talk about. I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm sorry but I don't really even _want_ to be a mother. But I won't take this child away from you."

"Jen, I can't say I understand but I accept what you want. I told you I will take the baby and raise it and when you're ready we'll be here."

"Jethro, what if I'm never ready? You can't wait for me forever."

"Why not?"

Jenny hesitated. She wasn't ready for a conversation about long term plans. She needed to talk about the here and now. About the next seven months.

"Let's talk about today and leave forever until later. Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Jethro, why didn't you tell me about Kelly?"

Now Jethro took her hands in his and closed his eyes. He took a moment to gather his thoughts because this was a difficult conversation to have. He wanted to get it right.

"Because I don't talk about Shannon and Kelly to anyone. Normally. I told you about Shannon because you asked if I'd been married and I couldn't lie to you. I didn't say anything about Kelly because I wanted to keep her to myself for as long as possible. Sometimes it feels like if I tell people about her there's less for me to hold onto. I don't really know how to explain it. I was going to tell you soon. It's still so hard….so damned hard to think about my baby girl being gone."

Jenny got up and stepped around the corner of the table and took him in her arms. Jethro hugged her, his head on her stomach. Jenny ran her fingers through his hair, talking softly to him telling him how sorry she was and that she understood.

"Come sit on the couch with me."

Jenny pulled him up and led him to the couch. They settled in their regular spots with Jenny close to his side, holding his hands. This was testing Jethro's resolve to put some distance between them. In fact, that idea went right out the window a moment later when Jenny leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft, warm kiss and Jethro returned it without taking it any further. As they broke apart he stroked her face and leaned his forehead on hers.

"We have a lot to talk about. I think maybe we better stick to talking for a while."

Jenny was a little disappointed but she knew he was right. They did have an awful lot to talk about.

"How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks. I went to the doctor the day after I saw the test results. Everything is fine."

"So, while we were at the beach then?"

"Yes, I imagine. I don't know what happened. I didn't miss my pill. I guess nothing is foolproof."

"I feel like I should say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"No, Jethro, obviously this was meant to be. To be honest I'm not particularly happy about it but I'll adjust. I'll do everything I can to deliver a healthy baby I promise you that."

"Oh Jen, I know you will. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to be a father again. You are giving me the greatest gift imaginable."

"How are we going to do this Jethro? This is so strange. You're excited and I should be but I'm not. Maybe there's something wrong with me. I feel like a terrible person."

"No, Jen. You're not a bad person at all. You've wanted this job in London for a long time and like you said, you don't really want a child now. I understand that much. As to how we're going to do this I guess we'll work it out as we go."

"Do you even still want to be with me Jethro?"

"I can't honestly answer that right now. Things are different."

"You scared me the other night. You more or less threatened me and it really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's what you intended though right?"

"Yes. I wanted to scare you. I wanted you to wait until I could figure out how to convince you to keep the baby. I wouldn't hurt you Jenny. I wouldn't."

"That's what Mike said. What happened to the man who killed your family?"

"I don't really think I should tell you that. Let's leave it that he's dead."

"But…"

"No, Jenny. Leave it alone. You don't need to know anything more about it. And you never need to worry that I would hurt you because I won't."

"Alright, subject closed. So, do we go back to the way we were or do we start in a different direction or what? I have no clue how to proceed."

"I don't know either. I want to be there for you during the pregnancy. I want to go to the doctor with you and do whatever you need me to do. I won't crowd you. I don't know about the rest of it. What do you think?"

"Jethro, I was happy with the way things were for us before last week. I liked the life we had together."

"But?"

"But I saw the look on your face and in your eyes when I told you I wasn't keeping the baby. I heard the way you talked to me. And, I see the look in your eyes even now. You don't see me the same way you did a few days ago. You're not sure. You don't feel the same about me. Am I right?"

"You're right, I'm not sure. Part of me wants to wrap you up and hold on and never let you go. But, I admit, another part of me isn't sure anymore. I'm sorry Jen."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Maybe I'm not exactly the person you thought I was."

"I don't think that's it. I think I was just so shocked by the news I didn't know what to do. I guess I didn't know everything about you but I know enough to know you're a good person, Jen. You're smart and caring and tough. You're special to me and that hasn't changed."

"I want us to still see each other, Jethro. I care about you and I want us to be close. Can you do that?"

"I want to. Can you give me a few days to sort everything out in my head?"

"Yes, I can do that. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Tell me about Kelly."

That wasn't what he was expecting and Jethro didn't know where to start. He thought for a moment then stood up and pulled Jenny with him. He decided to show her instead of simply telling her about Kelly.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs."

Jenny followed. Jethro opened the door to Kelly's room and stepped aside holding his arm out to allow Jenny to enter ahead of him.

"This was Kelly's room. Pretty much exactly as she left it when Shannon packed them up and followed me to Camp Pendleton. A few of Kelly's favorite toys were left in California; the ones she took with her, but they weren't going to be there for long so most of her stuff is here. As you can see she loved horses and books and stuffed animals."

Jethro stopped as Jenny made her way around the room looking at the items that told the story of a life over much too soon.

"Looks like she was very well loved, Jethro."

"She was everything. She looked like her mom and had her mom's disposition. Really smart and tough too."

"Like her daddy."

"I guess."

Jenny picked up a plastic horse. "Did she ever ride?"

"Oh yeah, she was a natural with horses. She started riding when she was six. Never afraid, never nervous even on an animal twenty times her size. It was remarkable really."

"And she obviously loved books."

"Her mom started reading to her before she was born. Kelly could read when she was four. She loved to have me read her stories. I tried to be home for her bedtime whenever I could. If wasn't deployed anyway. I missed a lot."

"I bet you were a wonderful father, Jethro. I can't imagine how you managed to deal with such a terrible loss."

"Mike helped me. He saved me really. And Shannon. I knew she'd be really pissed at me if I didn't pull myself together. It took a very long time for me to accept how things were. I wanted to die. I couldn't imagine life without them. I didn't know who I was without them."

Jenny went to him and put her arms around him and he wrapped her in a tight embrace. For a long time they stood like that in the middle of Kelly's room and held on. The comfort Jethro got from Jenny was more than he could ever tell her. He trusted her and that put her on a very short list of people. He knew in his heart that he still loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him. If she would ever admit that he didn't know and he couldn't worry about that for the time being. All he knew in this moment was that he needed her to hold onto him and she was. He'd worry about the future another day.

After a while Jenny eased back and Jethro let her go. She looked at the furniture in the room and said, "You made all this didn't you?"

"Yeah. Well, my dad and I. We made the baby bed and a cradle for when she came home. I'll use those for our baby."

Jenny noticed he said 'our'. It comforted her and stung her at the same time but she knew he didn't say it to hurt her. It was a natural thing for him to say. He was comfortable with the idea of them having a baby. He wanted the baby. She wondered if, as time went along, she'd come to feel differently about the child she was carrying. She didn't think so but she was so out of her element she wasn't sure of anything.

"Jethro, is this the first time you've been in this room?"

"No, but it's the first time in over a year."

"Why today?"

"Well, when I came home Friday I went to the basement and drank until I passed out. I figured I can't do that every night and I wasn't having any luck working on the boat. Then I thought I needed a room for the baby and since this one is closest to my room I decided to start working on it for whoever is coming. I'll save this stuff of course and I won't pack it all up. Just need to get it out of here so I can get the room ready for a new baby."

"I see."

Jenny ran her fingers through her hair and held her face in her hands. She was tired. She had no idea how to go forward. She wanted Jethro with her; she missed him, but their situation was so awkward she didn't know how to navigate it.

Sensing her confusion and uncertainty, Jethro took her hand and led her back downstairs. He steered her to the couch and said, "Sit down and relax. I'll be right back."

Jethro went to the kitchen, found some tea Ducky had given him once trying to get him to lower his coffee intake and started some water. He fixed Jenny a cup of tea, added a splash of lemon and took it to her.

"Here, Ducky says tea makes everything better."

Jenny smiled at him and accepted the cup. She wasn't much of a tea drinker but she thought maybe if coffee was off her menu tea would be a good substitute.

"Thank you."

"Jen, I know this situation is strange and you must feel unsettled. How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest I'm scared. I've never been pregnant of course and I don't know what to expect. I guess I'll get some books. I don't have anyone really to talk to about this. Except you of course, and I don't want to pressure you."

"Do you have a doctor you trust?"

"Yes, but I've only ever gone for my annual check-up. I don't really know her that well. I guess I'll be getting to know her."

"Yeah. Would you be comfortable talking to Ducky? I know he'd be happy to answer any questions he could. And Jen, you can talk to me anytime about anything. I know a little bit about pregnant women but I was gone a lot during Shannon's pregnancy."

"I think I'd be okay talking to Ducky if I needed to. This is all very new Jethro and I'm just not settled with it yet. It will be fine I'm sure. I need to tell my boss and make sure he understands I'll still be able to go to London. What about you, will you be able to stay home with the baby for a couple of months?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem. I'll work it out."

"Jethro, are you sure you'll be able to do this? I mean think about your schedule. What about when you get called out in the middle of the night? What are you going to do with a baby in that case? I'm not trying to change your mind I'm just being practical."

"I know. I'll have to have someone I can leave him or her with that's all. There's plenty of time to work that out after the baby comes. My dad will come down at the beginning I'm sure. And Mike will show up. I know that might sound scary but my dad's really good with babies and oddly enough so is Mike. I'm sure I can do it, Jen."

Jenny put her cup down and let her head fall back into the cushion. The tea had settled her stomach and she was as relaxed as she had been in days. The tension of the week, knowing and not telling anyone, the horrible scene on Friday night and the sleepless nights were catching up to her. She needed to go home and go to bed. She wanted to stay with Jethro but she knew this wasn't the right time for that. Not yet.

"I need to go home. I have a busy week ahead and I'm exhausted."

"You want me to drive you?"

"No, Jethro I'll be fine. I'm glad we talked."

"Me too. Jenny, I know you're making a big sacrifice for me and I don't take that lightly. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'll be there. I won't let you down. I promise."

"I know that Jethro. You've never let me down. I guess there is something I do need from you."

"Anything."

"I need you to forgive me. Forgive me for not wanting this baby."

"Jen, that's not something you need my forgiveness for. But if I makes you feel better, I do forgive you. You can't help how you feel about something. I understand your reluctance to change your life right now just when you've achieved what you've wanted for so long."

"Thank you Jethro. Now, I better go home or I won't be able to get off this couch."

Jethro pulled her up and gave her a quick, soft kiss. He walked her to her car and told her to call him when she got home.

Jenny laughed at him, "Is this how it's going to be? You hovering and monitoring my every move for the next seven months?"

"Probably."

"Okay, I'll call you. Bye Jethro."

"Bye Jen."

For the first time since Friday night Jethro relaxed. Things would work out. Maybe Jenny would change her mind about not wanting a child but even if she didn't he was going to be a father again. Jethro was happy about that but at the same time sad about what Jenny would be missing.

Jenny did call when she got home. Jethro went back to what he was now thinking of as "the baby's room" and packed a few more boxes. He took the bed apart and after carefully wrapping it in old sheets he put it in the attic. He had enough cleared out so that when he knew the sex of the baby he could decide on a paint color. He sat in the rocking chair and wondered which he wanted; a boy or a girl. He knew it wouldn't matter when the baby came because he'd be crazy about either one. He had some experience with little girls so maybe that would be best especially since it seemed he would be on his own. On the other hand a girl would be emotionally hard. A little boy would be great. Either way, his life was certainly going to be different in a few short months.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

When Jenny got to work on Monday she requested a meeting with her immediate supervisor, Nancy Peters and their boss, Jeff Rogers. She met with them for almost an hour and explained her situation. She reassured them she was wholly prepared to take the job in London even though she was having a baby. They seemed very surprised she was willing to leave the baby with the father but she convinced them the arrangement was already agreed upon by both her and the father.

"It's not any of my business of course but are you and Agent Gibbs still together?" asked her boss, a retired Marine himself.

Jenny didn't mind him asking. She knew Jeff and Jethro knew each other and had been in the Corps at the same time. It wasn't a secret she and Jethro were a couple.

"Yes. He is the baby's father."

Jenny was pretty sure Jeff knew about Jethro's family but she didn't mention it.

"And you're sure you want to leave a tiny baby with him?" There was some humor in his voice and Jenny knew he wasn't being critical or questioning her judgment.

"Yes, he's convinced me he's quite capable of taking care of a baby. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I've known Gunny a long time and he's a fine man. He's more than capable. If you're okay with it I surely don't have any reason to object. My main concern is you and your wishes and whether or not you really want to go to London with a child here."

"I understand and I promise you, that is exactly what I want to do."

Jenny's immediate supervisor was a wonderful woman who had been grooming her for the London job for months. She and Jenny were friends and Jenny was sure Nancy was surprised by her news. After they left Jeff's office she and Nancy went to the break room for coffee or in Jenny's case, a bottle of water.

"I surprised you didn't I? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Things sort of spun out of control over the weekend and plans changed."

"I thought you didn't want children, Jenny."

"I don't. That's why I'm leaving the baby with Jethro. He was strongly opposed to me not keeping the baby and I decided to heed his wishes."

"Well, anything you need just let me know. I may need you to make a trip to London before Alan leaves so we'll need to schedule that before it's too late for you to fly."

"Is this going to be a problem, Nancy?"

"No, I don't think so. We'll work around it. Don't worry, Jenny this baby won't interfere with your work. You'll be fine. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Pretty good if I stay away from the smell of coffee first thing in the morning. That's the only thing that seems to set me off. Otherwise I feel good."

"I'm happy for you Jenny even if you're not thrilled. A baby is always a blessing. Why don't we go look at the calendar and get Alan on the phone to see when it will be convenient for you to go over."

Jethro's week started off with a bang when they got a case before everyone had even had time to sit down at their desks. The weekend seemed to have been restful for everyone except Jethro who was in a grouchy mood causing everyone to give him a wide berth. Even Ducky stuck strictly to business with no long stories and none of the light hearted banter he sometimes used to lighten the mood at a crime scene. He hoped the trouble wasn't with Jenny; that could make life difficult for all of them.

All day Monday was taken up with the case. Jethro was in and out of autopsy numerous times but never had time to talk to Ducky except about the murder victim. McGee and DiNozzo were deep into their work and Jethro was called to a meeting with the Director. Their progress was slow and by mid-afternoon Jethro was getting frustrated with how things were developing. Or rather, not developing. He went out for coffee and told Tony to find a lead while he was gone. DiNozzo just gave a non-committal response and looked over at McGee as if to say, 'I have no ideas, do you?'

On the way to the coffee shop, Jethro thought about calling Jenny. He thought talking to her would improve his mood; it almost always did. He almost reached for his phone but at the last moment decided not to call. Improving his mood was up to him he decided; he didn't want to depend on Jenny right now. Whether that would change in the future he had no idea.

When Jethro got back to the office DiNozzo actually did have a lead but it took them all the way to Norfolk. With traffic they didn't get there until early evening, worked for several hours and decided to spend the night because they still needed to track down several potential witnesses. The next morning they found their witnesses and that took them back to DC and then to Baltimore and back to DC late Tuesday night. The good news was they had their suspect in custody and all they had left to do was the paperwork. When they left the Navy Yard is was almost midnight and the three of them were exhausted.

Jethro went home to an empty house. He hadn't done that on a regular basis in many months and he didn't particularly like it. He had gotten used to going to Jenny's after work even if it was late. She was almost always waiting up for him unless he had called and told her not wait. Tonight he wished she was waiting.

By getting to work at six o'clock on Wednesday Jethro had plenty of peace and quiet and had his report done by the time McGee and DiNozzo showed up at seven thirty. That meant he had the morning free, barring a new case, to talk to Ducky. When he got to autopsy however, Jimmy Palmer informed him Ducky wasn't going to be in until after lunch due to a doctor's appointment. Jethro went back to his desk, reread his own report and waited on Tim and Tony to finish theirs. Just as he was about to leave for coffee, Tobias Fornell showed up and wanted to talk about a case so the two of them headed for the coffee shop. Fornell wanted Jethro to give him a hand on a case that was only marginally in NCIS territory and Jethro agreed as long as his director was okay with it. When they got back to the Navy Yard they went up to see Director Morrow and discovered the arrangement was already agreed upon by the two directors.

Jethro told DiNozzo he was in charge for a couple of hours and then he and Fornell left. The "little problem" Fornell had wanted help with took a lot longer then two hours. By the time they were finished it was almost six o'clock. Fornell dropped Jethro at the Navy Yard and promised him dinner in the future as a thanks.

His late return meant Jethro had missed Ducky. He really needed to talk to his friend and was disappointed it would have to wait another day. Or maybe not. There was a note on his desk telling Jethro that Mr. Palmer had said he was looking for Ducky and if he was back before seven to call and Ducky would meet him at home. Jethro dialed the number on the way to his car.

"Hey, Duck you sure you don't mind coming over?"

"Not at all. Mother is having bridge club. I welcome the opportunity to get out of the house."

"I appreciate it. I'll see you there."

The two men arrived at Jethro's house at almost the same time. Jethro waited for Ducky to get out of his car then they went in the house together.

"How about a drink, Duck?"

"That would be fine."

Jethro poured Ducky a Scotch and himself a Bourbon and the two men went to sit in the living room. Ducky waited for Jethro to gather his thoughts; he didn't ask what was going on because he knew Jethro would get to it in his own time.

Without any warning Jethro said, "Jenny's pregnant."

Ducky watched him to see if Jethro was going to continue but when the younger man sipped his bourbon and remained silent Ducky spoke up.

"Is this a problem? You love children."

"It's a sort of a problem. Maybe I better back up a day or two."

"Yes, why not start at the beginning."

Ducky saw that was going to be difficult when Jethro got up and began pacing around the small room. Clearly something besides an unplanned pregnancy was going on.

"I went over to Jenny's on Friday night with dinner and flowers and the whole bit because I was going to ask her to marry me. Had the ring and everything."

Ducky took a quick sip and watched Jethro standing by the fireplace struggling to continue with his narrative.

"Anyway, I went up to take a shower and found the home pregnancy tests in the trash. When Jen came home I asked her and she tried to tell me the test was negative but I knew she was lying and she finally told me the truth. She's about ten weeks pregnant."

Jethro stopped and took a drink. Ducky waited. Jethro took a deep breath and then another drink. He paced around some more then he sat down again.

"She said she wasn't keeping the baby."

"Oh dear."

Ducky knew about Shannon and Kelly and he instantly understood his friend's difficulty.

"Things got a little bit out of hand for a while. I begged her to change her mind. She said she just didn't want a child, she wants to take a job in London in June and now was just not the right time for her to have a baby. I told her I'd take the baby but she just kept saying she didn't want to have a baby. Then I got angry and I told her I'd do whatever it took to stop her from killing my child. She didn't like that of course. I begged some more and when she just wouldn't change her mind I threatened her."

"Excuse me?"

"I told her in no uncertain terms that it would be a mistake for her to kill my child."

"Oh dear."

"I don't even know what I meant by that but I just had to make her see I was serious. She agreed not to do anything until we talked some more. She told me to leave so I did."

Jethro got up and went to pour himself another drink. The telling of this much of the story-Ducky was quite sure there was a lot more-seemed to have drained Jethro.

When he returned, Jethro couldn't be still so he resumed his aimless pacing.

"I assume you came home Friday night and consoled yourself with the boat and a bottle."

"Not so much the boat but yes, an almost full bottle. I passed out on the floor in the basement and slept it off. Mostly. I slept a lot of Saturday too."

"Have you spoken to Jenny since Friday?"

"Yes. She got a call from Mike looking for me. He could tell something was wrong the way she talked and when he asked her about it she told him what had happened and what I'd said. He thought she knew about Kelly but she didn't so he told her."

"I thought you had told her about what happened."

"Just about Shannon. Not Kelly. I was going to of course but I just hadn't thought it was necessary yet."

"How did she react?"

"She came right over here. I was in Kelly's room boxing up some of her things. Once I sobered up I decided to start getting a room ready for the baby. I was determined not to lose this child."

"So, she came over and you talked?"

"Yeah, she agreed to have the baby and I'll keep him. Or her. And Jenny will go on with her life, go to London, whatever she wants to do I guess."

Ducky was very relieved to hear this semi-happy outcome. The idea of Jethro in a battle with Jenny over his unborn child was not one Ducky wanted to think about for long. Now he needed to find out what Jethro's state of mind was concerning being a father again and a single father at that.

"So, you are going to be a father again. Congratulations, Jethro. Rather a difficult situation to be sure but you're capable of handling it no doubt."

"You know Duck the baby is great news as far as I'm concerned but what I need your help with is how I feel about Jenny now."

"You mean because she was going to have an abortion?"

"Yes. I mean I was about ten minutes from asking the woman to marry me and now I don't know if I even still love her. She was going to kill my child without even telling me it existed. If I hadn't gone up there to take a shower, or if she had remembered to take out her damn trash, I would never have known about this baby and it would probably already be dead."

Jethro's voice was angry and bitter and laced through with sadness and loss. He looked as defeated as Ducky had seen him in a long time. Finally he stopped pacing and sat down heavily on the couch. Ducky watched him for a long few minutes waiting to see if there was more to the explosion but Jethro seemed to have spent all his energy.

Ducky finished his drink and set the glass on the table between his chair and the couch. He sat on the edge of the chair and looked at Jethro carefully. He sensed the coming conversation was going to be very important to his friend and he wanted it to go in the right direction.

"Tell me Jethro, what was it about Ms. Shepherd that made you fall in love with her?"

Jethro looked up in surprise. When he didn't answer Ducky pressed on.

"Humor me, Jethro. What is about Jenny that made you love her?"

"She's smart and beautiful and she gets me. She doesn't get all upset when I work for days on end. She's passionate and sweet and sexy. And I know she cares a lot about me."

"And now? Why do you question your love for her?"

"She was going to kill my child! And not even tell me!"

"But she didn't. She came to understand how much this child means to you and she changed her mind. She's giving you the greatest gift possible, Jethro."

"I just don't know if I can love a woman that would even think of doing such a thing."

"So you're opposed to abortion?"

"Of my child, damn right!"

"Jethro suppose you and Jenny were talking one night and she disclosed to you that she'd had an abortion years ago. Would that have altered how you feel about her?"

"Probably not. But we're talking about my child. About deceiving me."

"I understand and that does make a difference. But Jethro, she had no idea you would want a child. I venture to guess you and she had never talked about marriage and children. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps she was taking care of the situation not in a way to deceive you but to spare you the need to make a decision about it or worry about it. Many women today feel it is their right to make that decision on their own. Particularly if they are not in a committed relationship with the father. I know the two of you have been seeing each other for some time now but you were not engaged or talking about marriage. And, she is planning to take a job out of the country in just a few months. I'm sure the abortion seemed logical and expedient to her. And, as soon as she had the information that let her understand your position, she altered her plans; essentially to make you happy. That has to count for something. For quite a lot actually."

Jethro closed his eyes and let his head rest on the back of the couch. Yes, her decision to have the baby did count for a lot in Jethro's mind. He understood, maybe better than Jenny at this point what the pregnancy would mean for her. He was eternally grateful to her for agreeing to have his child. He had been so very shocked at what seemed a cavalier attitude toward the baby that he still didn't have a handle on his feelings for Jenny. He could agree with Ducky that she was still the same woman he'd loved five days ago. He knew she'd need him in the coming months and he was very willing to be at her beck and call throughout the pregnancy. But could he still give her his heart?

"You miss her don't you?'

"Yeah, I do."

"You intend to be part of the pregnancy, go to doctor's appointments, things like that?"

"Absolutely."

"Jethro, you don't have to put a name to how you feel about Ms. Shepherd. You and she are now bound together for, well in some ways, for life. You still care for her or you would not be so conflicted."

"I do, you're right. I just don't understand how I could have been so wrong about her."

"Jethro, you weren't necessarily wrong about her. Children and whether or not to have them is a topic most couples discuss during their dating phase if they are serious about one another. You never had that discussion. Maybe you would have discovered she didn't want children. Maybe that would have been the deal breaker for you. Not everyone feels the pull of parenthood. Many people are not cut out to be parents and if they are wise enough to realize that they don't have children. Pity more people don't recognize that in themselves."

"I guess. All I know is I want to be there for her as much as she'll let me. I want her to love this child but I guess I can't make that happen. Either she will or she won't."

"That's right. And remember Jethro, she's never been married, never been through this before and you have. She's still young and she wants a career. You are quite capable of caring for a child as a single parent and perhaps one day she will want to be part of this child's life. At that point you will have other difficult choices to make. Safe to say, your life has become immeasurably more complicated in the last several days."

"That's for damn sure."

"So, what are you going to do next?"

"I really don't know. Part of me wants to go back to where we were before all this happened but another part of me knows that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to leave in a few months and when she does I have to be able to go on without falling apart. I have to be ready and able to care for a baby. I've known for a while now that she was leaving but I figured I could deal with that when the time came. I imagined I would crash for a while, make everyone miserable for a month or so and then get myself back together. That can't happen now. Maybe I'd be better off to let her go now."

"I suppose you may be right. But can you be part of the pregnancy and help her for the next six or seven months and still be alright?"

"I have no idea. I really don't know what to do."

"What do you think Jenny wants?"

"I think she wants us to go back to where we were. Her plan was always to leave me. I think she's in deeper than she expected to be the pregnancy aside, but she'll never admit it. She's the most stubborn woman I've ever known."

"That's the pot calling ….."

"I know Duck. I know."

"Jethro, this is certainly a bittersweet circumstance. The baby is wonderful news but losing Jenny will be difficult for you to bear. I will help in any way I can of course."

"I know Duck. Just don't let me shoot DiNozzo and I think we'll be okay."

Ducky looked at his watch and stood up.

"I should be going. I hope this helped Jethro".

"It did. Thanks Duck."

After Ducky left Jethro had another drink and eventually fell asleep on the couch. His sleep was full of dreams and when his phone beeped at him at two fifteen he had a hard time waking up to answer.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs."

"Jethro are you alright?"

Jenny's voice was frantic and she sounded as if she was crying.

"Jen, what's the matter? What's going on?"

"Oh, Jethro I had a terrible nightmare. It seemed so real. You were hurt and I couldn't get to you. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, it's okay. Do you want me to come over there?"

Jenny hesitated. She hadn't been sleeping the last few nights and this nightmare had seemed so real she was very frightened even now that she was awake. When she didn't answer, Jethro knew he had to go to her despite his intention to put some distance between them.

"Jen, I'll be right there. Why don't you stay on the phone with me. I'm coming."

"Are you sure? It's the middle of the night."

Jenny heard the truck start and felt such a sense of relief she could barely keep from crying. That's when she realized just how much she'd missed Jethro and how much she wanted and needed to see him.

"I'm on my way."

Jenny kept the phone to her ear and listened to Jethro give her a running commentary on his progress to her house. It was about a twenty minute drive with no traffic and the way Jethro typically drove it would be less than that. Unless he got stopped of course. He didn't and in just seventeen minutes he was coming in her front door. Jenny ended the call and a moment later Jethro walked in the bedroom and straight to her.

"Hey beautiful."

Jethro sat on the side of the bed and Jenny wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for coming. I don't know what's gotten into me but the dream was just so real and it scared me so."

"I'm here and I'm fine. Nothing's gonna happen to me. You been sleeping okay before tonight?"

"No."

Jenny sat back and held his hands. "I can't sleep without you." Then she started to cry. "What am I going to do?"

"I guess you better scoot over and let me in there so we can both get some sleep."

She looked at him and saw only love in those baby blues she loved so much.

"You want to stay with me?"

"Yes. For tonight anyway."

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Jethro wiped away her tears and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I want a lot of the time these days. Right now I want you to get some sleep. Okay?"

"I know I'm asking too much of you Jethro. I'm being so selfish. What's wrong with me?"

"Probably just hormones. Look Jen, I care about you and I will be here for you during these next months just like I said I would. I don't know exactly how all this will work out so we just have to take it a day at a time for now."

"I don't know what to say Jethro."

"Then let's just go to bed. We have plenty of time to talk later. After we've had some sleep."

"Okay."

Jethro stripped down to his boxers, Jenny moved over and about three minutes after Jethro slipped in behind her they were both sound asleep. They slept right through until Jethro's phone went off followed about thirty seconds later by Jenny's phone. She hadn't been sleeping at all the previous nights so she hadn't set her alarm. Jethro's phone call was DiNozzo looking for him because he hadn't shown up for work and it was after eight o'clock. Jenny's call was for the same reason from her boss.

"I'll be there within the hour, DiNozzo."

"Yes, I guess I overslept. I'm fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

They put their phones down, looked at each other and laughed.

"I haven't slept that well in days. Thank you for coming over Jethro."

"You're welcome. I guess we better get it in gear. Share the shower with me? In the interest of saving time of course."

"That has never worked for us before. You think it will today?"

"Nope."

"Good. Come on."

They shared the shower and still managed to leave in a reasonable amount time. Before they got out the door though Jethro took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Then he smoothed her hair back and kissed her softly on the mouth. His plan to keep her at arms length wasn't working very well. They both went to work and tried very hard not to think about each other. Jethro was pretty good at shoving emotions down in a small corner of his psyche where they couldn't get in his way and that was what he decided he needed to do with his feelings for Jenny. Whether or not he'd be successful was doubtful. For her part, Jenny just kept repeating her pledge not to get tied down. She had an easier time ignoring her feelings for Jethro because she had no idea how wonderful it was to truly love and be loved by someone. Jethro had had that experience and he desperately wanted it again.

Three days passed and neither had called the other. Jethro was buried under a double homicide and really had no time or energy for anyone outside his team. Jenny kept herself busy at work late every evening and when she did go home she was always exhausted and fell into bed after a light supper. She had a doctor's appointment coming up in a couple of weeks and wondered if Jethro really wanted to go with her. She made a mental note to call him and at least give him the opportunity.

Jenny didn't feel any emotional attachment to the baby growing inside her and that worried her. She was beginning to think something was wrong with her. She wanted very much to deliver a healthy baby but that was more about making Jethro happy than anything else. She told herself she really shouldn't get attached because after all she was leaving the baby with Jethro barely two months after it was born and she didn't expect to see him or her for the next two years and maybe not ever. Despite Jethro's proclamation of his love for her she sincerely doubted he would wait two years for her to return. Even if he did, the child wouldn't know her and she hardly expected to suddenly feel like a mother after all that time. No, it was better if she didn't get emotionally attached to the little creature.

Lying in bed one morning Jenny had a horrible thought; what if something happened to Jethro after the baby was born? Who would take care of it? Suddenly Jenny felt herself getting angry at him. He had convinced her to have the baby and leave it with him but he had a very dangerous job and could easily be hurt or even killed some day. Then what would become of the child? Jenny knew she would be expected to take the child and she didn't want that responsibility. What had she gotten herself into? She wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Why hadn't she thought of all that before now? She knew why. She'd let her emotions get the best of her when she learned about Kelly. She'd let her affection for Jethro overrule her head, she felt sorry for him and wanted to make him happy. And, he'd scared her.

Angry with herself she got out of bed to get ready for work. She caught a glimpse of herself sideways in the mirror and got even more angry. She was gaining weight. She hated Jethro in that moment and didn't care if he was ever happy again. She wanted to wear a favorite pair of slacks today and now they were too tight. She fumed and fussed in the empty room and went downstairs for breakfast. She desperately wanted a cup of coffee but of course that was out of the question. Now she was beginning to resent the baby. The day was certainly not off to a good beginning.

On her way to the Navy Yard her phone rang. She was at a stop light so she checked her phone and saw it was Jethro calling. Somewhat reluctantly she answered.

"What is it?"

"Ouch. What's wrong Jen?"

"I hate you that's what's wrong!"

"Oh. Any particular reason or just a bad morning?"

Jethro wasn't too worried. He recognized pregnancy hormones speaking when he heard them. He remembered a few times when Shannon was pregnant and had told him to go away and not come back. He also remembered that she always came looking for him pretty soon.

"Several reasons none of which I care to discuss with you right now."

"Okay. I'm just calling because I thought you said something the other day about a doctor's appointment and I want to be there. When is it?"

"It's two weeks from tomorrow at two o'clock."

"Okay. I'll put it on my calendar. Can you text me the doctor's name and address?"

"Yes. I thought we might get together this weekend. For dinner or something."

"I thought you hated me."

"Shut up Jethro!"

"We're on call and anyway I'm not sure it's a good idea just now."

"Oh. Okay. I'll send you the information. Bye."

And she hung up. Jethro was usually the one to do that but today Jenny took the initiative and hung up first. He just sighed and tossed his phone on the desk.

"Everything okay, Boss?"

"Yeah. Just great."

Jethro's team didn't know about the pregnancy yet. And neither did the Director. Jethro knew he needed to talk to the Director because he was going to need some extended leave in a few months. He knew it wouldn't be a problem but he still wanted to let Director Morrow know what was happening. He considered going up to talk to him but decided to wait a while longer. Instead he went downstairs to talk to Ducky.

"Ah, Jethro, I'm afraid I have nothing for you in terms of your case."

"That's okay, Duck. McGee and DiNozzo are working on a lead now. I came about something else."

"Mr. Palmer would you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure Doctor."

"How are you and Ms. Shepherd these days?"

"We're not. Haven't seen her or talked to her in over a week except on the phone just now. I called her to get the day of her next doctor's appointment. She wanted to get together this weekend but I don't think I want to do that. Well that's not true. I want to but I don't think I will."

"So you've decided to end your relationship?"

"I can't go back to what we were. I can't get past her attitude about the baby. She doesn't love me and she's leaving in a few months so what's the point?"

"I'd say the point is you love her. I've never known you to give up on something you believed in."

"Not sure I believe in us anymore Duck."

"It is a complicated situation I give you that. I will support you in whatever you decide Jethro."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

After a couple of days being really miserable Jethro was beginning to get used to the idea and accepting it as his future. Then Jenny called and asked if they could sit down and talk and he heard himself agreeing to have dinner with her on Thursday.

Then they got a case and his week went from miserable to truly awful. A Marine wife was found murdered and her children missing. The father was deployed and clues as to the fate of the children were few and far between. Cases involving children were always especially difficult and this one seemed headed for disaster from the start. By the time the father was located in Afghanistan and on his way home Jethro was ready to destroy something he was so frustrated with their lack of progress. Two days passed and nothing was happening. Finally the father returned and they discovered he was not actually the birth father; something the family's records neglected to mention.

After that the case took an entirely different direction and they finally had a suspect; the birth father. They worked around the clock for three days before they finally tracked the father and children to a mountain cabin in West Virginia. When they got there the man was determined to keep the children no matter what and Jethro was equally determined to get them away from him. His history of drug use and violent, erratic behavior made the situation extremely dangerous for all involved. Fortunately, the children were smart and resourceful and managed to sneak out of the cabin while their abductor was ranting to Jethro through the closed front door. The two boys snuck out a window in the bedroom and ran into the woods away from the cabin. McGee intercepted them and let Jethro know they were safe.

Once he knew the kids were safe, Jethro was through negotiating with the maniac in the cabin. He learned from the kids talking to McGee the man had several knives but no gun inside. Jethro and DiNozzo stormed the front door and after a brief struggle during which the man did manage to cut Jethro, DiNozzo shot and wounded the guy and the case was finally over. Well except for the drive home and the hated paperwork.

By the time they got back to the Navy Yard it was almost two o'clock in the morning but there was one very happy Marine waiting for them. Ducky was also there, summoned by Tony no doubt since he was sure his boss wouldn't go to the emergency room to be stitched up. Everyone was exhausted so Jethro told Tony and Tim to take the next day off. They reminded him it was already the next day and it was Saturday anyway. He just shrugged and sent them on their way saying he'd see them on Monday. Ducky took Jethro to autopsy and twelve stitches later he was finally on his way home.

As he fell into bed Jethro recalled he had missed a dinner with Jenny sometime in the last several days. He vaguely remembered calling her to cancel. Or at least he remembered thinking he needed to do that. As he succumbed to the effects of too many nights without sleep he hoped he had actually made that call.

Jethro slept late the next morning and spent most of the day catching up on the laundry and working on his boat. He called Captain Sanders to check on the boys and was assured they were fine; no worse for their rather harrowing experience. That was at least some good news. He never thought to call Jenny.

Unbeknownst to Jethro, Jenny had spoken to Ducky about two hours before Jethro rescued the boys in West Virginia. Ducky told her what he could about the case and said he had no idea when Jethro might be able to call her. At that point Ducky didn't know the had found the children. He told her Jethro and his team had been working pretty much around the clock for a week trying to locate the two boys. She thanked him for the information and tried not to worry. She knew Jethro would not stop or eat or sleep until he found those two little boys.

About the middle of the morning on that Saturday, Jenny called Jethro but go no answer which was unusual; he rarely was without his cell phone. It was in fact a rule if she remembered correctly. She called Ducky again and learned Jethro had finally found the kids and that he was most likely at home sleeping. She had some errands to run so she decided to just drop by Jethro's house around dinner time.

Jenny pulled into Jethro's driveway a little after six thirty with a pizza and a six pack of his favorite beer. They hadn't talked in days and days and Jenny was concerned. She didn't know exactly what she hoped to accomplish tonight but she missed Jethro and she felt like he needed some TLC after that terrible case. She just wanted to love him, take care of him and not worry about the future. At least not for tonight.

Jethro heard the front door open and close and then Jenny's footsteps across the floor and onto the basement steps. He looked up from where he was measuring the next piece for the hull and spied the pizza box and the smile on Jenny's face. He was very happy to see them both.

"Hey Jen. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were home and I'm pretty sure you haven't been taking care of yourself this past week. So…here I am. Are you hungry?"

"Of course." Jethro took the pizza box from her, set it on the counter and pulled her against him for a kiss.

After a nice, long lingering kiss Jenny held his face and said, "You look tired. Are you okay?"

"It was just a really long week. We finally got the guy and the kids were fine."

"Thank god. Was anyone hurt?"

Jethro didn't answer right away and Jenny's hands slid down his back and under his tee shirt. She felt the bandage just as he started to pull away from her.

"Hold it mister. What's this?"

She was gently tracing the outline of the bandage Ducky had applied over the stitches he'd put in Jethro's side.

"Just a cut. A couple of stitches is all. Our bad guy brought a knife to a gunfight. He got in a lucky swipe before DiNozzo took care of him. Nothing to worry about."

"And the bad guy?"

"DiNozzo shot him. Not dead, just wounded. All in all it ended okay."

"Okay. You're not on any kind of restriction are you? Wounded as you are."

Jenny had a glint in her eyes Jethro hadn't seen in a while. One he had to admit he'd been missing.

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought after we ate and spent some time on the boat I might let you show me if what I've read about pregnancy sex is all it's cracked up to be."

Jethro's eyes lit up and a smile broke out that told Jenny she'd said just the right thing.

"Oh I think we'll definitely be able to do that. And yes, it's pretty damn good as I remember it."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jethro regretted that last statement. He looked at Jenny who suddenly seemed very interested in the pizza box.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That was..."

"No, Jethro it's okay. You've been married I know that and I respect it. I don't fault you for your memories."

"I don't compare you to Shannon. I don't."

"I believe you. It's alright, really. I don't expect or want you to forget her. She's part of who you are Jethro. I get that. It's fine. Come on, let's eat and you show me what you're doing here."

Jethro gave her a kiss and reached for a slice. While they ate, Jenny told him about going out to Pete's with some of the women from work and that Pete had asked about him. They talked about maybe going there for dinner one night the next week. When they were finished eating Jenny took the empty box upstairs to throw it away and then she quickly changed into some jeans and a tee shirt more appropriate for the basement. She rejoined Jethro and they spent the next couple of hours working on the boat.

Actually they spent about one hour on the boat and the other hour on kissing and talking and touching. Foreplay of a sort. Not what most people did but it surely worked for the two of them. By the time Jethro was ready to call it a night and head upstairs they were both more than ready to get down to business.

Their first stop was the shower and that took quite a while and did nothing to take the edge off. That's because Jethro was a terrible tease and wouldn't finish what he started. Over and over again. His hands, so skilled with tools, were equally skilled as tools of their own. He knew all the places that drove her crazy and he visited them all with his hands and his mouth and pretty soon she was begging which is exactly what he was waiting for. She got her revenge though when she summoned all her willpower and stepped out of the shower after giving him just enough of his own medicine to reduce him to begging.

"No, Jen come back in here. Please."

Jenny laughed and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly dried off, dropped the towel on the floor and waltzed into the bedroom. She looked back at him and crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion. Jethro shut off the water, grabbed her discarded towel and ran it over his body in about five seconds. Then he crowded her onto the bed and pinned her down with his body.

"Jethro, you're all wet," Jenny tried to sound like she was complaining but it was difficult given how much she liked having him just where he was.

His hand went to her center and he replied, "So are you."

That was pretty much the end of any talking. Despite all his misgiving about their future, Jethro was very happy to have Jenny in his bed and he wasted no time in letting her know just how welcome she was. He was gentle and demanding at the same time and Jenny was, as always, overwhelmed by the care he took with her. She could never get enough of touching him and having his hands all over her. Sometimes they got a little rough with each other; by mutual agreement, but Jethro was always a very thoughtful and generous lover. As much as she enjoyed being worshipped and ravaged by him, Jenny also enjoyed watching him lose his control with her. Outside the bedroom he rarely ever lost control but with her he begged and pleaded and came apart pretty regularly. And he loved it.

Falling asleep with Jenny draped all over him was just what Jethro had needed tonight. It didn't escape him that they had not talked about or even mentioned the baby all night. That was okay. Jethro wanted Jenny to trust him, to relax with him and not be constantly on guard that he was going to make some demand about their child she wasn't ready or willing to go along with. He knew it was going to be very difficult to let Jenny go but he also knew he had no choice in the matter. Her career was important to her and right now being a mother was not. He was confident when she saw the baby she would love it but he was determined not to use that to try and hold her in DC. In some tiny, secluded part of his soul he still held out some hope that she would agree to marry him some day.

Exhausted by their week and the stress they had both been under not to mention their "exercise" before they fell asleep, Jethro and Jenny slept through the night for the first time in weeks. When Jethro woke up it was almost six o'clock. He didn't think either of them had moved all night. Jenny was still sprawled out on him, one of her legs between his, her head on the pillow right next to his and her left arm draped over his chest. He carefully pulled his arm out from under her and shook some circulation back into it. Then he moved just enough to be able to look at her while she slept on.

Jethro watched her sleeping and couldn't help but think what a beautiful woman Jenny was. Her hair was a soft red and her skin was perfectly smooth and flawless with pale freckles under her eyes. Behind those closed lids were the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Her breasts were perfection and her legs were long and strong. Jethro thought she had the best smile he'd ever seen. Taking this silent inventory Jethro found himself unable to keep his hands to himself. He trailed his hand gently down her arm and back again. Then he let one hand get tangled in her hair as he leaned down to plant a series of soft kisses around her mouth before he couldn't wait any longer and kissed her on the mouth. Jenny surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back enthusiastically.

Long moments later when they needed a breath, Jenny finally opened her eyes and said, "Good morning lover."

"Mornin' beautiful."

Jenny closed her eyes and when she opened them again Jethro was still right there, a breath away, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. She knew she didn't deserve him but she was very glad he was there.

"I really like waking up with you, Jethro."

"And I you. What shall we do today?"

Jenny was carefully scraping her nails up and down his back and she managed to roll over until she was lying on top of him. Morning sex was a favorite of theirs and she saw no reason not to indulge themselves this particular morning.

"I don't know about the rest of the day but I have some ideas for the next hour or so."

"You do huh? Like what?"

Jethro had his hands in her hair holding her face very close to his. So close all she had to do was lean down a tiny bit to kiss him. She did just that. Then she kissed her way over to his ear and whispered to him exactly what she had in mind for the morning activity. Jethro took a deep breath and grinned at her. Jenny knew exactly how to get his motor running and she had done just that. He didn't disappoint her. But then he never had.

The next time Jethro woke up he was alone in the bed and it was almost eight o'clock. He stretched and looked around for Jenny but she wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom. Jethro closed his eyes and forced himself to think seriously for a few minutes about their future. He was pretty sure Jenny hadn't thought they would wind up in a serious relationship when she decided to pick him up in a bar all those months ago. He certainly hadn't had any intention of getting into a relationship of any kind. Now here they were; expecting a child and not all that sure where the two of them were headed. Jenny was undoubtedly headed for London and Jethro for single fatherhood but what about the two of them as a couple?

Jethro listened to the little voice in his head for a while. That voice was telling him it was time he started looking out for himself. It reminded him that Jenny had made it clear she had no interest in their child, no interest in staying with him. Even though he had told her he would wait for her, Jethro knew that might not be realistic. He couldn't imagine himself getting involved with anyone in the next two years; not while he was taking care of a baby and working. But Jenny could very easily find someone else and that would be the end of them. That assumed of course that "they" survived the pregnancy which at this point Jethro had some serious doubts about. He was a realist and even though he suspected Jenny did love him if she wasn't ready or willing to admit that it didn't really matter.

He asked himself how much longer he was willing to carry on as if they were a happy couple when he knew in his heart that Jenny was set on leaving him. Probably not much longer he concluded with a sigh of sad resignation. Maybe it was time to put himself first so he would be able to be the father he needed to be in a few months. He was determined to help Jenny through the pregnancy in any way he could but maybe he needed to begin putting some space between them so when it ended between them he'd be in one piece instead of a hundred. These were not new ideas; he'd had these same thoughts for weeks now but Jenny showing up in his basement last night had shoved those ideas to the very back of his consciousness.

Scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, Jethro told himself he needed to give Jenny an out. He needed to let her know he understood how she felt and that it was okay but he couldn't carry on the way they were for much longer. Then he smelled bacon frying. That got him motivated and just over ten minutes later he was standing behind Jenny in the kitchen while she tended the frying pan. He breathed her in and kissed her hair.

"Sorry, there's no coffee. The aroma I used to love so much still makes me sick in the morning."

"That's okay. I'll have OJ. Do you want another cup of tea?"

"No thanks. I'll try some OJ too."

Jethro poured them each a glass of juice then offered to take over the cooking.

"I can do the eggs if you want. Do you want toast or biscuits? I have some in the freezer that are pretty good."

"Toast I think. It's quicker and I'm starving for some reason."

Jethro grinned at her then pulled her in close.

"The reason is you can't keep your hands off me."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you're the one that started that last exercise when you woke me up kissing me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never. I love how you wake me up."

Jethro finished the bacon then fixed them some eggs while Jenny manned the toaster. They had just about finished eating when Jenny put her fork down and looked at him. She studied him for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. He was saying all the right things but something was just a little bit off in his voice and in his eyes. She decided to let that go for a while because she wanted to ask about something Lisa had said to her the night they were at Pete's.

"Jethro, do you think I'm controlling?"

"What? You mean with me or in bed or what?"

"Not in bed. Just in general do you think I'm a control freak?"

"No. I think you like to plan and focus on how things go but I don't think that's a bad thing at all. Do you?"

"No but the other night when I went out with some of the girls from work Lisa said one of the reasons I'm so freaked out about being pregnant is that I feel I've lost control of my life."

"Is she right?"

"I don't know."

Jenny got up and took their plates to the sink. Jethro watched her and he could almost see the wheels spinning in her mind. He wondered where this was going.

"I like to have a plan you're right. I don't like a lot of unexpected things happening. This baby is certainly unexpected and I think that's part of what threw me."

"Jen, I don't think there's anything wrong with being thrown off balance by such a big surprise. This is a life altering situation and I'd be surprised if you weren't thrown for a loop. It's natural."

"But you're not thrown for a loop. You took the whole thing in stride like it was the most natural thing in the world."

"Well given how much sex we have it is a pretty natural outcome. But aside from that, believe me I'm still coming to grips with the idea. Maybe it seems like I've got it all together but that's an illusion."

"Then why are you so damned calm about this baby coming and me leaving and you raising a child alone?"

"I've done this before Jen. I loved being a father and honestly I didn't expect to be one again. At least I never planned on it after Kelly died. I'm anything but calm about you leaving. It will break my heart to watch you get on that plane in a few months but I've known that was coming for months and I'm resigned to it. Like I told you before, Jen, I want you to be happy and I know how much this assignment means to you. As for raising our child alone I don't expect I'll be doing it all by myself. I'll have help. Not sure who but my dad will help and Abby and I'll find someone to come in and take care of him. Or her."

"What do you mean you've known about London for months? I just told you for sure when I told you about the baby."

"I have my ways. I've known for a long time you wanted that job, were working your butt off for it in fact. I'm proud of you, Jenny. That's a plum assignment and you deserve it."

Jenny was astonished. Jethro knew she was leaving and yet he had an engagement ring upstairs. He was going to propose to her knowing she was leaving for at least two years. She sat back down as Jethro finished cleaning up the kitchen. She didn't know what to say or think. She watched him move around his kitchen and she wondered if she'd be able to do the same thing if the situation was reversed.

Jenny was leaning against the counter in front of the sink, too restless to sit still any longer. Jethro had gone back to sit at the table and was fiddling with his orange juice glass wishing he had a cup of coffee. Neither of them said anything for a while and the good mood from last night was clearly evaporating. Finally Jethro couldn't stand it any longer and he asked the question that had been plaguing him for days.

"What are you afraid of Jen?"

Very quietly she said, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to say it out loud."

Jenny looked at him sitting there just waiting for her to ruin his dream and she found it hard to breathe. How in the world did this happen? Hadn't they just spent a wonderful night together and had great sex earlier this morning. Why was he opening this can of worms now?

"You want me to say it for you?"

"No. Jethro, I just never thought things would get so serious with us. I never planned this."

"You started this Jenny. You persisted and pushed and waited and finally you got me. Now you don't want what you have and you're afraid to say it. Am I right? You don't want me. Like you don't want our baby. Just say it Jen, maybe you'll feel better when you get it out of your system."

Jenny could hardly look at him. She heard the hurt in his voice and she felt so guilty she hated herself in that moment.

"Jethro do we have to do this right now?"

He didn't answer. He just stared into the empty glass for what seemed a very long time then he looked up at her and the sadness in his face made her cringe.

"No. We don't have to do it at all."

Jethro got up and put his glass in the dishwasher. He stood very close to her and kissed her on the cheek. She still couldn't look him in the eye.

"It's alright Jenny. I'll survive. I've done it before. Just promise me you'll take care of our baby until it comes. I'll do the rest. I want to be at the doctor appointments and I'll pay for whatever you need." He turned to walk away but stopped and without turning back he said, "I love you."

Then he walked out of the kitchen, out the back door and into the backyard. Jenny was frozen; shocked and not quite sure what had just happened. The morning had started out so normally and now, if she wasn't mistaken, Jethro had just cut her loose. He knew her better than she thought he did. But, she thought, 'he's wrong; I do want him. I don't want to want him but I do'. She'd known the night she woke up from the nightmare and he'd come to stay with her that she didn't really want to give Jethro up but she didn't see any option. Since then he'd given her the option of taking the job she wanted and still having a relationship with him. Being the stubborn, scared idiot that she was, Jenny had refused to admit even to herself, that she wanted and even needed to be with Jethro. Now, he had let her go, given her the out she'd thought she wanted and all she wanted to do was cry.

Jethro paced back and forth in his backyard mentally kicking himself on the one hand and telling himself he'd done the right thing on the other. He knew he needed to protect himself but dammit, he already missed Jenny even though as far as he knew she was still in his house. Several times he started to go back in and tell her it was a mistake, that he didn't want her to go but each time he stopped himself. He needed a drink but it wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning. Maybe talking to Mike would help. Jethro decided that was a good idea so he started for the house to get his phone. He didn't make it past the back deck.

While Jethro was pacing, Jenny went into the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a come-to-Jesus talking to. She thought back to what her nanny-housekeeper-surrogate mother used to tell her; trust your instincts when it comes to people. Noemi also used to tell Jenny that she was the smartest person she knew and that she was going to happy someday. Jenny remembered many times when she was sad about her mother's absence and Noemi would always tell Jenny to look inside for her happiness; not to depend on another person. Because her mother was gone by the time Jenny started dating, Noemi was her confidant when it came to boys and later men. There weren't many boyfriends but Jenny remembered Noemi telling her time and again that when she found the right one she would know. Now standing in Jethro's guest bathroom, looking at her sorry self in the mirror, she knew.

Jenny knew Jethro was right about one thing; she was afraid. Her life was not unfolding as she'd always planned so she didn't know what to do. She did know one thing though; she didn't want to do whatever she was going to do without Jethro. He had never lied to her and he was rarely off course with his advice. Jenny didn't often take advice but she had to admit she trusted Jethro. She felt safe with him and now she told herself she needed to trust that he would be there for her and together they could figure everything out. That is if he still wanted to do it together. First though she needed to understand why he'd decided to give up on them. Jenny squared her shoulders and headed to the backyard to get an answer to that question and to convince him to give her another chance.

They practically bumped into each other in the doorway.

"Sorry. Just coming in to get my phone."

"Jethro, I need to say some things. Can we please sit down and talk?"

He looked at her and almost against his will he said yes. He gestured for her to turn around and followed her into the living room. They sat on opposite ends of the couch and Jenny wasted no time in getting started. She was afraid if she hesitated she'd lose her nerve.

"You were right when you said I'm scared. But you're wrong when you say I don't want you. I do want you Jethro. We have gone so far beyond where I ever imagined we'd go that I just don't know how to handle it. I don't want to lose you."

"Jenny, like it or not we're tied together now; forever in some ways. A child ties you to me and me to you. I'm sorry but I just don't think you know what you want. You said a long time ago you thought I needed a friend. I did. Now I need more than that and if you're honest with yourself you have to see you're not ready to be that."

"You think that because of how I feel about the baby don't you?"

"Partly. It's sort like if I had a child already and we started dating. I'd be a package deal. Well, I will have a child in a few months and I will be a package deal. If you can't love the child how can you love me? And loving me is what it's come down to, Jen."

"Why are you doing this now, Jethro? Everything was so great last night and we've been so good together for so long. I don't understand where this is coming from all of a sudden."

"It's not all of a sudden. At least not for me. Look Jen, I have to protect myself. Ever since I found out you were in the running for the London job I've been preparing myself for the day you leave. I figured I'd enjoy us as long as I could and then when you left I'd fall apart for a few weeks, drink too much, bury myself in work and hide in the basement. Then, after a while I'd pull it together and move on. Things changed when I found out about the baby. When you leave I won't be able to fall apart. I will have to have myself together for our child. I can't spend all my time drinking and working on the boat. So, I decided it would be better if I let you go now, as much as possible, and do my falling apart before the baby comes. That way I'll be pretty much okay when I have to be a parent."

Hearing him describe what he envisioned his life to be when she left was a shock for Jenny. She'd never given any thought to how he'd feel when she left. In fact, she'd never given much thought to how either of them would feel. It was easier to just go along, enjoying each other, spending time together, having great sex and not give much thought to the future. Of course she knew Jethro had given some thought to it because he had a ring upstairs. It was hard for Jenny to admit that she had been so callous and selfish in their relationship.

They had been sitting in silence since Jethro stopped talking and he was getting antsy. He expected Jenny to say something but if she didn't speak up pretty quickly he was leaving.

"Jethro, I've been so selfish and thoughtless with you. I never gave any thought to how you'd feel when I left. Even after you told me you love me I didn't get a clue. I'm sorry. I always thought I'd simply get on a plane and fly away and never give us another thought. Now I can't imagine what I was thinking. That is absolutely not going to be possible. Even if there was no baby involved it would be impossible for me to walk away from you like that. Please forgive me. Please give us another chance."

"There's nothing to forgive Jen. You can't help how you feel. Just like I can't help how I feel about you. The question is what are we going to do about it? What exactly do you mean when you say you want us to have a second chance?"

"I mean I don't want to lose you. I mean…..I want us to figure out how to make us work. I want to love you Jethro, I really do. It's just…I don't know how."

Jenny's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She looked right at him, right into his deep, blue eyes and he thought, right into his soul. He wanted to believe her. He wanted her to love him but she didn't sound all that sure of herself.

"I don't know what that means Jen. Either you do or you don't. If you think you will some day then I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not pressuring you to do anything you're not ready for but I have to think about myself too."

"I understand. I'm such a mess. Would you just hold me for a little while?"

"Sure."

Jenny scooted over and Jethro wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. God, he didn't want to let her go. He loved her and he truly believed she loved him or she would if she could just trust herself. For some reason she couldn't seem to give in to what she was feeling. And there was the problem of how she felt about the baby. He told her the truth when he said he and the baby were a package deal; love me, love my child, was exactly how it would have to be. And, if she didn't love the child how could he love her? Lots of questions remained to be answered in the coming weeks and months. Jethro decided to be patient and see how things developed.

The emotions of the morning took their toll and before they knew it both Jenny and Jethro had fallen asleep. Eventually Jethro woke up and found Jenny still curled into his side with her head on his chest and both his arms holding her securely. His mind wandered to the day so long ago when Shannon had first told him she loved him.

 _They had finished a picnic lunch on a Saturday afternoon. He was on a weekend pass from Camp Lejeune. They had little money between them; he was a very young Marine and Shannon was going to school and working part time in a dress shop. She got some money every month from her grandmother but not much. She lived in a tiny apartment with another young woman she'd met at school._

 _After cleaning up their picnic, they took a walk down by the small lake in the park then sat on a bench just holding hands and watching some little kids playing near the water. Jethro loved being with Shannon because she seemed to like the quiet as much as he did. Plus, she knew about his mom dying and how he and his dad didn't get along. Jethro didn't have to explain anything to Shannon._

" _Jethro, there's something I want to tell you."_

 _He was immediately afraid. For all his Marine toughness and his fearlessness when it came to his service, Jethro was very insecure about his ability to hold onto a woman like Shannon. She was smart and so pretty and he just didn't think he stood a chance of keeping her long term. This, he thought, this is it. She's tired of picnics instead of dinner out and she's not going to want to wait around while I go all over the world in the Corps._

 _Jethro was afraid to respond but Shannon had shifted to look him in the face and he had to say something._

" _Okay, go ahead. I'm listenin'."_

 _Her hair was so shiny and beautiful in the sunlight. Her eyes so bright and that smile, well it took his breath away. He felt himself tightening up waiting for her to say it. Whatever it was._

" _I love you Jethro. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you forever."_

 _He was so shocked he almost couldn't think. She was looking at him in amusement because she knew she'd surprised him and that wasn't easy to do._

" _You do? Oh wow, I ….I thought….well never mind what I thought. I love you back. So much. I can't even say how much I love you, Shannon."_

 _Then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him until he thought he might pass out. Jethro remembered Shannon being so happy and so excited. It was like she'd told him a wonderful, beautiful secret and it made her happy to say it out loud. He had no idea how many times they'd said 'I love you' to each other after that day but he knew it wasn't nearly enough._

Sitting on his couch holding Jenny, Jethro tried not to compare the two experiences but he couldn't really help it. Unlike Shannon's happy declaration of love, Jenny's reluctance to allow herself to love him was hard to accept. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted desperately for Jenny to be in love as he was but that certainly wasn't the case.

Before he could give any more thought to his dilemma, Jethro's phone went off and he had to get up to find it. He eased Jenny off of him and slid off the couch in search of his least favorite gadget. Finally, just before it would have gone to voice mail, Jethro found it in the kitchen and answered.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs the Park Police called saying they found a body in Rock Creek Park."

"Okay, alert my team and Dr. Mallard. Tell them to meet me at the scene. Thanks."

"No problem Agent Gibbs."

Jethro went back to the living room and found Jenny rubbing her eyes and struggling to wake up.

"Hey, sorry but I've gotta go to work. You're welcome to stay of course."

"No, I need to go home and do laundry and all that sort of thing."

"Come upstairs with me while I get dressed?"

"Sure."

Jenny followed him up the stairs and while he took a very quick shower she made the bed and collected his dirty clothes to take with her.

"You don't have to do that, babe. I can do it later."

"I know but I might as well. I'll bring it back tomorrow. What's the case?"

"Body in Rock Creek Park."

"That seems to be a favorite spot for your cases."

"Yeah, too many in the last year. What's on your schedule this week?"

"I'm teleconferencing with Alan on Tuesday and I might be flying over for a few days after we talk about schedules."

"Hey, that's great. You can get a better idea about the job and lots of stuff. Are you excited to go?"

"Yes and no."

Jethro pulled his shirt on then sat on the bed with her.

"Jen, it's okay. I want you to be excited. This is what you've worked for and it doesn't have anything to do with us. Do you believe me when I say I'm happy for you?"

"Yes, but I know part of you doesn't want me to go. And, part of me feels the same way."

"Well this time won't be for long. And when it's time to go for the job it will be okay. Don't worry about that right now. Just take care of yourself and this little person," and he poked her gently in the tummy.

"Look, I have to get going. I'll call you later."

"No, you won't. I'll call you though. Be safe Jethro. Come to the house later if you want. I'll be home and I'll have something cooked."

"Okay. Hopefully this won't be anything too complicated."

The case of course was complicated and by the time Jethro's team had it figured out Jenny was practically on her way to London. They managed one night together before she left but Jethro was exhausted and frustrated and Jenny was nervous. It wasn't their best night together but Jenny thought maybe that was okay. She realized that even though Jethro wasn't great company she wanted him there and she wanted to do something to make things better for him. After they had a late supper she pulled him up the stairs to her room and told him to get undressed and on the bed.

"You gonna take advantage of me Jen?"

"No, I'm going to give you a back rub and then snuggle with you until you fall asleep. You haven't had a good nights sleep in at least three days and I want you to have one tonight."

Jethro had no complaints about the plan. Jenny gave great back rubs and he knew he needed the rest. He shed his clothes and fell face first onto the bed. Jenny changed into some sleep shorts and a cami and sat on Jethro's thighs. She rubbed some oil between her hands and got to work. She started at his waist and worked her way up kneading and rubbing tight muscles along the way.

"Babe you are so tight. Does your back hurt?"

"Shoulders mostly. No time to work out lately."

"Well while I'm gone maybe you can go to the gym."

"Boat," came the muffled reply.

Jenny laughed, "Yes some boat time will help. Think you can pick me up Sunday night when I get back.?"

"Course. Leave your flight info for me."

Jenny could feel Jethro relaxing and by the time she was finished and had washed her hands, turned off the light and slipped into bed, he was fast asleep. She moved in next to him and he rolled over pulling her against his chest. Spooned up against him, Jenny was asleep in minutes. As usual, Jethro woke on his own about five thirty. He knew Jenny had a morning flight so he kissed her awake, made love to her and then persuaded her to join him in the shower.

"I want you to take care and be safe while I'm gone."

"Always. You take care of yourself and this little one too," Jethro rubbed a soapy hand over her baby bump.

Jenny watched his face as he caressed her and their child. She was always struck by the love and joy in Jethro's eyes when he spoke of the baby. She fervently wanted to share in that joy and sometimes she felt like she was beginning to. She hoped Jethro had enough for both of them at least until she caught up. If she ever did.

Jenny had a cab coming for her so Jethro kissed her goodbye and left for work.

"I love you Jenny. Good luck on the trip. Call me when you get settled, okay."

"Yes, I'll call you. Be safe."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

The case was wrapped up that day and Jethro did get his boat time. He was sipping on his second bourbon when Jenny called. She sounded excited and tired. She would be in meetings most of the next two days so she didn't think she'd call until Saturday and Jethro said that was okay. He was just glad she was there safe and sound. Jenny reminded him to take care and be safe.

"You sound like you're about to fall asleep. Go to bed, Jen. I'll talk to you on Saturday."

"Okay, night Jethro."

Jethro sat staring at the boat and thinking about Jenny being gone for two years while he raised their child. He wondered if their relationship would have survived her leaving if there was no baby involved. He wondered if it would survive now. A child bound them together but didn't necessarily mean they would be a family in the sense Jethro wanted a family. He knew he loved Jenny and wanted to make a life with her but he still wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Only time will tell he reminded himself. He went back to the boat and eventually fell asleep on the couch in the living room. He didn't like the bed nearly as much when Jenny wasn't there.

Jenny had been to London once many years ago when she was a young girl. She was very excited to be back and the idea of living there for two years was a dream come true. She knew she had a lot to learn and not much time to learn it so she was determined to make the most of her visit even though it was only a few days this time. She would be back again in another month for a longer round of meetings and briefings. This was just a short meeting to begin the process of turning the post over to her in June. She fell asleep thinking of Jethro and hoping this time away would give her some clarity on their situation which in her mind, was still somewhat tenuous. As much as Jenny thought about their relationship, she couldn't put into words what was holding her back where her feelings were concerned. She had first told herself not to get serious about any man because she wanted a career. Jethro didn't object to that. In fact he supported her wholeheartedly. What was her real reason for being so afraid to love this man who loved her? She didn't really know.

Her first full day in London Jenny was so busy she had no time to think about anything but what was right in front of her. She felt very well despite carrying around a few extra pounds. Endless meetings and information overload took all her energy and attention so when she fell into bed that night she had not even one thought about Jethro or anything else for that matter. The second day was a bit less intense and at lunch she found herself wondering what he was doing. Given the time difference she imagined he was just up and getting ready for work. She was tempted to call him but when she checked her phone she saw she had but five minutes to get to her next meeting.

With three full days of meetings under her belt Jenny was feeling more and more confident about taking over the position in June. The work was going to be challenging but very interesting and certainly worthwhile. She enjoyed meeting the other people in the office and the British intelligence agents and Naval officers she would be working with in a few months. Alan was very helpful and offered on her last afternoon to show her around the area since she hadn't had time to see anything except her hotel and the office. He took her first to the flat he was renting and explained it would of course be available if she was interested. Jenny loved it. There were two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a nice living area. It was really perfect and Alan recommended it highly. Jenny told him she'd most likely want it but would wait to tell him for sure when she came back in a month.

"I think you'll really enjoy the job, Jenny and the city of course."

"I know I will. I'm excited about coming. I appreciate your help this week. I have a much better idea of everything now. Will you miss London?"

"Yes and no. I'm ready to go home. I've enjoyed being here but I was in Naples for a year before London so I've been away from the States for three years now. It's time go home. My fiancé is in agreement that's for sure."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Just this last year but we've really been together since before I went to Italy. We've had some great trips together in Europe but long distance relationships are hard."

"Any relationship is hard but yes, I can see that would be tough."

"How about you? I don't mean to pry but …."

"No, it's fine. My boyfriend, for lack of a better word, is an NCIS agent in DC. The baby will stay with him when I come here. Kind of an unusual situation I guess but we'll make it work."

"Well, lots of guys have to leave the mom and child behind so guess it's not that crazy. He's up for being a single parent I guess."

"He is. It's still kinda new for us but I guess we'll have to adjust pretty soon."

"Yeah, that baby will come whether you guys are ready or not."

Jenny laughed. "You're right about that."

Later, after a long shower and a wonderful cup of tea, Jenny sat on the bed thinking about what Alan had said. She wondered how long Jethro would be willing to carry on their relationship with an ocean between them. Heck, she wondered if she had what it would take to make them work. Then she realized she was thinking of them as a couple for years to come; that was something relatively new. She knew Jethro wanted to get married. Did she want to? She wanted him she knew that. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be interested in a casual relationship; no, he wanted to be married and have a family. That was an idea Jenny was only just beginning to imagine for herself.

Jethro was busy with two relatively easy cases while Jenny was gone. DiNozzo kept bugging him to find them the third agent they needed but he seemed to find reasons to put that off. McGee was still a probie especially in the field and Jethro didn't want to train another agent just now. He felt like he had enough on his plate and a new agent could wait a month or two.

On Saturday Jethro spent most of the day working on the boat and in the late afternoon he went to the lumber yard and stopped for a pizza on the way home. Just as he walked in the house his phone rang and he said a quick prayer it wasn't a case.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, it's me."

"Hey, Jen. I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Instead of DiNozzo's you mean."

"Not exactly but yes. How's everything there? You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine and everything here is good. I'm excited about what I've seen and learned. But, I'm also excited to get home to you."

"I'm anxious for you to be home. I've tried not to think about you but that hasn't worked very well."

"Tomorrow. I'll see you at noon."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

Jethro went back to working on the boat until almost two in the morning. He thought about Jenny being gone for months at a time while he stayed home with the baby and he had a whole new appreciation for what Shannon had done. She had never complained, never moped around when he was leaving, she just supported him and encouraged him and loved him. And waited patiently for him to come home. Jethro knew that was what he had to do for Jenny. He loved her enough to let her go do what she felt called to do. At least she wasn't going off to a war zone. There was a little voice in Jethro's psyche that kept whispering to him to be careful; to remember Jenny wasn't in love with him and was leaving. He knew he should listen to the voice and sometimes he did but for right now Jethro wasn't sure he could shut her out. He selfishly wanted as much time with her as he could get and he thought maybe he would just deal with the consequences another day. A day when he wasn't quite so lonely and needy. The little voice would continue to warn him and someday Jethro would listen.

The next day Jenny's plane landed right on time and she anxiously gathered her belongings and got in line to deplane. She had tried to sleep on the way home but all she could do was think about seeing Jethro again. Being gone for only five days had shown her how much she loved having him in her life. How much she enjoyed being with him, snuggling with him on the couch or just holding hands in the car.

He rarely took advantage of the fact that he was a Federal Agent but today Jethro wanted to see Jenny long before she got to baggage claim so he flashed his badge and managed to arrive at the gate a few minutes before Jenny's plane landed. He chose a spot where he would be able to see down the passageway and parked himself there. Being just over six feet two inches tall and looking every inch a Marine and/or a cop, no one bothered him. Jethro knew Jenny would be one of the first people off the plane because she would have been in first class. The Navy probably didn't pay for that but Jenny would have upgraded her ticket at her own expense. Finally, the plane was at the gate, the doors opened and the second person off was Jenny. She wasn't expecting to see Jethro right there so when he stepped in front of her she almost ran into him.

"Hey beautiful."

She dropped her carryon and threw her arms around him.

"Jethro! Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to see you down here."

He held up his badge and grinned at her.

"Comes in handy."

Then he kissed her. They were practically blocking the exit traffic but no one seemed to mind. A couple of people good naturedly suggested they get a room. After a second quick kiss, Jethro picked up her bag and took her hand leading the way to baggage claim.

"I'm so glad to be home and see you. I missed you."

"Me too. Was the flight okay?"

"Yes. Very quiet. I tried to sleep but didn't have much luck. How've you been?"

"Okay. Geez, Jen what's in this bag? It weighs a ton."

"Books and some papers for work."

"Work stuff?"

"Some and a couple of books on what to expect when you're pregnant. Thought maybe I should learn a few things."

Jethro looked at her sideways and smiled.

"Well, I figured I better know what's coming. I've really learned a lot in the last few days reading between meetings and before bed."

"I'm glad."

They never lost physical contact with each other all the while waiting for Jenny's bag and making their way to the parking lot. Jethro put the bag in the back of the truck and opened Jenny's door for her. As she stepped in between him and the door, Jethro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. He felt like she'd been gone a month at least.

As they made their way out of the airport parking Jethro asked, "Have you eaten? You hungry?"

Jenny couldn't believe what she was going to say because she really wanted to get him home but she was starving.

"I didn't eat on the plane and yes, I'm very hungry. You know what sounds good? A barbecue sandwich from that place you like so much."

"Oooh, yeah that sounds good. Let's do that and then we'll head home."

By the time they got home that afternoon Jenny was fading fast. Some cold weather was coming in and Jethro wanted to get a fire going and settle down on the couch with his lady. Then he realized maybe she would want to go to the townhouse.

"Hey, you want to go home or to my house?"

"Your house if you'll build us a fire."

"Perfect."

Jethro congratulated himself for remembering to put clean sheets on the bed that morning. They got home just as a cold rain started to fall and Jethro hurried them in the house. Jenny headed right upstairs and Jethro followed with her suitcase knowing she'd want to change clothes. He put it on the bed for her then pulled her into a hug and kissed her much more thoroughly than he'd been able to in the airport. He let her catch her breath while he peeled her sweater off over her head then he was back for more. Jenny leaned into him and held on tight as the kiss went on and on. Eventually they had to breathe but they didn't let go of each other.

"I missed you every day, Jethro. I was busy and I wanted to be there but oh how I missed seeing you and kissing you."

"I know. I tried very hard to stay busy and not think about how far away you were but I didn't have much success. But you know what, we survived and you're home and we'll do better next time. Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe. Okay, let's not waste anymore time. I'll change while you get the fire going and I'll be down there in a flash."

"Okay, I'm going."

Jenny didn't last long once she snuggled in beside Jethro and got warm and relaxed. Whatever they were talking about wasn't enough to keep her awake and soon she was asleep with her head in Jethro's lap. He put a small pillow under her head and covered her with a light blanket. He clicked on the television to an old movie and before long he was asleep with one hand resting gently over the bump that was sheltering their child.

When Jenny woke up forty-five minutes later it was because Jethro had snuck his hand under her shirt and was softly rubbing circles on her belly. She turned onto her back so she could see his handsome face. When he started to pull his hand away she stopped him.

"No, keep on. I like it."

That was all she said and they contented themselves with watching the fire for a while until Jenny needed a kiss. One thing led to another and pretty soon the couch wasn't where they really wanted to be so Jethro took her by the hand and they headed for the bedroom. Jethro wanted to take his time but Jenny seemed to be in a hurry. He laughed and tried to slow her down.

"Jen, slow down. We have all afternoon."

"I know but I've missed you so much."

He pulled her top off over her head and ran his hands down her arms capturing her hands in his.

"Kiss me."

She leaned into him and did as he said while he held her hands at her sides. While the kiss spun deeper and deeper he let go of her hands and slipped his hands down the back of her pants pushing them down over her hips. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and shimmied out of the pants never losing contact with his mouth. When she was about out of breath, she took hold of the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled up breaking the kiss only to get it off over his head.

She seemed to be able to slow down after that and they spent a lot of time touching and tasting and getting intimately reacquainted with each other. Finally, they couldn't wait any longer and as Jethro entered her he held himself over her and asked her to open her eyes.

"Jen, look at me."

Jenny forced herself to open her eyes even though she was on the very edge of reason and barely able by this time, to follow even the most basic instructions. She had to concentrate simply to breathe after all. Somehow she managed to open her eyes and look into the handsome face of the only man she ever expected to love.

"Jethro, you're not moving."

"Give me a second. I need to say something."

He shifted slightly and Jenny thought she might just die if he didn't get on with it pretty soon.

"Now, you want to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Jenny thought maybe she saw tears in his eyes and she was overcome with emotion. She framed his face with her hands and looked him right in the eyes. Would this wonderful man really wait for her to figure things out?

"Oh Jethro."

"It's okay, don't say anything."

He leaned down and kissed her and then he turned his attention back to the situation at hand. Jenny had seen something different in his eyes; not only love but something sad too. She forced herself not to think about that and concentrated on enjoying this time together.

The next morning when Jenny went downstairs Jethro was already dressed and ready for work. He was standing at the sink drinking a cup of coffee when she walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, very well thanks to you."

Jethro didn't reply and didn't turn around. Something was wrong. Jenny tried not to panic but that wasn't easy to do. She leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. Then she moved to stand beside him.

"What's the matter?"

Jethro was dreading this conversation but he'd been up for hours turning it over and over in his mind and he needed to get it out.

"I think we need to take some time apart, Jen."

"We just spent a week apart. What are you trying to say Jethro?"

She was scared and almost angry at the same time. It seemed like they had just gone through this a week or so ago. That time was after a wonderful night together too. What was going on?"

"I'm sorry I just need some time to figure things out and so do you. I love you but I can't see us staying together if you don't love me. I'm not asking you to change your mind or whatever I'm just saying I can't do this as a casual thing. It's just doesn't feel right."

"It certainly felt right last night."

"Yeah it did and that's the problem. I love being with you Jen. Making love to you is the best thing in my life but it's starting to feel wrong somehow. I can't explain it but I just think we need some time apart. Maybe I can't do this, I don't know."

Jenny was stunned by this turn of events. She had been under the impression that Jethro was willing to continue as they had been while she tried to get herself sorted out. That's what he'd said anyway and now he didn't want to see her. What the hell? She forced herself not to cry. She tried for angry and didn't quite get there but she got close.

"Fine. I need a ride home if that's not too much for you this morning."

"Jen…"

"No, Jethro don't say anything else. As screwed up as I thought I was, you are in worse shape. You need to make up your mind what you're willing to do. Not that long ago we had a similar discussion and you said you'd wait for me. Now you want time alone. I can certainly give you that. I'll get my things."

Jethro wanted to hit something. He hadn't done a good job of explaining himself and now things were really mucked up. That little voice in his head just kept saying, 'she's leaving you, she's leaving you', over and over and he couldn't shut it up. He was trying to spare himself future pain by inflicting it on himself now. What a mess!

After a very tense and uncomfortable ride to Georgetown, Jethro helped Jenny get her bags in the house. He wanted to say something but she made it clear she didn't want to hear anything he had to say at this point.

"Jethro, I understand what you're doing. Don't beat yourself up about it. We're grownups and we will survive some time apart to think and figure things out. Take care of yourself and don't worry about me."

"Jenny, I don't want to hurt you. I love you."

"I know you do. Go to work Jethro. Be safe."

She pushed him gently out the door and closed it behind him. As he drove off he thought she'd sounded very calm and together and he hoped with all his heart she was okay. The Jenny he loved was a strong woman and he knew she'd be fine without him but on the other hand he didn't want her to be too fine without him. He wanted her to love him and miss him and want him to come back. But, he didn't want her to be unhappy either. He hoped he hadn't screwed things up permanently.

The next two weeks were some of the longest of Jethro's recent life. Nothing compared to what he'd gone through when he lost his family but these two weeks were certainly difficult enough. In a cruel twist of fate or timing or something, they had no case for the first week. Jethro was losing his mind doing paperwork and reviewing cold case files. DiNozzo and McGee were doing their best to stay out of his way because his mood was darkening every day. Even Ducky was giving him a wide berth these days.

The doctor's appointment was rescheduled and the call Jenny made to tell him that was the only communication they had for that first week. By the middle of the second week Jethro was as miserable as he could remember being. He told himself things would get better and he just needed to stay the course. He was hoping Jenny would realize she missed him and wanted him back and somehow that would translate into her deciding she loved him. When he looked at that line of thinking critically he knew it was crazy but he held onto it anyway.

Jethro spent a lot of time working on the boat which helped him get through the long nights. He was concentrating on getting a new piece in just the right spot one night when he heard the front door open and close and footsteps approaching the basement door. It wasn't Jenny; he knew her footsteps very well. No, this was a man. Moments later Ducky appeared in the doorway and started down the steps.

"Jethro, may I join you?"

"Sure Duck. You wanna do some sanding?"

"No, perhaps a drink and some conversation though."

"I have the drink. Not sure I'm much for conversation."

"Jethro, what's going on with you lately? Is something wrong with Jenny or the baby?"

"No, nothing like that. We're taking some time apart is all."

"Your idea or hers?"

"Mine."

"How is that working for you?"

Jethro had to chuckle at that. He handed Ducky his drink and cleared a sawhorse for him to sit on. Jethro leaned against his work bench.

"Not too well at this point."

"May I know why you wanted time away from Jenny?"

Oddly enough, Jethro welcomed the opportunity to try and explain his thinking to the ME. Ducky was a good friend and Jethro trusted his judgment and insight. Maybe he could make sense of what Jethro was thinking; if he could explain it clearly that is.

"You know I love Jenny. Problem is she doesn't love me. And, she'd leaving in June for two years. So I just decided I needed some time to figure out what I wanted in terms of our relationship. I mean I love being with Jenny, I miss her every day but knowing she's leaving and she doesn't feel the same about me I just can't keep on. Probably I'm also hoping she'll miss me and decide she does love me and wants us to be together. It's a mess, Duck."

"Yes, I'd say that's a good description of your situation. A mess. I suppose I can see how you might feel you're being used in this circumstance. Not a good feeling. How long do you anticipate this will go on?"

"No idea. There's a doctors appointment on Tuesday so I'll see her then."

"Certainly not what you anticipated when you started seeing this woman."

"You can say that again. You know Duck, I just don't know how to act with her anymore. When I realized I was in love with Shannon it was the happiest time of my life. She was in love with me and everything was easy and fun. With Jenny it's definitely not easy and lately it hasn't been much fun. The pregnancy changed everything for us. For me anyway. Maybe that's the problem; it didn't change how she feels. She still wants us to carry on as if nothing has changed. I guess she plans to give birth, hand the baby to me and be done with it all. I just can't accept that. I told her the baby and I were a package deal; just like if I'd had a child when we met, you know."

"That's a good analogy. What did she say to that?"

"Nothing really."

"Well my friend, it sounds like you're doing the right thing. Jenny may well change her mind about the baby as the pregnancy progresses and that may lead her to admit her true feelings for you. I sincerely hope so. If she doesn't, you are very capable of taking care of your child on your own. With our help of course."

"Oh, I'll need help that's for sure. Even if Jenny changes her mind she's still going to London. I'll still be a single parent."

"But it would be easier if you were a couple even if you were an ocean apart. The emotional support would be a help."

"Yeah it would. Time will tell I guess."

"Yes indeed. I should go. Jethro, let me know if I can be of any help to you."

"You have just been a big help. I think I needed to say this out loud and have you tell me I'm not crazy. Thanks Duck."

"You're welcome. And no, you're not crazy. Good night Jethro."

"Night Duck."

While Jethro was muddling through two weeks of little work and plenty of worry, Jenny was almost overwhelmed with work. The nature of the job in London was being altered and enhanced and she was buried in meetings, and memos and more meetings. Her duties would be quite a bit more involved than she had originally thought. She was excited about the changes and very confident she would be able to handle the increased responsibilities. Just before she fell asleep each night she thought about Jethro and wished she could talk to him about the new direction the job was taking. She valued his opinion and missed talking to him.

Jenny knew what Jethro wanted; he wanted a family and he wanted her to be in love with him as he was with her. Late at night or in the rare moments of quiet she had during the day, she thought she might want that too. Her problem was she didn't know if she had the capacity to be wife and mother Jethro wanted and deserved. She wasn't comparing herself to Shannon. She didn't know enough about her to do that but she did know Jethro had been very happy in his marriage and wanted that again. Jenny didn't truly understand what was holding her back but she knew it had to do with how she grew up and what she saw of her parents' marriage. And what she remembered of her mother which wasn't all that positive. She had little time to dwell on these thoughts and frankly not much inclination to do so right now. Most of her concentration was on work and what she had left over was directed toward eating healthy and getting enough sleep. 

When Tuesday afternoon rolled around Jethro left DiNozzo in charge and headed for the doctor's office. He was nervous and he wasn't sure if that was because of the appointment or because he was going to see Jenny. A little of both probably. He was early of course and Jenny saw him pacing back and forth in front of the building when she drove into the parking lot. Jethro saw her car and went to meet her. He waited for her to open her door then reached for her hand and helped her out.

"Well, hello."

"Hi. You okay?"

"I'm fine Jethro. Pregnant, not ill. How are you these days?"

"Okay I guess."

"Not very convincing."

"Been a long two weeks."

He hadn't wanted to say that but seeing her standing there so beautiful in the afternoon sun he couldn't help himself.

Jenny just looked at him and didn't reply. She didn't know what to say so she chose to say nothing. She missed him but honestly she'd been so busy she hadn't really given their separation much thought. Seeing him and hearing his voice and having his scent fill her senses, she realized she missed him more than she wanted to admit. Damn him for looking so sexy and smelling so good and sounding so sad.

She took a risk and reached for his hand and said, "Let's go in."

Jethro held her hand and they went in the building and found the elevators.

They rode up to the fifth floor in silence and when they got to the office Jenny checked in then joined Jethro in the waiting area. She was nervous so she did what came natural to her; she reached for his hand again. That surprised Jethro but he quickly laced their fingers together and gave her a gentle squeeze. He looked around at the others in the waiting room and was glad he was there because he saw four women waiting alone. He hoped that was because the fathers just couldn't be there for some important reason. He had been forced to miss so much of Shannon's pregnancy he was determined not to miss these appointments with Jenny even if he was more or less the absent father at this point.

The feel of Jenny's small hand in his was both comforting and desperately sad for Jethro. He wanted to be holding her hand every day, holding her every night. He missed her so much it physically hurt sometimes. Some nights he missed her so his determination to protect himself seemed impossible to continue. Several times he had reached for the phone and very nearly completed the call before he stopped himself. Jethro wondered if Jenny was even half as miserable as he was. He hoped not. At least most of the time he hoped not.

Sitting next to Jethro, holding his hand, just being with him calmed Jenny despite their present circumstances. She thought he looked tired and she knew in her heart he wasn't taking care of himself. She knew he was unhappy. She missed him.

For two intelligent, thoughtful people Jethro and Jenny were not very smart when it came to each other.

After a fairly brief wait, they were called back and led to an exam room. Jenny answered a lot of questions for the nurse then they waited some more for doctor to come in.

"You nervous?"

"Yes, a little. I'm glad you're here Jethro."

"Me too." He finally looked her in the eye and said what he'd wanted to say for the last thirty minutes, "I miss you Jen."

"I miss you too. Maybe we should find some time to talk."

"Yeah, we probably should. You going back to work after this?"

"Yes, I have a presentation to get ready for tomorrow. What about Saturday?"

Before Jethro could answer the doctor came in so he was saved from having to make a decision right then. Jenny introduced him to Dr. Blair and Jethro liked her right away. She was about Ducky's age it seemed and she had a no-nonsense air about her but she was gentle and careful with Jenny which he appreciated. After some questions and an exam, a tech came in and they did an ultrasound. Jethro got to see his new son or daughter for the first time. Jenny was mesmerized by the image of their child. It seemed surreal to her that a human being was growing insider her. For all her education and knowledge of the world it was still a wonder to her to see her child. She was overcome with gratitude for Jethro insisting she keep the baby.

"Everything looks very good, Jenny. I'd say you are about sixteen weeks along. Sometimes we can tell the gender of the child by now but this little one isn't cooperating. Do you want to know?"

Jethro and Jenny looked at each other and Jethro said "Yes".

Dr. Blair had watched thousands of couples see their child for the first time and she was pretty good at knowing when something wasn't quite right between them. She was pretty sure things between this couple were far from alright.

"We'll do another ultrasound in four weeks and by then we should be able to tell you what paint color to pick out. When you're dressed, Jenny I'd like a word with you alone. It was nice meeting you Agent Gibbs."

Jethro walked out behind the doctor leaving Jenny to get cleaned up and dressed. He caught up with Dr. Blair at the nurse's desk.

"Is everything really alright Doctor?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs the baby is exactly where we'd expect at this point. Jenny seems in good health so I'd say things are good."

"I just wondered because you asked to see her alone. If something's wrong I want to know."

"Actually, I was going to ask Jenny if something is wrong and since you're here I'll ask you. Let's step into my office."

Jethro followed her into her office at the end of the hall. Dr. Blair sat in one of the chairs facing her desk and Jethro took the other.

"I don't know Jenny well but I sense some tension between the two of you. I'm sure you know the health and well-being of the mother plays an important role in the health of the baby. That leads me to be concerned about my mothers and their emotional as well as physical state."

Jethro scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He was surprised he hadn't kept his feelings more hidden but he was glad in a way the doctor had noticed. It made him feel his child was in good hands. And Jenny too.

"Jenny and I have a complicated situation. The baby was unexpected and she initially wasn't going to keep it. She agreed to only after she learned I'd lost a child some years ago. We're not together right now but I intend to be as involved as I need to be until the baby comes. After that I'll be taking the baby and Jenny is taking a job in London in June. Like I said, it's complicated."

"I see. I appreciate your honesty, Agent Gibbs. Things with the baby are good right now so let that be one less thing for you to worry about. If you want to wait in here I'll go talk to Jenny and come get you when we're finished."

"Thanks, Doctor."

When Dr. Blair stepped into the exam room Jenny was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Is everything really alright?"

The doctor smiled at Jenny's use of the exact phrase Jethro had used.

"Yes, Jenny the baby is fine and you seem to be as well. I was concerned about the vibe I was getting from you and Agent Gibbs."

"Yes, it's a difficult situation at the moment."

"He describes it as complicated."

"That too. He told you about what's going on?"

"He said you are having the baby basically for him and that the two of you are not together."

"That's sums it up. I want to do whatever I need to do for this baby to be absolutely healthy. Is there anything I need to do differently?"

"Just try to limit your stress of course. Eat properly, take your vitamins, get plenty of rest and you'll be fine. Pregnancy is a natural occurrence and your body knows what to do."

"Well, I try to meditate and relax as much as I can during the day. I eat right and take the vitamins. Sleep is another thing. I don't do it very well I'm afraid."

"Used to having him there and now he's not?"

That brought tears to Jenny's eyes. "Yes, exactly. The thing is he loves me but he can't get past the idea that I didn't want the baby. And that I'm leaving. Well that's not right exactly. He's protecting himself because I won't love him."

"You sure about that? That you don't love him I mean."

Jenny's answer was barely audible but the doctor heard it just fine.

"No, not sure."

"Well I'm not a therapist Jenny but if you're so unhappy without him maybe you need to take another look at your true feelings. The mere fact that you are willing to go through a pregnancy for him tells me you have some very strong feelings for the man. Now, you may love him and choose not to do anything about it and that's different. Perhaps that's what you mean by saying you won't love him. I've only just met the man and you very well may know things about him that cause you concern so I can't suggest what you should do. At this point my main concern is your health and well-being and that of your baby."

"Mine too. Thank you, Dr. Blair. I'll think about what you said."

Jenny and Jethro met in the hallway and Jenny gave him one of the ultrasound pictures the tech had printed off for her. He stared at the image of his child, tracing it gently with his finger.

"Amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When they got to Jenny's car Jethro opened the door for her and Jenny moved to get in. Jethro reached for her hand and she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Just…thank you Jenny. For giving me this child."

There was so much more he wanted to say but he stopped himself. In that moment he wondered if he was really sparing himself any pain by staying away from her because he certainly was unhappy with the way things were.

"Oh Jethro, you don't have to thank me. When I look at this picture I'm so glad you stopped me. I mean it. Thank you for wanting this baby so much."

"Jen, we have to talk. I can't stand how things are between us right now."

"I know. Why don't you come over on Saturday? I'll be home all day so just come over whenever you want."

"Okay."

Just then his phone chirped at him. Jethro kissed Jenny on the forehead and she got in the car. Jethro waved her goodbye and snapped his phone open.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Got a body, Boss."

"Send me the address and I'll meet you there."

Jethro was off on a case and Jenny headed back to her office at the Navy Yard. She felt better than she had in a long time. Seeing her baby really changed things for her. Before "it" was just more of an abstract idea even though she knew it was real. Somehow, seeing it and hearing the heartbeat had opened Jenny's eyes and mind and even her heart to the concept of having a child, not just an "it".


	13. Chapter 13

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Every minute he wasn't thinking about their case, Jethro was thinking about what he was going to say to Jenny on Saturday. He knew he wanted a life with Jenny and he knew he was willing to do just about anything to make that happen. He had no intention of trying to change her mind about going to London; he wanted her to take the job because he knew how much she wanted it and how hard she'd worked to get the assignment. Jethro had never had the experience of loving someone who didn't love him. The only person he'd ever loved besides his parents was Shannon and she had loved him before he even knew it. He wasn't really sure how to approach Jenny if she really didn't love him. He knew being away from her right now was hurting more than helping. The problem was, the little voice in his head was a constant reminder that Jenny wasn't committed to him or their child and no matter how much he tried to ignore that he couldn't. He wanted someone who seemingly didn't want him and he didn't know what to do about that.

Jenny spent the rest of the week up to her neck in work but once she got home all she thought about was Jethro and what their talk might mean for their future. She was sure the main problem was her reaction to the baby and the fact she had made it so clear that she didn't want a child. Knowing what she did about Jethro's past she understood how that would be hard for him to understand and accept. It had obviously colored how he saw her and what he thought of her. Jenny felt her feelings about the baby were changing. In fact she knew they were. She stared at the picture from the sonogram and tried to imagine the person that picture represented. Things were changing for Jenny but she wondered if it was too late for those changes to make a difference to Jethro. She was still going to London, still leaving her child behind. Even his admission that he missed her didn't stop Jenny from fearing it was too late to change things where Jethro was concerned.

On Saturday morning Jenny woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw it just past six o'clock. Grumbling to herself she got up and got ready to face the day. As she was stepping into the kitchen her phone beeped at her.

"Hello."

"Jenny it's me. I can't be there today. We caught a case late yesterday and I'm not going to make it. Can we shoot for tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow is fine. Jethro, be careful and stay safe."

"I will. See you tomorrow. Hopefully before lunch."

"Okay. Bye."

He was already gone of course by the time "bye" passed her lips. She just sighed and set about fixing some breakfast. Her appetite was back with a vengeance and she was thrilled that the aroma of coffee brewing no long sent her running for the bathroom. She only allowed herself one cup a day but that seemed like a treat these days. Once the kitchen was cleaned up Jenny stood at the sink looking around and wondering how she was going to spend the day now that Jethro wasn't coming over. She decided to tackle cleaning out her closet; a project she had been putting off for months. She got a box of large trash bags from the cabinet and headed up the stairs.

Halfway there the doorbell rang and Jenny headed back down to answer the door. When looked through the peep hole she saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in years and she was overjoyed at the sight. She flung the door open and welcomed an old friend inside.

"Noemi, my gosh come in this house! I'm so happy to see you!"

Standing on the front porch was the woman who had practically raised Jenny and had been her primary caretaker after her mother died. Jenny hadn't seen Noemi for almost ten years. After Jenny went to college, Noemi continued to work for General Shepard and Jenny saw her on college breaks and in the summers until Jenny stopped coming home in the summers. When the General died, Noemi went to work elsewhere and Jenny lost contact with her.

Noemi stepped into the familiar home and was almost overcome with memories. Jenny embraced her in a welcoming hug and Noemi felt right at home.

"Come into the kitchen, we have so much to catch up on."

"Yes, how are you Miss Jenny? I'm so glad you kept the house."

"I'm very well, and you must call me just Jenny. No more Miss. How are you? Are you living in the area now?"

Jenny fixed them a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table to catch up on years of absence.

"You have a new kitchen I see."

"Yes, I had it redone just last year. Tell me how you've been. Are you still working?"

"After your father died I worked for a wonderful family in Annapolis. The father was at the Academy for many years. They had three very nice children so I was busy and they were a joy to work for. When the youngest graduated, Commander Ford retired and he and his wife moved to North Carolina to the beach. I went home to care for my mother for almost two years and I have been back here for about ten months. I am living with my niece and her family right now."

"You look marvelous; you haven't aged a bit, Noemi. How is Mariella? Does she have children?"

"Thank you. She is very well. She and her husband, Edgar have two little boys. She is a nurse and Edgar owns a landscaping business. Now tell me about Jenny."

"I have a wonderful job with the Navy. I've been there for three years now and in June I'm taking a position in London."

"My goodness. What about your own life? Are you married?"

"No."

Suddenly Jenny felt like crying. Noemi was the person who always comforted her when she had troubles as a young person and she was really the only person Jenny trusted completely. Aside from Jethro. Sitting here with this wonderful person from her past and listening to her familiar voice, Jenny felt like she was child again. She wanted to pour out her heart to Noemi and get the comfort and support she so desperately needed these days.

"Jenny, tell me what's wrong."

Instead, Jenny got up and stood sideways to Noemi holding her shirt close to her body. Her condition was very obvious.

"Ah, a baby is coming. Is this not a good thing?"

"I think we should go in the living room and get comfortable. It's a long, messy story."

Jenny held out her hand and Noemi grasped it and together they went to the living room and settled on the couch. Noemi took Jenny's hand and held it between hers.

"Just tell me but first remember I love you no matter what you say. You are still my precious child. Whatever is the matter we can figure it out."

Somehow Jenny knew in that moment that everything was going to work out and be fine. She and Jethro would work something out and they would all be alright.

Jenny started at the beginning; Pete's bar, and told Noemi about how she pretty much stalked Jethro until he finally gave in and spoke to her.

"Jethro, he is a good man?"

"Oh yes, he is a wonderful man. He's honest and hard-working and very honorable. He was a Marine and now he's the best NCIS agent there is. He is a very good man. And, he's very handsome and sexy and has the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. I think you will like him."

"Okay, I just wanted to know that first. Now tell me why this baby is a not a happy situation."

This part was going to be harder because Jenny knew Noemi would be disappointed in her when she told her she wasn't originally going to keep the baby. She began by telling Noemi how she had been working toward this job in London for over a year and how much she wanted it. Then she plunged ahead right into telling her about the home tests and about how Jethro found out. She faltered a little bit in describing their fight that terrible Friday night but she got through it. She didn't realize she was crying until Noemi reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh my Jenny. I'm so sorry it had to be like that. But, I see you still have the baby and you say this Jethro is a good man so things got better, no?"

Jenny took some deep breaths and smiled at her friend.

"Yes, they got better."

Then she told her about the call from Mike and how she had gone to Jethro that Sunday and they talked and she decided to keep the baby. That was also a difficult part to tell because it reminded her of what Jethro had lost and how devastated he had been when she saw him that day. As the story unfolded, Noemi got the impression that Jethro was not the one with the problem in their situation. It was clear to her that Jenny was the one holding back in the relationship.

"Jenny, does Jethro say he loves you?"

"Yes he does. He has an engagement ring and I believe he was going to propose that Friday he found out about the baby. But now he's not sure because of how I have felt about the baby."

"Do you love him? You talk about him like he is a really special man but you don't say you love him."

Jenny closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She wasn't sure how to explain herself to her friend. In fact, she wasn't even really sure she understood it all herself.

"When I first met Jethro and wanted to know him I was just looking for someone to be with, someone to date and have fun with. I had no intention of getting into a serious relationship. My career is my priority and it always has been. You know what terrible luck I had with boyfriends. I decided in college I wanted a career, an important job; not a husband and kids and all that. Jethro turned out to be more than just a guy I picked up in a bar."

When Jenny paused, Noemi said, "So you do love him and that's not what you want."

"Yes. No. I mean I ….I don't know. I don't want to love him because that's not part of my plan."

"Plans can change. Does he not approve of you having a big job?"

"Oh no he's very supportive of my plans and my job."

"Then I don't understand. You found a wonderful man who you are sure loves you. You are having a baby that he wants and is willing to take care of so you can go to the job you want. You love this man but you don't want to love him. Jenny, you confuse me."

"I know it doesn't make sense to me either."

"I think maybe there is something else going on in that pretty head of yours. Something you need to get out."

Jenny stared across the room and didn't say anything for a long time. Noemi sat patiently in the silence. She suspected Jenny had a lot of unresolved emotions involving her mother, their relationship, and her parents' relationship. Given what a mixed up mess they had been when Jenny was young, Noemi would have been surprised if Jenny didn't have some issues.

Finally Jenny brought her focus back to Noemi. She knew this was her chance to finally talk about some things that had been locked in her psyche for so long. Noemi showing up on her doorstep today might be just what Jenny needed to help her sort out the mess that was her life. She wasn't sure where to start but she knew she had to take advantage of Noemi being there so she just said what had been in her head for so long.

"I don't think I know how to love another person. I remember my father telling me all the time, "you're just like your mother". For the longest time I thought that was a compliment. I thought he meant I was beautiful and funny and that he loved me. Later I didn't think it was a compliment at all. After all she wasn't such a good mother and he spent most of his time away. I came to think being like my mother wasn't really a good thing.

"Noemi, I have no idea how to be a good wife; how to love a man in a way that makes him want to come home every night. And I surely have no idea how to be a good mother. After all I had no good example of that. Except from you. I knew at least that you loved me. You took care of me, read stories to me, played dolls with me. My mother never did any of that. If the two people who are supposed to love you the most and for all time, don't love you then how can I expect Jethro to truly love me. Forever."

Noemi wanted to cry she was so sad about what Jenny said and so sad to think she believed what she had said was true. It made sense but Noemi knew Jenny was wrong.

"Now, you must listen to me and know I am telling you only the truth. Your mother and father loved you with all their hearts. Your mother was afraid of you Jenny. She was afraid of losing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents had another little girl before you, Jenny. She died when she was about ten months old. SIDS they called it. No reason for it, no explanation. Just one day she was fine, went to sleep at night and didn't wake up. Your father was away with the Army and your mother blamed herself. She never recovered from that loss. Your father came home of course and tried to make her see it was just a tragedy that couldn't be avoided but she didn't hear him. The doctor told her the same things but she didn't hear him either. When you were born your mother was terrified all the time. She never could sleep because she stayed awake watching you sleep. That's when the pills started. She took them to stay awake and then later she took them to go to sleep."

Noemi had to stop and Jenny just stared at her dumbstruck. She had never in her life heard this story. Her father never told her about a sister. She was at a loss for words. She believed Noemi of course but she couldn't believe no one had ever told her this before now.

"I had no idea of all that. I can't believe my father never told me any of this. After all that, I'm surprised she would have another child."

"You were a surprise. Your father was delighted but of course your mother was terrified. She loved you Jenny. She adored you. But she was never got over the idea that your sister's death was somehow her fault. She drove herself mad about it."

"What was the baby's name?"

"Ava. She was beautiful just like you. She was a happy baby, very sweet."

"How long after did I come along?"

"About one and a half years after. Jenny, your father loved your mother very much and she loved him. She simply never recovered from Ava's death. Then the Army was sending your father overseas so much and your mother was alone. She could not go with him of course. She began spending more and more time away from home. I think she was trying to not get attached to you in case something happened. But you must believe me when I say she loved you with all her heart. It's just that her heart had been broken and it never healed."

"Was she a good mother to Ava?"

"Oh yes, she loved her and took wonderful care of her. She was exactly what you would want in a mother. So you see, you can be that mother too. You were loved Jenny and you loved your mother and father. When you were over a year old and the danger of SIDS had mostly passed, your mother did better for a while. When your father used to say you were like your mother he did mean all the good things you first thought. He was right too. You were like her. You were happy and beautiful and full of life. She was that way before Ava died. She was smart like you are. She was talented and funny and she loved your father very much. Your father didn't stay away because of your mother; it was the Army that kept him away from home. When she got sick he was crushed. And when she died he was as heartbroken as anyone I have ever seen. He had been away so much he didn't know you very well but he loved you and he wanted to be a good father to you. I think maybe he didn't know how to be the father he wanted to be but he did love you."

Jenny got up from the couch and began pacing around the room. Her head was swimming with all this new information. She knew it was all true because Noemi didn't have any reason to lie to her and anyway, she probably couldn't if she wanted to. That's just not the kind of person she was. But what did it all mean for Jenny? Had she made all her plans for her life based on a wrong idea of who she was; who her mother had been? Apparently so. But how did that change her situation with Jethro if at all? She was almost more confused now than she had been before Noemi dropped the bombshell of Ava in her lap.

Noemi sat and watched Jenny for a few minutes. She knew she had given Jenny some information she was unprepared to hear. She wanted it to help but she wasn't sure it had.

"Jenny, I must go and let you think for a while. I hope what I've told you will help you but I'm not sure it has."

"Noemi it has been so good to see you. I'm glad you told me all this. I needed to know and yes, it will help me. I just have to digest it that's all. I want to see you again. Where are Mariella and Edgar living?"

"They live in Falls Church. I will be with them for a while until I find my own place and go back to work."

"Let me get your number. Will you come for dinner one night? And meet Jethro sometime?"

"Yes, of course. You call me. I love you Jenny. This will all work out for you and the baby and Jethro. I have a good feeling about it."

"It will work out. Somehow. Thank you for coming, Noemi. I love you."

Jenny walked her to the door and stood and watched her drive away. What a day it had been. She was glad Jethro had to work or she and Noemi would not have had their talk. Now what Jenny needed was to think. Think about how what she'd learned might change how she felt about things going forward. She decided cleaning the closet was just the mindless sort of task she needed. She found the trash bags she'd abandoned when Neomi arrived and headed upstairs. Two hours later she had four bags of clothes and shoes to go to the second hand store and one bag for the trash. After hauling all that downstairs and out to her car and the trash can she rummaged in the kitchen for something to eat. While she was having some soup and crackers her phone rang.

"This is Jenny."

"Hey, it's me. I'm headed for the Eisenhower tonight so I won't be there tomorrow."

"But the Eisenhower is heading for the Med."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Jen I know we need to talk."

"What about their agent afloat, why are you going?" There was a touch of anger in her voice and something Jethro couldn't identify.

He was surprised by her reaction. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm just disappointed. I wanted to see you tomorrow. We have so much to talk about."

"I know but it's nothing that can't wait. Right?"

"Yes, it can wait of course. It's just….oh nothing. Jethro, please be careful."

"There's nothing to worry about it's just another case. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Call me when you get back."

"I will. Take care of yourself."

And he was gone.

He stayed gone for the next week. He and DiNozzo got home late Sunday night or early Monday morning depending on how you looked at it. Of course he couldn't call Jenny then and he was so tired he just fell into bed. The next morning when he finally woke up it was almost eight o'clock. He showered and put on some coffee and called Jenny.

"Hey, good mornin'."

"Good morning to you. When did you get back?"

"Two o'clock this morning. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. Jethro I'm sorry but I'm in a rush to catch a plane. I'm headed to London for the week. Bad timing for us but something's come up there and they want my input."

"Geez, we can't catch a break. Okay, well call me when you can. I miss you Jen."

"Me too. Jethro, I think we can work things out if we can ever get together to talk.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. I have to go. Bye."

Now it was Jethro left holding the dead phone and left at home alone. He was sure something was going on with Jenny that he didn't know about but it looked like he was going to have to wait a while to find out what. Well, he certainly had plenty to keep him busy he thought and headed off to get dressed for work.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows. I appreciate each one.

 **A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

He may have sounded confident about their future on the phone but if pressed, Jethro would have had to admit he didn't really feel that way. In fact as Jenny was coming to terms with the news Noemi had given her and feeling better about herself and her future, Jethro was moving in exactly the opposite direction. His week away had forced him to admit his job was hardly conducive to being a single father. He began to ask himself the very questions Jenny had thrown at him that Friday night. How indeed would he ever be able to be the father he wanted to be when he didn't have a partner at home to help. Sure he'd been a great dad to Kelly and he loved every minute he was with her but he was also gone a lot and her mother was her primary caregiver. With this child he would be in that role with no backup and working full time in a dangerous, unpredictable job. Late at night, alone in the basement, Jethro had to admit Jenny had been right; this was not the time for them to have a child.

The night Jethro finally admitted that hard truth to himself he sat in the basement and cried. He wanted to be a father so badly but he just didn't see how it could work with Jenny gone for two years. Of course the only answer now was adoption and the thought of giving his child up to strangers made him sick. Jethro drank himself to sleep that night and barely made it to work the next day. His mood was dark and his temper short and DiNozzo and McGee steered clear as much as they could. When a case came in right before lunch they were relieved to have something to do and a way to escape the confines of the office.

At the crime scene Ducky immediately picked up on the bad vibe and when Tony quietly asked him to please have a talk with Jethro he agreed. He and Jethro hadn't talked in a couple of weeks and now Ducky worried something was wrong with Jenny and/or the baby. He assured DiNozzo he would talk to their very surly team leader at the first opportunity. Of course that first opportunity wasn't until two days later but Ducky simply couldn't wait any longer. Jethro was snapping at everyone including Abby so something had to give.

Ducky had noticed Jethro was staying at the office very late the last few nights so he waited until everyone else was gone and made his way to the squad room to have a word with his friend. He was prepared for an unpleasant conversation but he wouldn't be dissuaded. Sure enough he found Jethro at his desk more or less staring at paperwork but not doing anything with it.

"Ah Jethro, I thought I might find you here. Care to join me for a drink?"

"No thanks Duck."

Ducky pulled Tim's chair around and parked himself at the end of Jethro's desk. Jethro sat back and looked at the ME with a mild version of the Gibbs Glare. He knew better than to give Ducky the full on version lest he lose a finger or maybe two.

"Jethro, what's going on and please don't insult me by saying 'nothing'."

Sighing, Jethro reached in the drawer for his flask, took a sip and passed it to Ducky who did the same before passing it back.

"Just the holidays comin' I think. Not my favorite time of the year."

"I don't think so. Try again."

The ritual of the flask was repeated and Jethro scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He wanted to tell Ducky how he was feeling about the baby but he hated to say out loud that he couldn't do what he'd said he would do. If he said it out loud it made it true and Jethro didn't want it to be true.

"Just some stuff with the baby."

Ducky just sat and watched him struggle. He knew Jethro couldn't lie to him and it was painfully obvious his friend didn't want to come clean with why he was such an impossible bear these days.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No."

"Jethro, just say it. You know I don't judge you. Aside from my mother, you are more important to me than anyone in this world and I can see you are hurting. Talk to me."

Jethro looked down at his hands on the desk and took a deep breath.

"I can't keep the baby. I won't be able to do it alone. I'm gone too much, the job is too dangerous. All the stuff Jen said is true. I can't do it Ducky."

The hurt and sadness in his voice caught Ducky by surprise. It was the last thing he had imagined Jethro would say.

Jethro wiped his eyes and looked at his closest friend and shrugged. "I just can't do it. And it's killin' me, Duck."

"There has to be a way, Jethro. A nanny. Of course you will need help. If you have a full time nanny you can manage."

"Yeah, manage. I don't want my child raised by a stranger. A stranger to me anyway. After a while the nanny would probably know my child better than I would. A week on a carrier, three days gone here, four days gone the next week. That's impossible Duck."

"Jethro, you just cannot give up on this. We will find a way for you to keep this child and be the father you want to be. You are just frustrated and tired right now. Do not give up on yourself! Have you and Jenny talked about this?"

"No, I haven't seen her in over a month except for the doctor visit. She's in London this week. Maybe she was right, Duck. Maybe this just isn't the time. I don't even know if we're going to be together or not. I'm not sure that's what I want anymore. Everything is just falling apart for some reason and I can't seem to stop it."

Ducky had never seen Jethro so distraught. It was hard to believe just a few months ago Jethro was so happy with Jenny and things were going so well for the two of them. This was a difficulty none of them could have imagined.

"Alright, look at me Jethro. We will find a way! You must not give up on keeping your child. Please promise me you will not make any decisions when you are feeling so down and frustrated. There has to be a solution to your dilemma."

"I appreciate it Duck but facts are facts. But just for you I won't do anything now. Nothing really I can do anyway. Baby's comin' whether we can take care of it or not. Jenny doesn't want it and I can't take care of it so what's the solution? I just don't see any other options right now."

"I simply cannot bear the thought of you losing this child."

"Me either. But wishing won't change things, Duck. C'mon let's go home."

Jethro finished out the week in a fog but at least he wasn't growling at everyone. Jenny was due back on Saturday but Jethro didn't want to see her. He was more confused than he had ever been about his future, his feelings, hell his life in general. He didn't want to talk to Jenny until he had things straight in is head. It didn't occur to him that maybe she could help him with that task. He was reverting to his old habits from before he knew Jenny; he was shutting everyone out and pushing his emotions down deep inside where he thought he could control them. Late Friday night Jethro got on a plane to Mexico to spend some time with Mike. He called the Director from the airport and told him he needed some time off. Of course the Director had noticed the way Jethro had been acting and he gladly granted him the leave. He was a bit surprised at the short notice but with Gibbs he knew to expect the unexpected.

Jenny began calling Jethro early Saturday morning his time to see if they could get together when she got home. When she hadn't gotten an answer by the time her plane left she figured he was working. Once she was finally home and had time to catch her breath she tried again. Still no answer. Anxious to see him she drove to his house only to find it locked which meant he was out of town. She called Ducky assuming Jethro was once again away on a case.

"Dr. Mallard here."

"Hello Ducky, it's Jenny Shepard. How are you?"

"I'm fine my dear and how are you and the little one these days?"

"Very well. I'm just back from a week in London so I'm a bit jet lagged but otherwise everything is very good with the baby and with me. I'm wondering if you know where Jethro is. I've been calling all day and now I find his house locked which usually means he's out of town."

"Yes, he left suddenly last night to go see Mike for a while."

"Is Mike alright?"

"As far as I know yes. I think Jethro just needed a short vacation. He's been working some very difficult cases lately."

"Ducky is he alright? We've been trying for weeks now to get together for a good talk but it never seems to work out. Am I missing something here?"

Ducky was quiet for a long moment unsure as to how much he should share with Jenny. He wouldn't betray Jethro's confidence but he also wanted to help these two work things out.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear he's alright. That is he's not injured or sick. He is worried about how things will work out with the baby and with you. I think he's confused and conflicted and he needed some time away to try and sort things out."

"I thought that's what we were going to do together. In fact that's what he said last week he wanted to do. I feel like he's slipping away from me, Ducky. What can I do?"

"You need to be patient my dear. He will get himself sorted out I'm sure and when he does he'll be able to talk to you and perhaps then the two of you can finish sorting out the rest of it."

"Has he changed his mind about wanting the baby?"

Ducky could truthfully answer that one because he knew Jethro definitely _wanted_ the baby.

"No, he still wants the baby. That I know for sure. If I may be so bold, what about you, Jenny, have you changed your mind at all about the baby?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I've learned some things recently about my past that helps me understand myself better and I want this baby. I'm excited in fact about having this child with Jethro. That's why I want to talk to him; to tell him how things have changed for me. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Middle of the week I imagine but I have no definite knowledge of that."

"Thank you Ducky. I guess I'll just wait until he's home and call him. I won't call him while he's with Mike. Maybe some time alone will help. I don't want to lose him Ducky."

"I know my dear. I agree with your approach. Give him some room and time and he'll get in touch with you when he's home."

Jethro's intention had been to surprise Mike but in fact the surprise was on him. When he stopped in the cantina in town on his way to the cabin he learned from Carmen that Mike was gone.

"I am sorry, Senor Gibbs, but Mike is on a fishing trip. I think he will be back on Tuesday."

"Guess I should have called. Do you still have a key to the cabin?"

"Si. Sit down and have a drink and I will get it for you? Are you hungry?"

"Any of your enchiladas back there?"

"Of course. I will fix you a plate."

Jethro finished off the enchiladas and rice along with two ice cold Coronas, bought a case of beer from the bartender and headed out to Mike's cabin. It was almost two miles from town and Jethro enjoyed the walk after a day of traveling even carrying the beer. He stowed his bag in the second bedroom then walked the short distance to the beach. It was early evening and the sun was low in the sky, the temperature perfect. After watching the water for a while Jethro went back to the cabin, laid down and fell asleep immediately. He slept through the night and woke when the sun peeked through the shades.

Luckily there were eggs and coffee in the fridge so Jethro made some breakfast. He ate on the porch and wondered what he would do with the day. He'd expected Mike to be there of course and figured there would be some repairs the old grouch would want done. Jethro looked around and after a good inspection of the property he found some things to keep him busy.

Jethro spent the next three days replacing some rotted boards on the porch, repairing the porch railing and patching the roof. He found some paint in the small shed next to the cabin and used it to touch up the windows and paint the railing. Between working on those projects Jethro drank lots of beer, walked on the beach and tried not to think about Jenny and the baby she was carrying. He wondered if she would ever change her mind and want their child. Didn't make much difference, he mused since she was leaving two months after it was born. She didn't want it enough to give up the job she wanted. That was a hard pill for Jethro to swallow even though he knew he wasn't being fair and he had told her he understood. In his heart and soul Jethro was still somewhat of a chauvinist and he found himself wishing Jenny was more interested in family than career. But, that wasn't who she was and he would either have to accept it and work things out or decide he couldn't accept it and move on. At the moment he was leaning pretty far to the moving on side of things.

About mid-morning on Tuesday Jethro walked back to the cabin from the beach and found Mike on the porch.

"I see you've kept yourself occupied. Good to see you Probie."

"Hey, Mike how was the fishing?"

"Not too bad. Lots of drinking and telling lies and such. How you been and what the hell you doin' down here?"

Jethro avoided the first question. "Just needed some time off. Lots of cases lately and we're still one man short. Figured I'd soak up some sun and relax."

"Cases never bothered you before. I appreciate the work. Now, tell me why you're really here. Got somethin' to do with that redhead you knocked up?"

Jethro laughed at Mike's indelicate description his situation.

"You could say that. You want a beer? This could take a while."

"Course I want a beer."

Jethro fetched two Coronas from the cooler he kept stocked on the porch and settled in a chair across from Mike.

"You know I told Jenny I'd take the baby and she could just go on and do what she wanted. Well, the more I think about it the less I think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Just in the past month I spent a week in the Med on an aircraft carrier. After that I worked three days straight on a murder. Two weeks later I worked four days straight on another murder. How the hell am I going to take care of a baby with a schedule like that?"

Jethro had run this conversation over in his head so many times that he could relate it almost without emotion. Almost. Mike could tell how hard it was for his Probie to admit he might not be able to do right by his child. When he didn't say anything Jethro went on.

"Ducky said get a nanny but then my kid is being raised by a stranger. I hate this Mike. Hate it like nothing ever before but I just think I have to admit that Jenny was right; this isn't the time for a baby. It may not be the time for us either as a matter of fact."

"So the two of you aren't together anymore?"

"Not really. I haven't seen Jenny in weeks. The last time I saw her was almost three weeks ago now when we went to the doctor. Between my work and hers we can't seem to get together and when I have the time I don't want to see her. I don't know what to say to her anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I love her or not. If I can keep the baby or not. If I even want to see her anymore. I'm totally screwed up, Mike."

"Yes, I'd say you are. Forget the baby for a minute. If there was no baby would you two still be together?"

"Yes, I think so. We would have just kept on as we had been, spending all our down time together and enjoying each other. I would be dreading her leaving but I wouldn't stop seeing her just for that."

"Weren't you about to propose when you found out about the baby?"

"Yeah." That response was mumbled and barely audible.

"So, tell me again why you don't love this woman anymore."

Jethro hadn't thought about it in exactly those stark terms. He stared out at the water and closed his eyes. Did he have an explanation that would stand up to Mike's questioning? Mike was the best interrogator Jethro had ever seen; he'd learned most of his own technique from watching Mike at work.

"Not sure I know. I just can't seem to get past the idea that Jenny was going to kill my child and not even tell me about it. And the idea that she is so willing to just leave that child behind and go off for two years is hard for me to understand."

"She kept the baby so you need to suck it up and let that one go, Probie. You can't hold that against her when all it took was one piece of information to make her change her mind. She could have felt all sorry for you, cried for you and then gone ahead and done what she wanted to do but she didn't. She took one look at your sorry self and changed her whole life just to make you happy. You gotta give the girl credit for that."

"You're right. I know all that it's just…."

Mike interrupted, "No, Jethro! You let it go. If you have other reasons for not caring for Jenny anymore then fine but that cannot be the reason because it doesn't exist anymore. She's giving you what you said you wanted so get over it."

Jethro finished his beer and got up to get another. He grabbed Mike's empty and replaced it with a new one. He stood at the railing looking out at the beach and water and realized Mike was right. He had to let that horrible Friday night go. Okay, if that was gone what was holding him back? He sat back down and took a long swallow of ice cold beer.

"So, now what's the problem?"

"I don't see how I can raise a child alone and do my job. You know the hours we work; the time we're gone. How in the hell can I take care of a baby and be on an aircraft carrier at the same time?"

"I don't know."

The two men sat in silence for a long time. They finished their beers and still they sat. These were two men who had lived alone for years; Mike for decades in fact, and they were both very comfortable with silence. In fact it could be said they preferred it most of the time. Jethro used silence to guard himself; if he wasn't talking he couldn't give away any feelings. Or so he thought. Mike knew his former probie better than anyone including Jenny and he knew Jethro's mind was working overtime to figure out how to explain his mess with the beautiful redhead. No doubt it was complicated but Mike had all the confidence in Jethro figuring it out. Mike had spent countless sleepless nights with Jethro in the first year after his family was killed and he knew as well as he knew his own name that Jethro would not let his child go without a fight; even if that fight was with himself.

After considerable time Mike broke the silence, "Okay, that's something to figure out but what's really the problem with Jenny?"

"I don't remember it being this hard. Loving someone I mean. It wasn't hard at all with Shannon. I loved her and she loved me and that was all there was to it. It was easy."

"Is that the problem, you don't think Jenny loves you?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't. At least she hasn't said she does. Even after I told her I love her."

"Tell me what you do know then. Tell me about Shannon. Who loved who first?"

Jethro let a small smile cross his face. Once he started talking about Shannon it was hard to stop.

"I'm pretty sure I fell in love with her on the train platform the first time she spoke to me. I was so damn young and scared and unhappy that when she spoke to me I was a goner. She was beautiful. She smiled at me and I felt like I was ten feet tall. That train ride was over way too soon and when I got off not knowing if I'd ever see her again I almost cried. Thank god she'd had the sense to give me her phone number and get my address. She started writing me letters and pretty soon I had one every single day. I called her the first time I had leave and we managed to get together for lunch one Saturday. As soon as she finished school that summer she moved to Jacksonville and we were together every chance we got. It just seemed natural and easy and I never had a moment of doubt about her or that I wanted to be with her forever. Never any drama or ….I don't know it was just easy."

"How old were you?"

"Nineteen. Shannon had just turned twenty when we met. She had been in Stillwater for the summer but she was in school in North Carolina. She graduated and moved to Jacksonville because I was at Lejeune."

"Jethro, you were kids. Of course it was easy. You said it yourself, you were young and unhappy. A pretty girl smiled at you and that's all it took. You two basically grew up together. You wanted to be away from your dad and your past and this pretty young woman was smitten with you no doubt. I'm guessing Shannon was not career driven like your Jenny is. Right?"

"She wanted to be a teacher but she mostly wanted to be married and have a bunch of kids. We had to put the kids on hold for a while since we barely had two quarters to rub together and then when we were ready it wasn't as easy as we expected it to be. No, she didn't really want a career."

"You married the first girl you fell for and she married the first guy she ever loved. And it was perfect wasn't it?"

"Seemed like it. Except I was gone too much and her mother hated me. But Shannon and I were all good. She never complained about deployments or moving or anything. She was always there when I got home and always supportive and proud of what I did. When I'd toss and turn from nightmares she'd hold me and make all the bad stuff disappear. She made me laugh and yes, we were perfect most of the time."

"Jenny isn't much like Shannon is she?"

"I don't compare her to Shannon but no she's really not much like Shannon. But that's not the problem, I don't compare them."

Mike noted the way Jethro's answer sounded just a little bit defensive. He'd hit a nerve apparently.

"Maybe you don't mean to. Maybe you don't compare the two women but you've obviously have been comparing the circumstances. Be hard not to."

The silence returned as Jethro digested what Mike had said. This time it was Mike who got up for the fresh beers. After a while he went in the house and came back in a few minutes with sandwiches and a bag of chips for each of them. They ate in silence and when they were finished Jethro took the empties and the trash in the house. When he came back out he started down the steps but stopped and turned back to Mike.

"Thanks for listening. You're right I do compare them even if I don't mean to. Not sure what that means or how to fix it. The thing is, I want what I had before and maybe that's not possible. In fact I know it's not possible."

"Probie, you can't have exactly what you had before, no. But you can have another kind of family, another kind of happy. You love this woman or you wouldn't be struggling so. Maybe you need to let her know that. Maybe you should be tellin' all this to her instead of me."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm goin' for a swim."

Jethro walked out into the water until it was over his head then he swam out as far as he could go. Part of him wanted to just keep going until he couldn't go anymore. That would solve his problems he thought. Just disappear in the sea. But no, that was not what he really wanted. He wanted to be happy again. He'd thought he had found that with Jenny until the baby came along. What difference did that really make he asked himself as he floated on his back resting. He still didn't know how he would take care of a baby; wasn't sure that part had been worked out, but he did know now that he still loved Jenny. Still wanted her. He still wanted to keep his promise to Shannon to be happy again. But how could he ever be truly happy if he let his child go? He knew he would never get over doing that but he couldn't see a realistic way to avoid it. Jethro started back to shore still not sure what he was going to do.

The tide was going out as he started swimming back and the going was lot tougher than it had been on the way out. Progress was slow and then there wasn't any progress at all. He was being pulled out to sea before he realized what was happening. Jethro was as at home in the water as he was anywhere but now he was tired and fighting one of nature's most powerful forces. He willed himself to stay calm and turned to swim parallel to the shoreline which he could only barely make out in the evening light. It occurred to him that it would really suck if he drowned out here just when he had part of his problem sorted out. He told himself to focus on what he needed to do. Luckily it was fairly calm and even though he was quite a ways from shore Jethro was confident he would be okay. He kept swimming but he wasn't getting any closer to the beach. Stopping to get his bearings Jethro saw he was almost three hundred yards south of where he'd started. He knew there was a rocky finger of land that stuck out in the water about another fifty yards further south so he headed for it hoping he could get in close enough to go ashore there. Finally, when he was almost completely exhausted he saw the rocks he'd been pointing toward. The tide seemed to have lessened by now and he was able to grab hold of some rocks and pull himself into shallow water.

Standing up in waist deep water, Jethro looked out to sea and breathed a sigh of relief. He gave himself a mental headslap for getting into such a dangerous situation. _You have a child on the way stupid. Pay attention to what you're doing. You want your kid to grow up without a father?_ No he didn't want that. And he didn't want his child to grow up anywhere but in his house. Was that possible? He didn't see how and that was hard for him to accept.

While Jethro was brooding and drinking beer in Baja, Jenny was doing her best to stay busy and not worry about him and them and the future and all manner of things that were keeping her awake at night. When he wasn't home by Tuesday she called to reschedule her doctor's appointment that was slated for Thursday. She was afraid he wouldn't be there and she didn't want to go without him. She moved it back a week sure he wouldn't stay gone longer than that. She forced herself not call Ducky lest she appear to be clingy and miserable. That is exactly how she was feeling some part of every day but she refused to let anyone else know.

Jenny was pretty sure something had changed for Jethro and that he was avoiding her. A lot had changed for her as well but the difference was she wanted to tell him about those changes. She had thought so much about her life and the misconceptions she held for so long that sometimes she just couldn't think about it alone anymore. She knew she should probably talk to someone but the only person she really wanted to talk to was Jethro. She was very afraid he had decided he didn't love her anymore and that he wanted to just keep the baby and shut her out. Maybe in the very beginning that would have been alright with her but not now. Now she wanted a life with him and their child and she didn't know what she would do if he didn't want that too.

What Noemi told her had shattered all Jenny's long held beliefs about her mother, her parents' marriage and even what she herself was capable of in the family department. Jenny had always thought her mother wasn't really interested in being a mother and since she'd grown up hearing from her father that she was 'just like' her mother, Jenny had always just assumed she wouldn't be much of a mother either. It wasn't really a conscious decision; more of an ingrained though process. She never did any babysitting and she was never around any little children so she didn't ever have a chance to discover if she even liked kids. As she got more and more into her studies and starting a career she simply put the idea of being a mother out of her head and concentrated on being successful at work. Her relationship with Jethro was the first truly serious one she'd ever had so marriage and family hadn't been a topic of much concern as she got older.

Of course besides the issue of the baby was the issue of Jenny's feelings for Jethro and what she wanted from their relationship. Again, until the baby came along she was content with things as they were and completely sure she wanted to go to London, leaving Jethro and their relationship behind. She never admitted even to herself that she loved Jethro because she didn't really think she did. Or that she was capable of loving someone enough to make a marriage or long term relationship work. This went back to her idea of what her parents' marriage had been like. She'd always thought her father stayed away because of her mother. Now she knew it wasn't nearly that simple. The Army had a lot to do with him being gone of course, but even when he was stationed Stateside he stayed away from the house a lot. Knowing about Ava gave Jenny a different insight into her parents and how they interacted. Since talking to Noemi Jenny had done a lot of reading about SIDS and other child deaths and she had learned that many times the parents feel such guilt they simply can't overcome it and it breaks them apart. Jenny remembered her father spending time with her at home but seldom with her mother. Now she knew that was as much by her mother's choice as anything. It was all so sad for her to think about but it helped her put away some of the negative ideas she had about her own abilities as a woman and now a mother. More than anything Jenny wanted to sit down with Jethro and tell him all this and see if they could take a few steps back in their relationship; hit rewind as it were and maybe start over in some ways.

By now Jenny's next doctor's appointment was less than a week away. It was Friday morning and Jenny hadn't heard from Jethro. She had no idea he was on his way home but she decided to text him about the appointment so he'd at least know she wanted him there.

Getting home from Mike's cabin in Baja wasn't exactly a direct flight from one place to the next especially when Jethro decided to leave on the spur of the moment. He thanked Mike for his help and made him promise to come to DC and help him with the baby if he could figure out how to keep him or her.

"Just try to keep me away. You get back there and square things with Jenny and the two of you will figure something out. I'll be there as soon as you tell me to come."

Mike dropped him at the small airport nearest the little town and Jethro was now sitting in the San Diego airport waiting for a connection to Phoenix and then to DC. He bought a cup of coffee and a paper and sat down to wait. Watching everyone plug in their phones Jethro realized his was probably about dead so he found an outlet and dug out the charger cord and connected his phone in a slot next to his seat. After he finished the paper he looked at the phone and saw three text messages; one from Ducky, one from DiNozzo and one from Jenny. He skipped the first two and read Jenny's.

" _Next dr appt Tue Hope u will be here"_

Jethro answered, _On my way home will call u Sat am_

Right away he got a reply; _Good we have lots to talk about._

That was all the texting Jethro could tolerate. He checked his watch to make sure he had time then he took the phone and went in search of a semi-quiet place. He managed to find an almost empty gate area and got as far away from people as possible and called Jenny.

Jenny saw the caller ID and snatched the phone off her desk and walked down the hall to an empty room.

"Jethro, hi! Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Just went to spend some time with Mike is all. How about you, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm good. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"San Diego waiting on a plane. Jen, we really need to talk. I have some stuff I need to say."

"I know, me too. Come over in the morning."

"Okay. I better go, it's almost time for my plane. I'll see you soon."

Jenny responded but of course the phone was dead. She still wasn't quite used to that even after all this time. She tried to gauge how Jethro had sounded but she wasn't sure. The fact that he called made her feel better though and the rest of the day suddenly looked brighter.

Once Jethro boarded the plane was delayed and they sat on the tarmac for almost an hour. Luckily for him he could sleep anywhere so by the time they took off he'd already been asleep for most of the hour. Problem was he missed his connection and now he had another two hours to wait for the next flight. He walked up and down the terminal, bought a sandwich and a sailing magazine and sat down to wait. He thought about what he wanted to say to Jenny tomorrow and tried to plan ahead for what her reactions might be. Finally, about fifteen minutes before boarding time he did what he'd wanted to do since he hung up last time; he called her back.

"Hi, you home already?"

"No, stuck in Phoenix for a while but leaving soon. I missed an appointment didn't I?"

"No, I rescheduled. I knew you wanted to go so I just called and moved it to Tuesday. Jethro are you sure you're alright. Ducky said you left suddenly."

"You talked to Ducky?"

"Yes, I called him when I couldn't find you last Friday."

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away and sort some stuff out. Nothin' I want to talk about on the phone."

"Of course. We'll have all day tomorrow. What time will you be home tonight?"

"Supposed to land at eleven if we leave on time which hasn't happened yet today so I'm not counting on it. I. . . .I've missed you Jen."

"Me too. Between your job and mine and this last week it's been almost a month since I saw you. I don't like that."

"I want to see you Jenny but it'll be late when I get back."

"Come over anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want to wake up with you tomorrow. Come here when you get home. I mean, if you want to."

"I do. I'll be there. Don't wait up if I'm late. I have my key. Just don't shoot me when I come in."

"I promise.."

"I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

He actually waited for her this time. Jenny felt better than she had in weeks. They were going to work things out and everything was going to be just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Knowing Jenny was waiting for him at home made the flight from Phoenix unbearably long for Jethro. He tried to sleep but it was no use. His mind was too full of thoughts of holding her, making love to her, sleeping wrapped up with her. Shannon was his first love and his first lover. They learned about sex together and it didn't take Jethro long to understand that giving her all his attention and fulfilling all her needs was as important and as satisfying as getting what he needed. He loved watching her come undone beneath him and when she took control he was putty in her hands. She drove him crazy anyway and when they were in bed together she took him to places he'd never imagined before. They never got tired of one another and Jethro never expected to find that fulfillment with another woman. Then Jenny came along and from the very first time they were together he knew. He was addicted to her from that first night. The way she tasted, the silky smoothness of her skin, the sounds she made when he touched her; all that and so much more told him he'd found someone he didn't want to do without.

The idea that he had been thinking of ending their relationship seemed ludicrous to Jethro now that he had admitted to Mike and to himself that he still loved Jenny. He could no more let her go willingly than he could fly himself home. Even if she didn't want to get married he had to have her in his life. He had no idea of course that Jenny had already come to the same conclusion and was anxiously waiting to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

Jethro was the first person off the plane and ten minutes later he was in his truck leaving the Reagan National Airport parking lot. Traffic was light at eleven twenty on a Thursday night so he made it to Jenny's townhouse in Georgetown in ten minutes flat. He sat in the truck for a moment getting himself under control. He knew they needed to talk but that was not what he was interested in tonight. He could see the light on in Jenny's bedroom so he knew she was still awake. Finally he got out of the truck and as he started to slip his key in the lock the door opened and there she was.

Jenny saw the headlights sweep across the house and come to rest in the driveway. She waited, wondering how the night was going to end. Would this be the beginning of their future or the beginning of the end of whatever they'd been doing for the last year and a half? She was pretty sure they weren't at the end but she had learned not to predict what Jethro was thinking. When he didn't get out right away she began to worry so when she heard the truck door close she went to let him in.

"I was afraid you weren't coming in."

"Try and keep me out."

Jenny looked at him searching for answers in those blue eyes she loved so much. What she saw told her Jethro wasn't there to talk. Not tonight.

"Jen, I know we need…"

She cut him off with two fingers pressed lightly to his lips.

"Not tonight. No talking tonight."

"Oh, thank god."

Jenny laughed and tension surrounding them was gone. Jethro said nothing else. He simply enveloped her in his arms and kissed her as the door slammed shut behind them. When he let her have a moment to catch her breath he reached back to lock the door then he took her by the hand and they raced each other up the stairs. Laughing, they made it to the bedroom, Jenny closed the door and when she turned around Jethro was right there reaching for her. He tried to go slow, tried to be gentle and patient but Jenny wasn't helping much in that regard. She pushed him back toward the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with all she had. Jethro's hands were under her tee shirt pulling her against him as he let the kiss go on and on. Finally they each had to have a breath so he pulled back and ran his hands down her arms to her hands. He pulled them up and kissed her palms.

"Want you so much Jen." His voice was husky and rough with need and desire for her.

"I'm right here and I'm all yours."

The room was lit with just a small lamp beside the bed and a candle burning on the dresser. Jenny pulled her shirt off over her head, dropped it on the floor and let her hands come down on Jethro's shoulders. She traced his face with her finger tips then brought his hands up to her breasts. He closed his eyes and ran his fingertips over the swell of her breasts then he leaned down and kissed her there. Jenny's fingers were smoothing through his hair as he explored and tasted her, finally kissing his way back to her mouth. She reached down and pulled at his shirt until he finally yanked it off over his head and dropped it on the floor with hers. He unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down then he shrugged off his jeans and pulled her down on the bed with him.

Even though they were both holding back saying what they wanted to say, their actions were doing the talking for them. Jethro knew every inch of her body but in the month since he'd seen her that body had changed in subtle and not so subtle ways. Her breasts which he had always thought were perfect were fuller and more sensitive than before. Her stomach was rounder and evidence of their child more obvious. He spent a lot of time admiring these changes. Maybe too long for Jenny who was ready for him to move it along. To that end, she pulled him up for a kiss that left no doubt just how much she wanted him. While he was distracted by her tongue exploring his mouth she rolled them over and began a little exploration of her own. Just like Jethro she knew her lover's body very well. She went straight to a few places she knew would get him wound up and sure enough that did the trick.

"Damn, Jen," and he rolled them over and foreplay and exploration were over.

Not having been together in over a month, the anxiety they had both been dealing with, and the relief they felt at being together again made the coming together sweeter than ever. If their first time together had been intense and emotional, this was equally so. It was as if they both realized that something important and wonderful had almost slipped away from them but now they were recapturing it together.

Jenny couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get him close enough. Her hands were everywhere on him and she kept her eyes open, drinking in the sight of him hovering over her, concentrating on only her, taking her with him to that place that only lovers ever really discover.

There was not a thought in Jethro's mind, he was operating on pure instinct and need. Maybe later he would wonder how he could have ever thought of letting her go but right now, in this moment all he could do was give into his most basic needs and give the woman he loved everything he had in an attempt to show her how much he loved her. He locked his eyes on hers and let her see into his soul in the hope she would see in there a man she wanted as much as he wanted her. Never very confident in his words he let his body tell her what he wanted her to know. From the sounds she was making and the look on her face he thought she was getting the message.

By the time Jethro collapsed beside her, Jenny was pleasantly exhausted and Jethro was barely coherent. He slipped out of bed after a few moments and went into the bathroom. He returned to find Jenny nearly asleep but when he laid down beside her she snuggled into his side and wrapped herself around him.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Go to sleep babe."

She did and Jethro, relieved to be so enthusiastically welcomed back drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Jenny woke up about three o'clock and carefully extricated herself from Jethro's embrace to go to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased to see that even at that ungodly hour she looked more relaxed and rested than she had in days. She turned off the light and stood in the doorway watching Jethro sleep. He was on his side facing her, the sheet down around his waist giving her a nice view of his chest and of course his handsome face. Looking at him she knew whatever he had to say to her later she would fight to keep them together. Watching him now she felt such a powerful love for him it took her breath away. She resisted but just barely, the urge to wake him up and tell him that she loved him.

Jethro felt Jenny get out of bed but he was too far gone to really wake up. When she came back and slipped in beside him he instinctively reached for her and pulled her closer. He wrapped an arm and a leg around her and fell back into a dead sleep that would last another five hours.

By the time Jethro woke up at eight thirty Saturday morning Jenny had been up for an hour. She let him sleep because he obviously needed it and because she wanted some time to herself to process last night and prepare herself for their talk. The sex had been wonderful of course and having Jethro in her bed made her world seem a much better place. Judging by his actions she thought they were on the verge of being back together. She wondered though what that meant. Did he want to go back to how they were before the baby came along and then just let her go when it came time for her to go to London? Certainly a possibility she told herself. Maybe Jethro just couldn't give up the part of them that was so good together. Maybe he just needed that good sex they always had. He's a man after all, she reminded herself. No, that's not the sort of man he is, her other self replied. He wouldn't stay with her just for sex. If he's back it's because he still cares and he wants to be with me. That was her final argument and that was what she was going to count on until she heard otherwise from the man's own mouth.

When Jethro woke up alone in bed and saw what time it was he was surprised. He rarely slept past six o'clock so he realized he'd been pretty wiped out by the travel, the sleepless nights in Baja and the great sex. He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling and gathering his thoughts for the conversation he and Jenny were going to have in the next little while. He knew everything he wanted to say but he wasn't too sure what Jenny was going to say to him. Obviously she'd been happy to see him last night but then she was almost always happy to see him. That didn't mean she'd changed her mind about things. Or about him more specifically. Did she want him in her life for the long term? Did she want their child? That was the point really; if she didn't then he was back to square one. Jethro rubbed his eyes and got out of bed knowing he wasn't going to find the answers lying in bed by himself. He went in the bathroom, brushed his teeth and stepped into the shower.

Downstairs, Jenny heard the shower come on and got up to get the coffee maker going. She'd woken up starving-surprise, surprise-so she'd already eaten breakfast. Since Jethro only rarely ate breakfast she didn't worry about him. She had bagels and eggs and cereal if he wanted anything and she knew he'd be fine getting it all himself. She settled at the bar with her tea and the paper. She wasn't nervous or worried at all now. She knew somehow that no matter how their conversation started it was going to end with them being together. Where that confidence came from she wasn't sure but she figured it had something to do with the look she'd seen in Jethro's eyes last night as he made such sweet, passionate love to her. In Jethro's case the old saying was true; the eyes never lie. She'd seen love in those beautiful blue eyes last night and that's what she was counting on this morning.

Standing in the bathroom drying off, Jethro looked at himself in the mirror. _This is it Gunny, tell her how you feel and see what happens_. _Convince her you two belong together. Don't let her get away._ Passing on shaving, Jethro pulled on some sweats and a tee shirt and stepped into an old pair of house shoes he kept there. He was ready. Well, after he had some coffee he'd be ready. Halfway down the stairs he smelled the coffee and heard Jenny in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to Shannon asking her to help him say the right thing.

Jenny looked up from the paper as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sleepy head."

Jethro leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he went straight to the coffee maker.

"Good morning. Someone sure wore me out last night."

"Really? I've been up for a while. You must be out of practice."

"I surely haven't had any practice lately I promise you that. Thanks for letting me sleep. Didn't get much at Mike's."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came here last night. I've missed you."

He smirked at her, "I could tell."

"You seemed pretty involved yourself Agent Gibbs."

"Yes, I certainly was. I missed you too, Jen."

"You want some breakfast?"

"Nah. Some things I need to say and I think I'd like to get right to it if that's okay with you."

"Sure. We both have things that we need to talk about. You go first if you're ready."

Jethro sipped his coffee and leaned back against the counter facing her across the bar. He realized this was the same way they had been situated that awful Friday night she told him she was pregnant. He closed his eyes and willed that memory away. When he looked at her, Jenny was watching him, patiently waiting for him to start.

"Not sure exactly what to say first."

"Can I ask a question? Maybe that will help."

"Sure, I guess. Go ahead."

"Have you been avoiding me Jethro? Staying away on purpose when you could have been here?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

"Can you tell my why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

He blurted it out without even thinking. He hadn't planned to say it that way and now he didn't know what to say next. The look on Jenny's face went from surprise to happiness to confusion.

"That makes me very happy Jethro but I'm not sure I understand."

"I know. This might take me a while but please let me try and explain what's been in my head all these weeks. You know of course, I've been in love before and as I remember it, things were so easy then. Shannon and I fell in love together, practically the first time we met and neither of us ever doubted that. She told me first but I kinda suspected anyway and I was right there with her. It wasn't complicated or scary or anything except fun and exciting and the best feeling I'd ever had.

"Once I told Shannon I loved her I never expected to say that to another woman as long as I lived. I knew I might go away someday and not come back so I figured she was the only woman I'd ever love. And that was fine with me."

Jethro stopped and rubbed his hands over his face. Jenny started to say something but he held up his hand so she waited. She could see the distress on his face and she wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him but she realized he needed to say this all and she couldn't help him right now.

"The idea that I'd go away and come back and she'd be gone never crossed my mind. But, you know, that's what happened. I was so lost and so screwed up that I still knew in my soul I'd never love another woman. I didn't want to. I told myself I'd had my chance and I'd had my love and it was over and that was that. I was okay with that for a long time. I told myself I didn't need anyone and I didn't want anyone. But then you came along. And you wouldn't go away. You wouldn't leave me alone. And I found myself liking the fact that you just sat down there at the end of the bar and didn't try to force me to talk to you. I began to want to see you there. And then….well you know what happened.

"I fell in love with you Jenny despite all my best intentions not to let it happen. I thought we would just be friends and then lovers and we'd go along like that for a while and then you'd move on or I'd screw it up or something and that'd be the end of it. But after a while I realized I didn't want it to end. I wanted to see you every day and every night. I was happy and that was something I never expected to be again. You make me happy Jen. I want to make you happy.

"The problem is I realized you didn't love me. With Shannon it was easy because we both knew it together. With you I knew it a while ago but I knew you didn't feel the same way. And then the baby and all that and I just couldn't do it. I thought if I let you go I could handle it and then I'd have the baby and I'd be okay. But I can't handle it. I don't want to let you go. I mean let us go. I know you're going to London and that's okay; sort of, but I can't let you go out of my life without trying to convince you we can be good together."

Jenny had tears in her eyes but Jethro didn't see that because he had been concentrating on a spot on the countertop in front of her. He couldn't look at her and say all that or he was afraid he'd lose it himself. He didn't see her get up and come around the bar to stand in front of him until she was right there. She didn't try to hide her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the mouth. Then she kissed him again this time not so softly. When the kiss ended she leaned back in his arms and put one hand on either side of his face looking him square in the eyes.

"Jethro, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It's not all exactly right though."

"It's not?"

"No. The thing is, Jethro, I do love you. I'm in love with you. You couldn't possibly let me go because I won't let you. I love you, love you , love you."

"You do? Well….wow, I don't know what to say."

The smile that lit up his face was one Jenny had never seen before. He hugged her tight and kissed her until she thought she might melt into the floor. Then he just held onto her for a long time and neither of them spoke. Jethro was very happy but his next thought was, _this makes what I need to say about the baby even harder._ He just held Jenny, running his hands up and down her back, occasionally sneaking in a kiss here and there. He had a lot of questions about what had changed for Jenny that she was able to say she loved him but he really wanted to say what he needed to say about keeping the baby before he lost his nerve. He loosened his grip on her and gave her a proper kiss determined to finish what he needed to say. Before the kiss even ended that plan was demolished by the buzzing of his phone.

Jethro groaned and cursed and reluctantly pulled the offending device out of his pocket. He still held onto Jenny with one arm and she was kissing his neck while he tried to answer.

"Uh, yeah it's Gibbs."

"Sorry boss but we got a body and I need you. Ducky said you were home."

"Hold on a second."

Jethro pressed the phone to his side and kissed Jenny.

"I gotta go babe. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

She stepped back but Jethro held onto her hand; he didn't want to let her go.

"DiNozzo, send the address to my phone. I'll meet you there."

He closed the phone and pulled Jenny back to him.

"Go get dressed. I'll fix you a coffee and something to eat you can take with you."

Jethro just looked at her and she knew he really hated to leave.

"It's fine. We'll talk when you get home. Go on now, you don't want DiNozzo there by himself."

He finally tore himself away and ran up the stairs to get dressed. He didn't take the time to shave because DiNozzo had sounded almost frantic and he wanted to get to the scene. He wondered why Pacci wasn't there; he was covering for him while he was on leave. Well, it didn't matter, he had to go.

Jenny met him at the bottom of the stairs with a go-cup of coffee and a ham sandwich. He kissed her one quick kiss and forced himself to go.

"Thanks for this. I'll call you when I know something. I love you."

"Oh, I like hearing you say that. And you know what? I really like saying it back to you. I love you Jethro, be safe. I'll be here when you get through."

Jethro walked to his truck with a smile on his face and a lightness to his step that had been long missing. He still had a tough conversation ahead of him but that was for later. Right now he was going to enjoy being in love with a beautiful woman who was to his great relief and delight, also in love with him.

Jenny went through the rest of her morning on a cloud of happiness. She put clean sheets on the bed, started laundry, paid some bills and generally stayed busy with the mundane things of life. But nothing seemed mundane or routine anymore. She was in love and she'd declared that to the man she loved and thank the heavens, he loved her back. She was going to have a baby she was beginning to feel better about with the man she loved and she was going to have the job she'd wanted for so long. That was the only negative; she'd be away from Jethro and their child for two years but even that rather significant issue couldn't dampen her happiness today. She had a feeling Jethro had something else on his mind that he didn't get to today but she wasn't worried about that. Whatever it was they could work it out. The way Jenny felt now, they could work anything out and nothing was going to upset their future.

Her late night and early rising combined with her busy morning had Jenny tired out by noon. She ate a light lunch then stretched out on the sofa for a nap. She hoped everything was alright with Jethro. He hadn't called yet but she knew not to worry. He'd call when he had something he could tell her. Jenny slept for almost two hours and shortly after she woke up the phone rang. It was Noemi. She was in the area and wondered if she could stop by. Jenny was happy to hear from her and said yes, please come by and visit.

When Noemi arrived they sat in the living room and Jenny told her what had transpired since Noemi had last visited. She was excited to tell her friend that she and Jethro were in love and she felt their future was going to be wonderful. Of course Noemi was thrilled with the news. She asked Jenny what had changed her mind.

"I gave a lot of thought to everything you told me last time. I did a lot of reading about parents who lose a child and realized that what happened to my parents was not unusual. My mother obviously had some issues that should have been handled differently but my father, I guess, didn't know what to do and my mom didn't know enough to seek help. But, as you said, they did love each other and they did the best they could. I know I love Jethro and I know it won't be easy but we're both old enough to know we have to work at what we want. Jethro's been married and lost a family. He's not going into this relationship with any expectation of me being some perfect, stay-at-home mom. He knows what he's getting."

"He's getting a wonderful, beautiful woman who will be a very good wife. That's who he's getting, my dear."

"Thank you. I also figured out I didn't have to choose between a career and being happy with a man. With Jethro I can have both and he's very supportive of what I want to do. It will be difficult to be apart but we'll be fine."

"What about the baby? How do you feel about the baby now?"

"Better. I'm still worried that I don't feel as excited as I should but I am glad I'm having the baby. I'm not sure I'll be such a good mother but I want to be. I want to love this child."

"You will. That I can promise you. You will love that baby the instant you see him or her. Your problem will be leaving."

"That may be true. Now, tell me about you. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I have a job starting next week. A client of Edgar's is going to Florida for the winter and they want someone to stay in their house while they're gone. I'm going to be a house sitter."

"Wonderful. Where is it?"

"Actually, not very far from here. It's a townhouse. They have a cat they can't take so I'll be taking care of the cat and the house. An easy job but they are paying well. It will only be until they return the first of April. After that I will have to find something else, I suppose."

Maybe it was because Noemi said the word April and that was when the baby was due but whatever it was, Jenny had a sudden flash of an idea that was like a bolt of lightening. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before now. She was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Noemi could see something had occurred to Jenny by the expression on her face but she couldn't imagine what it was.

"Oh yes. Noemi, I just had the most wonderful idea! I can't believe I didn't think of this before now. Will you come to work for me in April? I mean for Jethro really because he'll have the baby. And I'll be leaving in June. Will you stay in my house while I'm gone and help Jethro with the baby? Be our nanny? Oh, please say yes. That would mean so much to me and help Jethro enormously."

Noemi was delighted with the idea and her smile gave away her answer before she spoke.

"Yes, I would love to do that. That would be so wonderful. But you will have to ask Jethro. Maybe he has already found someone to help him. He has to meet me first. I will be happy to do it if it's okay with him."

"He hasn't found anyone I'm sure. And don't worry, he'll love you just as I do. Well, not as much as I do but he'll love you, Noemi. And you'll love him too. Oh, I'm so excited about this and I feel like a huge weight is off my mind. This will be perfect!"

The two women spent another hour talking, catching up on the years they hadn't seen each other and making plans for when the baby had arrived. Noemi was happy to have the chance to help Jenny and Jethro and she hoped Jethro agreed with their plan.

"I should be going. I told Mariela I would watch the children for them this evening. Oh, I almost forgot. We would like to have you come for Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. Edgar will fix a turkey and we will have all the traditional American food plus a few of my favorites from home. And bring Jethro of course."

"I would love to come. I'll see if Jethro is available. Sometimes he works on holidays so those with families can be off. I'll let you know."

"Good. And let me know what he thinks of our plans for him."

Jenny laughed. "Yes, I'll do that. I'm so happy you came by. I'll see you all on Thursday. What time?"

"Come around one o'clock."

The women hugged and Jenny walked Noemi to her car. As she stepped back into the house, her phone rang.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _As she stepped back into the house, her phone rang._

"Hello."

"Jen it's me. Looks like it might be late tonight so I probably won't be there. Sorry but we're in the middle of stuff. Gotta go."

And that was that. He was gone and Jenny hadn't been able to say even one word past hello. She sighed and shook her head. Typical. She was used to it but she had really wanted to see him tonight to tell him about Noemi but that would have to wait.

Jethro and DiNozzo were following two park rangers deep into the Shenandoah National Forest searching for a missing Marine and his wife.

"You know Boss, we could really use another agent on our team."

"Yeah, I know. It's approved I just haven't had time to go through the files. Maybe this week if I have time."

"Is everything okay Boss? I mean you kinda disappeared on us last week."

"Everything's fine."

"I know you like to keep your private life, well, private but I'm just wondering and of course you probably don't want to say but…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo!"

"Things okay with you and that beautiful redhead you've been seeing?"

"What?"

"The lady from Sea Systems Command. The one you've been seeing for over a year now. Things okay there?"

Jethro had no idea Tony knew about Jenny. Obviously he didn't know much since he didn't seem to know her name but he knew enough. He wondered how much to tell Tony now. But he could answer honestly that things were fine.

"Things there are fine, DiNozzo. It's complicated but things are fine now. How do you know about her?"

"Got a buddy over there. He told me. It's not a secret or anything is it?"

"No, DiNozzo but they call it a private life for a reason."

"Right. Sure Boss." Tony decided not to mention that his buddy had also told him the lady was pregnant and going to London in June. He correctly figured that might not be something his boss was ready to discuss with him.

They found their Marine but not his wife. From the look of things if they didn't find her pretty soon it would be too late.

"Get Ducky on his way. Tell me again why McGee isn't here."

"He's at some computer thingy in Annapolis this weekend."

"Work computer thingy or play?"

"Work, Boss. Something the Director sent him to."

"Alright. Get Ducky and I'll get started on the pictures."

Tony noted his Boss was in a better mood than he had been when he disappeared a week ago. Apparently things with the redhead were truly better. While Tony waited for Ducky to answer he tried to imagine Gibbs as a father. He figured he'd be pretty good at it once the kid wasn't a baby but he couldn't imagine his rough, gruff, grumpy boss with a baby. That made Tony smile and then grimace.

Ducky finally picked up and Tony gave him the news and directions. It would take them quite a while to get there so Tony knew it was going to be a very long day. Once Jethro and DiNozzo had their photos taken, sketches drawn and evidence collected, they left a Ranger at the crime scene and set off with the other Ranger and two State Police officers who had just arrived. They tracked who they suspected was the killer and the Marine's wife through the woods for over an hour by following a trail of footprints and the occasional M&M Gibbs figured the wife was dropping. The terrain was getting more difficult the farther they went but each man was determined to find the woman alive if at all possible. Eventually they came to a clearing and decided they needed to take a short break.

One of the policemen asked DiNozzo how they got onto the case.

"We got a call from a friend of the Marine telling us he was overdue at Quantico and he was worried because the guy never, ever missed his duty. He said he'd gotten a weird text from him yesterday and when he didn't show up he got worried. The caller knew where his buddy was supposed to be camping so we came up here looking for him."

"That sucks. We gotta find this perp and the wife before something happens to her."

"Trust me, that's exactly what my boss is planning to do."

While the others rested and talked quietly, Gibbs walked the perimeter of the clearing searching for a small colored piece of candy or footprints. The trail seemed to have disappeared. Just as he was about to express his frustration they heard a scream.

"Quiet, listen!" Gibbs held up his hand and gestured for everyone to be silent. Nothing.

Then they heard another scream and Jethro turned in the direction of the sound and began walking quickly away from the clearing. He gestured for them to spread out and they did so, walking about ten yards away from each other. They tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to give away their approach. Tony kept his eyes on Jethro and marveled at the ease with which his boss moved in the dense forest. They had gone about fifty yards when they heard more screams and then the shouts of a man and a gunshot.

Gibbs ran toward the sounds and within moments came upon a man trying to subdue a young woman who was fighting to get away from him. Jethro ran straight at the man, tackling him to the ground and allowing the woman to break free. Tony and the others were not there yet and once the man shook off the shock of being tackled he fought mightily to regain control of the situation. Jethro was unable to draw his weapon so they struggled on the ground, exchanging blows and wrestling each other for an advantage. The man tried to get up and run and again Jethro tackled him but this time they rolled over the side of the small clearing and disappeared from view, fighting and rolling violently down the hill.

Tony and the two cops and the Ranger heard the commotion and arrived just as Gibbs tackled the man and they disappeared down the hill. Jethro and the man careened down the hill each trying to gain control. After several long seconds Jethro crashed into the trunk of a tree and lost his grip on the other man's shirt. The man fell past Jethro and came to an abrupt stop against a large boulder. He was shaken but quickly got up and started towards Jethro holding a large knife and ready to use it to put an end to his encounter with Jethro. He raised the knife to stab Jethro who was lying motionless against the tree but at that moment Tony appeared and shot the man who fell dead at Jethro's feet. Tony scrambled down the hill to his boss who still hadn't moved.

"Oh shit. Hey Boss, you okay? C'mon Bossman look at me."

Tony put his hand on Jethro's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Jethro moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Boss where're you hurt?"

"All over."

Jethro took stock of his aches and pains and realized his left arm was numb and his shoulder hurt like crazy. He tried to take a deep breath but that hurt too. He moved his right arm and his legs and his head and decided he'd live.

"Help me sit up will ya, DiNozzo?"

Tony carefully helped him sit up and lean against the tree. The two State Policemen were securing the body and weapons and the Ranger was still above them with the young woman. Jethro took some breaths and tried to relax. One of the policemen, Paul Stowe, came over and knelt down to examine Jethro.

"Looks like a dislocated shoulder, Gibbs. I can put it back in place and then we need to secure your arm."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Army medic in a past life. Figure I can help a Marine this one time."

"Thanks."

"This is gonna hurt."

"Hurts now."

"Okay, hold on."

The man directed Tony to help him and without giving Jethro time to tense up he held his arm and quickly manipulated it, moving the shoulder back into place. Gibbs gave a low moan but he mostly just tried to breathe through the sudden, jolting pain. Once that was over and he caught his breath he felt better. Tony gave up his undershirt and Stowe used it to fashion a sling and wrap for Jethro's arm and shoulder. Once that was done the pain seemed to lessen even more and Jethro felt he could walk back to the crime scene. Tony helped him stand up and slowly, they made it back to the top of the hill. The Ranger, Stowe and his partner and Tony carried the dead man's body following Jethro and the Marine's wife back to the cars.

About half an hour after they got back to the original crime scene Ducky and Palmer arrived. After the hike back Jethro was in considerable discomfort. Tony helped Palmer load the bodies while Ducky checked Mrs. Wynn for injuries. Only after he told Jethro she was physically unharmed did Jethro let Ducky check him over. Tony arranged with the Ranger and the State Policemen to send their reports to him and gathered all their gear putting it back in the truck.

"Jethro, you need x-rays of your shoulder and ribs. And probably some stitches for that cut on your arm."

"You can do all that right?"

"Yes, I will see you back at the Navy Yard."

"Okay. I'll have DiNozzo drop me off and then take Mrs. Wynn home.

Tony had taken Ducky aside and told him how Jethro was injured and that he thought he might have been knocked out when he slammed into the tree so Ducky was concerned about a concussion.

"Don't let him fall asleep on the way back."

"Okay. See you later."

By the time Jethro walked into autopsy it was almost eight o'clock in the evening. He was sore all over from the fight and the fall down the hill. His shoulder ached and he was having trouble getting a deep breath. Ducky pulled the x-ray machine around and got busy. After a few minutes he gave Jethro his report.

"Your shoulder is in it's proper place but you will be sore for a few days. You have some severely bruised ribs but surprisingly nothing is broken or even cracked."

"Why can't I take a deep breath?"

"Ribs bruised as badly as yours are will do that. Now, let me clean that cut and get you sewn up. Let me look at your eye."

"What about my eye?"

"You have a cut just under your left eye. Hold still."

Ducky gently probed around and eventually pulled a small splinter of wood from the cut under Jethro's eye. He put a butterfly bandage on it and then turned his attention to the cut on Jethro's forearm. That required stitches after a good cleaning and numbing shot.

"Now, you try and relax while I clean all this up then I will drive you home."

"Duck, I can…"

"No you can't. I'll take you home."

Still concerned about a concussion, Ducky tried to keep Jethro talking but of course Jethro wasn't much interested in conversation. Not until Ducky asked about Jenny that is. Then his patient seemed to brighten just a bit.

"Well, she's decided she's in love."

"With you I hope," Ducky laughed and glanced over to see Jethro smiling.

"Yeah, with me."

"How did this come about?"

"I went over there last night when I got back to town. This morning she asked why I'd been avoiding her and I just told her I was in love with her. I talked a little bit about me and Shannon and told her I knew she wasn't in love with me and I didn't know what to do about it."

"My goodness. Good for you my friend. I imagine that must have been difficult for you."

"Not as difficult as letting her go was gonna be."

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, she just told me I was wrong, that she did love me and she wanted us to be a family."

"Jethro, that's splendid news. Does this change your thinking about the baby?"

Jethro was quiet for a long time and Ducky wondered if he was going to answer.

"I just don't know. Today is another example of why I shouldn't keep him. Or her. I've been gone all day, I'm hurt and if not for DiNozzo showing up when he did, I'd be dead or at least seriously injured. How does me having a baby at home work in that scenario?"

"I don't know. Have you talked to Jenny about it?"

"Was about to when I got this call. I have to do it tonight though. I have to get this out in the open and see what she says. Maybe she has some magic answer. Right now I don't see how I would manage and it's killing me."

"Let's not give up yet. See what Jenny says and go from there. Come on let me get you home."

"Okay but I think I want to go to Jenny's. I guess it's time you met her anyway."

"Splendid. Why don't you call her and say we'll be there in about an hour."

Jethro pulled out his phone and pushed Jenny's speed dial number. He suddenly wanted very much to see her and feel her arms around him.

"Hi. Still working?"

"Finished. Ducky's giving me a ride and we'll be there in about an hour if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Why is Ducky driving you? What happened?"

"Just a little wrestling around with our bad guy. Few bumps and bruises is all. I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Have you guys eaten? Never mind, I know you haven't. I'll have something ready. See you soon."

"Thanks. Hey, Jen, I love you."

"And I love you back. Hurry."

"Bye."

Jethro put his phone away and stood up from the autopsy table. Being on one of those kinda gave him the creeps. He sat down in Ducky's chair and tried to relax. He'd been hurt before of course so he knew what to expect in the next couple of days; nagging pain and frustration from not being able to do simple things. Just getting a shirt on and off was going to require help for instance but when he thought about it that wasn't going to be so bad. Jenny was pretty good at getting him out of his shirt after all. And his pants too.

While he waited for Ducky and all the way to Jenny's house, Jethro thought about what he was going to say to her when he finally got the chance. He'd been over it a hundred times in his head and he wanted to get it out before he lost his mind. As much as he hated to say out loud what he had been thinking for weeks, he needed to tell Jenny he didn't think he could keep their child. When he thought about it that way he wanted to cry. Or hit something or both. Tonight, no matter what else he did he was going to say out loud those awful words and hope she had a solution they could all live with.

As they approached Jenny's townhouse, Ducky handed Jethro a bottle of pain pills.

"Take two of these after you eat something. If you take them on an empty stomach they'll likely make you sick. And no bourbon tonight. You will probably find lying down to be uncomfortable I'm afraid, so you may have to sleep more or less sitting up."

"Yeah, I figured. Jenny has some food waiting for us so come on in and eat. She'll want to question you about my shoulder anyway. She won't believe me when I say I'm okay."

"Well, you're not dying or even seriously injured but you're not exactly okay either. I'll talk to her."

Jenny met them at the door and quickly appraised Jethro's condition seeing he was a bit worse for the wear but upright and moving on his own. The sling and wrap concerned her but she knew better than to make a fuss. She started to hug him but he held up his hand and gave her a quick kiss instead.

"Hugging is out for just now. Sorry." 

"Okay."

"Jenny, this is Ducky. Dr. Mallard really but everyone calls him Ducky."

"How nice to finally meet you, Ducky. Come in, please."

"I'm very glad to meet you my dear. Jethro has told me many wonderful things about you."

Jenny took Jethro's hand and smiled up at him. As was the case with most women, she was immediately smitten with Ducky.

"You two come in the kitchen. I have roast beef for sandwiches and some soup. I know you haven't eaten lately."

"You're right about that."

Jenny had coffee for Jethro and tea for Ducky. She insisted they sit down and relax while she made sandwiches and served up the soup. She brought the plates and cups to the table then sat down next to Jethro while the two men attacked their food.

"This is delicious, Jen. Thanks."

"My dear, what a lovely home. Have you been here long?"

"Actually, yes. I inherited this from my father. I grew up here. It was an extravagance my parents could afford only because my mother inherited some money. It's too much for me really but I hate to think of selling."

"I can understand why."

Jenny glanced over at Jethro who was very quiet and seemed to be in some pain.

"Tell me Ducky, how is my man really?"

"He had a separated shoulder which has been put in place but is very sore. He has some badly bruised ribs which is why he didn't want a hug. And which will make sleeping a challenge. Otherwise it's just what you see, some minor cuts and scrapes. Probably a black eye tomorrow from landing partially on his handsome face. He'll live."

"Does he need to stay awake for concussion precautions?"

"No, I don't think so. I have given him some pain pills for after he's eaten."

"I'm right here you know."

Jenny leaned over and kissed him on the temple.

"I know but you certainly weren't going to give me the details."

"Even if I did you'd believe Ducky before me. Right?"

"Probably."

Ducky knew Jethro wanted to talk to Jenny so he finished his sandwich and soup and told Jenny he really needed to go. He felt he was being a bit impolite but he wanted Jethro to have time to say what he needed to say before he couldn't stay awake any longer. The pain pills Jethro had just swallowed would work their magic fairly quickly and Jethro would be asleep despite his discomfort. Jenny walked Ducky to the door.

"He's alright isn't he Ducky?"

"Yes my dear he'll be fine in no time. He's been in worse shape I assure you."

"Anything I should watch for?"

Ducky regarded her for a moment taking note of just how lovely she was and the worried look in her very green eyes. He understood how Jethro could be so much in love. Jenny was beautiful and gracious and obviously cared deeply for his friend.

"Jethro has something he very much needs to say to you and he needs to say it to you tonight. I doubt he will be in shape for much conversation once those pain meds take effect so I recommend you get him settled somewhere comfortable and hear what he needs to say."

Jenny suddenly looked very worried. Ducky took her hand and tried to reassure her.

"Jethro loves you Jenny. I hadn't seen him happy in a long time until you came into his life. Don't doubt his love and commitment to you. I'm sorry if I've upset you but I wanted you to know that Jethro needs to talk tonight."

"Thank you Ducky. I'll be sure he gets to say whatever it is he needs to tell me. I'm so glad to have met you even under less than ideal circumstances. Please come again."

"I will my dear. Thank you for the supper. And for loving Jethro. He's important to me and I'm happy for you both."

When Ducky had gone Jenny returned to the kitchen to find Jethro still sitting at the table nursing his second cup of coffee.

"Why don't you go up and take a shower while I clean up in here?"

"Okay. Jen we need to talk. Tonight."

"We will. Do you want to come back down or shall we call it a night?"

"I don't think I can sleep in the bed so I'll probably sleep down here on the couch so I can sit up."

"Okay, I'll clean up here then come up and change and we can settle down on the couch and talk. How's that?"

"Perfect. I need two things though. A kiss and help getting this shirt off."

It was actually three kisses before the shirt came off and a couple more after that before Jethro finally trudged up the stairs to the shower. Jenny stood at the sink wondering what Jethro absolutely had to talk to her about tonight. It must be serious the way Ducky talked. The only thing they had to discuss of a serious nature was the baby. Jenny unconsciously reached down to rub her stomach. She was slowly but surely becoming very attached to the little person growing insider her. Her excitement didn't match Jethro's but she was getting there. At least she assumed he was still happy about the baby and still wanted him or her. If he didn't she had no idea what she would do. She certainly couldn't raise a child alone. Even if she wasn't moving an ocean away she was sure she wasn't capable of doing such a thing. She gave herself a shake and got busy cleaning up the kitchen. Jethro wasted no time in the shower; at least not when he was in there alone, so she needed to be ready when he came back downstairs.

Jenny was just pulling on some sleep pants and a tee shirt when Jethro stepped out of the shower. She could see the large bruise on his side and he was obviously having trouble drying himself so she took the towel from him and dried him off.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure I assure you."

"Mine too."

"I'm going to light a fire. You need help with a shirt?"

"Yes, please."

Jenny helped him pull on a sweatshirt then she left him to finish and went downstairs to the living room to start a fire. By the time Jethro got down there the pain pills were kicking in and he knew he'd have to get right to it if he was going to get everything out tonight. He settled on the end of the couch. Jenny had brought down his pillow and he wedged that under his arm to support his arm and shoulder. He put his feet up on the coffee table and was finally comfortable for the first time in hours. The fire was warming the room and hypnotizing him at the same time.

Jenny settled on the couch sideways so she could look at Jethro while he talked. She was anxious to get this started.

"Okay, I wanted to say this before I had to leave but of course that didn't happen. Please let me say this all the way through before you say anything."

"Alright. Just take your time Jethro. I'm right here."

She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

Jethro took a deep breath and started.

"What I said about why I left and why I was avoiding you was only partly true. The other part is hard for me to say."

He closed his eyes and Jenny began to get scared. He looked so sad she knew this was going to hard for her to hear. Suddenly Jethro launched into his speech and she was jolted back to paying attention.

"You were right about what you said about me taking care of a baby by myself. I realized when I was gone on the Reagan that there was no way I could manage a baby by myself. I'm gone too much and today I'm hurt and it could easily have been worse if not for Tony. I've thought about this so much the last few weeks that I'm losing my mind. I hate myself for this because I want this baby so much but there is just no way I can do it with you gone. I thought I could because I took care of Kelly a lot but that was different. That was because her mom was at the store or shopping for an afternoon. She wasn't thousands of miles away for months at a time."

By now Jethro's voice was cracking and Jenny saw he was near tears. His words were coming in such a rush she couldn't get a word in edgewise. The two times she tried to interrupt him, Jethro just kept going and wouldn't let her speak. It hurt her to see him so upset when she had an answer to his fears but she really couldn't say anything. She remembered what Ducky had said so she kept her mouth shut and let Jethro get this all out of his system.

"It kills me to say this but I can't keep the baby, Jen. Ducky said get a nanny but I don't want my child raised by a stranger. I'm gone too much and what if something happened to me? Then what? Like you said in the beginning it's not the right time, I guess. I can't believe I'm saying this but it's the truth and I can't hide from it. I want us to be a family and have kids but I don't see how I can do it right now. I'm sorry Jenny. So damn sorry."

When he finally stopped and risked a glance at her his eyes were full of tears. Jenny's heart swelled with love for him because he was thinking of their child and willing to give up something he desperately wanted because he didn't think he could be the father he wanted to be. It had obviously been a terrible few weeks for Jethro with this decision on his mind.

"Say something Jen."

"Jethro I love you so much right now I can't even express how much. I can only imagine how hard it has been for you to come to this conclusion when it's so clearly not what you want. It breaks my heart to hear you say these things because it hurts you so much. But, Jethro, I think I have a solution if you want to hear it."

"More than anything I want you to have a magic answer Jen."

"Well, it's not magic. It's a wonderful woman named Noemi."

Jenny told him all about Noemi and how much she meant to her. She described the care Noemi had given her over the many years she had known her and how much she had come to love her growing up. She told him about Noemi being back in the area and that she had come to visit and some of what they talked about. She didn't go into all the stuff about her parents and sister but instead told him how Noemi had agreed to come to work for them if Jethro agreed.

"Jethro, she is the perfect solution for us. She will live here while I'm gone which solves my dilemma about the house and she will work for you, taking care of the baby while you're at work. If you have to be gone overnight she can stay at your house or here whichever you want. She's completely trustworthy and will take wonderful care of our child. I know you said you didn't want a nanny to raise our child but Noemi isn't a stranger Jethro, she's more like family. She will help but not take your place; or mine. She's a great cook too. I know you will love her and it will work out for us. What do you think?"

Jethro blinked trying to stop his tears from falling but he failed. The relief and joy he felt hearing what Jenny was telling him overwhelmed his system and he couldn't keep his emotions under control any longer. He swiped at his eyes and focused on Jenny's face. She was letting him process and get his bearings which he appreciated. He felt like he could breathe for the first time in weeks.

"I can't believe it. She sounds too good to be true. Jenny, you're sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Noemi is the answer to all our problems in this area. She's a godsend, Jethro. We're going to be fine. The three of us will be fine."

"Thank you Jenny."

Jethro pulled her closer and kissed her. All his fears and self-doubt melted away with that kiss. Jenny loved him and they had someone they could trust to help him care for their child. Everything was going to work out. After lots more kissing and touching, the pain meds finally did their job and Jethro fell asleep. Jenny stretched out with her head in his lap and as the fire died she fell asleep too.

They slept like that for almost three hours before Jethro woke up hurting and needing to get up. He gently shook Jenny to wake her and she sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to move around a little bit I think."

With Jenny's help he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Jenny went to the kitchen to get them some water and look at the pain meds Ducky had given him. She didn't think Jethro would take any more but she wanted to see how often he could take them. When he came in the kitchen he looked better by far than he had when he arrived that evening.

"You look better. Do you feel any better?"

"Not physically but otherwise I feel a lot better. I've been so worried and torn up about not keeping the baby I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Jethro, if you had come to me with this a few weeks ago I wouldn't have had the answer but with Noemi back I just know this will be what we need. She is truly a godsend for us."

"Yes she is. And if I haven't made you understand before, you are a godsend for me, Jen. I love you."

He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her in close. She carefully wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. They held each other for a long time like that. After a while Jethro leaned down and kissed her. Things got heated and Jenny knew if they didn't stop the kitchen wouldn't be where they needed to be. Jethro looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. The gleam in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Well okay then, let's get upstairs."

The shoulder ached and the ribs were tender but they managed. Jenny made sure she kissed and caressed every place he hurt and some he didn't. She couldn't get enough of him and Jethro was happy to oblige her needs. After, as they lay together letting their systems return to normal, Jenny clung to him not wanting to lose contact.

"I love you Jethro. I'm sorry it took me so long to say that to you. I'm sorry you have had such a bad time these last few weeks."

"It's not your fault. It doesn't matter now anyway. All that matters is we have each other and we're going to have a wonderful baby. And everything is going to work out. We're going to be happy, Jen."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows. I do appreciate each one even though I have been negligent in responding to you. Only 2 more chapters after then one. There will undoubtedly be an epilogue but that is not written yet. Hopefully, this weekend. Thanks again for reading.

 **A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

The next morning when Ducky picked him up to go the office he could see immediately the talk with Jenny had gone well. Jethro filled him in on the way and Ducky was delighted with the news. They spent several hours working and by early afternoon the autopsy and the paperwork were completed and Ducky arrived in the squad room to give him a ride home.

"Are you ready to go home to that lovely lady of yours?"

"I am."

"Jethro, you need another person on your team. Especially for after the baby comes and you're off for a time."

"I know. I have a stack of personnel folders to go through, I just haven't had time. This week for sure."

"Well, it's a short work week so hopefully you don't get a case and you'll have time."

"Short work week?"

"Yes, Thursday is Thanksgiving. Did you not know that?"

"I guess being at Mike's I lost track of time. Well, I'll probably be on call but I should be able to at least look at the files."

"You and Jenny don't have plans I suppose since you didn't even know the holiday was upon us."

"Not that I know of. If she has a plan she hasn't had a chance to tell me about it. I'm sure we'll talk about it tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday, right?"

Ducky laughed at him, "Yes, it's Sunday. Stay home and enjoy yourself and rest that shoulder."

"That's the plan."

Ducky dropped Jethro off at Jenny's house and said he'd see him on Monday. "Call if you have any problems with the shoulder but I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks for everything Duck. I'll see ya Monday."

Jethro hadn't had a weekend at home with nothing to do and nothing to worry about for so long he wasn't sure how to react. Jenny fixed them some lunch and while they ate she told him they were invited to Noemi's family's house for dinner on Thursday.

"I didn't even realize it was Thanksgiving week until Ducky reminded me. I'll probably be on call but we can still go. Sounds like fun."

"Wonderful, I'll call later and let her know. I can't wait for you to meet her. Oh, Jethro I'm so excited about our future. Everything is working out and I'm so happy."

"Me too. I finally feel like I can relax and enjoy the idea of being a father again."

"Jethro, I want us to sort of rewind and really spend some time talking and just being together and enjoying each other. I know it's been stressful and difficult for a couple of months but I hope we can put all that behind us and go forward happy together."

"We will. Yes, we need to spend time just enjoying each other and having fun again. I know this is not what we were expecting but I'm so happy to be in love with you Jen. And to be having a child with you. I can't begin to tell you what that means to me."

They spent the rest of the weekend doing just as they'd said; relaxing, talking, planning, just enjoying being together and being in love. Jethro found he didn't want her out of his sight for long and Jenny was fine with that because she craved his physical presence. She felt so content and so safe when Jethro was around and she was coming to really like how that felt. She was slowly becoming someone she thought she'd never be and that was okay with her. She'd found someone who loved her and still wanted her to be her own person and she fell just a little deeper in love with him with every kiss or loving touch.

Monday came much too quickly and they were back to work and routine. After work on Monday Jethro went home to his house and Jenny went there when she left work. They spent the night there and talked a lot about the baby's room and making the third bedroom into a bedroom/sitting room for Noemi when she stayed overnight. Jethro had some other ideas about updating a few things, particularly the kitchen and they spent a long time talking and planning for that.

Tuesday was the doctor's appointment which Jethro very nearly missed but managed to get to just in time. Dr. Blair noted the obvious change in the vibe between the new parents and smiled at them with a measure of relief. This was a very good thing she thought to herself. The checkup went fine; all was well with the baby and the mother.

"So, you two still want to know what you're having?"

"Yes", was the answer; in unison this time.

Dr. Blair manipulated the ultrasound wand and Jethro watched mesmerized by the sight of their child. Jenny was holding tightly to his hand and concentrating on the amazingly clear picture of the baby.

"That is incredible. I can't believe it really."

"Did you see your first child like this Agent Gibbs?"

Jethro never took his eyes off the screen as he responded, "No, I was deployed most of the pregnancy. It was a while ago anyway. I guess things are better these days."

"Yes, quite a bit of advancement in the last few years."

They were quiet for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the baby's heartbeat. Then Dr. Blair stopped the wand and pointed to a spot on the screen.

"You see that? That is a very tiny penis. You're having a boy."

Jethro's face split into a huge grin and his eyes lit up. Jenny glanced at him in time to see just how excited he was. She was thrilled as well mainly because Jethro was so obviously overjoyed.

"Wow, a boy," he whispered. He was just a tiny bit relieved because he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for all that having another girl would mean for him in the emotions department.

"Oh, Jethro it's fantastic. A boy!"

Jethro leaned down and kissed her. He was beyond happy. Seeing the smile on Jenny's face and the way her eyes sparkled, he believed she was finally happy too.

Duty called and Jethro headed to a crime scene while Jenny headed back to work. Luckily the case was straightforward and the team had things wrapped up by Wednesday afternoon. DiNozzo and McGee headed home for the long holiday while Jethro gathered the personnel files he wanted to review and put them in his bag. Then he went to autopsy to tell Ducky about the baby.

"Ah, Jethro, ready for the holiday I hope."

"Yep. Got some news for you Duck."

The gleam in his eye and small smile told the medical examiner it was good news.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing it's good news and probably about the baby."

"We can stop calling it "the baby" and start saying him from now on."

The smile grew wider and Ducky clapped him on the shoulder.

"A boy! You must be so pleased. Congratulations my friend. I'm thrilled for you."

"Thanks Duck. I'm pretty excited. We found out Tuesday and everything is going great. The doctor still thinks he'll be here in mid April sometime."

"So, Jenny's looking forward to the baby. Or, I should say, to him?

"I think so. She seemed really pleased on Tuesday. She says she's happy and really glad we're having a baby."

"Well you said earlier you had a solution about the baby but you haven't had time to give me the details."

"Yeah, I guess I've been so busy I forgot to tell you about it."

Jethro went on to explain about Noemi, her relationship with Jenny and the idea that she would live in Jenny's house and help him with the baby. As Jethro talked about their plans, Ducky noted how relaxed and clearly happy he was. The change from before Jethro went to Mexico to now was immeasurable. It seemed life had finally dealt Jethro a winning hand.

Thanksgiving Day was cold and rainy but Jethro and Jenny had a wonderful afternoon with Noemi and her family. She and Jethro hit it off immediately. Jenny wasn't at all surprised as she had known Noemi would recognize what a good man Jethro was and she knew Jethro would sense Noemi's gentle, loving manner. The food was terrific and while Jenny helped in the kitchen, Jethro and Edgar bonded over the fried turkey and football. By the time they left that evening, Jethro felt very confident and happy about having Noemi as his son's nanny.

In the car on the way home Jenny reached for his hand and said, "You like her don't you, babe?"

"Very much She's wonderful."

"I knew you two would mesh. She really likes you Jethro. I knew she would because I told her how much I love you and what a good person you are. I can't believe this is actually happening. To think of Noemi coming back into my life at this important time is unbelievable."

"She's the answer to a prayer that's for sure."

"On another subject; what are all those files you brought home yesterday?"

"Personnel files. I need to sit down with them and see if I can choose a new agent for my team. I want to get someone at least started in the field before I'm gone for a couple of months."

"Any good candidates?"

"I haven't really looked at them much. I'm thinking I might want a woman on the team. Mike would disown me but I think it would give us a good perspective in a lot of cases. What do you think?"

"I agree. The right woman would be an asset in interviewing certain victims for instance. How very forward-thinking of you Agent Gibbs."

"I'm not a complete chauvinist you know."

"Yes, I do know. Just don't get a young, good looking one. I don't want to worry about you while I'm away."

"You never have to worry about that. No one will ever compare to you Jen. I am worried about DiNozzo though."

Jenny laughed with him and agreed a good looking woman who could hold her own in their line of work would be an interesting challenge for Tony. And for Jethro trying to keep the peace on the team.

They went home to Jethro's house and Jenny went upstairs to take a nap while Jethro started a fire and sat down with his files and a football game playing in the background. He got through seven files before the turkey dinner caught up with him and he fell asleep on the couch. An hour later Jenny came down and found him still sleeping, files all over the couch and the fire dying. As quietly as possible she stirred the fire and added a log then started picking up the files. As she reached for the last one, Jethro caught her wrist and pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Hi, come here often?" His eyes were barely open and his voice was still sleepy but it had the desired effect on Jenny.

"As a matter of fact I'm sleeping with the man who lives here."

"Really? How's that working out for you?"

"Very well. He's quite the lover. Always ready to try something new and he never disappoints."

Jethro's response was to lean into her and kiss her breathless. When he let her breathe Jenny pulled him down on her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through lately."

"Sssh, Jen it's okay. I'm fine and I love you. We're going to have a son. I'm so happy I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

"Make love to me Jethro."

And he did. Right there on the couch with a fire crackling in the background, they celebrated their love and their happiness and as usual, Jenny was not disappointed. As they lay curled up together afterward, Jenny's head rested on his chest and she was tracing random circles through the soft curly hair there. His left hand was ghosting up and down her side barely touching her but setting her skin on fire just the same.

"I'll love him right away won't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared about being a mother."

"That's natural I think. No one really knows how they'll be until it happens. You'll be a great mom, Jen. Don't doubt that for a minute."

"Was Shannon scared at first?"

Jethro took a moment too long and Jenny was afraid she'd asked the wrong question. She raised up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I want you to know about Shannon. You can always ask me anything you want to. Yes, we were both scared but so excited it didn't matter. The really scary part was when we left the hospital. You know when you're there someone is always just a call away if you need help or have a question but when you leave it's very scary. We were still pretty young and here we were with this tiny human, going home alone. We just looked at each other and laughed and shrugged and went on. We managed. Shannon was a natural with Kelly. I was sort of cautious at first but I wanted to be with her all the time. It was hard to leave her."

"I don't want to disappoint you Jethro."

At that he shifted so he could look her right in the face.

"You won't. Don't compare yourself to Shannon or anyone else. Not your mother or Noemi or anyone. Yes, Shannon was a great mom but there are millions of great moms out there. You'll be a great mom too but you have to be who you are. We're in this together. I don't compare you to Shannon. I want you to know that and believe it. You're not a replacement, Jen; you're a gift."

"I don't know if I'll be able to leave him. And you for two years."

"Yes, you will. It'll be hard but you have to stick to your plan and your goals. If you really don't want that job anymore that's one thing but you can't change all your plans when there's a way to do both. We'll visit. You'll come home. We'll make it work. I promise you, it'll be fine."

"You sound so sure. I believe you."

"Good. Now, I need to get up. How about some of that pie you brought home?"

"Maybe a sandwich first?"

"Okay. Come on, I'll help you."

They got up and pulled their clothes on. Jethro stirred the fire and turned off the television and followed Jenny into the kitchen. While they ate, they talked about how to remodel the kitchen and dining room to give them more room. The idea of where to live if and when they got married hadn't been discussed. Jethro was as attached to his house as Jenny was to hers so it was going to be a difficult decision and one that didn't need to be made for at least two years.

After they finished, Jethro went back to combing through the files and Jenny settled on the other end of the couch with a book. About twenty minutes later Jethro had made two stacks of files; one was rejects, the other, much small stack were the three possibilities.

"Jen, could you look at these with me?"

"Sure. She closed her book and scooted over next to him.

"I like these three but I'm not sure which one would be best. Two women, both qualified and the guy is a bit more experienced. Tell me what you think."

"Am I allowed to read these?"

"Of course. Your clearance is at least as high as mine. Besides, it's just you and me here."

Jenny leaned into him and pulled the files onto her lap. She went through each one, carefully noting experience and education and on the women at least, their age and appearance. She couldn't help it, this person, whomever Jethro chose was going to be spending a lot of time with him and needed to be able to have his back in dangerous situations. For that she knew Tony was always there but every member of the team had to be just as capable. Did she really want a young, attractive, dynamic woman spending every day and lots of late nights with Jethro? Not particularly but then that wasn't the point. He needed the best qualified person regardless of attractiveness. She kept telling herself that while she studied the files of two very capable, attractive, young women.

After a while she put the files on the table and sat back. She knew which one she thought was the best candidate and she assumed Jethro had a preference as well. It was going to be interesting to see if they chose the same one.

"Which one do you like Jethro?"

"The Secret Service agent. Todd."

Jenny smiled at him. She was pleased to know they were on the same page about something so important.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's very young to have made it to the Presidential detail already. She must be good at her job. She had excellent scores on all her qualifying tests. And she's a profiler which I think will be useful to you. She's my choice. Why did you pick her?"

"She's the best looking one."

He barely got that sentence out before Jenny pounced on him and pretended to punch him all over.

"You better take that back mister!"

Jethro was laughing and trying in vain to catch Jenny's hands. Finally she stopped punching him and kissed him hard on the mouth. That went on for a while until they both had to have a breath.

"I take it back. She's very qualified and like you said her test scores were great. I like the profiler bit too. I just wonder why she's leaving the Secret Service."

"I guess you could ask her."

"I have a friend over there I think I'll call him first and see what he knows about her."

"Okay. I'm getting a drink. You want coffee?"

"Yes, thanks."

Jethro read through the file again while Jenny fixed coffee. He reached for his phone hoping he still had his friend's number in there. After reading through the file again Jethro was sure he wanted Agent Todd on his team and Jenny's choosing her really clinched his decision. From what the file showed she was leaving the Secret Service in good standing and with excellent recommendations. Her reasons for leaving were plausible; she wanted a more law enforcement type role for herself and she was tired of traveling all the time. She was single, college educated of course and proficient with firearms and in self defense. Jethro knew she would have plenty of experience observing details and assessing risk. He thought that would help her learn the art of crime scene investigating quickly. A friend of Jethro's from the Corps was on the Presidential Advance Detail so he knew he would be able to tell him something about Agent Todd. Jethro found the number and called his friend.

"Mark, hey it's Jethro. How's things?"

"Hey Gunny, all's well. How you doing? Still fighting crime I guess."

"Yeah, still busy. Hey, I'm looking to add an agent to my team and I'm wondering what you know about Kate Todd."

"She's cute."

"Well that's a start I guess. Anything else?"

"No seriously, Gunny she's very sharp. I think you'd like her. Tough, smart and a fast learner. She's been on the President's detail for a couple of years and everyone gets along great with her."

"Think she could handle crime scenes?"

"Sure, she's tough. Got a good eye for details from what I hear. I heard she was looking for a transfer but only because of the travel. You'd like her and I think she'd do a good job for you."

"Okay, thanks Mark. I appreciate it. And Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry to bother you at home."

"No problem. Let me know when you want to lose some money on the range. And hey, you still hanging out with that gorgeous red head?"

"I am. How do you know Jenny?"

"I don't really but my wife does. So, then I guess congratulations are in order. Gonna be a dad I hear."

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's great Jethro. Listen you should hang onto that lady. From what I hear, she's going places. And of course she's loaded."

Jethro didn't know what that last comment was about but he didn't want to ask his friend. He made a note to ask Jenny though.

"I plan to do just that. Thanks again Mark. I'll call you about some shooting."

Jethro hung up with his friend and opened her file to find Agent Todd's phone number. He started calling as Jenny set his coffee down on the table.

"Jethro, it's Thanksgiving night. Are you calling her now?"

"Yes, I want to interview her tomorrow."

Jenny shrugged and sat down with her book. Jethro looked at her with an odd expression on his face and she wondered what that was about. She'd have to ask later because apparently Agent Todd was at home. She saw Jethro holding the phone and then he was talking to her.

"Agent Todd this is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS. I understand you're looking for a new job."

"I am. Do you have one available?"

"I have a slot on my team. I'd like to talk to you about it if you have time tomorrow."

"What team is that, Agent Gibbs?"

"The Major Crimes Response Team."

"Then yes, I definitely have time tomorrow. When and where?"

"The Navy Yard at say nine o'clock if you can do that."

"I'll be there. Thanks."

"Very good. See you then."

The next morning Jethro spent two hours talking to Kate Todd before he offered her a place on his team. She impressed him with her intelligence, willingness to learn and her sense of humor. He knew she'd need that last attribute to deal with DiNozzo but he didn't mention that to her. He explained in detail what they did and what he would expect of her in pretty short order and Kate assured him she would be up to the task. She told him she was on leave for another week then would be available to start work as she had already terminated her position with the Secret Service.

"Took a chance leaving without another job didn't you?"

"Sort of I guess but the timing was right because of some scheduling issues coming up with the President. Just took a leap of faith and decided to go for it. Looks like I made the right call."

"Looks like. Why don't you come in Monday and do your paperwork and meet the rest of the team. If we get called out you could come along and observe."

"That sounds perfect."

As easy as that Jethro added a new agent to his team. He felt very good about Agent Todd and how she'd fit in with everyone. On the way home Jethro took stock of everything and decided his life was just about perfect. He was in love with a beautiful woman who also happened to love him, he was going to be a father again and his work life was just where he wanted it to be. The only flaw in things was that Jenny was leaving. But, he had Noemi to help him and he had plans to rack up some frequent flyer miles once Jenny was settled and the baby was old enough to travel. Yes, things were finally on track and Jethro was truly happy again.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Now that he knew the baby was a boy, Jethro wanted to get started on the baby's room. The plan was to have it done before Christmas so he started working on it the week after Thanksgiving. He was doing a little bit every night and then spending the night at Jenny's. He wasn't getting much done at a time but he wanted to be at Jenny's at night. Finally after the first week Jenny had had enough. Jethro was frustrated with his lack of progress and she knew he wanted to get the room finished.

"Jethro, why don't you stay at your house and work on the baby's room as late as you want. I know you'd like to finish and at the rate you're going it's going to take you forever."

"That means I'll be there really late and probably sleep there."

"I know that. I can come over and see you some nights and kiss you goodnight and then come home. I like having you here but I want you to get finished before Christmas. You're driving yourself crazy working an hour or two at a time."

"Thank you. Come with me to pick out the paint okay?"

"Sure. How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect. I love you babe."

That conversation solved Jethro's dilemma and he spent most of the next week at his house when he wasn't at work. Jenny came over once or twice but they didn't want her inhaling the floor stripper or finish or the paint fumes so she stayed away for the most part. She gave her input on the paint color but there wasn't much else for her to do. She did pick out a colorful rug and some furniture Jethro approved of. Between solving crimes and getting his son's room ready Jethro spent very little time with Jenny the weeks leading up to Christmas and he certainly had no part of planning for the holidays. The room was finished on the nineteenth and they celebrated by having dinner at Pete's.

"Well, well look what the cold wind blew in. How are you two? It's been a long time."

Jethro reached over the bar and shook Pete's hand. "We're good. How's things here?"

"Same old stuff. Jenny, you're looking lovely as usual."

"Thank you. I've missed you Pete."

"Same here. When's the little one due?"

"April. We'd like a couple of burgers with fries and a beer for me and a water for my lady."

"Comin' right up. Go get a table and I'll send your drinks over."

Jethro took Jenny's coat and followed her to a table in the corner.

"This is nice. I don't know why we don't come here more often."

"I know. It's not like it has a bad vibe for us."

"I should hope not. Unless you count my stalking you as a bad experience."

"I don't. I'm very glad you were so persistent."

Jethro leaned over and kissed her on the cheek just as Pete walked up with their drinks.

"Hey, watch it buddy."

"Couldn't resist."

"I'm sure. Hey how's Mike doin'?"

"He's good. Soaking up the sun in Baja. He'll be up here after the baby comes. I'll send him by to see you."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes, a boy. Needless to say his father is thrilled."

"Well, congratulations. I'll be back in a few with your food."

"What about his mother? Isn't she thrilled?"

There was just a touch of anger or something close to that in his voice.

Jenny reached for his hand, "Yes, she is thrilled. I just meant you were happy about having a boy. That's all, Jethro. Don't be so ready to think I don't want this child."

Now the anger or whatever was in Jenny's voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just…."

"It's just you can't forgive me is that it? You can't believe I want this baby?"

"No, look I'm sorry. Can we just enjoy our evening? I've barely seen you in almost three weeks and I've missed you. I believe you, Jenny. I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's forget it. Have you called your dad about Christmas?"

"Yes, he'll be here on Christmas eve afternoon. I told him he could stay at the house or with us at your place. Hope that's okay."

"Of course. There's plenty of room at my place and that way we can all be together. I want him to feel at home. What if he doesn't like me?"

"You're kidding right? He'll like you just fine. Don't you worry about that. My dad has a keen eye for the ladies and he'll like you fine. What's not to like anyway? You're beautiful and smart and pregnant with his grandson. He'll love you, Jen. Almost as much as I do probably."

"Thank you for that Jethro. Will I love him almost as much as I love you?"

"Probably more. He's not quite the bastard I am."

"I wish you'd stop saying that. I don't like it."

"Okay. I'll stop just for you."

Pete brought their food and conversation ceased for a while. They enjoyed their night out but between working, being pregnant and redoing the baby's room they were both exhausted by the time they finished. Jethro paid the bill and they wished Pete a Merry Christmas on their way out the door. A cold wind was blowing and Jethro pulled Jenny close as they made their way to the car. On the way home Jenny fell asleep in the car.

The week before Christmas was busy for Jethro and for Jenny especially. The job she thought she was taking in London was turning into something very different and very much more complex. She was excited because it was really a more interesting assignment and one she hadn't expected to get for at least another year. She was going to be working much more in the intelligence gathering field than in the analysis field and that was exactly where she wanted to be. The downside was she couldn't share a lot of what was going on with Jethro due to security reasons. Even though he had Top Secret clearance she wasn't allowed to tell him what she was going to be doing in London. Not exactly anyway. She knew she'd have to give him some version of the change of job description but that would have to wait a while. The more pressing thing she was going to have to tell him was that she was leaving for London right after the New Year and would be gone for most of January. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

On Christmas Eve afternoon Jethro picked his father up at the bus station. He had managed to get his team off call for the first time on a holiday in three years. Of course the main reason they were usually on call was that Jethro volunteered to work since he didn't much like holidays; especially Christmas. This year was different though and he was ready for some down time and at home time. As he and his dad were leaving the bus station parking lot he called Jenny to let her know they were on their way.

"Do you need anything from the store while I'm out?"

"No, I think we have everything we could possibly need for the next few days. Be careful, it looks like the weather is turning."

"Yeah, it's getting colder and the rain is starting to get harder. We'll be there in about half an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

"We going to your house or Jenny's?"

"Hers. She has plenty of room and really wanted to you to stay there. I haven't been around much lately so I thought it'd be good if we were all there together."

"Sounds fine to me. How are you two doin'?"

"Good I think. Both workin' too much but I can't really help that. I've been spending a lot of time getting the baby's room and the guest room ready. Noemi, the woman who's going to be our nanny will need a room at the house for when I'm working late or whatever. I'm fixing the room up for her to have a place to sleep if she needs it."

"Makes sense. You've met this lady I suppose."

"Yeah, at Thanksgiving. She's very nice and I trust her. Jenny's known her forever. Really a lifesaver for us. Before Jenny told me about Noemi, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep the baby."

"Well, thank goodness she's here then. I know you didn't want to give up your child."

"No, I didn't. Couldn't see a way past that but now everything's good. Jenny and I are still a work in progress but it's getting there."

Jethro and Jack arrived at the brownstone just as the rain began turning to sleet. They hurried in the house and Jenny greeted them in the hallway.

"Thank goodness you made it. The news is really going on about the weather. Welcome Mr. Gibbs."

Jack smiled at her and said, "You just call me Jack. I'm happy to be here and to meet you especially. I see why Leroy is so smitten with you."

"Why thank you. And I see where Jethro gets his beautiful blue eyes."

"He looks more like his momma but yes, he has my eyes."

Jenny turned her attention to Jethro, "Welcome to you too."

Jethro leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope we have all we need for a few days because I'm not going back out in that mess for a while. Traffic was horrible even by our standards."

"Come on in and let's get the fire going. I haven't had time to do it and you're much better at it anyway."

The weather got steadily worse the rest of the evening and overnight. The next four days were miserably cold, windy and snowy. None of the three seemed to care though. They had plenty of firewood, food and drink and they enjoyed each other and never gave a thought to leaving the house. Jenny and Jack got along famously and by Christmas night Jenny had two Gibbs men who loved her. Of course Jack was thrilled about having a grandson on the way and he was equally thrilled to see his only child happy again.

Jenny had been a little bit worried about them being cooped up in the house for days but her worries were unfounded. They had a wonderful few days together. She and Jethro hadn't had this much time together in months and she found she really had missed being with him. At night after Jack had gone up to bed, Jenny and Jethro sat together in the living room enjoying the fire and talking about many things they had never touched on before. Jenny asked about his time in the Marines and with Shannon and Jethro found he was happy to tell her. She shared more of what Noemi had told her about her parents and Jethro began to understand why Jenny was reluctant to believe she could have the family he envisioned for them.

Of course they didn't spend all their time talking. They had both missed their physical relationship in the last few weeks so they worked on making up for lost time. Jethro slept better with Jenny in the bed and vice versa. Jenny was dreading telling Jethro she would be gone most of January but she forced herself to ignore that for the duration of the holidays. Jethro of course sensed something was going on that Jenny wasn't telling him but she seemed so happy and relaxed that he didn't think it was anything to worry about.

All in all the Christmas holiday was a wonderful time for them and Jenny was sorry to see Jack go home. He stayed until the twenty-ninth but then had to go home and get back to his store. Jethro and Jenny had to go back to work too so they reluctantly thawed out the cars and Jethro took his dad to the bus station while Jenny headed off to work.

"Thank you for coming Jack. I am so happy to have met you. Next time I'm going to pick your brain for stories about Jethro that he won't tell me."

"I'm very glad to have you in the family Jenny. I guess it's okay to say that, right?"

"Yes, I'd say so. Please come back when the baby is here."

"You won't be able to keep me away. You take care now and thanks for a wonderful holiday."

Jenny gave him a hug then Jethro kissed her goodbye and they headed off in opposite directions.

Work for Jenny the week between Christmas and the New Year was mostly briefings and reading up on all manner of intelligence reports she would have to be familiar with when she went to London in January. She still hadn't had the heart to tell Jethro how long she would be gone but she would have bet her last dollar he suspected something was up with her. He had the most uncanny knack of reading her and she knew it was futile to ever try and keep anything from him for long. She suspected he was just waiting for her to come clean and she told herself she would. Maybe even tonight. Just to get it over with before New Year's Eve.

Jethro was hoping for a quiet week as he drove to work after seeing Jack off at the bus station. Crime never really took a holiday but sometimes things did slow down for the holidays. Hopefully this year would be one of those times. He wondered again what secret Jenny was keeping. He was sure it wasn't anything bad; she'd been too happy all week and too relaxed with him. No, he thought it was probably something about the job and being gone before June. He knew at least she couldn't move to London before then; they had to give her maternity leave after the baby came and she certainly couldn't go before the baby was born. Oh well, he thought, she'd tell him soon; she just wasn't that good at keeping a secret.

That night Jethro waited patiently all through dinner and then through some snuggling on the couch in front of the fire for Jenny to tell him what was on her mind. She was quiet and trying her best not to let on that she had something to tell him but Jethro was an expert at reading people and especially Jenny. He knew all her tells and he almost had to laugh at how hard she was avoiding talking tonight. He decided he'd give her until they went to bed and then he would get her to tell him what he was pretty sure he already knew; she was going back to London sooner rather than later.

Jenny was sitting up in bed reading, "What to Expect When You're Pregnant" when Jethro came from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her and rested his hand on her belly. He loved the idea of his son growing there. He leaned down and kissed her there then he looked her in the eyes and asked the question he'd been holding onto all night.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is it that you have been avoiding telling me practically since Christmas. I know you, Jen and you have something you need to get out so come on, spill."

Jenny put her bookmark in place and laid the book on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and said, "I have to go to London on the third and I will be gone most of the month."

Jethro didn't say anything right away. His mind immediately went back to the night so long ago when he'd told Shannon for the first time that he was deploying and he didn't know when he would be back. She had just closed her eyes for a moment then looked right at him and said, "okay, then we better make the best of the next few days". That was pretty much her response every time he deployed after that. Now he knew he had to be the one to say "okay" even though he didn't mean it any more than Shannon had.

He reached for Jenny's hand and said, "I suspected as much. So, we'll just make the most of the time until you go and then deal with it."

"Oh, Jethro it's going to be a month. I hate this."

"Jen, you can tell them you've changed your mind and you don't want the job. Is that what you want to do?"

"No. I want the job and I know I can do it well but I hate being away from you. I feel like we're just getting our lives on track and now this."

"Listen, you being gone won't get us off track. It sucks I agree, but we can handle it. It will be a good chance for me to get some work done at my house. You know, finish Noemi's room and get someone started on the kitchen. The time will fly by. Don't worry about this, we'll be fine."

"Thank you Jethro. How can you be so calm about this and not bothered?"

"Oh I'm plenty bothered but what can I do? I fell in love with a career woman so that's that. I want you to be happy and your work is part of what makes you happy."

"But what about you and your happiness?"

"Jenny, I'm happy with us. I'm not happy you'll be gone but that's not because I worry about us. It's because part of my job is to protect you and our son and I can't do that when you're in London and I'm here. I'll have to learn to deal with that. And I will."

"Have I told you how much it means to me that you support what I'm doing? It means everything to me, Jethro. I know we've had our struggles but you have always been on my side and that means the world to me. I love you."

"I will always be on you side Jen and I will always have your back. Now, how about we get some sleep?"

"Yes, get in here and keep me warm."

The couple celebrated New Years at home with a quiet dinner and lots of time in front of the fire. Jenny was trying to soak up as much of Jethro as she could before she left in two days. She spent the next day organizing her clothes while Jethro took down all the Christmas decorations and hauled the tree to the curb. That evening while an old movie played in the background they sat on the couch eating the last of the Christmas goodies and sipping hot chocolate.

"It's a good thing the holidays are over or I would not fit into any clothes. I have absolutely no willpower when it comes to sweets anymore."

"I have no willpower when it comes to you," Jethro said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Likewise. Jethro, how did you get used to being away from your family when you were in the Corps?"

"Never had much choice. I was already a Marine when Shannon and I met so that was always our life. I hated being away especially after Kelly was born but I loved being a Marine. And, it was my job. So, we managed."

"I hope I can too."

"You will. I'll bring the baby to visit you. It's not like you're in a war zone; we'll see each other. I won't be easy Jen, but we can do it."

"I know."

Jenny snuggled in closer and Jethro held her and hoped he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Last chapter except the Epilogue which is not written yet. Hopefully I'll get that done this weekend. Thanks for all the comments; I really appreciate each one. Thanks for reading.

 **A Promise to Keep**

 _ **Chapter 19**_

Jenny left early on the morning of January 3rd and Jethro settled into being alone again. He tried his best not to worry about Jenny; he knew she could take care herself and would take care of their son. He was just a little bit worried that her realization of being in love was new and that their being apart wasn't going to reinforce that idea. He might not have been able to put that into words exactly; he only knew he hoped Jenny didn't fall out of love with him while she was busy living her own life in London. At least it was only for a month this time. Hopefully the next time she left he would have a son to care for and occupy his mind and his time.

Throughout the month Jenny and Jethro talked on the phone regularly and exchanged emails daily. Jethro wasn't much of a phone guy but he had always been a good letter writer so emails were easy for him and much quicker than regular mail of course. Work on his kitchen was progressing and he had finished the guest room after the first weekend Jenny was gone. Even with the nursery finished he still had plenty to keep him busy; training his new agent and handling the cases that never seemed to stop coming.

Agent Todd was a pleasant surprise and Jethro was happy he had chosen to add her to the team. She had already proven an asset at several crime scenes with her keen sense of observation. Jethro liked the way she fit in with them and Ducky loved her already. She and Abby were becoming fast friends and she was a good support for McGee when Tony picked on him. The best part besides her being a good agent, was that she could handle DiNozzo with one hand tied behind her back.

Jenny was learning more and more about her future job and meeting the people she would soon be working with. She arranged to pick up the lease on the flat where Alan was living. She met the landlord and was thrilled to have that part of the future taken care of. Jenny looked forward to Jethro's emails and calls and she worried about him everyday. Aside from worrying about his safety on the job she had nagging, dark thoughts about their future. Mostly these invaded her psych when she was trying to fall asleep at night.

What if Jethro decided he didn't want her while she was gone? She knew this one month apart wouldn't cause that but what about the next two years? He would have their son to keep him busy and maybe he would decide he didn't need her or want to wait for her. What if he found someone there to help with their child; someone to be a mother to her child while she was so far away? No, she told herself, that wouldn't happen. Jethro wasn't going to give up on them. He loved her and he would never betray her that way. On the other hand, he is a man she heard a little voice saying, and he has needs. How easy would it be for him to let someone in when he's exhausted and lonely and needs someone to hold him after a bad week?

Jenny fought that little voice in her head when it made its appearance late at night as she was struggling to relax and fall asleep. In her rational mind she wondered if Jethro had the same fears about her. Did he think about her finding another man while she was alone in a foreign country missing him and her son? That was a conversation Jenny knew they needed to have when she got home. She wanted all their fears and insecurities out in the open so they could talk about them and face them. These thoughts always brought Jenny to the subject of marriage. Did Jethro still want to marry her? She knew she wanted to marry him and somehow she thought that would help them cope with being alone; it would be a constant reminder to them that they were committed to each other and always would be. Some nights Jenny fell asleep dreaming of Jethro proposing to her and some nights she fell asleep dreaming of doing the proposing herself. She knew she was willing to take the risk if Jethro wasn't anymore.

January had been a cold and dreary month and weather-wise February didn't look much more promising but as far as Jethro and Jenny were concerned February was wonderful. Jenny arrived home on the 4th and Jethro was at the airport to pick her up and take her home. He was standing at the gate when she came off the plane walking straight into his waiting arms. After a very nice welcome home kiss, Jethro wrapped her in a hug that let her know just how glad he was to have her back in DC.

"I'm so glad to be home and so happy to see you here. How'd you manage in the middle of the day?"

"I'm the boss remember. We're not working a case right now so I took the day off. No one else gets to see you today but me. That okay with you?"

"Perfectly. Your son has been kicking me all the way across the Atlantic."

The smile on Jethro's face made her heart melt with love.

"Really? I guess he's excited to get home too."

"Yes, I think he needs to hear his daddy's voice. And I need to feel his daddy very close to me."

"What a happy coincidence. Daddy needs you both very close and as soon as your bags get here we'll work on that. Do you want to sit down over there and wait?"

"No, it feels good to stand up. I'll go to the ladies room while you watch for the bags. Be right back."

The bags finally arrived and they were quickly on their way home. Jethro had a fire laid and waiting and while Jenny went upstairs to change clothes he got it going. He fixed them both some soup and a sandwich since Jenny had said she was hungry and when she came downstairs Jethro had it all waiting on the coffee table.

"That looks wonderful. Thank you but could I have a kiss first?"

Without a word Jethro took her in his arms and kissed her over and over again. He ran his fingers into her hair and held her close. It was hard not to notice the changes in her body since he'd last held her. Her belly was definitely expanding to accommodate their growing child and her breasts were larger and apparently more sensitive. He gently caressed her over her top and Jenny let him know how much she liked that.

"One of the side benefits of pregnancy," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I like it."

"Thought you would. I like you liking it. One more kiss then I have to have food."

Jethro made it a good one and then they settled on the couch with lunch. Jenny had been up since early morning so by the time she had eaten and relaxed beside Jethro with his arm around her and the fire going she was barely awake.

"Wanna go upstairs so you can stretch out on the bed?"

"No, I want to stay with you and watch the fire."

"You're not watchin' anything but the inside of your eyelids, Jen. Won't you be more comfortable on the bed?"

"I'm fine. I don't want to move."

"Okay by me. Hey, by the way, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she was asleep. Jethro watched the fire and enjoyed holding Jenny close. He was very glad to have her back and he was also very happy thinking she wouldn't be leaving again until after the baby was born. They had lots of time to work everything out between now and June when she had to go back to London. He thought about the ring in his drawer upstairs. Did he want to propose before the baby came? Or at all? Jethro wanted to be married and have more than this first child with Jenny but he was still a bit worried about the strength of her feelings for him. Sometimes he wondered if her turn around in regards to him and the baby was going to last or if her feelings would fade away while they were apart. He was pretty confident that he could handle the separation having done it pretty much all his married life with Shannon but he wasn't sure Jenny could manage. Maybe, he thought, being married or at least engaged would help Jenny hold onto the love she said she felt for him. Sitting on his couch watching the fire and holding Jenny, Jethro decided he wanted to ask Jenny to marry him.

With that "problem" resolved at least in his mind, Jethro closed his eyes and let himself doze off.

The nap on the couch only lasted about 45 minutes and then Jenny had to get up. She put her hand on Jethro's thigh and moved to get up.

"You leavin' me?"

"Gotta pee. Sorry."

Jethro laughed and got up so he could help her off the couch. He reached down his hand and pulled Jenny up.

"I understand."

While Jenny was in the bathroom Jethro started a fresh pot of coffee and called DiNozzo to see if they had a case. When he was told they did not he happily put his phone away.

"I'm going up to unpack and have a shower. What shall we do with the rest of our afternoon?"

"Oh, I think I can come up with something."

"Well, maybe you should come upstairs and help me unpack then."

"Good idea."

The unpacking was put on hold while the two of them got reacquainted. They fell asleep exhausted but very happy to be so. Jethro woke up a little over an hour later and managed to slip out of bed leaving Jenny sleeping soundly. He knew with the combination of jet lag and pregnancy she would be asleep for a while so he headed downstairs to call and check on his team.

DiNozzo told him they were in the office doing paperwork so Jethro headed to his basement to work on the shelving unit he was building for the baby's room. He was doing the final sanding which didn't require much in the way of concentration so his mind wandered back to the marriage question. He knew he wanted to be married and since he and Jenny loved each other and were about to be parents it only seemed logical to Jethro that they get married. So what's the problem, he asked himself. Jethro put down the sandpaper, brushed himself off and headed for the bedroom; his mind made up.

Jenny woke up alone and looked at the clock seeing she'd been asleep for almost three hours. She was pretty sure Jethro was in the basement so she got up, showered and put on some warm, comfortable clothes and got busy unpacking her suitcases. As she sorted out her clothes and hung them up or put them in the laundry basket, Jenny started thinking again about getting married. She knew now that she wanted her life to be with Jethro and she wanted them to have a family. She was pretty sure Jethro wanted to be married; he was very much a traditionalist in that way and Jenny was sure he had at one time anyway, been planning to propose. As she finished unpacking and took her suitcases to the spare room for storage, Jenny decided that if Jethro didn't propose in the next month she would simply take the matter into her own hands and do the proposing herself. Satisfied with her decision Jenny headed downstairs to find her favorite person.

She found her favorite person in the kitchen studying the contents of the refrigerator. Coming up behind him, Jenny wrapper her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"See anything in there you like?"

"Not really. You hungry?"

"Starving. How about a pizza?"

"That works for me. I'll call in the order then go get this sanding dust off myself."

"Do we have any ice cream?"

Jethro pulled a beer and a bottle of water out of the fridge then closed the door and turned in Jenny's arms.

"Of course. You think I'd let you come home to a house with no ice cream? And before you ask, yes we have chocolate syrup and nuts too."

"Thank you Jethro. I haven't had a bowl of good ice cream since I left here. You are a good person, Agent Gibbs."

"You're welcome and thank you for the endorsement. Why don't you call in the order and I'll go shower."

"Okay. Any preferences?"

"Get whatever sounds good to you. You know I'll eat pretty much anything."

Jethro took time to give her a proper kiss then he opened his beer and headed upstairs. He stood in the shower longer than usual enjoying the hot water and working out in his mind what he wanted to say to Jenny tonight. He had made up his mind to ask her to marry him and he wanted to do it the right way. Probably some other place or time would be more romantic but he couldn't stand to wait any longer. Besides, he would never do it in a public place anyway so tonight, at home would as good a time and place as any. After he got out of the shower he shaved and dressed then dug out the right box from the bottom of his shirt drawer. He remembered that Jenny had likely seen the box on this dresser that terrible Sunday so long ago but they'd never talked about it. None of that mattered now anyway.

Jethro sat on the end of the bed and opened the ring box. He took the ring out and polished it with his shirttail. The single diamond wasn't very large but it had been Jethro's mother's and when he'd first told his dad about Jenny, Jack had insisted on giving her ring to him, "just in case". Jethro had taken the ring to a jeweler Ducky recommended and had the diamond reset on a platinum band with an emerald on either side. The green jewels reminded Jethro of Jenny's eyes. Ducky had told him the ring was beautiful and he hoped Jenny felt the same way. Jethro loved how it had turned out and now he could hardly wait to see it on Jenny's finger. He heard the doorbell so he put the ring in his pocket and went downstairs to pay the pizza delivery man.

Jenny had plates and a fresh beer on the coffee table and they settled on the couch with the pizza and a nice fire going. Jethro was nervous so he asked Jenny to tell him about London, where she'd be living there and if there was anything that worried her about the job. Jenny was happy to tell him all about the small apartment and how much she'd learned about the job.

"I don't really have any worries about the job. It seems to evolve every time we have a meeting so I'm not getting too attached to any one aspect of it for now. I'm confident I'll be able to handle whatever they throw at me. At least I hope I will."

"I have now doubt about that. You're smart Jen. They wouldn't be putting you over there if there was any question about you doing the job. There gonna be room in that apartment for me and a little one from time to time?"

"Of course. I'll have a bed so there will definitely be space for you! And a baby won't take much room. Will you really bring him to see me?"

"Sure I will. As soon as you're settled in good and he's old enough to fly that far, we'll be there. Just be ready to deal with the goodbyes when we have to come home."

"Yes, that will be tough but I'd rather have a visit than not. At least I think I would. Will you learn how to send me pictures?"

"Abby will show me. I was thinking I'd have Tim set us up computer with a video feed so we can talk and you can see him live. How about that?"

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic. Yes, I want to do that. We'll work out a schedule that works with the time difference."

"We'll make it work Jen. People do it all the time and we can too."

"I know. I can't believe that just a few months ago I was ready to give up you and our baby. I feel so sad about that. I'm so sorry I hurt you Jethro."

Jenny started to cry and Jethro took her in his arms. "Hey, stop thinking about all that. It's over now and we're happy and everything is good for us now. I love you and you love me and it's all good."

Jenny wiped her eyes and kissed him. "I know. It's just hormones I think. Sometimes I get so weepy. But I am happy Jethro. You make me happy."

"Likewise. Now, would some ice cream make you even happier?"

"Yes, I believe it would. I'll help."

"No, you stay right here and I'll get it."

Jethro picked up the pizza box and their plates and took them to the kitchen. He got out bowls and spoons and dished up the ice cream. Jenny's got lots of chocolate syrup and some chopped pecans. Jethro slipped the ring out of his pocked and looked at it one more time. He took a deep breath and said a quick prayer and headed back to the living room to ask the most important question of his life for the second time.

Jenny was curled up in her spot with her feet under her and a light blanket on her lap. Jethro decided to wait until they were finished eating because he figured if he asked now the ice cream wouldn't get eaten and that was just a waste of good dessert. He handed Jen her bowl and sat down next to her. For a few minutes the only sound was the clink of spoons on bowls, Jen's happy sighs and the crackling of the fire. Jethro smiled as he watched Jenny savor every bite of her favorite treat. He'd never known anyone who loved ice cream as much as Jenny did.

When they were finished Jethro took the bowls to the kitchen and returned to find Jenny was gone. Bathroom break he thought and sure enough Jenny was back by the time he had stirred the fire and added another couple of pieces of firewood. When he turned around she was back in her spot on the couch and looked like she might fall asleep any minute. Jethro realized he better get busy.

Jenny got comfortable and watched Jethro get the fire going strong again. When he turned around he just stood there looking at her and Jenny wondered what was going on. He'd been pretty quiet while they ate but that wasn't all that unusual. Now though he had a look on his face she couldn't read.

"Jethro, what's on your mind? You're looking very….well, I don't know what exactly. Come sit with me."

"I have something I need to ask you and I want to be sure I do it right."

Alarm bells started going off in Jen's head. For some reason that sounded ominous to her. Ominous in a bad way.

Jethro went over and sat on the coffee table in front of Jenny. He had the ring in his shirt pocket. He was so nervous he couldn't remember any of the stuff he wanted to say.

"Jethro, you're kinda scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You know I love you Jenny. And I love our son. I want us to be a family and be happy together forever." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring as he continued, "Jenny, will you marry me?"

Jenny saw his hand go to his pocket and then she heard those four magic words she'd been hoping to hear and suddenly she could barely breathe. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly blinked them away. Jethro was holding a beautiful ring out to her and she heard herself saying. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Jethro slipped the ring on her finger and leaned into her kissing her softly and sweetly on the mouth. He framed her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he kissed her again and before that one was finished he was on the couch with her. When they could both breathe normally he sat back and gave Jenny some space.

Jenny held the ring up and looked at it on her finger. It was beautiful.

"Jethro, this is so beautiful. I love it."

"I know it's not a very big diamond but it was my mom's. I had it put in that setting with the emeralds because they reminded me of your eyes. I hope you like it."

"This was your mother's diamond? Oh my god Jethro it's so perfect. It's wonderful. I couldn't have chosen anything more perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. It looks good on you Jen."

"May I ask when you decided to do this?"

"I've known for a long time I wanted to marry you."

"And then for a while you didn't. Right?"

"Yeah, but that's in the past and I don't want to go there. That time didn't last very long anyway. I decided to ask you tonight while I was in the basement working on the shelves. I realized there was no reason to wait. We love each other, we're having a baby so why wait? Besides, I just want to be married to you."

"And I want to be married to you. I didn't expect to want this but I do. So very much. This, you and I, are so much more than I ever expected to have, Jethro. I love you with all my heart."

"Jenny, I know we haven't come to this moment by the easiest route but I'm very glad we're here. I love you and I want you and I expect I always will."

Over the next few months Jenny would look back at that night and know it had been the real beginning of her life with Jethro. Once she was wearing his ring she was able to fully accept their love for one another and begin to truly enjoy the life they were building together. Likewise, Jethro finally let himself believe that he and Jenny were going to be okay. All the struggles and difficulties they had gone through were behind them and he knew he was going to finally be able to keep the promise he'd made to Shannon all those years ago; he was going to be happy again.

END


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. And, it's a bit longer than I planned but that's okay. I guess I wasn't really finished with these two. This is the real end though. Thanks for reading and for the comments and follows.

 **A Promise to Keep**

Epilogue

With their son due to arrived in less than three months, Jenny and Jethro decided a short engagement was in order. They were married in a civil ceremony on March fifth which was Jenny's mother's birthday. Ducky and Noemi attended as their witnesses and afterward they celebrated at a party Ducky hosted at his home. There were friends from both NCIS and Jenny's office there along with Jack and Noemi's family. The party lasted well into the night although Jenny did not. Jethro found her asleep on their bed at nine o'clock. She'd gone upstairs to use the bathroom and never returned and when he realized she'd been gone a while he went looking for her. She was sound asleep so he simply kissed her and went back downstairs. Not a typical wedding night but then nothing in their lives had been typical up to that point so Jethro didn't think anything of it.

Everything was ready for the baby as far as the house was concerned. The nursery was completed, Kelly's baby bed had been cleaned and refinished and was in the nursery. A new bassinette was in the master bedroom and anything a baby could possibly need had been purchased, washed and arranged in drawers and cubbies. The only thing missing was the baby. And a name for the baby. One weekend the expectant parents made lists and compared them and after much debate settled on Benjamin Paul. There was discussion of naming the baby after their fathers, after Ducky or Mike but eventually they decided to give their son his very own name. Jethro suggested maybe they could name the next one after someone and Jenny punched him in the chest. At that point in time she had no interest in even thinking about another baby.

Being married was the best feeling Jenny had ever had. She felt relaxed and excited at the same time. She reminded herself to enjoy every day she had with Jethro so she'd be strong enough to be without him when the time came. She moved into Jethro's house before they were married and spent very little time at the brownstone. As much as she loved her childhood home, she felt more at home in Jethro's house. He reminded her frequently it was their house now and after just a week of being there every day she felt like it really was her new home. She didn't expect to ever live in the brownstone again.

One cold blustery night in mid March they were on the couch enjoying a fire while Jethro gave Jenny a foot rub. She had only two more weeks to work and she wondered if she'd make it that long. She was so ready to have this baby! There was something else on her mind that evening though.

"I think I should sell the brownstone."

Jethro was watching an old movie and wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"What? Why?"

"I said, I think it's time to sell my house. I don't see any reason to keep it. You and Benjamin will be here and I can't imagine us moving from here when he's two. Can you?"

"No. Are you sure you want to do this now? You don't have to and where will Noemi live?"

"Oh hell, I hadn't thought of that. Well maybe now's not the time. But just know that I'm okay with the idea. This is home Jethro, I don't want to live anywhere else. Unless you do at some point."

"Can't imagine wanting to move. Unless we outgrow this place. You know we don't have room here for more than one or maybe two more kids."

Jenny kicked him in the thigh, "Jethro Gibbs do not mention more children to me right now. I at least want this one out before you start planning any more."

"Just kidding. You're getting anxious aren't you?"

"Oh yes. I can't sleep and I spend so much time in the bathroom I should just move my desk in there. I'm ready. But, I guess Benjamin isn't so I can wait."

"I'm really excited for us to be parents Jen. I know you're going to be a great mom. And I'm so anxious to see the little person we made."

"Me too. I love you, Jethro. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you. And not just for these fabulous foot rubs you give me."

"I'm the lucky one, Jen. You make me so happy I almost don't trust it."

"Don't say that. We fought our way here and nothing is going to mess us up."

"I know. So, we're keeping the townhouse for Noemi?"

"That does seem extreme but she is planning to live there. I'll think about it and maybe I can come up with another idea. It is a pretty big place for her to be in and take care of all alone."

"True but I don't think she can live with Mariella and Edgar forever."

"No, she can't."

Jenny suddenly had an idea. "What if we sell the brownstone and use some of the money to buy a smaller place for her? Maybe even a condo somewhere close; something just right for her."

"That would work if you think she'd like that. You think she'd see that as charity or something and be uncomfortable with you buying her a house. I mean, you already have the brownstone so it makes sense for her to live there while you're gone but buying her a place might not feel right to her."

Jenny knew Jethro was right. It didn't make sense to her either but now that she'd decided to sell she really wanted to get it done. But, Noemi did need a place to live and she was planning to live in the brownstone. She needed to get up so Jenny pulled her feet out of Jethro's lap and managed to get off the couch.

"I think you're right. I don't think we're paying her enough for her to live on her own in this area and I want her to be close to you for emergencies and just for the convenience of it. I'll have to think about it but right now I have to pee."

Jethro watched her go then got up and went to the kitchen for coffee. He looked around at the changes they'd made to the house and imagined a little boy running around in there. He couldn't help but smile at the idea. He liked the fact that Jenny was ready to sell her house; to him it was another sign of her commitment to him and the family they were building. The situation with Noemi was an issue though because he definitely wanted her close by. He looked out the window into the backyard and had an idea.

Jenny came in and wrapped her arms around him as best she could with Benjamin in the way. Jethro turned in her embrace and kissed her. He ran his hand over her rather substantial belly and kissed her again.

"You solve our problem in there?"

"Afraid not."

"That's okay because I think maybe I just did. How about we turn the garage into a mother-in-law's cottage and Noemi can live right here?"

"Really? What about all the stuff in the garage?"

"Most of it's junk or stuff I can put in a small storage building. We don't use it for cars so I think this could work. We tie all the utilities to our house so there's no expense for Noemi there. She'd be right here. What could be better? If she'd go for it I mean."

"Jethro, it's genius. I think she'd love it. One condition though and I won't be talked out of this."

"Okay, what?"

"I pay for it. Selling my house is causing this to happen and even though it will be perfect for us as a family, I want to pay for it. And, I can afford to do that."

"You mean with money from the brownstone."

"No, I have some money in a trust fund from my grandparents. A lot of money in fact. My mother's dad was apparently quite an astute investor and he started a trust fund for me when I was a baby. It's never been touched."

"How much are we talking about here?"

"I think the last time I got a report it was almost two million dollars."

"Damn, I married well!"

"I've thought about telling you several times but never got around to it. I just never think about it because I've never used it. Of course now, I need to do something about adding you and Benjamin to it in case of emergencies or whatever."

Jethro just smiled at her and shook his head. "I can't believe I almost let you get away."

Jenny punched him lightly on the arm. "So now you love me for my money, huh?"

"No, I love you for yourself, the money is just a nice bonus. I'll let you pay for the remodel on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You promise to love me forever."

"Oh baby that's easy. I will love you forever. No matter what. And, I will always come home to you no matter what."

"Good. I'll get to work on some plans and you talk to Noemi. This will take a while so why don't we just put it all on the back burner and after you go to London I'll get started. A project will keep me busy and help pass the time."

"Jethro you will be plenty busy while I'm gone just working and being a dad but yes, I agree we should put this aside for now. Come to bed with me?"

"Absolutely."

Noemi's living arrangement was put on hold as they discussed but within the first year of Jenny being in London the brownstone was sold, the mother-in-law's cottage built and Noemi was living virtually in the backyard. She loved her cozy new home and Jethro definitely loved having her so close.

As Jenny's due date drew closer the anxious parents were also drawing closer to each other. They had long talks about their families, growing up, their dreams and fears. They made endless plans for staying in touch while Jenny was gone and Jethro promised he would visit often. McGee had assured them he would set up a couple of home cameras that Jen could access via the internet when she got to London. One would be in the nursery and one in the kitchen area so Jenny could actually see Benjamin live. Jethro wasn't 100% on board with the idea; hacking was a fear, but he okayed it for use on a limited basis.

Finally after two false alarms Jenny woke up at midnight on April 18 and knew Benjamin was on his way.

"Jethro, wake up."

Jenny turned on the lights and shook her very tired husband again. Jethro had been up for three nights in a row on a case and tonight he had fallen into bed only about two hours earlier. Jenny sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and kissed him. That never failed to wake him up.

"Jethro, baby wake up. We need to go to the hospital."

Jethro's eyes opened and he groaned at the light glaring at him. Why was Jen sitting up? It couldn't be time to get up yet.

"Come on dad, we need to go."

Hearing Jen refer to him as dad finally did the trick. He was now officially awake,

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. C'mon, get up we need to get moving."

"Right. I'm up. I'm ready."

Jethro pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt, found his shoes and grabbed his wallet from the dresser. Jen was sitting calmly on the bed watching him.

"You seem pretty calm. You sure this is it?"

"Yes, my contractions are getting stronger and more frequent. I'm not calm, Jethro, I think I'm just too scared to move."

"Nothing to be scared of. C'mon let's go."

Jethro helped her up and took a moment to give her a sweet, passionate kiss. Halfway down the stairs a contraction nearly took her breath away. Jethro waited then moved them a bit more quickly to the door. By the time they got to the hospital Jen was in serious labor. Just before five o'clock that morning, Benjamin made his appearance and life for his happy parents would never be the same. Jethro cut the umbilical cord and with tears of joy in his eyes, got his first look at his son. He had just the briefest thought that this tiny little human almost wasn't, but he banished that thought and handed Benjamin to his mother.

"Oh my god, Jethro. I can't believe he's here. He's perfect. I can't believe I almost…"

Jethro cut her off with a kiss. He didn't want that thought to intrude on this moment. After they got a good look the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up and swaddled and soon she handed him back to Jenny. The happy parents undressed him of course to count his fingers and toes and inspect him thoroughly. The nurse encouraged Jen to hold him to her bare skin and when she did Jenny couldn't help the tears of joy that escaped her eyes.

Jethro couldn't take his eyes off the two of them. All the heartache that led to this moment vanished and in it's place was such overwhelming love and happiness he could barely take it all in. This was truly the new beginning Jethro had long doubted he would ever have.

Much later that morning Jethro called Ducky to give him the good news and Jen called Noemi to let her know she officially had someone to care for. Jethro called his dad who said he'd be down the following week. Mike was thrilled and planned to visit within the month. The next day Jethro took his wife and son home and they settled in to being a family at last.

Jenny's maternity leave would last until mid July so her move to London was put off until the first week in August. She did some work from home in the meantime but most of the next 3 months was spent bonding with her son and learning what it meant to be a parent. She loved each and every minute of it and was, as Jethro had predicted, a very good mom. She was able to breastfeed Benjamin for only a month before switching to formula and the little one thrived. Benjamin was a sweet, easy baby who slept for four hours at a time after the first month. He had his mom's reddish hair and although it was mostly fuzz at this point Jethro was convinced it would be red hair eventually. Jenny was happy with that too and with the fact Benjamin had his father's blue eyes. Jethro stayed home for the first month but then returned to work while Jenny stayed home. When she went to London, Jethro planned to take another week or two to stay home. Noemi was a tremendous help of course but she let Jenny or Jethro do the majority of the baby care for now. She cooked and kept the house and laundry done so really all Jen had to do was love her son and spend her time with him.

There was no talk of her impending departure until about a week before Jen was to leave. Both of them had been avoiding talking about her leaving but their lovemaking the last several days had been intense so without talking about it they were preparing themselves for being apart. One night Jethro felt Jenny slip out of bed while he was still trying to catch his breath. When she didn't come back right away he knew something was wrong. He got up and giving her a few more minutes he went to check on Benjamin before going into their bathroom.

Jen was standing at the sink, her hands on the countertop and her head down. She was crying softly. Jethro stepped behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. Jen stood up and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I don't think I can leave you and Ben."

Jethro looked at their reflection in the mirror and his heart ached to see the sadness in her eyes. He knew pretty much exactly how she felt. He'd cried many times when he had to leave Shannon and Kelly.

"Yes you can. You have to go. You're the only one trained in this job right now. You can tell them you don't want it but you have to go now at least."

"I know. How will I ever be able to leave my sweet boy?"

"I'll be fine."

That earned him at least a small smile. He knew she wasn't talking about him but he needed her to pull herself together.

"And so will Ben. We'll call and face time and visit. We'll make it work, Jen. We love each other so much an ocean between us won't matter."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Come back to bed."

That particular scene wasn't repeated but Jethro know Jenny was agonizing over leaving and crying alone in the shower every day. Eventually the day came when Jethro loaded her bags in the car and Jenny kissed Benjamin one last time and they were off to the airport. Noemi stayed with the baby; an airport goodbye was not what Jenny wanted. Saying goodbye to her big boy was going to be hard enough. They did their serious goodbye kissing in the parking garage so when Jenny was ready to board they managed to say goodbye with a long hug and kiss that was not quite R rated. Jethro, badge in hand, had escorted her to the gate so he watched until the plane pulled away before heading home. Two years he kept telling himself, it will only be for two years.

Jethro sat in the car for a long time before he finally took a deep breath and headed home to his son and their new reality. Just as Jethro had said over and over again would happen, things worked out fine. McGee set up the cameras and within the month Jenny could access the feed via the internet from her home computer. Jethro called her every day before he left for work and most days they had time for a brief visit before he was out the door.

When Benjamin was 6 months old and his mom had been gone for just over 2 months, Jethro took him to London for a few days visit. Jenny managed some time off and they had a wonderful visit. They didn't see any sights but they sure enjoyed their time together. Especially the adult time when Benjamin was sleeping. The leaving was tough but Jenny was so glad to have had the visit she didn't care.

Jenny came home for the Christmas holiday and again, they had a wonderful time together. They didn't really have any catching up to do because they talked to each other so often. Well there was one thing they needed to catch up on and they made every effort to do so; every single night and some afternoons.

When Benjamin was about to walk for the first time Jethro got them on a plane and they spent two days with Jenny just so she could see Ben take his first steps. The tears of joy and the smile on her face told Jethro it had been worth the effort.

Noemi kept the Gibbs boys well fed and well cared for and Benjamin was thriving. He was on target for all his developmental milestones and was in perfect health. He was happy and easy-going, ate most anything and always got excited when his daddy came home. Jethro was making every effort to be home at a decent hour and most nights he was there in time to give Ben a bath, read some stories and put him to bed. Jenny managed to get leave to come home for Ben's first birthday and they celebrated with Jethro's team, Ducky, Mike and Jack all in attendance.

Whenever they were all together Jethro tried to step back and let Jenny do for Benjamin. The little boy knew his mother's voice and he loved seeing her every time they visited. He always went to her easily, wanted to be held by her and while he didn't ignore his daddy, he gave his mom lots of his attention. Jenny was a natural with Ben. She was infinitely patient and seemed to know just what he needed on the rare times he might be fussy. Her small apartment was littered with children's books and little boy toys and stuffed animals.

The first year flew by and before they knew it Jenny had been gone for 18 months. The brownstone had been sold months ago. Some of Jenny's personal possessions were in storage but most of the furniture had been sold or donated to Habitat for Humanity. With the money from the sale, Jenny opened a trust fund for Benjamin. The arrangement with Noemi living in the garage apartment was without a doubt the best thing they could have done. Several times during the year Jethro had had to call her to come over in the middle of the night or very early morning when he got called out on a case. She was always there before he was ready to go out the door. Jethro never worried for a moment about Benjamin when he was away knowing Noemi was there and Ben was perfectly safe and happy.

As Jethro had feared but expected, the 2 year assignment was extended for 6 months just about the time of Ben's second birthday. Jethro had taken Ben to London for his birthday as Jenny couldn't get the time off to be in the States. He didn't mind really and he was always glad to go visit. Ben didn't seem to miss his mom; after all she'd been gone most of his life so it was normal for him to only see her every few months. Jethro on the other hand missed Ben's mom very much. He missed her presence in the house, her scent in the bedroom, her laughter and her teasing. He missed waking up with her and going to sleep with her. He missed having her there when he needed someone to hold him. And, he missed having someone to hold. The extra 6 months was going to tax his patience.

On Ben's birthday they had a quiet dinner at the apartment and after cake and ice cream Jenny played with Ben in the bathtub while Jethro cleaned up the kitchen and dishes. They all three snuggled on the bed and Jenny read two new stories before Ben fell asleep in his daddy's lap. Jethro sensed Jenny had something to tell him so he put Ben down in his little bed in the living room and went back to the bedroom to hear what she needed to say.

"What's on your mind Jen?"

She didn't try to stall or beat around the bush. "I've been extended for 6 months."

"I figured. Well, more air miles for me and the little man I guess."

"I'm sorry Jethro."

"Not your fault. No one's fault in fact. I'm not surprised. I hate it but I'm not surprised. We'll be okay. Right?"

"Right. I can't believe these last 20 months have gone by so quickly. You have been so wonderful Jethro, bringing Ben over here so much and always making sure I stay connected to him. Thank you for making it as easy as you have. I love you, babe."

"I love you back. I can't believe our baby is 2 years old, Jen. How is that possible? I mean, he's not a baby anymore. He's a little boy. Jabbering all the time, running around the house. I want you home so much so you can see all that."

"I know and I want to be there. End of the year and I'll be home. If they try to extend me again I'll quit."

"Ha! I don't think so but I appreciate the idea. How about we don't talk about that anymore tonight. In fact, how about we don't talk at all for a while?"

Jenny just smiled at him and pulled her shirt off, tossing it across the room.

Soon Jenny had been gone for 2 years and when that mark rolled around they knew they had 6 more months to go. The first two of those when very quickly as Jen was swamped with work and traveling quite a bit. Unfortunately, she was not traveling to America. Jethro was equally busy and also gone a lot. For the first time since Benjamin was born he was gone overnight for more than one night. In late August Jethro was gone for 4 days and nights and it nearly killed him to be away that long. He finally got home late on a Thursday night and went straight to Ben's room to see him. Noemi came out of her room and found Jethro standing by the baby bed looking at his son.

"Go ahead and pick him up. He won't wake up and even if he does who cares?"

Jethro smiled at her and did as she suggested. He picked his sleeping son up and held him tightly in his arms. He sat in the rocking chair and rocked for almost 30 minutes before he put the still sleeping Ben back in his bed. Noemi had quietly gone home and Jethro took a quick shower and fell into bed exhausted but happy for the first time in days.

Phone calls and video chats weren't getting the job done anymore. Jethro and Jenny both were almost desperate for her to come home. They hadn't seen each other in person since Ben's birthday in April and it had been a long summer. About to lose his mind missing his wife, Jethro decided to visit over Labor Day weekend. They had a wonderful 3 day visit and when he and Ben left Jenny promised them she would be home for Thanksgiving. As it turned out she would be home before that but not just for a visit.

On a Wednesday afternoon in early November Jenny was sitting at her desk trying to absorb the news she'd just been given. And trying to figure out how she was going to share that news with her husband. Her phone rang pulling her attention back to the moment.

"Shepard."

"Jenny, it's Ducky."

Jenny immediately knew from the sound of his voice that something terrible had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Jethro's been hurt my dear. I think you should come home if at all possible."

"How bad? What happened?"

Jenny was already walking to the door to signal her assistant.

"Jethro was shot about two hours ago while on an investigation. He's in surgery now. It's serious I'm afraid."

"Is he going to die, Ducky?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. He was shot in the chest; it's bad but he's in the best trauma center in the area and getting the best possible care . I'm optimistic."

"I'll be on the first flight I can find. Tell him I'm coming, Ducky. Tell him I love him and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will. He will fight, my dear. You can be sure of that. He loves you too much to not put up a fierce fight."

"I know. What hospital?"

"Washington Trauma Center. Send me your arrival information and someone will meet you."

"I will. Thank you Ducky."

Before Jenny could finish telling her assistant what was happening an aide to the Secretary of the Navy called and told her a driver would be at her residence in half an hour and a plane was waiting to take her to DC. In a daze, Jenny gave her assistant instructions for work they were doing and then went straight home to gather a few things. The car was waiting when she got there and just ten minutes later they were on their way to the airport and private jet that took Jenny directly to National Airport. Jenny had no idea how the Sec Nav had managed all that but she didn't spend any time worrying about it. She was just grateful he had done it.

Kate met her at the airport and Jenny had many questions for her on the ride to the hospital. First of course was Jethro's condition.

"The doctor said he had some trouble during the surgery but they managed to get through it and he is now in the ICU. He has not regained consciousness yet; at least he had not when I left."

"Kate, what happened?"

"He and Tony were going to interview a suspect and the man opened fire on them quite unexpectedly. We actually did not believe the man was even in the area. Gibbs and Tony were caught unaware and the man kept firing at Tony every time he tried to get to Gibbs. He lost a lot of blood as a result. I am sorry Jenny. I do think Gibbs will recover though. You being here will make the difference I am sure."

Jenny couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. All the way across the Atlantic she had kept them at bay but hearing what happened was too much. This was what she had feared practically every day since she and Jethro had become involved. She took some deep breaths and tried to think positive thoughts. Jethro was strong and he would fight to stay here with her and Benjamin.

Seeing her husband for the first time in almost two months in an ICU was terrifying. There were tubes and wires and machines every where and he was so still Jenny couldn't bear it. He was on a ventilator and monitors and IV's but Jenny focused on his face and tried to ignore everything else.

As soon as she stepped up beside the bed she lowered the rail and took his hand in both of hers and leaned down and kissed him. Then she started talking to him.

"I'm here babe. I'm here and I need you to wake up. Jethro, I love you. Please wake up for me."

A doctor came in and introduced himself and assured Jenny that Jethro was doing as well as could be expected. He was stable and barring any setbacks the doctor believed he would recover. When Jenny asked why he was still not awake the doctor explained the significant blood loss and the difficult surgery and said there was no medical reason why Jethro would not wake up but he couldn't say when that would happen. He encouraged Jenny to continue talking to him and touching him. That would not be a problem.

Jenny pulled a chair over and sat holding Jethro's hand and talking to him for about 3 hours. She wiped his face with a warm cloth and reminded him countless times how much she and Benjamin loved him and needed him to get better. Jethro's team was keeping vigil in the waiting room and periodically one of them would come in with coffee or some sort of snack. Tony came in with a sandwich and a soda and Jenny asked him to sit with her for a while. She knew how close Jethro and Tony were so she was sure Tony was blaming himself for not getting Jethro out of the line of fire sooner.

"Tony, I'm so thankful you were not hurt and you were there to help Jethro."

"Not sure I was much help. Left him out there too long."

"The man was shooting at you. If you had been hit as well, Jethro may well have died before anyone came to help you. I have no doubt you got him help as quickly as possible. You must not blame yourself."

"Thanks. It happened so fast we just couldn't get to cover fast enough. We didn't really think the guy was even there. We were expecting to go in and search the house and go on with our day. Sure didn't happen like that though."

As Tony was getting ready to leave Jenny felt movement in her hand and looked up to see Jethro blinking his eyes open. Jenny stood up and leaned down so he could see her. She stroked his face with her fingertips and gave him her best smile.

"Hi there. I'm so happy to see you opening those baby blues for me. I love you Jethro."

Jethro blinked at her and tears filled his eyes.

"Hey, you're alright. Everything is going to be okay. Just relax. I'm right here."

Nurses and doctors came in and checked all the machines and spoke to Jethro very briefly. It was brief because he was only really awake for about 5 minutes. Over the next several hours he woke up on and off until about 7 hours after Jenny arrived he was finally fully awake. Soon the breathing tube came out and he could finally speak. It was scratchy and barely audible but at least he could sort of talk. Jenny fed him ice chips for a few minutes until he finally crooked his finger at her drawing her down closer.

"What are you doin' here?"

Jenny just looked at him and shook her head. "Just visiting."

Jethro grinned at her. "I'm sure glad to see you."

"A hard way to get me here but it worked."

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here but not like this."

"Not to worry."

"Have you seen Ben?"

"No. I've been here for about 8 hours is all."

Jenny leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. Jethro managed to get one hand up and tangled in her hair. That short conversation and kiss tired him out.

"Go home and see Ben. I'll be right here."

It was mid morning and Jenny needed a shower and some of Noemi's good cooking. She hated to leave Jethro but she did very much want to see Benjamin.

"Are you sure. I hate to leave you."

"I'm sure. Go see Ben, eat and then come back. I'll be okay now that I know you're here."

Jethro was in the hospital for a week and only released that soon because Ducky convinced his doctor he would see him every day and there was help at home. The doctor agreed Jethro didn't need nursing care and would likely recover better from that point on if he was at home and comfortable. Jenny had been working a few hours each morning at the Navy Yard then spending the rest of the time with Ben or Jethro. She took Ben to see his daddy once Jethro was in a regular room. Seeing them together Jenny knew Jethro would get better twice as fast once he was home and had his little boy around.

Jenny stayed two days more after Jethro went home but she really needed to get back to London. Her job was changing again; being moved to the Navy Yard after the first of the year so there were things that needed to be done before she left to come back for good. The night before she was to leave Jenny suddenly realized she had news that she needed to share with Jethro. After checking on Benjamin one last time she went to the bedroom and found Jethro propped up looking at a woodworking magazine.

She crawled up next to him and took the magazine away.

"I know you're leavin' in the morning and it's been a long time for us but I'm afraid I'm not up to much tonight."

"That's okay. I have something I need to tell you."

She looked very serious and Jethro got a sinking feeling. "If you've been extended again I do want you to quit."

"I'm not extended." She paused and looked at him and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

His reaction was everything she'd hoped for. He looked shocked at first then he closed his eyes and the biggest smile she'd ever seen appeared on his face and she thought he might shout for joy.

"Really? How? I mean I know how but I thought…"

"Yes really. I found out the morning you got shot. Honestly, I've been sort of lax when it came to my birth control lately. When you visited in September I had run out of pills and just didn't bother to get them refilled. Are you okay with this? From the look on your face I'd say you are."

"I'm very okay with it. So okay with it I can hardly think straight. How far along?"

"Well it had to happen over Labor Day weekend so about 9 or 10 weeks I guess. I think we're looking at a May baby this time."

"Damn Jen, I can't believe it. Thank you for not getting those pills refilled. Now I really wish you weren't going back."

"Just for a few weeks. I'll be home for Christmas and that will be it. Think we can manage living together full time all the time?"

"I sure do."

Jenny went back to London the next day and Noemi and Ducky managed Jethro's recovery after that. Benjamin helped by keeping his daddy's spirits up and before long Jethro was cleared to go back to work. He took it easy for a week then the second week of December he was cleared for the field again. He felt great and had no linger effects of the shooting.

In London Jenny was busy transitioning her team to their new assignments and getting a new person up to speed on what they would be doing when she left. She talked to Jethro every day and was thrilled with how well he recovered from the shooting. A week before she was to go home she went for a follow-up appointment with her doctor. She had arranged with Jethro to Skype with him from the appointment so he could hear what the doctor said and sort of be at the appointment with her. As they were beginning the ultrasound she held her tablet so he could see the doctor hear what was going on.

"Are you getting this Jethro?"

"Loud and clear. You look good, babe."

The doctor moved the wand over Jenny's belly and Jenny watched the screen and listened to the whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat. She noticed the doctor was paying very close attention and she began to be a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Agent Gibbs can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you doc."

"Good because I have some news for you two." She glanced at Jenny and then at the tablet and gave Jethro a smile. "I'm seeing two fetuses here. You are having twins."

Jenny thought she might faint. Jethro let out a whoop that resounded through the room.

Jenny was home in time for Christmas and it was a truly joyful celebration. After the first of the year things settled down as the little family adjusted to living together really for the first time. It all went so well that Jethro sometimes worried it was all too good to be true. But then he remembered how they had struggled to learn to love and trust one another and he knew they had both earned the life they were sharing and building.

In April they celebrated Benjamin's third birthday and three weeks later on May 3rd, the twins arrived right on schedule. Ethan and Emma were born full term, healthy and perfect in every way. Benjamin was moved into the room originally set up for Noemi after he and his dad transformed it into a "big boy's room" and the twins were put in the nursery together for the time being. An addition or a new house were definitely in their future but not for a year or so.

Every day the exhausted parents thanked their lucky stars for Noemi. They had no idea how they would have managed without her there. Jenny stayed home for 3 months and when she went back to work it was only 3 days a week. She took a less demanding job with the Navy because she had a more demanding and more rewarding job at home these days. She had become someone she never could have imagined she would be; a happy, successful, fulfilled wife and mother.

Life for the Gibbs family couldn't have been any better. Benjamin was a joy; a bright, happy little boy, always busy and full of energy. Emma was a miniature of her mom with thick, curly red hair and green eyes. Ethan was the image of his father with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone was healthy and happy and the house was full of noise and laughter and love. Every night when he kissed Jenny good night, Jethro thought how glad he was that she was persistent and patient and had somehow known way back in the beginning that he needed a friend.

END


End file.
